Transformaciones
by Anturius
Summary: Ted Lupin siempre ha sido como el hijo mayor de los Potter y sus aventuras de adolescente llevan la misma línea. Acompáñalo a descubrir el amor y a vivir aventuras geniales junto con Victoire, Harry, Ginny y los demás personajes de la zaga.
1. Chapter 1 Cosas de adolescentes

**CAPÍTULO I - Cosas de adolescentes.**

A sus 15 años, Ted Remus Lupin era un chico como cualquier otro mago de su edad, un estudiante promedio perteneciente a la Casa de Hufflepuff de Hogwarts (como lo fue su madre) y Prefecto de la misma, era simpático, bromista, de gran corazón, con habilidades como guardián de Quidditch y a veces algo tímido con las chicas. Un muchacho normal... de no ser por su singular cabellera azul intenso y el atractivo mechón azul turquesa en la frente, unidos a su habilidad para cambiar el tono natural de sus ojos aceituna, la forma de su pequeña nariz recta, su estatura media y su complexión delgada al modo que él decidiera, en el momento en que se le diera la gana.

Ted heredó de su madre, Dora Tonks, la condición de Metamorfomago y desde muy pequeño aprendió a controlarla, por lo que el adolescente era un "experto en materia de Transformaciones", lo que le resultaba de mucha utilidad en varios aspectos de su vida y razón por la que la profesora Pomona Sprout, Jefa de la Casa de Hufflepuff, lo mantenía siempre vigilado, para evitar que el chico cayera en la constante tentación de transformarse en alguno de sus compañeros o profesores para realizar alguna travesura propia de su edad.

Ese verano Teddy (como lo llamaba su familia), recibiría los resultados de sus TIMOS y en septiembre daría inicio a su sexto curso en Hogwarts. En general, esperaba excelentes calificaciones en asignaturas como Transformaciones y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, buenas notas en Encantamientos, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Astronomía y Herbología, pero dudaba mucho correr con suerte en Pociones, situación que le hacía bastante gracia a su padrino Harry, cuando recordaba lo pésimo que él había sido en dicha asignatura mientras que Severus Snape fuera su profesor.

Los intereses futuros de Teddy aún estaban por definirse, aunque llevaba tres excelentes temporadas como guardián del equipo de Quidditch de Hufflepuff, no presentaba vocación real para ser un jugador profesional. Sin embargo, sí mostraba singular interés por las criaturas mágicas y sus cuidados (y de otro tipo de criaturas como los licántropos), lo que hacía que pasara mucho tiempo con el guardabosques del colegio y que la idea de trabajar, en un futuro, en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas del Ministerio, no le resultara del todo descartable.

Pero lo que en ese momento realmente le importaba, era disfrutar de sus vacaciones y regresar a casa de su abuela Andrómeda Tonks, con quien había crecido desde la muerte de sus padres (cuando apenas era un recién nacido), dejar los libros sepultados en su baúl por dos meses y divertirse, como siempre lo hacía, con su padrino Harry, su esposa Ginny y sus pequeños James, Albus y Lily, a quienes el chico quería como a sus hermanitos. Y es que en realidad Ted era el hijo mayor de los Potter, Ginny y Harry se hicieron cargo de apoyar a Andrómeda en la crianza y manutención del muchacho desde la muerte de Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks en la batalla de Hogwarts.

Teddy no había contado con la fortuna de crecer al lado de sus padres, pero nunca le hizo falta nada, ni cuidados, ni cosas materiales, ni cariño, sobre todo nunca había sentido lo que era en realidad ser huérfano, él siempre tuvo los cuidados de una madre en su abuela y en Ginny, una figura paterna y un gran cómplice en Harry, el cariño desmedido de sus pequeños hermanitos y la devoción de Kreacher, el elfo doméstico y su nano oficial desde siempre, además del cariño de todos los Weasley (abuelos, tíos y primos) que lo consideraban el nieto mayor, por haber nacido un año antes que la hermosa Victoire, hija de Bill Weasley...

- Pero a mí me gusta más cuando te dejas el cabello verde o morado Teddy.

- Ah, mira eso resulta "gracioso" pero no es algo atractivo.

- ¿Y para qué quieres que se vea atractivo tu cabello si se puede ver chistoso?

- Bueno Jamie, ya aprenderás que cuando un chico tiene 15 años es mejor lucir atractivo que chistoso, pero no te preocupes, prometo que todo el verano lo voy a traer entre verde y morado para darte gusto ¿vale?

- ¿Y mañana te pondrás los ojos rojos y el hocico de lobo?... Papá dice que es luna llena, podemos ir a casa de tu abuela o a la casa de Valle Godric para aullar en el jardín... ¡Auuuuu!

- Está bien Al, si Ginny les da permiso jugaremos al hombre lobo, pero sólo un rato porque a Lily ese juego no le gusta.

- ¡Va! Es que las niñas son muy miedosas, pero Al y yo no nos asustamos.

- No todas las niñas son miedosas hijo (Harry aparecía en ese momento por la puerta de la cocina), tu madre siempre ha sido muy valiente, tu tía Hermione ni qué decir, la abuela Molly y Dora la madre de Teddy, en fin, es sólo que tu hermana aún es muy pequeña... pero Ted (se acercaba para decir esto último sólo audible para su ahijado) no tienes que estar al aire libre en luna llena si no quieres, sé que lo haces sólo por consentir a este par de mocosos.

- No te preocupes Harry, de verdad que ya no me afecta tanto, desde que entré al colegio y he reforzado mi magia me siento más seguro, con decirte que mi Boggart ya no es como el de mi padre.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Y ahora qué es?

- Mi padrino después de un mal día en el Ministerio.

- ¡Payaso!... Bueno niños agarren sus mochilas que nos vamos de compras al Callejón Diagon, pasaremos a visitar a Neville y a Hannah al Caldero Chorreante y ahí nos encontraremos con la tía Hermione, Rosie y Hugo ¿Ya decidiste qué quieres que te regalemos por tus TIMOS?

- Pero si aún no recibo mis notas.

- Ah pero dijiste que sólo temías un "Troll" en Pociones ¿no? y esa no cuenta.

- ¡Haaaarry Potter! Ya te escuché... ¿Cómo que no cuenta? ¡Vaya ejemplo para tu ahijado! (Ginny llegaba en ese momento cargando a la pequeña Lily, acompañadas por Kreacher).

- No Ginny, no me mal interpretes, lo que quise decir es que "no cuenta" para trabajar en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, así que Ted no tendrá que llevarla para sus EXTASIS, además 7 asignaturas fueron una carga pesada, Teddy merece una recompensa por el esfuerzo.

- ¿Ustedes dos nunca dejarán de solaparse el uno al otro verdad? A veces no sé quién es el de 15 años y quién el de casi 33.

- Pero es verdad ama, el joven Teddy se esfuerza mucho, merece un premio.

- Gracias camarada... (Teddy le guiñaba el ojo a su querido elfo doméstico y sonreía muy divertido con la situación).

- Kreacher no empieces, que tú consientes siempre a este niño tanto o más que su padrino... Pero esta vez reconozco que estoy de acuerdo en que has sido muy buen estudiante mi niño.

- Gracias Ginny, tú me ayudarás a elegir algo, porque no se me ocurre qué quiero, tengo mi lechuza, una muy buena escoba...

- Bueno visitaremos al tío George en Sortilegios Weasley antes de llegar con Ron al Universo del Quidditch y en ambas tiendas puede que encuentres algo de tu agrado.

- Bueno sí, ya veremos, gracias Harry.

La razón por la que la familia iría de compras, era porque estaban organizando una reunión para el 31 de julio, fecha en la que Harry cumpliría 33 años y quería dar una amena fiesta en la casa de Valle Godric, que resultaba una acogedora sede para ese tipo de reuniones, ya que los invitados magos y brujas podían ubicarla sin problemas, era visible para los muggles sólo en una parte de la fachada y el jardín trasero era amplio y tenía un encantamiento _Fidelio_, por lo que una vez dentro de la casa, estar en la terraza resultaba de lo más cómodo y tranquilo.

-¡Hannah, Neville!

- ¡Hey Harry! ¡Wow! La familia completa... ¡Qué gusto!

- El gusto es nuestro hermano, se te extraña, con eso que sólo te vemos algunos fines de semana... de verdad no sé cómo han logrado acostumbrarse a que pases casi todo el tiempo en Hogwarts.

- En realidad llego a dormir la mayoría de las noches a casa, pero bueno, Hannah está todo el día metida en el negocio y yo en la escuela, así que hemos aprendido a llevar este ritmo entre semana sin problema... ¡Hey Ted! ¿Cómo está mi alumno favorito?

- Bien, bien... por cierto, ahora que estamos fuera del colegio, Harry tengo que acusarte a tu amigo el profesor Longbottom, por aplicar técnicas de esclavismo en sus alumnos... ¡Me ha hecho estudiar hasta quemarme las pestañas! Suerte que puedo hacer que me crezcan de nuevo...

- No exageres Ted, además no te puedes quejar, sé de buena fuente que tu TIMO en Herbología "Superó las Expectativas" y si en realidad quieres dedicarte a las Criaturas Mágicas, necesitabas esa nota.

- Sí, ahora resulta que necesito "Supera las Expectativas" en Herbología y Astronomía, no sólo en Transformaciones, además de "Aceptable" en Encantamientos y DCAO... y yo que pensé que con un "Excelente" en la materia de Hagrid ya la había hecho...

- ¡Hola familia! Me parece que he escuchado palabras que sólo podrían significar que están hablando de Hogwarts.

- ¡Tía Hermi, Rosie, Hugo! Qué bien que llegaron, papá dice que vamos a ir a comprar helados para todos y que podemos pedirlos grandes.

- ¡Wow! Esa es una noticia grandiosa James, pero no se lo digas al tío Ron o le va a dar mucho coraje cuando se entere que no le tocó helado doble.

- Pero podemos llevarle uno con encantamiento anti-descongelante de 20 minutos mamá...

- Está bien Rosie, ya veremos.

Después de tomar unas bebidas en el Caldero Chorreante, los Potter, Hermione y sus hijos atravesaron el muro de tabiques que abre el paso al Callejón Diagon, donde compraron varias cosas que requerían para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry, además de hacer una larga visita a Sortilegios Weasley y terminar en el Universo del Quidditch con el tío Ron.

- ¡Qué gran privilegio el mío de recibir a tan distinguidas visitas en este negocio! Sobre todo tú compadre que desde que decidiste ser sólo socio capitalista y no administrativo ya casi no vienes.

- Ron sabes que esa decisión no la tomé por gusto, sino porque desde que me nombraron Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores, la verdad ya no tenía tiempo de ayudarte con la tienda.

- Tío Ron, ¿mañana vamos a jugar la revancha de Quidditch?

- Seguro que sí ahijado, el partido pasado estuve un poco distraído, por eso tu madre logró tantas anotaciones y Al estaba más cerca de la snitch que Bill, pero mañana la historia va a cambiar, ya verás...

Esa noche Teddy durmió en su cuarto del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, habitación que había sido designada para él y para su abuela desde que Harry tomó posesión de la casa. Tendido en su cómoda cama y después de una suculenta cena preparada por Kreacher (que se lucía como chef cuando Teddy estaba en casa), el adolescente admiraba su par de guantes de guardián y sus gafas anti-reflejantes adquiridos esa tarde y pensaba en la excelente velada que le esperaba al día siguiente en la Madriguera, jugando Quidditch con todos los hermanos y primos Weasley. Sólo había una situación que lo incomodaba. El último semestre su relación con Victoire Weasley, hija de Bill y Fleur, se había convertido en un martirio.

Los chicos se conocían desde pequeños, siempre habían compartido juegos, gustos, fiestas y asistían a Hogwarts con un año de diferencia, aunque en Casas diferentes, Victoire era la primera Weasley que pertenecía a Ravenclaw. Sin embargo "algo" estaba sucediendo, la hermosa chica se comportaba de lo más insoportable en el colegio y sacaba a Ted de sus casillas con gran facilidad, situación generada en gran parte porque el muchacho siempre estaba a la defensiva con ella... - No lo entiendo, se supone que debo cuidarla como a mi hermana (se repetía a sí mismo), pero se ha vuelto tan caprichosa, tan creída... no puedo tenerla mucho tiempo a mi lado sin que empecemos a pelear, espero que mañana se mantenga lo más lejos posible de mí.

- Bueno sobrina, a ti te toca organizar la porra del equipo Weasley con tu madre, tu tía Hermi, Rosie y Hugo... y a Lily, Andrómeda y Kreacher la del equipo contrario.

- Claro tío Ron, ya sabes que soy excelente porrista. Por cierto, que bueno que el pequeño James jugará de guardián del equipo contrario, así podrán parar más goles a que si juega esa posición el inútil de Ted.

- Vicky queguida, no te egspreses así de Teddy, pog favor, cuida esog modales.

- Oh lo siento mami, pero es la verdad, no es tan buen guardián como dice, sólo juega en el equipo del colegio para conquistar a las chicas.

- Ah pues hace bien, yo sé que me volví irresistible para tu tía Hermione cuando entré al equipo de Gryffindor y tu tío Harry tenía una larga fila de admiradoras por lo mismo, je, je.

- ¡Ay tío! Contigo no se puede hablar en serio nunca.

Salvo los constantes roces entre el par de adolescentes, la estancia en la Madriguera ese domingo fue muy placentera. Por la noche, en Grimmauld Place después de cenar, Ted se acercó a Harry con una actitud un poco extraña.

- ¿Padrino podemos hablar en privado?

- ¿Padrino? Uy... debe ser algo serio para que me llames así, ¿Qué pasa Ted?

- Tengo la idea de que en realidad no fuiste lo que podríamos llamar un Casanova en tus tiempos de estudiante, pero todos sabemos que desde que te hiciste novio de Ginny has sido un novio y marido ejemplar. Y bueno, siempre lidiaste con muchas admiradoras y...

- Y un excelente amante por cierto, ejem, pero en efecto, las chicas no eran mi especialidad en el colegio, digamos que mientras los demás compañeros se dedicaban a coleccionar novias, yo tenía que planear como acabar con Voldemort, pero... ¿a qué viene todo esto?

- Es queeee... bueno, hay una chica...

- Oh... ¡hay una chica!

- Sí, es una Gryffindor y es muy buena, simpática y bonita, aunque Victoire diga lo contrario. Ella dice que no tiene cerebro, que es demasiado ruda porque juega en el equipo de Quidditch y le gusta mucho la materia de Hagrid y también DCAO, yo creo que es un monumento, es decir, la niña está muuuy bien.

- Era de esperarse, si dices que es una Gryffindor debe ser temeraria y excitante, pero eso no significa que no pueda ser una niña tierna y muy especial.

- Eso mismo pienso. Bueno, ella se llama Nataly Osborne, es pelirroja como Ginny pero más alta, es cazadora y muy buena en Transformaciones, de hecho dice que le gustaría ser animaga como la Directora McGonagall y tiene un par de... ojos verdes muy bonitos.

- Oye pues es un estuche de monerías, cuidado las pelirrojas son mortales, pero... ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Tú no le gustas? Eres un joven muy apuesto campeón...

- Pues yo creo que sí le gusto, por lo menos siempre que nos encontramos en los pasillos, en el comedor o en los jardines, sus amigas y ella empiezan a cuchichear y a reírse, ya sabes cómo son las niñas y Dominique dice que entre ellas la llaman "prima".

- Mmm... bien, pues vuelvo a mi pregunta, ¿Cuál es el problema?

- El problema es que, a pesar de que me gusta bastante y de que creo que también le gusto, hay algo que no me anima a pedirle que salgamos, es como si en el fondo yo considerara que no debo estar con ella.

- Pues Ted, tal vez sólo saliendo con ella puedas descubrir qué es ese "algo", porque sólo compartiendo un poco más, ambos a solas, sabrás si en realidad es ella la chica con la que deseas estar. Podría tratarse sólo de algo físico, pero eso no lo sabemos aún. Mira, por qué no la invitas una tarde a caminar por el lago o le pides que vaya contigo a Hogsmeade.

- Ambas cosas ya las había pensado y creo que lo haré, pero Harry... ¿tú alguna vez sentiste "ese algo"? Es decir, pese a que una chica te gustara.

- Sí claro, lo sentí después de haber besado a una niña y haber decidido intentar algo con ella... simplemente no funcionó y nada más pasó. En cambio cuando descubrí que estaba enamorado de Ginny nunca sentí nada que me hiciera dudar, al contrario, después de nuestro primer beso supe que no volvería a besar a otra chica que no fuera ella y la primera vez que nosotros... ehh, bueno, una vez que me di cuenta de que la amaba, ese sentimiento sólo ha ido creciendo cada día.

- ¿Entonces debo besarla?

- Entonces tienes que intentar establecer algo con ella, sólo así sabrás si eso es lo que deseas.

- Pero ¿y si no funciona? ¿y si alguien sale herido?

- Ninguna relación está garantizada Ted, pero más vale arrepentirse de algo que has hecho y salió mal a arrepentirse de ni siquiera haberlo intentado.

- ¡Ya! Pues entonces me lanzaré y ya veremos cómo sale todo. Gracias Harry, este tipo de cosas prefiero platicarlas contigo que con mis amigos porque ellos no entienden que pueda existir "algo" que me detenga con una chica así, dices bien, las pelirrojas son de miedo y Naty... ¡Uy tienes que verla!

- Te creo campeón, yo sé lo que es una Gryffindor pelirroja de 15 años, je, je, pero dime una cosa Ted ¿Tú has considerado que eso raro que sientes, en realidad puede ser otra joven?

- ¿Otra?... no creo Harry, no tengo en mente a ninguna otra chica.

- Mmm... si tú lo dices...

El 31 de julio llegó con una divertida reunión en Valle Godric, a la que asistieron todos los conocidos de la familia Potter, desde los hermanos Weasley, sus esposas y sus hijos, hasta los viejos amigos de Hogwarts, la Orden de Fénix, amigos de Harry del Ministerio y compañeros de Ginny del Diario El Profeta. Esa noche entre el buen humor, las canciones que entonaba George Weasley con su guitarra, cervezas de mantequilla, licor de grosella cortesía de Aberforth Dumbledore, whisky de fuego que llevó Hagrid y la brisa que se dejaba sentir en Valle Godric, los ánimos del festejado estaban un poco encendidos.

- Hermosa fiesta amor, todos están muy contentos.

- Hermosa usted señora Potter, ¿cómo le haces para estar cada día más bella Gin? Cada día más seductora...

- Mmm... percibo en sus palabras otras intenciones señor Potter.

- Percibes muy bien pequeña, siempre taaan intuitiva... ¿no te encantaría regalarle una hermanita a Lily?

- Sabes que hemos decidido cerrar la fábrica Harry... pero los operarios siempre seguirán activos... ¿Qué hacemos con tus invitados?, todavía es temprano, no podemos decirles: ¡oh! ha sido un placer pero nosotros tenemos planes de alcoba, voy a darle su regalito a mi marido, así que hasta luego.

- Tú ya lo dijiste, están muy contentos, nadie va a notar si desaparecemos un rato, además tenemos el pretexto de ir a acostar a los niños ¿no?

- ¡Ay Harry! No tienes remedio, mira que agarrar a tus propios hijos de pretexto...

Los Potter se disculparon un momento con sus invitados y llevaron a sus tres hijos a sus habitaciones. Los niños ya estaban cansados así que Harry arropó a sus varones y en poco tiempo los dejó dormidos, mientras su esposa hacía lo mismo con la pequeña Lily. Pero una vez terminada la labor de padres cariñosos y responsables, la pareja no regresó de inmediato a la reunión, sino que hicieron una escala en su propio cuarto.

Casi al mismo tiempo que Ginny cerraba la puerta y le desabrochaba la camisa a su esposo, él lanzaba un _Muffliato_ a toda la alcoba, varitas y gafas cayeron en algún lugar del suelo, fueron dejando un sendero de prendas entre las de él y las de ella desde la puerta hasta la cama, no había tiempo para admirar la hermosa lencería de encaje negro que Gin había seleccionado ese día, pronto eso también se encontraba a las orillas de la cama y ahí, entre las sábanas, Harry recorría con sus labios cada centímetro de su amada esposa. Cada que estaban juntos parecía la primera vez, él nunca se cansaba de explorarla y ella nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo, eran perfectamente compatibles y el amor que se entregaban el uno al otro hacía de sus encuentros íntimos algo maravilloso, sobre todo al final, cuando explotaban juntos y el joven de la cicatriz los hacía levitar unidos varios centímetros por encima de las húmedas sábanas.

Eran capaces de repetir ese milagro de amor varias veces en una noche, pero en esa ocasión tendrían que esperar un poco para el segundo encuentro y regresar con sus invitados.

Intentando no lucir tan desalineados y aún con la temperatura de sus cuerpos muy elevada, regresaron a la fiesta y en el camino a la terraza trasera les tocó intervenir como "réferis" entre un par de adolescentes que se encontraban a punto de ahorcarse mutuamente. Varitas en mano Ted y Victoire se encontraban amenazantes uno frente al otro en la cocina.

- ¡Te digo que no te metas en mi vida Victoire! Mantente lo más lejos de mí que te sea posible.

- Pues allá tú si no quieres escucharme, ya te dije que pierdes tu tiempo con esa bruja, además sólo la flirteas para demostrarles a tus amigos que eres muy galán ¿no?

- Eso no es cierto, Nataly me gusta aunque a ti no te parezca.

- Tranquilos, tranquilos... Vicky, Teddy... ¿Qué son esos gritos? ¡Guarden sus varitas! De todas maneras no pueden hacer magia fuera del colegio, lo saben, así que dejen de alardear.

- Perdona tío Harry, yo sólo me defendía de este "fenómeno".

- ¡No me digas así! Soy Metamorfomago ¡no fenómeno! Y no sé por qué me agredís ahora, si siempre te ha gustado que lo sea.

- Basta ya Ted, ven conmigo, vamos a dar una caminata por el barrio para que se te baje la cólera y así aprovecho para que a mí se me baje otra cosa (Harry lanzó una pícara mirada de complicidad a su esposa, le guiñó el ojo, tomó del brazo a su ahijado y salieron de la casa).

- Tía Ginny, no sé que me pasa, no sé por qué ahora peleo con Teddy por todo y pareciera que él es un dulce con todo mundo menos conmigo.

- (Ginny tomó un profundo respiro para equilibrar su aún agitado pecho y se sentó para escuchar a su sobrina) ¿Y estás segura que tú no lo provocas?

- Claro que sí lo hago, eso es lo malo, que ambos parecemos estar a la defensiva... como ahora... yo, en realidad no creo que Teddy sea un fenómeno y de hecho tiene razón, siempre nos hemos divertido mucho con sus transformaciones.

- Bueno Vicky, tú eres una chica muy buena y muy hermosa, demasiado hermosa diría yo y no es fácil manejar esas virtudes cuando se es adolescente, pero debes esforzarte por no caer en la soberbia cielo. Eso por un lado y por otro, debes dejar que Ted haga su vida, si se tropieza y cae en el camino ya se levantará, pero déjalo que lo haga.

- Pero es que esa chica no me gusta para él.

- Pero es que al que debe gustarle es a Teddy, no a ti Victoire. Mira sino logras ser más objetiva con Ted será mejor que mantengas un poco tu distancia con él, así evitarán este tipo de situaciones y no dañarán una amistad sincera de tantos años.

- Sí Ginny, tienes razón, creo que mejor me alejaré un poco y evitaré los enfrentamientos con Lupin, no quiero terminar peleada a muerte con él.

- Bien cielo, volvamos a la reunión, tus padres notarán tu ausencia y mejor nos ahorramos las explicaciones.

- Pues la "ausencia" que notamos todos fue la de otros dos, pero no te preocupes, tío George dijo que no le habías dado aún su regalo a tío Harry y que seguro estaban en ello...


	2. Chapter 2 Una selección justa

**Capítulo II – Una selección "justa"**

Hermione platicaba con sus invitadas de esa tarde en la pequeña terraza de su departamento en Londres. Ginny, Fleur y Victoire tomaban té de frutas rojas y galletas mientras Dominique, James, Rose, Albus, Hugo y Lily jugaban adentro de la casa.

- ¿Y por qué no ha venido Louis?

- Uy tía Hermi, con eso que en septiembre entra a Hogwarts, él y papá no se separan ni un momento, pareciera que no fueran a verse nunca más, no recuerdo que papá hubiera sido tan exagerado cuando yo entré al colegio o cuando lo hizo Dominique (De pronto, en la cocina se dejó escuchar un gran estruendo que hizo que las chicas saltaran de sus asientos) - ¡POOM!

- ¡Ahhh! ¡Cuidado!

- ¡No James! ¿Qué haces?

- Le eché el polvo que dijiste Rose.

- ¡No! Yo te dije que le echaras harina… ¡HARINA!… no polvo para hornear y dije un poco, ¿Qué parte de "un poco" no te quedó clara?

- ¡Ya basta! Esto es un desastre, tu madre va a matarnos cuando vea su cocina.

- Pues mira Dominique, le diremos que fue culpa de la sordera de James y de su negada virtud de chef.

- Pues tú no pareces muy buena cocinera Rosie.

- No defiendas a tu hermano Albus, esto no tendría porque haber explotado, lo he hecho varias veces, diles Hugo… ¿verdad que siempre preparo panecillos en este horno muggle?

- Pues sí, pero a mamá no le gusta que lo hagas, dice que es peligroso.

- ¿De qué lado estás Hugo? ¿Del de los niños o del de tu adorada hermana?

- Del que no le vaya a tocar castigo cuando entre mamá…

- Odio no poder usar la magia fuera del colegio, con mi varita ya hubiera limpiado este desastre, pero seguro tendremos que hacerlo como muggles.

- ¡James! ¡Rosie!... ¿Qué pasó aquí?

Las chicas entraron corriendo a la cocina tras la explosión y encontraron a Rose y a James completamente cubiertos de un polvo blanco y con los cabellos bastante chamuscados, además de varios trastes e ingredientes diversos regados por el suelo o proyectados en las paredes y el techo.

- Ehh, bueno creo que el horno estaba muy caliente y los panecillos tenían mucho polvo para hornear mamá, lo siento.

- Dominique queguida, ¿no se supone que debegrías cuidag a tus prigmos?

- Oui mamá, pero fue un error de cálculo… James le puso polvo para hornear en lugar de harina y…

- Aquí no se trata de echarle la culpa a alguien jovencitos, el problema es que no deberían estar jugando con el horno sin la supervisión de un adulto y eso lo sabes muy bien Rose Weasley. Ahora limpien todo este desastre, quiero mi cocina impecable.

- Ah… y James hijo, Rosie querida, yo les arreglaré las cejas y los cabellos, pero creo que lo haré hasta la noche en casa de los abuelos.

- Pero mamá, eso puedes hacerlo ahora…

- Sí, podría hacerlo, pero creo que si conservan esa imagen el resto del día aprenderán mejor la lección, además no pienso quitarle la oportunidad a tu padre y a tu tío Ron de que vean a sus traviesos angelitos "chamuscados".

Las vacaciones eran temporadas verdaderamente divertidas en la unión de familias Weasley-Potter-Granger y anexos, tomando en cuenta que, salvo Charlie, cada Weasley tenía por lo menos un par de hijos, las casi diarias reuniones familiares resultaban grandes fiestas. Hasta ese año sólo Ted, Victoire y Dominique asistían a Hogwarts y ese septiembre iniciaría Louis (hermano de Victoire y Dominique), pero los demás nietos todavía estaban pequeños y su lugar favorito era "la casa de los abuelos".

Arthur y Molly Weasley llegaron a pensar que la Madriguera se quedaría muy sola el día que Ginny se casó y se fue a vivir a Grimmauld Place (aunque Percy y su esposa Audrey edificaron su hogar en un anexo de la casa), pero en realidad nunca fue así, todos sus hijos se habían dedicado a llenarlos de nietos, por lo que desde Ted y Victoire (los mayores) hasta la pequeñita Roxanne de un año (hija menor de George), llenaban la casa de risas y travesuras, conservando a la Madriguera como "el mejor de los hogares del mundo mágico" (expresión que Harry siempre repetía).

El verano se fue como agua, Teddy recibió sus TIMOS (sin hacer mucha fiesta por su "Insatisfactorio" en Pociones) y el 01 de septiembre se acercaba.

- Mañana iremos al Callejón Diagon con Bill y familia a comprar lo que requieren para el colegio.

- ¿Y no podemos ir por nuestro lado Ginny?

- Teddy mi cielo, no porque Victoire y tú hayan decidido no dirigirse la palabra significa que no puedas hablarle a los demás miembros de la familia.

- Ya sé, pero es incómodo.

- Además Louis quiere tu asesoría para algunas cosas, no seas pesado.

- Sí, tienes razón, le prometí acompañarlo a la tienda de mascotas y a las túnicas de Madame Malkin con Bill porque no quiere ir solo con Fleur, perdona mi actitud, no sé que me pasa.

- Bueno en efecto, generalmente no eres así ahijado, pero supongo que todos los adolescentes pasan por esa etapa…

- Claro amor, tú fuiste insoportable a los 15 años, recuerda que sólo el ED te tranquilizaba…

- Ah pero no te puedes quejar de mi comportamiento en sexto grado ¿eh?, mejoré mucho, fue ahí cuando nos hicimos novios por primera vez.

- Ehh, podemos evitar el tema Harry… se ponen extremadamente melosos cuando lo hacen.

- Ay mocoso, ya caerás y entonces seré yo quien te tache de cursi Ted Lupin…

- ¿Cursi yo? ¿Se te olvida que llevo lo licántropo en las venas?

- ¿Y a ti se te olvida que tienes muuucho de Tonks? Y tu madre con su dulzura logró domar a Remus de un modo que nadie podía creer, así que mejor no hables "lobito".

- Bueno ya… ¿Ted hay algo que no esté en la lista que vayas a necesitar?

- Ehh sí, otro telescopio, el mío sufrió un accidente antes de vacaciones, digamos que cometí el error de llevarlo a la cabaña de Hagrid y sin querer lo puse en su sillón y bueno, tu compadre dejó caer su pequeño cuerpo sobre él.

- Vaya, supongo entonces que hablamos de una pérdida total.

- Y no tienes idea de qué tan total…

- Por cierto Gin, tenemos que llevar un día de estos a Albus a visitar a su padrino, creo que tiene fácil tres meses desde la última vez que fuimos a ver a Hagrid al colegio.

- Pues ojalá Victoire no se entere que vas al colegio porque va a organizar una firma de autógrafos para que sus amiguitas conozcan a su famoso tío, puedes contratarla como tu publirrelacionista…

- ¡Teddy!

- ¡Lo siento Ginny, lo siento!, no he dicho nada, perdón.

Al otro día desde temprano los Potter y la familia de Bill y Fleur se encontraron en el Caldero Chorreante. Después de saludar a Neville y Hannah, atravesaron los tabiques que abrían paso al Callejón Diagon.

El recorrido incluyó la visita obligatoria a la librería Flourish y Blotts, a la tienda de calderos, a la de pergaminos y plumas, las túnicas de Madame Malkin, la tienda de instrumentos mágicos (donde Ted repuso su telescopio), la tienda de animales mágicos donde Louis escogió a "Zombie"; un hermoso y singular gato bizco de pelaje gris y cola esponjada, además de la esperada visita a Ollivander para escoger su varita.

- Oye sobrino y ¿no había un gato con ojos normales?

- Pues sí, todos los demás eran normales tío George, por eso me gustó Zombie, por qué es diferente y nadie más lo quería.

- Sabes hermano, ya tienes una Ravenclaw, una Gryffindor y algo me dice que tendrás un Hufflepuff… ¡surtido rico!

- Pues no estaría mal si Louis queda en esa casa, estaría protegido dos años por Ted y a su salida del colegio sería como su sucesor.

- Claro Bill, yo te garantizo que le heredaría toooodos mis dominios, je, je…

- Mmm… entonces mi pobre hermanito en realidad no heredaría mucho que digamos…

- Vicky pensé que estábamos en tregua.

- Oh sí, lo olvidaba, tengo que ignorar tus comentarios tan atinados.

- No tengo ganas de discutir, mejor voy a saludar a Ron a su tienda de Quidditch. George ¿cuánto te debo por mi "Kit Weasley"?

- Nada Teddy, sabes que tienen cuenta abierta en Sortilegios Weasley, sólo promete que no estrangularás a mi sobrina antes de Navidad y con eso me doy por bien servido.

- Entonces mejor cóbrame, no puedo hacerte esa promesa.

El 01 de septiembre llegó y ese día Harry y el pequeño James acompañaron a Andrómeda a la estación de King's Cross para despedir a Teddy. Ahí se encontraron de nuevo con los Weasley Delacour. Bill parecía verdaderamente afligido ante el hecho de tener que despedir a sus tres hijos en el andén 9 ¾.

- Queguido, los vamos a veg en Navidad, son tregs meses solamente.

- Fleur no te hagas a la fuerte, anoche lloraste varias horas… Sabes Harry, es muy difícil, ya me entenderás cuando te toque que Lily entre al colegio y James y Albus aún estén ahí.

- Te entiendo perfecto, todavía faltan tres años para que este diablillo suba al Expreso por primera vez y ya se me hace nudo el estómago sólo de pensarlo.

- Y yo recuerdo muy bien querido, cuando trajimos a mi Teddy su primer año, Ginny tuvo que ir a buscarte porque te ibas a ir corriendo de tras del Expreso.

- No me lo recuerdes Andrómeda, es que tu nieto siempre ha sido una de mis grandes debilidades, por cierto cambiemos de tema porque ahí vienen, ya acomodaron sus baúles y mascotas.

- Papá el gato de Louis y la lechuza de Teddy no se agradaron, tuvimos que colocar las jaulas muy separadas. Yo me voy a llevar a Electra cuando entre al colegio.

- Oye pero Electra es "mi lechuza", mejor te compramos la tuya cuando sea el momento hijo.

- Mmm… ¿y me podré llevar a Kreacher?

- ¡Hey, momentito enano! Si Harry no permitió que me lo llevara yo y eso que he insistido desde hace 6 años con lo mismo, dudo que te lo deje a ti James.

- Ni a Electra porque es mía, ni a Kreacher porque su hogar en Grimmauld Place y no Hogwarts, así que los dos pueden ir cambiando de planes. Anda James, despídete de Ted y de tus primos, el Expreso está a punto de partir, faltan tres minutos para las 11.

Los 4 chicos se despidieron y abordaron el Expreso de Hogwarts en busca de los lugares en los que pasarían el resto del día hasta su llegada al colegio.

- ¿No vienes con nosotros Teddy?

- No por el momento Louis, yo soy Prefecto y tengo que iniciar el viaje en el compartimento de los prefectos, pero tal vez después los visite.

- Ay mira, no te preocupes Lupin, no nos va a pasar nada si no te apareces por nuestros lugares, puedes estar el viaje completo con tus amiguitos.

- ¡Perfecto Victoire! En realidad no tenía muchas ganas de estar sentado frente a ti. A ustedes dos los veo en la cena y mucha suerte con la ceremonia de selección Louis.

Ted dio un gran bufido, la media vuelta y a grandes pasos se perdió por el pasillo del Expreso de Hogwarts, dejando a los hermanos parados frente a un compartimento vacío en el que entraron y se acomodaron.

- Vicky no es justo que por tu culpa nosotros no podamos pasar un rato tranquilo con Teddy.

- Pues si tantas ganas tienes de estar con él, ve a buscarlo Dominique.

- No es eso flaca, pero nosotros siempre nos hemos llevado bien, no nos vayas a poner entre "la varita y la pared", no se trata de elegir entre estar con él o estar contigo.

- Está bien, tienes razón, les prometo que intentaré controlar esta situación. Louis si te tranquiliza que Ted esté aquí puedo ir a buscarlo.

- Es que me tiene muy nervioso lo de la ceremonia de selección y Teddy me iba a contar de cómo lo eligió el sombrero.

- Bueno pero eso te lo podemos contar también nosotras chaparro.

- No, pero ustedes no me entienden porque no son niños.

- ¡Ya! Quieres palabras de hombre a hombre… Mira no nos compliquemos, vamos a esperar un rato y para que Vicky no pase un mal momento, seré yo quien vaya a buscar a Teddy para que venga a contarte del sombrero y las casas ¿vale?

- Insisto en ir yo Dominique, creo que le debo una disculpa a Lupin.

- Como quieras Vicky, pero piénsalo, puede resultar peor.

Al cabo de una hora, después de surtirse del carrito de golosinas que dejó maravillado y más relajado a Louis, su hermana mayor salió de su compartimento en busca de Ted Lupin. Aunque no de muy buena gana, la hermosa adolescente fue en busca de sus amigas Montserrat y Niccole para que la acompañaran y se dirigió al primer vagón del tren, donde se ubicaban los compartimentos de los Prefectos.

La chica arrebataba miradas a su paso ligero y delicado, caminaba como flotando sobre una nube. Victoire Weasley era sin duda la estudiante más hermosa de todo Hogwarts y no era para menos, tenía la combinación genética de la belleza de Veela de su madre y la galanura de su padre (que alcanzaban a distinguirse en Bill pese a las cicatrices que el ataque de Greyback le había dejado en el rostro años atrás). Ligeramente pecosa, cabellera larga y rubia, de expresivos y grandes ojos azul profundo, cejas pobladas, largas pestañas, labios carmesí, nariz pequeña, alta, delgada y con un cuello de cisne que le daba un porte muy especial, Vicky era el sueño de la mayoría de los chicos y la envidia de muchas de las estudiantes de las diferentes casas del colegio.

- ¡Hey Davis! Estaba a punto de salir de aquí para ir a buscarte, ¿cómo estuvieron esas vacaciones?

- Bien amigo… Oye Ted, creo que te buscan ahí afuera, en el pasillo está Vicky Weasley con esa amiga suya de cabello cortito, muy guapa y la otra que siempre está con ellas.

- ¡Uy viejo! je, je, la de pelo cortito se llama Monse, cuando quieras te la presento, es muy agradable, no como su pedante amiga… dudo que Victoire me esté buscando, de hecho dudo que lo haga el resto de su vida, no me soporta.

- Pues insisto, mira viene directo para aquí…

Ted se levantó de su asiento algo extrañado para verificar lo que su amigo Davis le decía, en eso la puerta del compartimento se abrió y se encontró de frente con Vicky y sus amigas.

- Ehh, hola chicas, Victoire ¿qué se te perdió?

- Hola Ted, no se nos perdió nada, Vicky vino a buscarte.

- Pensé que habíamos quedado en que vería a tus hermanos en la cena y a ti en el año 2020…

- Lupin no vengo a discutir, al contrario, vengo a pedirte una disculpa por lo de hace rato, no debí agredirte y bueno, por favor acompáñame a ver a Louis, está nervioso y quiere que vayas con él.

- ¿Estás hablando en serio?

- ¿A caso me estoy riendo?

El muchacho no pudo evitar poner los ojos y el cabello color lila como reacción, lo que provocó la inevitable risa de los presentes, incluida la misma Victoire, así que al percatarse de su cambio involuntario decidió relajarse un poco ante la situación.

- Está bien, vamos, yo le prometí a tu hermanito que le contaría de la ceremonia, no sé porque tiene la idea de que el sombrero seleccionador "quema las cabezas" cuando te lo colocas, ese cuento seguro se lo dijeron Ron y Neville, digo, el profesor Longbottom, cuando le platicaron su aventura del sombrero y Voldemort en la Gran Batalla... Regreso al rato Davis, yo te busco.

Pero Teddy no regresó, una vez en el compartimento de sus primos estuvo platicando con Louis largo rato, explicándole que el sombrero no se incendiaba al colocarlo en los estudiantes. También estuvo bromeando con Dominique y hasta platicó de muy buena gana con Vicky y sus amigas, por lo que el final del viaje lo alcanzó ahí.

- Chicas debo dejarlas ahora, tengo que reunirme con los demás Prefectos. Louis te veo abajo para llevarte con Hagrid, los de primero llegan al Castillo por el lago, ¡Ah! y por tus cosas no te preocupes, las encontrarás después de la cena en el dormitorio de la casa en la que quedes seleccionado.

Hogwarts lucía tan majestuoso como siempre, todas sus torres tenían las luces encendidas (incluyendo la torre de Astronomía que había sido habilitada de nuevo unos años atrás) y el sendero que llevaba desde la verja de entrada hasta la gran puerta de roble del Castillo, estaba iluminado por pequeñas esferas danzarinas de luz ligeramente azul que flotaban a modo de valla.

Los estudiantes bajaron de los carruajes y pronto se concentraron en el Gran Comedor para saludar a sus compañeros y ubicar las mesas de sus diferentes casas. Ted acompañó a Dominique a la mesa de Gryffindor y se despidió de ella regalándole la gracia de lucir sobre su frente un par de cuernos antes de retirarse a su mesa, ya que este truco era el preferido de su prima. Mientras daba vuelta hacia la mesa de los Hufflepuff y sacudía la cabeza para deshacerse de sus cuernos, desvió ligeramente la vista al frente, a la mesa de los Ravenclaw para ubicar a Victoire, quien para asombro del Metamorfomago, lo estaba siguiendo con la mirada y sonreía por el detalle de los cuernos.

En cuestión de minutos la mesa de profesores estaba llena al igual que las 4 largas mesas de las diferentes casas. La Directora Minerva McGonagall subió al pequeño estrado central para iniciar la ceremonia de bienvenida de la noche.

- Bienvenidos jóvenes magos y brujas de Hogwarts. Un nuevo ciclo escolar da inicio hoy y todo el personal del colegio estamos muy contentos de tenerlos de nuevo aquí y de recibir a los chicos de nuevo ingreso. Justamente quiero ceder la palabra a nuestro Subdirector el profesor Filius Flitwick, para que dirija como cada año, nuestra ceremonia de selección.

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron dando paso al pequeño profesor que guiaba al grupo de temerosos alumnos de primer grado, quienes se detuvieron en el pasillo central mientras Flitwick se acercaba a una gran silla de madera colocada junto al estrado de la Directora. Con un ágil movimiento de su varita, el mago convocó la aparición del Sombrero Seleccionador, que una vez ubicado sobre la silla empezó a entonar una singular canción…

Año con año Hogwarts abre sus puertas,

Desde hace mucho todo es normal,

Pero este año los estudiantes de las 4 casas

Van a tener algo diferente en qué pensar.

Inteligencia e intuición de Ravenclaw,

Valentía y coraje de Gryffindor,

Justicia y lealtad de Hufflepuff,

Astucia y orgullo de Slytherin.

Todas las Casas tendrán que dar lo mejor,

Todos los estudiantes deberán esforzarse más,

La Copa de las Casas este año será especial

Y los puntos acumulados no será lo único que contará.

Los alumnos de primer grado probablemente no entendieron nada de la canción, pero el resto de los jóvenes quedaron un poco intrigados ante los versos del sombrero, que después de los aplausos recibidos inició su importante tarea anual justo con el primer nombre de la lista de Flitwick:

- Aberson Yuliana… - ¡Ravenclaw!

- Agnon David… - ¡Slytherin!

La lista se consumió al cabo de aproximadamente 40 nombres, de entre los cuales el penúltimo era Weasley Louis. El pecoso rubio de 11 años elevó el mentón y a paso firme tomó asiento. El sombrero seleccionador apenas había rozado sus cabellos cuando gritó sin titubeo: ¡Justicia, corazón y lealtad!… ¡Hufflepuff!

Ted Lupin dio un brinco de su asiento y estalló en vitoreos junto con los demás miembros de la casa, Louis corrió sonriente hacia su primo y se ubicó a su lado en la mesa, recibiendo las palmadas y caricias en el cabello que le daban los amigos del Metamorfomago. Un nombre más y la ceremonia finalizó, la Directora volvió a tomar la palabra para recordar a cada uno de los Jefes de las Casas (Flitwick, Sprout, Slughorn y Vector), dar los avisos de entrega de horarios, visitas a Hogsmeade, Torneo de Quidditch y las acostumbradas prohibiciones reguladas por Argus Filch.

- Antes de finalizar mi discurso y dar inicio al banquete de bienvenida, quiero retomar un poco lo que nuestro querido Sombrero Seleccionador mencionó en su canción de esta noche. Como todos saben, las 4 casas regulan puntos anuales en sus relojes contadores de gemas, las que aumentan o disminuyen con sus aciertos y castigos. Estos puntos son los que designan a la casa merecedora de la Copa al final del ciclo escolar. Pero este año esos puntos sólo serán parte de la manera en la que las casas aspirarán a la Copa, ya que estamos celebrando los 1020 años del colegio y queremos hacerlo con algo especial.

Cada mes se publicará en las salas comunes un "reto" diferente que consistirá en diversas pruebas con las que se evaluarán desde conocimientos, habilidades, destrezas, creatividad, etc. y las casas deberán organizarse para competir por ser las ganadoras mensuales. Las bases de cada mes serán diferentes y el modo de calificar a los ganadores también, pero se les informará a tiempo. Mucha suerte a todos y recuerden que el trabajo en equipo les hará aprovechar las características que distinguen a cada casa. Sin más bla, bla, bla… ¡Qué comience el banquete!

Como era costumbre las mesas se llenaron mágicamente con charolas llenas de diversos panes, legumbres, jamones, quesos y platillos de pavo, res y pescado, además de jarras de agua, leche y zumo de calabaza.

- ¡Wow! ¿De dónde sale tanta comida Teddy?

- De las cocinas, están en las áreas bajas del Castillo, cerca de nuestra sala común y son territorio de los Elfos, por ahí llega Kreacher cuando viene a visitarnos.

- ¡Oh! Todo se ve delicioso, no sé por dónde empezar.

- Te recomiendo que te prepares un gran emparedado con el pan de tomate, el puré de papa y el estofado de res, con un poco de ese provolone que está delicioso.

- ¡Mmm! Suena muy bien, pero creo que me haré dos…

- ¡No Louis!... no te llenes del todo porque falta lo mejor… al final del banquete ¡aparecen los postres!

- ¡Genial!... Ted… ¿Entonces esto de las pruebas no se hace cada año?

- No, esta vez es diferente, parece que tu año de bienvenida será intenso, pero ya verás que nos vamos a divertir, sólo espero que con esto de la competencia de casas tu hermana no intente matarme.

Al final del banquete los Prefectos guiaron a los alumnos de primero a sus dormitorios y nuevamente Louis caminaba a un costado de su primo que los llevaba a la sala común de Hufflepuff. Ted Lupin siempre se había caracterizado por ser una mezcla de simpatía y responsabilidad, hecho que demostraba en ese momento, para impresionar a los alumnos de reciente ingreso, luciendo un par de brillantes ojos amarrillos, larga cabellera platinada y una singular cola de primate, la cual dejó asomar debajo de la túnica una vez que habían salido del Gran Comedor y estaban lejos de la vista de los profesores.

- Por favor, los de primero, favor de seguir al viejo mono sabio... o sea yo.

La sala común de Hufflepuff era un lugar muy acogedor, una especie de bodega muy cerca de las cocinas del colegio. A ella se tenía acceso a través de un cuadro de un paisaje campirano muy hermoso, donde una bella pastorcita controlaba el acceso. En su interior se apreciaban muchos colgantes amarillo con negro, estandartes de tejones, enormes y cómodos sillones y puff de todos los colores, mesas de diferentes tamaños y una peculiar chimenea redonda y amarilla. El lugar estaba rodeado por varias puertas redondas como tapas de barriles, que eran accesos a los túneles subterráneos que llevaban a los dormitorios. Los Prefectos y los alumnos de primero llegaron al cuadro de entrada.

- Compañeros esperamos que se hayan aprendido el camino, es fácil, pero una vez aquí el acceso a la sala común de nuestra casa depende de su manera justa de ver las cosas. Les presento a "La Pastora", ella es la vigilante del cuadro que da acceso a nuestra sala común y para lograrlo deberán contestar al planteamiento que les haga, sólo una respuesta justa la hará abrir la puerta. Buenas noches Pastora, traemos a los de primero.

- Buenas noches Prefectos: Si un amigo te comparte la mitad de una pieza de pan y una vez hecho esto, accidentalmente se le cae su mitad en el lodo… ¿Qué procede?

- Mmm… Procede lo mismo que él hizo conmigo, compartir la mitad de mi mitad de pan con él…

- Es una acción justa, pueden pasar.

- Vamos chicos, les enseñaré la sala y los llevaremos a sus dormitorios.

- ¡Wow Teddy, este lugar está genial!

- Sí, nuestra sala común es verdaderamente cómoda y acogedora Louis.

- ¿Todas las salas comunes son así?

- No, pero está es la que más me gusta. La de Slytherin no la conozco ni me interesa. La de Ravenclaw no me gusta, es una especie de sucursal de la biblioteca combinada con la sala de trofeos, un poco seria a mi gusto y la de Gryffindor está muy bien, pero no es tan cómoda como esta, tiene un estilo más clásico. Aquí la verdad estamos mucho más relajados. Bien chicos síganme, los llevaré a su dormitorio, es por esta puerta, ese túnel va directo a su cuarto y las chicas sigan a July por favor.


	3. Chapter 3 Al ataque

**CAPÍTULO III – Al ataque.**

El 01 de septiembre fue de gran actividad para todos, incluidos los Weasley Granger en sus respectivas actividades.

Los años habían hecho de Ron Weasley un hombre muy atractivo, él y George eran los locatarios más cotizados del Callejón Diagon, pese a que era bien sabido que ambos tenían familia y eran fieles hasta el tuétano (sí, George también). Alto como él solo, de hombros y espalda ancha, con sus hermosos ojos azules y su sonrisa perfecta, a sus 33 años el pelirrojo estaba en su mejor momento. Su carácter era el mismo de siempre, jovial, bromista, genial, pero su sentido de responsabilidad con el negocio de Quidditch y sus hijos se había acrecentado como nunca nadie lo hubiera sospechado.

- Fue un día bárbaro en la tienda, me llegaron pedidos de dos equipos de Alemania, pero ya los surtí.

- Y a mí tus hijos me han tenido como loca toda la tarde, ¡es que no se les baja la pila nunca!, cada día me cuesta más trabajo acostarlos a dormir temprano. Entre el Ministerio y ellos me van a volver loca.

- Bueno pero ahora ya están dormidos ¿no? (Ron cambió a meloso su tono de voz al hacerle la pregunta a su esposa y empezó a aproximarse hacia ella).

- Finalmente sí, pensé que me iban a dar las 12 de la noche tratando de… ¿Ron?... Ronnie cielo, pensé que estabas cansado…

- Nunca estaré tan cansado como para no poder relajarle el día a mi hermosa esposa… (Ron desabrochaba los botones de su propia camisa a cuadros mientras empujaba con su frente a Hermione hacia la pared de la alcoba y buscaba sus labios).

- Bueno, está bien, creo que me lo merezco.

- ¿Y yo qué?, llevo muuucho tiempo sin perderme en tu hermoso cuerpo mi vida.

- ¡Por Merlín Ronald! No seas exagerado, a lo mucho ha pasado una semana desde nuestra última "relajada".

- ¡Una semana! Ya decía yo que estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de atrofia muscular por alguna razón, claro era por eso… Hermi, entiende que no puedo pasar tanto tiempo sin tenerte, eres mi multi-vitamínico princesa.

- ¡Ay mi hombre de negocios! ¿Te he dicho que me fascina verte cuando estás atendiendo los pedidos que se van al extranjero? Te ves taaan, internacional…

- Pues si quieres esta noche puedo hablarte en italiano al oído, ya lo "mastico" bastante bien mi bambina.

Y dicho esto, el pelirrojo dedicó varias horas a perderse entre las caricias y los besos de su esposa, entre sus brazos y sus largos muslos. Aunque la fisonomía de Hermione no era pequeña, en el cuerpo de su pareja podía refugiarse completa y disfrutar de sentirse casi indefensa ante la fogosidad Weasley, peculiaridad distintiva en los miembros de esa familia. El torbellino de amor en el que la alcoba del matrimonio se mantuvo esa noche los dejó exhaustos, sin darse cuenta en qué momento sucedió ambos se quedaron dormidos hasta que el alba dejó brillar sus primeros reflejos a través de la ventana, sobre sus cuerpos desnudos y llenos de su mutua entrega de amor.

La mañana del 02 de septiembre parecía normal en la cocina del número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Kreacher servía beagles con mermelada y fruta mientras Ginny acarreaba a sus tres pequeños a la mesa para que desayunaran con su padre.

- Kreacher yo quiero leche con chocolate.

- Claro pequeña, ahora te preparo una jarra ¿Ustedes que quieren tomar niños?

- También leche con chocolate.

- Yo jugo de naranja con apio.

- Al, ¿Por qué siempre sales con algo raro? ¿Cómo puede gustarte el apio?

- Bueno Jamie, a ti te gusta comer carne y a mí no, cada quien sus gustos ¿no? a mí me gustan los vegetales y punto.

- Y ambos deberían hacer el esfuerzo por comer un poco de lo que el otro come para balancear sus alimentos, porque parece que tengo un lobo y un conejo por hijos.

- Buenos días papito.

- Buenos días princesa, tú eres la única normal de mis hijos mi niña.

- Será porque ella salió a mí y ellos a ti amor…

- Pues James salió a tu hermano Ron, este es más Weasley que tú Gin, se me hace que la cigüeña se equivocó de casa.

- No soy más Weasley papá, es que soy un Potter más relajado, eso dice el abuelo Arthur… y Al es "raro".

- ¡No soy raro! Soy… ¿diferente?, bueno eso dice Rosie.

- Son maravillosos, son mis hijos y son extraordinarios los tres.

- Completamente de acuerdo con usted ama, Teddy y estos tres angelitos son los niños más maravillosos que existen.

- ¡Ay camarada! No cabe duda que te tienen bien tomada la medida.

- Tal vez amo, pero estos cuatro han hecho muy feliz al viejo Kreacher, me han dado muchas razones para vivir contento.

- Y tú a ellos Kreach, gracias por cuidarlos y quererlos tanto, sobre todo gracias por haber aceptado "la prenda" y haber decidido quedarte con nosotros.

- Nunca me iría amo, usted me lo ha dicho siempre, este es mi hogar.

Una escena parecida, pero sin elfo doméstico, se vivía en la casa de los Weasley-Granger…

- Bien Hermi me llevo a Hugo, Angelina lo va a ir a buscar a la tienda y luego los lleva a él y a Freddy con los Potter. Y nos vemos todos ahí a la hora de la comida.

- Sí Ron, yo llevaré a Rosie con mamá, se supone que hoy la va a enseñar a preparar brownies. Y luego me voy al Ministerio, creo que hoy tendré un día pesado, tengo una reunión con Kingsley y con el Primer Ministro muggle, pero Harry me acompañará a buscarla al medio día y luego llegamos a comer con ustedes.

- Perfecto, ¿Listo campeón, ya empacaste tus juguetes?

- ¡Todo está adentro de mi mochila!

- Pues con el encantamiento de extensión indetectable que le hizo tu madre no dudo que hayas metido hasta tu cama ahí dentro.

- No, mi cama sigue en mi habitación papi.

- ¡Ay Hugo! Papá está bromeando.

- Oh… es que papá siempre está bromeando.

- Eso es bueno ¿no? Por lo menos no tienen un padre aburrido.

- ¡Eres el mejor papito!

- Lo sé mi muñequita, es que tengo que ser el mejor papá porque tengo a los mejores hijos.

A esa misma hora en Hogwarts, Ted Lupin había amanecido de muy buen humor y con una clara idea en la cabeza: Pasar tiempo a solas con Nataly Osborne. El adolescente recordaba la plática que ese verano sostuvo con su padrino y sabía que Harry tenía razón, si en realidad quería saber si la atracción que la Gryffindor le generaba podía ser "algo más", tenía que tomarse el tiempo de conocerla y permitirle a ella conocerlo, así que esa mañana dedicó unos minutos más al arreglo de su azul cabellera y decidió cambiar a grises sus ojos aceituna.

Él y su amigo Tom Davis se encontraron con el pequeño Louis en la sala común y juntos se dirigieron al Gran Comedor para desayunar, pero Ted no pensaba en jugo, fruta o hot cakes, su mente recorría la imagen de una chica alta, delgada, pelirroja y con grandes ojos verdes, cazadora del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, con quien había compartido las asignaturas de Transformaciones y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas el ciclo anterior. Esto también tenía algo ansioso al joven mago, quería tener pronto sus horarios para saber si compartiría de nuevo asignaturas con Nataly.

Desde que entraron al Gran Comedor Teddy clavó los ojos en la mesa de Gryffindor para ubicar a la chica y una vez que lo hizo le dijo a su primo que fueran a saludar a Dominique, que ya estaba sentada sirviéndose el desayuno.

- Buenos días bicho, te presento al orgulloso nuevo Hufflepuff.

- Hola par de escarbatos… ¡sí caray! después de todo el tío George tenía razón, Louis no olvides escribir a mamá y a papá contándoles la buena nueva, aunque me hubiera gustado que quedaras en Gryffindor conmigo.

- Lo que significa que tu hermano es más racional que impulsivo y piensa un poco más las cosas antes de actuar, o sea, es menos brabucón que tú Dominique.

- Pobre Louis, ¡estará en tus manos dos años! (La chica actuaba un ademán con la mano en la frente, entre desmayo y resignación y su hermano soltaba abiertas carcajadas, pero Ted aprovechaba la situación para cruzar la mirada con otra estudiante de la misma mesa).

Desde donde estaba parado, Ted le sonrió coqueto a Nataly que lo miraba desde que se había acercado a la mesa y sin perder oportunidad la saludó en voz alta.

- Hola Nataly, buenos días, ¿cómo pasaste tus vacaciones?

- Muy bien Ted gracias, me fui de viaje con mis padres a conocer varios lugares de Italia.

- ¡Wow! Suena muy interesante, mucho arte ¿no? Pintura, escultura, arquitectura… mmm… creo que tendremos que darnos un tiempo para que me platiques de todo lo que conociste.

- Claro Ted, después de recibir nuestros horarios podemos ver qué espacios libres tenemos.

- ¡Excelente! Te veo al rato entonces. Bueno las dejamos, nosotros también tenemos que desayunar para crecer sanos y fuertes, vamos enano.

- ¡Buen provecho chicos! Desayunen rico…

Con expresión de éxito, el joven se sentó con su amigo Tom para comentarle muy satisfecho su reciente hazaña.

- ¿Entonces la invitaste a salir?

- No exactamente, pero creo que amarré que pasemos un tiempo juntos con el pretexto de platicar acerca de sus vacaciones y después podré asegurarme de una siguiente cita, así hasta invitarla a ir conmigo a la primera visita que tengamos a Hogsmeade.

- Oye viejo sí que estás decidido ¿eh?

- Pues la chica me gusta, así que quiero averiguar si esto puede funcionar, además Tom, por favor sólo mírala, no puedo resistirme.

- Y hablando de chicas y gustos… ¿Me vas a presentar a la amiga de tu prima?, me dijiste que se llama Monse ¿no?

- Ah sí, en uno de los ratos libres que tengamos, si las vemos en los jardines, nos acercamos y te la presento. Es buena chica, ya verás que no sólo es linda, también es muy agradable.

En ese momento, desde la mesa de los profesores se elevaron por los aires cientos de pergaminos con los horarios de los estudiantes de las diferentes casas. Ted y Tom revisaron de inmediato las clases que tendrían ese día y los espacios libres de la semana en general.

- ¿Crees que compartamos Transformaciones con Gryffindor de nuevo? No creo que Nataly vaya a llevar la materia de Hagrid para EXTASIS, así que no la veré en esa asignatura.

- Bueno pero a lo mejor ahora compartamos otra asignatura con ellos, tal vez Encantamientos o DCAO.

- Mmm… DCAO siempre la llevan con Slytherin… mira hoy tengo dos horas de Encantamientos, dos de Herbología y luego hasta las 4 de la tarde Transformaciones y ya, mañana hasta las 10 a.m. toca DCAO, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas después de comer y Astronomía por la tarde, así por el estilo toda la semana, tengo varios espacios libres.

- Yo también pero creo que los horarios de tu prima y de Monse van a estar más saturados, ellas van por TIMOS…

- Pero los de Nataly no… seguro ella también tendrá varios espacios libres que bien podría compartir conmigo a la orilla del lago…

Para la buena suerte del quinceañero, Hufflepuff compartiría sus clases en el aula del profesor Flitwick con Gryffindor y lo mismo pasaría con Transformaciones, así que por lo menos ese día tendría dos asignaturas con la chica en cuestión y si todo marchaba bien, trataría de irse con ella después de la comida para pasar un rato juntos antes de que entraran a su clase de Transformaciones por la tarde.

Durante las dos horas de la clase de Encantamientos, el chico se dedicó a intercambiar miradas con Nataly, lo que la mantuvo en un constante estado de risa nerviosa. Cuando finalmente el pequeño profesor dio por terminada la sesión, después de dejarles un pergamino de investigación acerca de cómo aplicar con éxito el encantamiento atmosférico, Ted se retrasó a propósito guardando sus cosas para abordar a su objetivo cuando ella se disponía a salir del aula.

- ¿Entonces me platicarás de Italia después de la comida?

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Tenemos Transformaciones a las 4 ¿no?, así que se me ocurre que puedes platicarme de tus vacaciones después de comer y luego entramos a la clase del profesor Whimple. Verás, tal vez te parezca rara mi insistencia, pero mi padrino me dijo que para mis 16 años me va a regalar un viaje a donde yo quiera y la verdad es que Italia me late muchísimo.

- ¡Wow! Eso suena genial… ¿Y te vas a ir con él o cómo?

- Qué te parece si eso te lo cuento después de la comida…

- Está bien Ted, te veo en los jardines de la entrada principal después de comer.

- ¡Hecho! Te veo al rato Naty.

De vuelta a Londres, ese día en Grimmauld Place James y Albus recibieron a sus primos Fred y Hugo con los que pasarían el día en gran ajetreo mientras eran supervisados por Ginny y Angelina. La pequeña Lily prefería estar con su madre, su tía y su primita Roxanne, porque decía que cuando "esos cuatro" se juntaban eran insoportables y no la dejaban jugar con ellos.

- ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso Al?

- No lo sé Hugo, papá dice que lo heredé de él.

- ¡Es que puedes mover las cosas sin tocarlas y sin usar varita!

- Siempre he dicho que Al es raro…

- Déjame en paz James, mamá dice que cada quien tiene diferentes habilidades, yo muevo cosas con la mente, tú tocas la guitarra como el tío George y Lily pinta con diferentes técnicas y sólo tiene 5 años.

- Mi hermana Rosie también heredó algo de mamá, papá siempre dice: ¡Qué bueno que heredaste la inteligencia de tu madre! Y es que es una sabelotodo, lee todo el tiempo, aprende cosas de memoria desde la primera vez que lo escucha, además le gusta aprender todo lo muggle… ¡Ella sí que es rara!

- Creo que cada quien ha heredado algo positivo, a mí me gusta mucho estar investigando e inventando cosas como lo hace papá en el negocio, mi madre dice que el tío Fred era igual.

- Pues el que me parece más ¡wow! de todos los nietos es Teddy, aunque no sea nieto, nieto, pero como si lo fuera.

- Ah James, pero hablar de Teddy son palabras mayores, él es metamorfomago, eso es ¡más que wow!

- Sabes Freddy, nosotros a veces le pedimos que ponga hocico y ojos de lobo y hace que le salga mucho pelo, luego nos ponemos a aullar, ¿verdad James?

- ¡Verdad! y también puede sacar diferentes "colas", la que más me gusta es la de chango, porque se cuelga de ella en las ramas de los árboles. Además nos consiente mucho, pero a mí más.

- ¡Nos consiente a los tres!

- (¡clap!) Niños ¿quieren algo para botanear mientras juegan?

- Sí Kreach, trae manzanas con caramelo, te quedan riquísimas.

- En seguida amo James (¡clap!).

- Hablando de consentirnos… ¡Ese Kreacher también es wow!

Al medio día en el Ministerio de Magia en Londres…

- Hermione ¿nos vamos ya a buscar a Rosie con tu madre? Seguro que tu esposo ya está en la casa esperándonos.

- Sí Harry gracias, sólo termino de guardar estos documentos.

- ¿Y a qué fue con su abuela la pequeña cerebrito?

- Está aprendiendo repostería muggle, fíjate que se le da muy bien la cocina, aunque me expongo constantemente a que incendie la casa. Por cierto, ¿cómo va la iniciativa de los hombres-lobos en vías de adaptación?

- Pues ahí la llevamos, desde que se volvió obligatorio por Ley que tomaran la poción para evitar transformarse, muchos de ellos llevan vidas casi normales y no es difícil que mantengan trabajos comunes, pero varios siguen ocultos y se niegan a abandonar su licantropía, además de unirse a magos que disfrutan de las Artes Oscuras y de estar sembrando temor en la comunidad mágica.

- Si Remus viviera… ¡Él estaría a la cabeza de este proyecto!

- Justamente por su recuerdo Kingsley y yo estamos tan metidos en esto para que funcione y poder apoyar a todos los que, como le pasaba a Lupin, son víctimas que no disfrutan de su condición y que quieren ser aceptados por la comunidad mágica.

- Ojalá todo salga bien Harry… A propósito ¿Teddy ya no le teme a la luna llena?

- No, ya superó eso, creo que ahora le teme más a Victoire.

- Esos dos un día van a ahorcarse mutuamente, pero ¿era de esperarse no? después de todo se conocen desde siempre y bueno, no son primos en realidad, es algo parecido a lo que te pasó con Ginny, pero un poco más "Apache".

- Pues sí, pero el problema con ellos es que ninguno de los dos quiere aceptar que el otro lo trae de cabeza, son un par de tercos y prefieren estar peleando que estar juntos, me recuerdan más a Ron y a ti querida Hermi.

- ¡Je, je! Sí bastante parecidos, pero ya doblarán las manitas, ya verás… todos lo hacemos cuando hay amor del bueno.

Ted llegó temprano al Gran Comedor para terminar rápido con sus alimentos y verse con Nataly en los jardines. Después de comerse, casi sin masticar, medio pavo relleno de alcaparras y un litro de jugo de manzana, saltó de la mesa, agarró sus cosas y casi flotando se dirigió a la puerta del salón, ahí se topó de frente a Victoire y sus amigas que cuchicheaban entre ellas, ya que las chicas opinaban que Ted era uno de los estudiantes más atractivos del colegio y esas actitudes afloraban siempre que él estaba cerca.

- ¿A dónde con tanta prisa Lupin?

- Ehh, tengo que ver a una persona afuera.

- ¿De casualidad se trata de una persona de sexto de Gryffindor?

- Pues sí, de hecho sí, voy a ver a Nataly, ¿algún problema con eso?

- ¿Yo? No, para nada, no tengo problema "con eso"… espero que tú tampoco lo tengas.

- Al contrario, si hay algo que no tengo con ella son problemas, cosa que no puedo decir cuando se trata de ti primita… disfruta tu comida, nos vemos luego, espero que ¡en Navidad!... Adiosito chicas, buen provecho.

- ¡Es tan nefasto!

- Eso no es verdad Vicky, Ted es un buen chico, es agradable, gracioso, aunque un poco tímido a veces y es muy guapo.

- Depende de tu concepto de guapo Monse, tomando en cuenta que tiene el cabello "azul natural" y que nunca se sabe de qué color va a traer los ojos… o la nariz, la boca, etc.

- Pues así como está, Ted casi nunca cambia su aspecto original y aunque sí es algo raro el pelo azul, él en realidad es muy atractivo.

- Yo pienso lo mismo Vicky, tu primo es especial.

- No es mi primo Niccole, no en realidad.

- Bueno pero tu familia lo ha tratado así siempre ¿no?, por mero registro no es un Potter, eso tú misma lo has comentado.

- Pero es que mi tío Harry y mi tía Ginny se encariñan fácil con todo mundo.

- No entiendo qué les pasó a ustedes dos el año anterior, se llevaban muy bien, pero pareciera que algo les hizo corto circuito y yo creo que son celos.

- ¿Celos? Estás empezando a delirar Monse, ¿celos de quién?

- ¡De los dos! Mira tú tienes de cabeza al 80 de los estudiantes de Hogwarts, porque seguramente el otro 20 aún no te conoce y Ted tiene una larga lista de admiradoras de todos los grados, incluso de séptimo, que lo miran y persiguen por los pasillos. Creo que esas situaciones a ustedes no les agradan.

- Por mí Ted puede administrar a sus admiradoras en orden alfabético o por año escolar, por casa o como se le pegue la gana, no me importa y en lo que respecta a mis galanes, ya les he dicho que, tal vez excepto Daniel Travis, los demás no me gustan y Travis tiene dos grandes inconvenientes, primero que es de séptimo, así que no creo que busque una relación muy inocente que digamos y segundo… es de Slytherin y la verdad eso me da mucha desconfianza.

- ¿Pero él sigue insistiendo en invitarte a salir?

- Sigue haciéndolo Niccole, hoy en la mañana, después del desayuno me mando esta nota, miren…

_Hermosa Vicky…_

_Espero que hayas pasado excelentes vacaciones y que este año todo te vaya de maravilla aquí en el colegio._

_Me gustaría mucho poder platicar contigo uno de estos días. Coméntame si el sábado estarás libre por la tarde para invitarte a dar un paseo por los jardines._

_Espero tu respuesta._

_Saludos. Daniel._

- ¿Y qué vas a contestarle?

- No lo sé, les digo que no me late que sea un Slytherin, no tienen muy buena fama, casi todos son unos "colmilludos y manos largas" y Travis ya tiene 17 años, así que no creo que esté buscando llevar algo tranquilo.

- Podrías darle la oportunidad para ver cómo se comporta y si no te convence pues no le sigues.

- Mmm… lo voy a pensar.

Ted salió corriendo del Castillo rumbo a los jardines de la entrada principal. Parado junto a una jardinera lateral se puso a buscar a la pelirroja, pero no lograba distinguirla entre los estudiantes que caminaban por el lugar… - Quizá no ha terminado de comer – pensaba, así que se sentó a esperar a que apareciera.

- ¿Esperas a alguien?

- ¡Nataly! Ehh sí, a mi próxima guía de turistas.

- Eso suena interesante, ¿quién es la afortunada?

- Pues espero que tú… ¿Te agradaría dar una caminata a las orillas del lago?

- Claro Ted, vamos.

Los chicos pasaron una hora sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol, conversando amenamente de lo mucho que conoció Nataly en sus vacaciones y cercana la hora de regresar a clases, Ted lanzó la siguiente estrategia:

- Bueno pues ahora debo decidir qué lugares conocer, tomando en cuenta que iré solo con mi padrino y que estaremos viajando como 10 días, así que requiero una segunda sesión de asesoría… ¿Qué tal el sábado, estarás ocupada por la tarde?

- No creo, con gusto puedo darte esa segunda asesoría, pero esa ya generará honorarios.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y en qué consisten tus honorarios?

- Mmm… lo voy a pensar y el sábado te digo. Nos vemos aquí a las 5 de la tarde, ¿te parece?

- Si quieres puedo ir por ti a la sala común de Gryffindor.

- Oh está muy bien, te veré entonces en el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Ahora mejor nos vamos o llegaremos tarde a Transformaciones y no puedo permitir que pierdas parte de tu asignatura favorita.

Esa noche Ted no lograba conciliar el sueño, giraba en diferentes posiciones sobre su cama, estaba muy emocionado por sus avances en materia de chicas, Nataly le gustaba mucho y era fácil pasar momentos muy agradables con ella, además era bonita y estaba seguro que él también le gustaba, sin embargo, cuando cerraba los ojos para conciliar el sueño, la imagen que aparecía en su mente no era la de la pelirroja que tanto lo entusiasmaba despierto, era la de una hermosa rubia de ojos azules y labios carmesí… era Victoire… y esa idea lo inquietaba demasiado. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué le importaba tanto que su prima no aceptara a Nataly? ¿O a caso se trataba de algo más? No quería sacar conclusiones, simplemente deseaba borrar a Vicky de su mente y soñar con su chica. Finalmente, al cabo de un par de horas luchando consigo mismo, el sueño lo venció.


	4. Chapter 4 Cada oveja con su pareja

**CAPÍTULO IV – Cada oveja con su pareja.**

A la mañana siguiente, los tableros principales de las salas comunes amanecieron con unos llamativos pergaminos amarillos, en los que se daban a conocer las instrucciones de la primera prueba para la competencia anual de la Copa de las Casas.

- ¿Un sistema mágico de comunicación interno en las salas comunes? Eso puede ser muy complicado.

- Pues depende de qué tan complicado lo hagamos nosotros Davis. Propongo que nos reunamos aquí en la sala hoy por la noche y que nuestros compañeros de séptimo dirijan una estrategia de trabajo para cada mes, para que en equipo resolvamos las pruebas.

Varios gritos y silbidos de aprobación se dejaron escuchar en la sala común de Hufflepuff ante las palabras de Ted, así que Peter Nolec, Prefecto de séptimo grado tomó la palabra.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo… Tienes razón Ted, debemos organizarnos, hoy los quiero a todos aquí a las 9 de la noche, saquen todos sus pendientes antes de esa hora "tejones", tenemos tarea que hacer.

Ese día los estudiantes de las diferentes casas de Hogwarts se reunieron para ponerse de acuerdo en la manera en la que equilibrarían sus actividades ese año. Las pruebas mensuales iban a requerir del esfuerzo de todos en equipo, pero no podían dejar a un lado sus deberes personales y otras actividades importantes como el Quidditch, las visitas a Hogsmeade, los TIMOS para los de quinto y los EXTASIS de los de séptimo.

Lupin y Davis, aunque eran de sexto grado aún, siempre se habían distinguido como líderes natos en su casa, por lo que estaban a la cabeza de la organización de actividades junto con Peter Nolec y Tanya Portland de séptimo. Ellos cuatro estarían coordinando esfuerzos para la primera prueba.

Las instrucciones del pergamino de la primera prueba convocaban a las 4 casas a inventar, en siete días, un sistema mágico de comunicación interno en las salas comunes, con el que la sala y los dormitorios pudieran estar conectados de manera que los alumnos pudieran enterarse fácilmente de sucesos importantes o urgentes del colegio, rápido y al mismo tiempo.

La sugerencia de Tanya fue crear un sistema basado en un encantamiento Proteico, colocando estandartes de tejones en cada dormitorio, en los túneles que partían de la sala común y sobre la chimenea de la misma. El estandarte de la chimenea sería el generador de avisos que se reflejaría en los demás y el tejón adoptaría diferentes posiciones dependiendo del caso: aviso importante-clases, aviso importante-profesores, Quidditch, fiesta, aviso urgente, etc.

La propuesta fue aceptada de buen modo y con entusiasmo por sus compañeros y esa misma noche repartieron responsabilidades para empezar a elaborar sus estandartes y montarlos cuanto antes.

Las otras tres casas optaron por estrategias distintas. Ravenclaw trabajó en el complicado diseño de un sistema que conectaba anaqueles con libros encantados que absorbían mensajes en sus páginas y los hacían aparecer en otros libros receptores. En la sala común se encontraba el pequeño anaquel reproductor, en el que se podía colocar el libro con el mensaje a transmitir. Cada nivel en el anaquel correspondía a un tópico diferente (como las posiciones del tejón de Hufflepuff) y los anaqueles receptores, ubicados en los dormitorios, hacían aparecer el mensaje en los libros que tenían colocados en los mismos niveles. Este sistema también permitía enviar respuesta al anaquel central.

Gryffindor no resultó tan complicado y logró su inspiración de los relojes contadores de gemas de las casas, así que decidieron colocar en la sala común unos simpáticos especieros encantados que parecían relojes de arena y que contenían canicas de colores. Cada especiero manejaba un color diferente y estaba marcado, identificando que cada color correspondía a un tipo de aviso. Lo interesante es que al voltear el especiero para dejar caer las canicas, en cada dormitorio se activaba un tablero que tenía barras con fuertes luces de colores (iguales a los de las canicas) y estos tableros también emitían un sonido, que sin llegar a ser desagradable, funcionaba de alarma auditiva. Desde cada tablero podía activarse ese mismo sonido en el especiero correspondiente que estaba en la sala común y en los otros tableros, por si algún dormitorio requería dar algún aviso desde ahí.

Por último Slytherin estuvo una semana dando vueltas al asunto sin lograr que su ingenio fuera más allá de colocar un sistema de ductos o canaletas encantadas que iban de la sala común a cada uno de los dormitorios. En ellas se colocaban pequeños pergaminos que salían a toda velocidad por los ductos, impulsados con mucha presión, para repartir los mensajes "escupiéndolos" en cada dormitorio.

La semana pasó volando y los estudiantes estaban muy emocionados perfeccionando los encantamientos de sus inventos cada noche, decorándolos y esmerándose porque fueran los mejores. Pese a lo atareado de los días, Ted no había olvidado su cita del sábado, así que esa tarde dejaría de lado a los tejones proteicos y se concentraría en pasar una buena tarde con Nataly a las orillas del lago.

- Pensé que te habías arrepentido Lupin.

- No cómo crees, pero seguimos atareados con lo de la prueba y eso me retrasó un poco, pero tendría que estar mal del cerebro para no venir. Vamos, la tarde está muy bonita y el lago debe estar igual...

Una vez sentados bajo la sombra del mismo árbol de la vez anterior, el par de adolescentes inició la plática de los hermosos lugares de Italia, misma que pronto se desvió para realizar averiguaciones personales el uno del otro y que les llevó toda la tarde hasta la hora de la cena.

- Entonces el plan es que te vayas 10 días de viaje con tu padrino, en vacaciones para celebrar tu cumple. Se nota que se llevan muy bien.

- ¡Es genial! Harry ha sido como un padre para mí y él siempre me ha dejado claro que soy su hijo mayor, pero en realidad él es tan joven que nos llevamos casi como hermanos, lo mismo pasa con su esposa Ginny, siempre han sido mis cómplices en todo, gracias a ellos y a mi adorada abuela nunca me ha faltado nada. ¿Tú eres hija única Naty?

- No, tengo un hermano pequeño que entrará a Hogwarts el próximo año, por lo menos mis padres sólo estarán un año sin sus dos hijos en casa. Mi familia siempre ha sido muy unida, nos cuesta trabajo separarnos. Pero cuéntame Ted… me imagino que debe hartarte que todo mundo indague sobre lo mismo pero… ¡Debe ser maravilloso ser Metamorfomago!

- Cuando eres pequeño a veces no es tan maravilloso, porque en realidad eres como un bicho raro, aunque mis primos y mis tíos siempre me hicieron sentir especial y valioso por mi condición. Pero después, cuando controlas por completo tus cambios… la verdad es que es una gran ventaja (el chico no pudo evitar ruborizarse al recordar diferentes bromas que había realizado con sus transformaciones).

- ¡Ajá! ¡Te has puesto rojo! Seguro tienes una larga lista de diabluras ¿eh?

- Pues hasta eso que no, pero debo admitir que mi abuela y Ginny en ocasiones han puesto a prueba su paciencia y su tolerancia cardiaca conmigo, je, je.

- ¿Puedes cambiar todo tu aspecto físico?

- Todo, completo o por partes.

- ¿Y cómo es que no pierdes tu identidad? Es decir, cómo es que no has decidido quedarte rubio o de ojos azules, o más alto, o…

- ¿O más guapo?... ¡je, je! Te entiendo y es tentador, pero sabes, la identidad de cada quien viene de adentro y me conozco bien desde adentro, así que yo sé que no me va ser rubio, ni más alto, ni cambiar a ojos azules y aunque parezca difícil de creer, me acepto como soy, con todo y mechón turquesa. Pero ya no hablemos de mí, cuéntame de ti, ¿Qué flores te gustan? ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? ¿Eres alérgica a algo?... Dijiste que esta asesoría causaría honorarios ¿Ya pensaste cómo vas a cobrarme?

- ¡Con calma Ted! ¡Je, je! Poco a poco… a ver ¿Qué preguntaste primero?

Por su parte, Vicky decidió dar la oportunidad a Daniel Travis de pasar un rato juntos y se encontró con él esa misma tarde cerca del huerto de calabazas de Hagrid, lugar que la chica había elegido para estar cerca de la protección del guardabosques en caso de ser necesaria.

- ¿Cómo pasaste tus vacaciones Vicky?

- Muy bien gracias, con mi familia, siempre es divertido estar con ellos, ¿y tú?

- También con mi familia, pero viajamos a visitar a un tío que vive en Canadá. Interesante lugar, muy bonito a decir verdad. La gente es muy diferente, incluso los magos y brujas, ellos están muy adaptados a la convivencia con muggles.

- A mi abuelo le fascina todo lo muggle, con él y con mis tíos Harry y Hermione he aprendido mucho de ellos.

- Oh sí, olvidaba que eres sobrina del famoso Harry Potter.

- Lo dices en un tono de pocos amigos Daniel ¿por qué?

- Para nada, bueno es sólo que creo que es más fama que otra cosa.

- ¿Te lo parece? Yo creo que haber acabado con Lord Voldemort tiene su mérito ¿no?

- Bueno sí, pero después de eso ¿Qué?

- ¿Después de eso qué? Mi tío es Jefe de la oficina de Aurores del Ministerio y desde que entró a trabajar ahí ha cumplido su promesa de dedicar su vida a proteger a la comunidad mágica.

- De acuerdo, no te enojes, espero que un día de estos me lo puedas presentar, no tengo el gusto y me da mucha curiosidad.

- Claro, ya verás que es una persona magnífica y un gran mago. Ha venido a dar pláticas y algunas clases, sobre todo de DCAO ¿nunca te ha tocado?

- No, es que en realidad yo vivía en Francia y ahí estudié mis primeros cinco años y el año pasado no tuve la oportunidad de estar en una clase con él.

- Pues seguro este año te toca, él siempre viene a preparar en prácticas de DCAO a los alumnos que van a presentar EXTASIS.

- Genial, pero mejor hablemos de ti preciosa, dime, no te habrás hecho de algún galán estas vacaciones ¿verdad?

- No, la verdad por el momento no estoy interesada en ningún galán.

- No sé si sentirme aliviado ante ese comentario o un poco desilusionado.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque tenía la esperanza de ser considerado en tus posibilidades.

- Bueno es que para que alguien entre en "mis posibilidades" tengo que conocerlo primero.

- Entonces quiero pedir tu consentimiento para trabajar en ello, ¿Qué me dices?

- No tengo inconveniente en hacer amigos Daniel.

- No estoy buscando sólo tu amistad Vicky.

- Mmm… pero por algo se empieza ¿no?

- Supongo que sí, ya verás que puedo ser un muy buen amigo, linda.

Esa noche Ted luchó nuevamente para conciliar el sueño y en esta ocasión fue más difícil la batalla entre la imagen de la pelirroja y la de su prima, porque de regreso de su agradable cita, cuando se dirigía al Gran Comedor, vio entrar al Castillo a Victoire acompañada por Travis y se le formó un nudo en el estómago que no se le deshizo en toda la noche.

El martes después del almuerzo, la Directora Minerva McGonagall y los 4 jefes de las casas, visitaron las salas comunes para que los estudiantes presentaran sus proyectos. Los profesores llevaban unos pergaminos-formatos en los que evaluaban diferentes aspectos como ingenio y creatividad, practicidad, efectividad, nivel mágico del encantamiento aplicado, dominio del mismo, etc. El nombre de la casa ganadora de la primera prueba se daría a conocer el viernes a la hora de la cena en el Gran Comedor y el premio, además de los puntos para cada lugar (200 al primero, 100 al segundo, 50 al tercero y 25 al cuarto lugar), consistía en una dotación muy completa de dulces de Honeydukes, que mantendría a los alumnos con buenos niveles de azúcar en la sangre, por lo menos hasta la prueba del mes de octubre.

- ¿Viste la cara de la profesora Sprout? Estaba orgullosa, creo que tenemos muchas posibilidades de ganar. Para la próxima prueba deberíamos hacer alianzas con profesores, con el profesor Longbottom por ejemplo, es muy bueno y es como tu tío ¿no?... ¿Ted? ¿Ted, estás ahí? ¡Hey Ted!

- Ehh… sí claro, Neville puede ayudarnos.

- ¿Qué te pasa Lupin? ¿Tan pronto te ha vuelto bruto el amor?

- No es eso Tom, es que Victoire está saliendo con ese mandril de Slytherin, el tal Travis y no me da buena espina.

- Ah es por Victoire, pensé que era Nataly la que te sacaba de la realidad.

- No animal, entiende que lo que les pueda pasar a Victoire, Dominique o Louis me importa mucho y aunque Vicky y yo estemos distanciados, no puedo evitar preocuparme por ella.

- Pues buena la tienes hermano, porque si te vas a preocupar por todos los que le tiren los perros a tu primita, ya tienes bastante tarea, medio colegio quiere con ella y no hablo precisamente de su amistad.

- Tom no hables así de Vicky, recuerda que sólo yo puedo agredirla ¿eh?

- Si no lo digo como agresión Ted, lo digo porque es la verdad, en ese sentido tienes que ser sólo un observador, porque de verdad que no vas a poder controlar a todo el que se le quiera acercar a ese bomboncito.

- Pues puede que tengas razón, pero en ese caso especifico no me quedo tranquilo, el simio ese no me late para nada y como bien dices, dudo que quiera ser su amigo, de hecho dudo que le interese si quiera "hablar" con ella, ese es del tipo de gañanes que sólo busca, ya sabes, distracción física.

- Pues podrías vigilarlo de cerca bruto, es decir, no necesitas poción multijugos para meterte a la sala común de Slytherin o por lo menos para estar cerca de Travis y escuchar lo que dice sin que se percate que eres tú.

- De hecho mi estimado Tom, eso es justamente lo que estaba pensando antes de que empezaras a hablar de hacer alianzas con el profesor Neville.

El viernes por la noche todos los estudiantes llegaron ansiosos al Gran Comedor y recibieron las buenas nuevas antes de la cena.

- Buenas noches a todos. Hoy les tenemos una cena especial porque vamos a premiar a la casa ganadora de la primera prueba. Les recuerdo que además de los puntos que se sumarán a cada casa, las pruebas tendrán un premio especial para el primer lugar. Voy a ceder la palabra a nuestro Subdirector el profesor Flitwick para que les explique los detalles que hemos evaluado para seleccionar a la casa ganadora de esta primera prueba. Filius por favor continúa.

- Gracias Minerva, bien chicos esta prueba evaluaba principalmente ingenio, utilidad y claro, el nivel de magia aplicado. El mejor sistema de comunicación sería aquel que en su diseño fuera creativo sin perder el objetivo para el que se estaba creando, es decir, tenía que ser útil y la magia usada en su elaboración debía ser de buen nivel. Así que haré algunos comentarios de cada invento:

Ravenclaw, excelente nivel mágico, efectivo porque permitía comunicar tanto de la sala como desde los dormitorios, pero algo complicado si tomamos en cuenta que cada mensaje tenía que ser escrito, lo que puede hacerlo un poco lento si se trata de algo urgente. Hufflepuff, muy buen nivel mágico, ingenioso, sencillo y rápido, pero presenta un par de inconvenientes, sólo envía mensajes desde la sala común y al igual que Ravenclaw, el sistema sólo es visual. Slytherin, nivel mágico promedio, simple, útil para emergencias, mismos inconvenientes que Hufflepuff. Gryffindor, grandioso nivel de magia sincronizada, visual y auditivo, mensajes desde la sala y desde los dormitorios… definitivamente en esta prueba es la casa ganadora, ¡felicidades leones!

Los gritos y aplausos de la mesa de Gryffindor resonaron por todo el Castillo, Dominique, Nataly y sus compañeros pegaban de brincos y bailaban en sus lugares, mientras tanto, 200 gemas caían al reloj contador de los leones y sobre la mesa aparecían canastas llenas de dulces de Honeydukes.

- Felicidades a nuestro primer lugar (continuó Flitwikc), el segundo lugar fue complicado de elegir, pero recordando que la prueba evaluaba ingenio, utilidad y nivel de magia se otorga a Ravenclaw, el tercero a Hufflepuff y el cuarto a Slytherin. Muy buen esfuerzo de todos, ahora disfruten la cena.

Los puntos se sumaron a las 4 casas y la cena fue deliciosa. Gryffindor celebró el resto de la noche y las otras tres casas analizaron sus fallos para no repetirlos en las siguientes pruebas. Ted no dejó pasar la oportunidad de felicitar a Nataly por el primer lugar (también a Dominique) y después se reunió con sus compañeros de equipo.

- Bueno sí nos falló que sólo eran visuales, lo acepto, pero caramba ¡Son tejones proteicos!, sí podemos mandar mensajes desde los dormitorios y túneles también, merecíamos el segundo lugar.

- Pues sí Peter pero no presentamos así el proyecto, fue algo que debimos considerar y la verdad se nos fue ese detalle. Pero eso nos va a servir para no regarla en la siguiente prueba.

- Tranquilo Peter, esta es sólo la primera, Tanya tiene razón… ¡Aún faltan 9!... Ya verás que nos irá mucho mejor en las que siguen.

- Obviamente Tom y tú seguirán ayudándonos a coordinar las pruebas ¿verdad?

- Claro camarada, no te preocupes, cuenta con nosotros.

Antes de dormir, Ted estuvo dando vueltas en su mente a la idea de vigilar un poco más de cerca las intenciones de Daniel Travis con Vicky. Él sabía que los chicos de Slytherin solían reunirse los sábado cerca de la zona de salida del colegio, por lo que, si lograba que uno de ellos se sintiera "indispuesto", podría tomar fácilmente su lugar. Pero hacer esto requería de ayuda, así que el chico llamó a una vieja amiga de su tío que trabajaba en la cocina del colegio.

- ¿Winky?... ¡Winky!

- ¡clap! ¡Hola joven Teddy! ¿Me llamó usted?

- Hola Winky, sí, ehh… necesito un gran favor, necesito que le lleves un mensaje a Kreacher, ¿podrías hacer eso por mí?

- Claro, ¿pero seguro que necesita a Kreacher, no puedo ayudarle yo?

- Me da un poco de pena Winky, se trata de trabajo sucio, por decirlo de alguna manera.

- ¿Qué tan sucio? Winky es buena limpiando…

- ¡Je, je! Verás, necesito "inhabilitar" unas horas a un chico de Slytherin, con un dolor de estómago o hacerlo beber una poción de sueño en algún alimento, es por una causa mayor, te voy a contar, ven acércate.

El chico le contó a la elfa doméstica sus motivos y sus intenciones, dejando en claro que lo que había planeado hacer era por el bien de Victoire. Ante esto, Winky accedió a poner un poco de poción de sueño en unos pastelillos y hacerlos aparecer en la mesita de noche de un alumno de séptimo grado de Slytherin que Ted le señalaría al otro día después de comer.

- Gracias Winky, tú sabes que no hago esto como travesura.

- Winky tampoco confía en ese Travis y no quiere que le pase nada a la niña Vicky. Winky le desea suerte a Teddy en su investigación. Buenas noches Teddy Lupin.

- Buenas noches Winky - ¡clap!

Al otro día durante el almuerzo, Ted se concentró en observar a un chico pelirrojo, alto y regordete que formaba parte del grupo de amigos de Travis. Como parte de sus habilidades de Metamorfomago, Lupin tenía una excelente memoria sensorial, así que se aprendió a la perfección cada rasgo del chico, cada ademán, el tono de su voz y hasta notó que tenía un peculiar tic en el hombro derecho. Antes de pararse de su mesa Winky apareció por debajo, casi entre sus pies, para recibir indicaciones… La elfa se dio a la tarea de hacer llegar el postre a John Creec, quien había quedado en encontrarse con sus amigos después de tomar un baño, pero en realidad, John nunca llegó a los jardines de la entrada del Castillo. En su lugar, Ted Lupin transformado se unió al grupo de Slytherin.

- Tardaste elefantito… no dediques mucho tiempo a bañarte, no lograrás reducir tanta grasa aunque te talles durante horas.

- Ehh, en realidad me acosté unos minutos, tenía algo de sueño, es por la digestión.

- Con lo que comes debes estar eternamente en digestión.

- Es que el postre me cayó pesado Dan, je, je.

- Si claro, seguro fue sólo el postre… y las 8 toneladas de comida no cuentan ¿eh? Aunque sí te ves un poco más pálido que de costumbre, casi podría jurar que hasta luces un poco más delgado, en fin, figuraciones mías, nadie reduce tallas en una hora.

- Ehh no, claro que no… Pero hablando de postre Daniel… ¿Cómo vas con la rubia de Ravenclaw?

- ¡Vaya! Te estabas tardando, tan entrometido como siempre Johny. Pero les voy a contar, sólo porque estoy de buen humor y porque sé que se mueren de ganas de saber (un brillo malicioso inundó la mirada de Travis con el tema que Ted había sacado a relucir). Pues la chica aún no da su brazo a torcer, es bastante "recatadita" y me está costando más de lo que imaginé, pero ahí la llevo, por el momento ha aceptado que la frecuente, ya saben, para hacernos amiguitos, je, je.

- Te dije que estaba muy chica Dan, que mejor te buscaras una más grandecita.

- Es que yo no quiero a una más grandecita Roland, yo quiero a la chica más bonita del colegio en mis manos y esa definitivamente es Victoire Weasley. Pero mi paciencia nunca ha sido muy grande, así que empezaré a apretar el paso pronto, además dicen que mientras más modositas se ven, más rápido aflojan ¿no?

- ¿Entonces no te gusta en serio? es decir, ¿no sientes algo por ella?

- Oye John, sí que te hizo mal la comida ¿eh? ¿Cómo crees que Dan va ir en serio con la Veela? ¡Es una Weasley idiota! Toda esa familia lleva ya generaciones de ser traidores a los sangre pura. Hay que reconocer que la nena está de sueño, pero justamente eso es lo único que aprovechará Travis de ese postrecito, no alucines con cuentos de hadas ¿quieres?

- Bueno, bueno, ya le dedicamos mucho tiempo a la brujita y la verdad no tiene caso darle más vueltas, el tiempo que dedicaré a ese asunto será en persona y ustedes no estarán presentes ni por error.

- ¿Y si ella no cede Dan?

- John, ¿De verdad crees que se me va a resistir? Mira elefantito, yo tengo mis tácticas infalibles con las chicas, desde mis encantos naturales hasta un poco de licor de grosella, je, je… y si de plano se pone muy, muy pesada, bueno ¿Qué no soy un mago o qué? ¡Siempre habrá una poción sedante o una Maldición Imperius!

- ¿Serías capaz de… usar Imperio en ella?

- ¿Serías capaz de dejar que se te fuera vivo ese bocadito John?

- Ehh, supongo que no Dan, supongo que no.

Ted sacó un pretexto tonto para zafarse del grupo antes de que el verdadero Creec apareciera y a toda prisa fue en busca de su amigo Tom Davis para contarle lo que había escuchado.

- Tengo que prevenirla, pero sin que sepa que yo estoy de tras de todo porque a mí no me va a hacer caso, a Dominique tampoco creo que le tome muchos consejos, pero a sus amigas sí, ¡Eso es! ¡Vamos Tom, tenemos que hablar con Monse y con Niccole!

- ¿Y cómo se supone que hablaremos con ellas sin que se entere Vicky? Siempre están juntas, parece que estuvieran pegadas.

- ¡Dominique! Ella se hará cargo de que hablemos con una de ellas y le contemos mientras la otra distrae a Victoire. Vamos a buscarla.

- Tranquilo Ted, estás muy alterado amigo.

- Tendrías que haber visto los ojos que ponía ese idiota cuando le contaba sus planes con Vicky a los demás animales de su clan ¿Qué parte de Maldición Imperius no te quedó clara?

- ¡Ya! Está bien, está bien, vamos… seguro Dominique está en la sala común de Gryffindor, si tenemos suerte nos encontraremos a alguno de sus compañeros en los pasillos para pedirle que la llame.

Con la ayuda de Dominique, Ted y Tom hablaron con Monse al día siguiente, mientras Niccole acompañaba a Victoire a la lechucería. Los amigos le contaron la situación a la chica y ella, verdaderamente preocupada, les prometió tomar cartas en el asunto.

- No te preocupes Ted, no permitiremos que ese estúpido le haga daño a Vicky, gracias de verdad y a ti también Tom.

- Ehh, no es para menos, Victoire y sus hermanos son los primos de mi mejor amigo, así que también son importantes para mí.

- Monse, cuando Vicky te pregunte de dónde has sacado la información, dile que lo escuchaste por ahí. Si le dices que yo… bueno, ella no va a creerte si sabe que yo te conté.

- Pero si arriesgaste mucho transformándote en el cerdo ese para obtener la información… pero tienes razón, mi amiga a veces se pasa de terca, ya veré qué se me ocurre, no tengas cuidado. Los dejo chicos, voy a buscar a mis amigas y de verdad, gracias de nuevo a ambos.

Aunque no del todo tranquilo, el "peliazul" sabía que las amigas de Victoire la pondrían sobre aviso y que los planes del Slytherin se verían frustrados, por lo que nuevamente reubicó sus esfuerzos en "asuntos de curvas y faldas" hacia Gryffindor, en especial cuando una mañana el tablero de la sala común anunciaba, además de las instrucciones de la segunda prueba, la fecha de la primera visita a Hogsmeade a mediados de octubre.


	5. Chapter 5 El valor de la familia

**CAPÍTULO V – El valor de la familia.**

- Oye Thomas, no has citado aún a pruebas para Quidditch, necesitamos un golpeador y un cazador…

- Ya lo sé Sara, lo mismo me dijo Ted esta mañana, voy a revisar horarios de disponibilidad del campo con la Sra. Hooch para que este sábado hagamos la selección.

- ¿Los de primero pueden participar en la selección Thomas?

- No Louis, creo que sólo se ha hecho en casos especiales y han sido muy contados, como con tu tío Harry cuando era estudiante, porque los alumnos tienen que dominar primero sus clases de vuelo, pero el próximo año podrás intentarlo.

- Oigan, tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo también para la segunda prueba, la verdad me parece que puede ser medio capciosa, hay que pensar muy bien lo que haremos, porque aunque parezca sencillo presentar un simulador atmosférico, debemos planearlo muy bien para no descuidar detalles como la vez anterior.

- Pues Peter, podemos reunirnos el viernes en la noche para lo de la prueba y el sábado hago pruebas de Quidditch.

- ¡Vale Greg!, verifica horarios para poner los avisos en el tablero.

Iniciado el mes de octubre los estudiantes de Hogwarts se enliaron entre el Quidditch y la segunda prueba. Por otro lado, Harry contactó a su compadre Hagrid para ir a visitarlo, ya que habían pasado varios meses desde la última vez que el guardabosques había visto a su ahijado Albus. El semigigante le respondió con una lechuza mencionándole la fecha de la primera visita de los estudiantes a Hogsmeade, para aprovechar ese sábado que todos estarían libres y encontrarse con ellos primero en el poblado y luego terminar la visita en su cabaña. Harry confirmó que estaría ahí con la familia ese día y también dio aviso a Ted para que les dijera también a los Weasley y para que organizara sus actividades y pasara un rato con ellos en la cabaña de Hagrid.

- Entonces viene tu padrino y su familia, ¡Genial! ¿Ya les avisaste a tus primos?

- Sí, Louis ya le dijo a sus hermanas.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer con Nataly? Creí que querías ir con ella a Hogsmeade.

- Y sigo queriendo, hasta crees que voy a dejar pasar esa oportunidad, pero eso no es problema, la voy a invitar a ir conmigo para pasar juntos la mañana en el pueblo y a la hora de la comida presentarle a mi familia, luego la dejo con sus amigas y ya me quedo a hacer labor familiar el resto de la tarde.

- ¿Y cuándo amarras ese plan perfecto?

- El sábado Gryffindor deja el campo de Quidditch para que nosotros entremos a entrenar, así que la veré en el área de los vestidores, acompáñame y con un poco de suerte puedes echar ojo a las otras jugadoras.

- Ehh… gracias amigo, pero ya sabes que mis intereses no están en Gryffindor, lo mío son las "águilas".

- Mmm… y se supone que aquí el que anda atontado por una mujer soy yo, pero no cabe duda que Monse está logrando distraerte mi amigo.

- Pues sí, aunque aquí el que quiere distraerla soy yo, pero es difícil encontrarla sola, tienes que ayudarme Ted o al paso que voy no lograré nada con ella este año.

- No te preocupes Davis, ya se me ocurrirá algo, mira que por ti hasta podría transformarme por 3 minutos y no más de 3, en Vicky, para decirle a Monse que la llama Niccole o algo así y mandarla directo contigo.

- ¿Lo harías? ¿De verdad? ¡Gracias Lupin! Eso seguro funcionará.

- Ya, ya… vamos a planearlo pues... lo que uno es capaz de hacer por las hormonas de los amigos.

El viernes anterior a la esperada visita al tío Hagrid, los pequeños Potter milagrosamente accedieron a dormirse temprano, dado que al otro día estarían a primera hora preparando su excursión a Hogsmeade y a Hogwarts, lo que los tenía muy entusiasmados.

- No puedo creerlo flaco, son las 9 de la noche y tus tres diablillos están cenados y acostados, creo que deberíamos mandárselos a sus padrinos de vez en cuando, la motivación funciona, je, je.

- No estaría mal, así podría tenerte para mí solito sin tener que aplicar Muffliato en la habitación (le decía mientras la tomaba suavemente por la cintura y soltaba el botón de su falda).

- Nunca te ha importado mucho que los demás miembros de la casa se enteren cuando te pones cariñoso cielo y eso es bastante seguido, casi, casi un día sí y al otro… también (ella correspondía desfajando su camisa y aflojándole el cinturón).

- Esa es culpa tuya pequeña, me vuelves loco, eres irresistible y mira quién habla de ser cariñoso, le recuerdo señora Potter que usted siempre ha sido el fuego inagotable de esta hoguera (soltaba la cintilla para dejar libre su radiante cabellera).

- Potter… (lograba dejarle la camisa completamente abierta).

- ¿Mmm? (hermoso sostén de encaje gris a la vista que se disponía a besar con la respiración agitada).

- ¿Te quieres callar y empezar a besarme de una vez?

- ¿Ves? Si aquí el seducido siempre soy yo…

Ginny saltó a los brazos de su esposo y enredó sus piernas en su cintura, posición que a él le inhabilitaba las manos ya que tenía que sostener a su pequeño y ágil "koala", pero no se preocupaba por ello, su esposa era muy diestra con magia y sin ella para deshacerse en cuestión de segundos de lo que quedaba de sus ropas, gafas, varitas y todo lo pudiera estorbar para que sus cuerpos estuvieran por completo piel con piel.

- Nunca dejarás de sorprenderme pequeña, eso me fascina. Me encanta la manera en la que simplemente haces que todo sea perfecto. He estado esperando este momento todo el día, desde que dijiste que prepararías tarta de melaza.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Por?

- Porque el sabor de la melaza se impregna en tu piel y entonces puedo disfrutar de mis dos sabores favoritos al mismo tiempo… (justo cuando estaba dispuesto a sumergirse por completo en su amada, ella lo detuvo con una pregunta).

- ¿Harry, cielo?

- ¡Ay no! Estás poniendo tono de seriedad justo ahora, bueno ¿quieres que me de un "doble paro" o qué?

- No amor, cómo crees… sólo quiero saber si lo que dijiste el otro día, eso de tener un hijo más, iba en serio.

- Creo que estamos bien así pequeña, con un adolescente y tres pequeños tenemos suficientes, pero si se nos llegara a escapar… no tengo reparo en recibir a un quinto angelito.

- Mmm… no, yo creo que me conformo con seguir recordando como hicimos a los tres que están dormidos.

Despertar el sábado requirió de un esfuerzo sobrehumano para papá y mamá Potter, pero no lograron seguir entrelazados bajo las sábanas más allá de las 7 de la mañana.

- ¡Mamá, papá! Quiero pasar… ¡Abran la puerta!

- Es tu hija, ábrele…

- No, es TÚ PRINCESITA, ábrele tú, además están más cerca tus bóxers que mi bata.

- ¡Ya! Está bien, yo voy (con los ojos aún cerrados Harry tomó sus gafas, como pudo se acomodó los bóxers, alcanzó la bata de Ginny y se la dio y casi a rastras llegó a la puerta para abrir y abrazar a su pequeña) – Buenos días bebita, ¿Por qué te has levantado tan temprano? ¡Es sábado!

- Pero hoy vamos a ver a tío Hagrid, hay que prepararlo todo, tengo que desayunar, bañarme, meter mis juguetes en mi mochila… eso lleva tiempo papi. Vamos, ya levántense para desayunar, Kreacher está haciendo muffins con chispas de chocolate.

- ¿Escuchaste Gin? Muffins con chispas de chocolate… definitivamente no podemos seguir en esta habitación, la cocina nos espera, levántate ya Koala.

- Sí ya escuché, justo lo que necesito, puedes adelantarte con los niños si quieres, yo necesito meterme un par de minutos bajo el glifo de agua fría para terminar de despertar.

- Vamos princesa, mami nos alcanza en un momento.

A esa misma hora en Hogwarts…

- Escúchame bien idiota, jamás, jamás en tu vida vuelvas a mirarme de esa manera ¿está claro imbécil? Ya estarás contento, verás a Monse en Hogsmeade.

- (Tom no podía parar de reír) Ted, amigo, es la mejor de las transformaciones que te he visto hacer en años y mira que te he visto transformarte hasta en Hagrid, te veías "guapísima" y es que es impresionante, te sabes de memoria cada rasgo de Vicky, no se te fue ni un lunar, que bueno que le diste el papelito a Monse porque de haber hablado se hubiera roto el encanto.

- Sí idiota pero era yo, no ella y créeme que tener sobre ti la mirada libidinosa de "tu mejor amigo" no es algo muy cómodo que digamos. En fin, ya está hecho y bueno espero que te apliques y que tu cita en las tres escobas sea de provecho, aunque sigo con la idea de que hubiera sido mejor un lugar menos concurrido.

- Para ti es fácil decirlo, tú amarraste con Nataly el paseo desde aquí y estarás con ella todo el día, yo sólo veré a Monse un rato, así que donde ella dijera ya era ganancia. En fin, vamos a desayunar que el día será largo.

Después de desayunar Ted se despidió de sus amigos y le dijo a su primo que los vería a la hora de la comida en las tres escobas para regresar con ellos a la cabaña de Hagrid. Casi volando y con el corazón a punto de salírsele por la boca, se dirigió a la entrada principal del Castillo es busca de su cita pero en el camino tropezó de frente con Victoire.

- ¡Ahhh! Fíjate por dónde saltas Lupin.

- Lo siento, llevo prisa, con permiso.

- Vas a buscar a "tu novia" ¿eh?

- Aún no es mi novia, es mi amiga y sí, la estoy buscando ¿Tú no irás con ese…?

- No, no voy con Daniel si eso ibas a preguntar. No salgo con él, me enteré de algo que definitivamente lo ha sacado de toda consideración por parte mía.

- Me da gusto Vicky, la verdad el fulano no me latía para nada.

- Entonces a ti si puede latirte o no con quien yo salga y a mí casi me asesinas en casa de Harry porque te dije lo que pienso de tu prospecto de novia.

- Es diferente Weasley, Travis es un imbécil oficial y Nataly no es una mala chica. Y fin de la conversación porque no quiero pelear contigo hoy que estaremos con mis padr… con los Potter y con Hagrid.

- Con tus padres… dilo Ted, no tiene nada de irreal, lo han sido siempre, aunque sean tan jóvenes siempre han sido como tus padres. Y bueno, tienes razón, hoy estaremos de tregua por la familia.

- Uy que noble eres… ¡vale! Los veré al medio día en las tres escobas, por cierto llegaré con Nataly y espero que no la recibas con ningún hechizo de desarme o algo así.

Al mismo tiempo que Ted se encontraba con Nataly en la entrada principal del Castillo, Tom, Louis y sus demás amigos le hacían burla y también emprendían la excursión al pueblo, sus primas hacía lo mismo con sus amigas, Hagrid se tomaba un tiempo preparándolo todo para recibir a sus visitas de esa tarde, pero Daniel Travis no estaba tan contento como el resto de los estudiantes y traía otros planes entre manos.

- ¿Esa es toda la poción de sueño que conseguiste John?

- Será suficiente Daniel, ¿para que la quieres completamente dormida? Con que no pueda meter las manos basta ¿no?

- Está bien pues, ahora lo complicado será lograr que la beba, pero ya me las arreglaré.

A esa misma hora los 5 Potter estaban listos frente a la chimenea de Grimmauld Place para llegar vía red flu a la chimenea del despacho de Minerva McGonagall en Hogwarts.

- Listo chicos, James y Lily conmigo, Albus con mamá.

- ¿Papi vamos a saludar al abuelo Dumbledore?

- ¡Ay Lily! Ya te dije que no seas irreverente con el profesor Dumbledore, lo has visto dos veces en tu vida y ya le dices abuelo.

- No te preocupes Gin, al profesor le hace mucha gracia que Lily lo llame abuelo, sí princesa, vamos a saludar a su retrato.

Una nube de humo verde anunció la aparición de Harry ante la Directora del colegio.

- ¡Harry! ¡Niños! Bienvenidos.

- Directora buenos días… ehh, ¡Llily! ¡No corras! (la pequeña pelirroja se soltó de la mano de su padre y corrió para abrazar a la Directora McGonagall).

- Hola pequeña ¿cómo has estado?

- Bien profesora, ¿Vendrá con nosotros a Hogsmeade? Vamos a ir con tío Hagrid a visitar a Aberforth, papá dice que no puede dejar pasar un día más sin beber el licor de mandarina y miel que llevó el día de su cumpleaños.

- Nena deja de evidenciar a tu padre cielo, buenos días Directora McGonagall.

- ¡Ginny! ¡Albus! Pasen, claro que iré con ustedes, creo que a mí también me apetece una copita de ese licor de mandarina. Vamos, Hagrid ya debe estar esperándonos en la entrada.

- ¿Está dormido el abuelo?

- Hola pequeña, no estoy dormido, estaba disfrutando de lo grande que estás. Hola chicos, nos han tenido algo abandonados.

- Sabe profesor, ya sé que va a sonar a pretexto pero Kingsley no me da vida, he tenido mucho trabajo, pero justamente para saludarlo fue que llegamos aquí vía flu y no directo al pub de su hermano.

- 33 años Harry, parece que fue ayer cuando Minerva, Hagrid y yo te llevamos a casa de tus tíos y tú Ginny, eres un ejemplo de mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra. El tiempo vuela, no cabe duda.

- Niños acérquense ustedes dos también para que los profesores Dumbledore y… Snape puedan verlos. ¿Ha mirado los ojos de Al profesor Snape?

- Lo estoy haciendo Harry, pensé que sólo en ti volvería a mirar esos ojos.

- ¿Qué tienen mis ojos papá?

- Historia hijo, tienen historia, pero por el momento van a tener que disculparnos, prometemos quedarnos a charlar un rato en la noche antes de volver a casa.

Pasadas las 11:30 de la mañana en Honeydukes…

- Chicas creo que mejor nos vamos de aquí.

- Uy, alguien tiene prisa por llegar a las tres escobas Niccole…

- No es eso Vicky, tenemos estúpido a la vista acercándose.

- Buenos días señoritas… Vicky, tenía la esperanza de que no hubieras contestado mi nota porque habías decidido no venir, pero veo que en realidad no quisiste venir conmigo.

- Hola Daniel, eh, lo siento, decidí venir con mis amigas y es que estoy a punto de reunirme con mis tíos.

- Lástima, entonces será para la próxima, pero por lo menos acepta estas fresas con chocolate que te compré.

- Ehh, Daniel no te ofendas pero prefiero no, gracias.

- Pero ¿por qué no? ¿qué tiene de malo? Están deliciosas, vamos al menos toma una, te van a gustar.

- Preferiría que no me hicieras regalos, de verdad, aunque se trate sólo de dulces.

- Vamos Vicky, no seas pesada, sólo una, es más, una pequeña.

- Es una lástima que un chico tan joven ya tenga esos problemas tan graves de audición… ¿no has escuchado bien Travis? Ha dicho que NO. Así que haz el favor de no insistirle más.

- "Mechoncito Lupin", nadie te ha invitado a esta conversación, será mejor que no te metas rarito.

- No requiero invitación tratándose de algo que tenga que ver con alguien de mi familia, deja a Victoire en paz.

- He dicho que no te metas y no ha sido sugerencia, Vicky no ha solicitado tu defensa, además no la estoy molestando.

- Pues si no le incomodara no estaría negándose. Date la vuelta, la salida te llama.

- Te llama a ti, empiezas a enfadarme.

- Ay no por favor, no te enojes, no queremos que pases un mal rato, sólo queremos que desaparezcas de aquí y asunto arreglado.

- Mira fenómeno…

- ¡No me llames así imbécil!

Travis se apresuró a sacar su varita pero el puño de Ted llegó más rápido a la nariz de Daniel que la mano de este a la solapa de su túnica, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio sobre un estante lleno de calderos de chocolate y atrayendo la atención de todos con el desastre.

- ¡No Ted! No vale la pena (gritó Victoire poniéndose entre los jóvenes), mejor nos vamos.

- Tu prima tiene razón Ted, vayámonos de aquí (intervino Nataly tomando a Ted de la mano para sacarlo de la dulcería, acto que logró hacer un nudo en el estómago de la rubia).

- No creas que esto queda así "azulito", no tienes idea de con quién te has metido.

- La tengo y bien clara, eres un intento de mago nefasto que me tiene sin cuidado Travis, ahórrate tus amenazas (y dicho esto jaló con una mano a Nataly y con la otra a Victoire para salir del lugar).

Ted jalaba a las dos chicas por la calle principal de Hogsmeade dirigiéndose hacia las tres escobas, corriendo tras ellos iban Niccole y Montserrat.

- Ted detente, ¡Ted he dicho que pares! Nos vas a tirar a las dos.

- Ehh, lo siento, lo siento pero tenía que alejarme de ahí o iba a partirle la cara a ese imbécil… otra vez, je, je.

- No te rías bravucón, te acabas de echar encima a un buen enemigo, ese chico tiene fama de ser algo agresivo.

- ¿De verdad? ¡Vaya! Parece que la única que no sabía que es una joyita era yo.

- Ten cuidado linda, no es un buen muchacho, desde que llegó a Hogwarts se ha visto rodeado de problemas, no sabía que andaba de tras de ti.

- Gracias, lo tomaré en cuenta y Ted, gracias a ti también, pero no me agrada que andes repartiendo golpes por mí de esa manera.

- El golpe no fue sólo por ti Vicky, yo estaba haciéndome de palabras con él y conteniendo la pelea hasta que me llamó…

- Sí bueno, supongo que se lo ganó, después de todo sólo yo puedo llamarte así ¿no?

- Muy graciosa… sabes que no soy un busca pleitos, pero no pude evitarlo, te estaba incomodando.

- Mira, qué te parece si de ahora en adelante te aguantas lo gallito y no sueltas la lengua salvo que te lo pida y eso va también por Dominique y Louis.

- ¡Vale! Pero con Louis eso no aplica, al enano lo voy a defender me lo pidan o no, les guste o no, eso no está a discusión.

- Como quieras, pero ten cuidado.

- ¿Nos vamos Ted? Aún falta una hora para ver a tu familia en las tres escobas y dijiste que iríamos a la colina antes.

- Oh si, es verdad, perdona esta escenita Naty, generalmente soy un bombón inofensivo, je, je. Bien chicas las veo luego… Ahh y Monse, te encargo mucho a mi amigo, lo vi un poco nervioso esta mañana y la verdad no tengo idea del por qué, ¿tú sabes qué le pasa?… (Ted le guiñó el ojo y las chicas soltaron varias carcajadas ante su comentario que logró poner a Monse como un tomate).

Una hora más tarde el chico llegó a las tres escobas con la pelirroja. Ahí se encontraban en una mesa apartada su amigo Tom y Monse, también estaban en el lugar, esperándolo, Louis, Dominique, Vicky, Niccole, los Potter, Minerva McGonagall y Hagrid.

- ¡Teddy, Teddy!

- ¡Enanos! ¡Mis enanos!

En automático los cabellos de Ted se tornaron morados, más largos y rizados ante una sacudida de cabeza, su piel se puso mucho más blanca para que el tono de los mismos resaltara aún más y sus ojos tomaron una coloración aguamarina intenso... esa era la imagen favorita de sus hermanitos y al chico no le importaba lucir como payaso con tal de ver las enormes sonrisas que esa transformación les producía a los tres. El acto le dio varios puntos con Naty.

- Mi querido hijo, tan peculiarmente guapo y discreto como siempre, hola galán.

- ¡Ya! Pues eso seguro lo aprendí de ti Harry, porque tú nunca llamas la atención de nadie a donde quiera que vayas ¿verdad?

- ¡Oye mocoso más respeto para tu padrino!

- ¡Ay Hagrid esa ni tú te la creíste! Ahora háganse todos a un lado y denme espacio para que pueda abrazar a la mujer más bella que hay en este mundo, no se ofenda Sr. Potter pero los brazos de su esposa me esperan.

- Sólo te lo permito gandayita porque tienes toda la razón.

- ¡Teddy tesoro! ¿Cómo estás bombón? (Ginny abrazaba al adolescente como si no lo hubiera visto en años, con esa mezcla de ternura y complicidad, entre madre y hermana, ese cariño que Ted agradecía al cielo por encima de la vida misma).

- Ves Naty, te dije que soy un bombón, Ginny siempre lo ha dicho y ella nunca miente. Familia ella es Nataly Osborne una amiga de Gryffindor y Naty, ellos son mi padrino Harry, su hermosa esposa Ginny y los enanos James, Albus y Lily, bueno a los hijos de mi tío Bill ya los conoces, Victoire, Dominique y Louis… ah y ella es Niccole amiga de Vicky, que seguro está a punto de tener que ir a romper el encanto de la cita de mi pobre amigo Tom con su amiga Monse, je, je.

- Mucho gusto linda, una Gryffindor ¿eh?

- Y es Cazadora como tú Ginny.

- Y pelirroja… oye Ted creo que estás siguiendo exageradamente los pasos de tu padrino ¿no crees? Al rato vas a salir con que siempre sí quieres ser Auror ¿Y quién se va a hacer cargo de mis criaturas mágicas, eh?

El comentario tan atinado de Hagrid logró sonrojar tanto a Nataly como al dueño de la cabellera morada a la que le salieron mechones verdes y arrebató las risas discretas de los demás, excepto la de una rubia adolescente que no parecía estar disfrutando de la presentación oficial de Naty a la familia.

Después de una ronda de cervezas de mantequilla, los invitados a la cabaña de Hagrid se despidieron para continuar la velada en el colegio. Una vez en la cabaña, aprovechando que McGonagall ya no estaba con ellos, Ted y Vicky contaron el altercado que se había suscitado en Honeydukes esa mañana.

- ¿Tú peleando a puño limpio Teddy, pero qué te han hecho en este colegio?

- Nada que no nos hubiera pasado a nosotros Gin, de hecho mi niña, nosotros éramos peores, muuuucho peores.

- ¡Ja! Ni me lo recuerden, ustedes eran… bueno creo que ha sido la generación más recordada de este colegio, los del ED no han tenido sucesores y de los gemelos Weasley ni qué hablar, pero eso no tienen porque saberlo los actuales estudiantes, me agrada que sean tranquilos y que ninguno haya volado en ancas de los Thestrals o de Buckbeak para enfrentarse con algún mago oscuro.

- ¿Harry ustedes se subían a los Thestrals? Digo, "Bucky" finalmente es tuyo pero ¿a los huesudos?

- Requeríamos transporte, solíamos ser muy prácticos y bueno ya sabes, a veces hay que ingeniárselas, pero podríamos omitir esos detalles creativos, les recuerdo que en unos años tendremos que luchar contra la creatividad de unos enanos aquí presentes.

- Ay tío y qué te hace pensar que tus hijos van a ser ejemplo de tranquilidad, por lo menos de James lo dudo mucho.

- No me alientes Dominique, quiero conservar la esperanza, ¿verdad James que serás un ejemplo de cordura hijo?

- ¿Y por qué? ¿Qué tendría de interesante? Oye Teddy, tienes que enseñarme cómo golpeaste a ese gandaya de segunda.

- Ves Harry, ya te he dicho que midas tus expresiones frente a tus hijos, todo lo repiten.

- Oh sí mi niña, ehh James no digas esa palabra, es fea, dile… Snockack de Asta Arrugada.

- ¿Qué es eso papá? ¿Una mascota de tío Hagrid?

- Olvídalo hijo, "imbécil mal nacido" aplica bien en este caso.

- ¡Harry!

- Bueno ya, volviendo al tema original, cuídate mucho las espaldas galán, yo sé lo que un Slytherin enojado es capaz de hacer y Hagrid, échale un ojo a mi muchacho de cerca por favor.

- Ni que lo digas Harry, a los cuatro de hecho… oh casi olvido, no le he dado de comer a Buckbeak, discúlpenme un momento voy a llevarle unos hurones.

- Dámelos, yo se los llevo, noté cierta recriminación en su mirada cuando llegamos, algo así "como eres un mal amo que no habías venido a verme", acompáñame Ted.

Harry y su ahijado salieron de la cabaña y se acercaron al hipógrifo que estaba a unos metros de ahí descansando. Después de las obligadas reverencias que "Bucky" aceptó de inmediato, los dos magos se acercaron para saludarlo. Harry abrazó al animal y trepó sobre su lomo mientras Ted se acurrucaba entre sus patas delanteras.

- Perdóname amigo, ya sé que no te había venido a visitar, pero estoy bien enterado que mi representante está contigo todos los días (el animal cerró con nobleza los ojos mientras picoteaba los hurones que Ted le proveía).

- Bucky es genial, ¿sabes que ya no tengo que reverenciarme? Puedo llegar directo y tocarlo.

- No te fíes, no vayas a agarrarlo de malas un día. Pero en realidad te pedí que me acompañaras para que me platiques de otra cosa.

- ¿De la pelea? Te prometo cuidarme y te juro que no suelo hacerlo, tú me conoces.

- Sí y no, de la pelea, bueno, lo entiendo sólo cuídate quieres, en realidad lo que me dejó con duda fue la escena posterior a la pelea, tú jalando del lugar tanto a Nataly como a Vicky.

- Ah eso, bueno pobre Naty, le dio de malas el show.

- ¿Cómo van las cosas con ella?

- Muy bien, creo.

- ¿Crees? Es una chica linda y muy agradable, en tu última carta me dijiste que las salidas con ella iban de maravilla, ¿entonces?

- Entonces creo que voy a correr el riesgo, voy a pedirle que sea mi novia, la paso muy bien con ella, es dulce y divertida, inteligente y ya la viste, es súper sexy ¿qué más puedo pedir?

- Y si el bomboncito es todo un estuche de monerías, por qué hablas de "correr un riesgo", ¿Ted?

- Sigo con esa inquietud inexplicable, es más, te confieso que cuando la veo platicar con su ex, con el que se sigue llevando muy bien, ni celoso me pongo. Pero ella sí me gusta y mucho.

- ¿No estarás tratando de tapar el sol con un dedo hijo? A veces tratamos de ignorar ciertas cosas porque pensamos que son situaciones imposibles o creemos que no son correctas, pero en realidad esas ideas sólo están en nuestras cabezas y no son tan graves como pensamos. Ted, yo dejé pasar mucho tiempo antes de aceptar que amaba a Ginny justo por esas ideas y tus tíos Ron y Hermione ni qué decir, aprendimos que el tiempo que se va no regresa, toma este comentario como consejo no pedido ¿quieres?

- Odio cuando me dices las cosas sin ser directo, cuando hablas como si tuvieras 50 años.

- No quiero presionarte, eso es todo y no quiero meterme donde no he sido llamado, Ginny dice que tengo que dejar que te aporrees solito y que no debo intentar evitarlo, pero esa es una debilidad mía que he tenido siempre con todos los que amo y tú sabes cuanto te quiero.

- Lo sé y tú sabes que soy el chico más feliz de este mundo porque tengo tu cariño y el de Ginny, no te preocupes tanto por mí, total, si la riego ya iré llorando a tus brazos como lo he hecho desde que tengo uso de razón y me darás una copa de whisky de fuego a escondidas de ma… má.

- Creo que Dora estaría feliz de escuchar que llames así a Ginny algún día, pero estoy seguro que la que se volvería loca de alegría sería justamente Gin, de pequeño lo hacías ¿sabes?

Ted se perdió un momento en sus recuerdos y esbozó una gran sonrisa, no se dio cuenta en el momento en que Harry se había bajado del hipógrifo y se hincaba a su lado para rodearlo por los hombros.

- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Ted Lupin y tus padres igual desde donde están, sabes bien cuánto te queremos, siempre apoyaremos tus decisiones y haremos hasta lo imposible porque seas feliz... Y también sabes que estos momentos de cursilería en mí no se dan a diario, así que aprovecha y deja que te abrace, ven aquí hijo.

Ted se refugió entre los brazos de su padrino por varios minutos, en medio de un silencio que lo decía todo. Harry había cumplido su palabra de ser para el chico el padre que el destino le arrebató y darle lo que él nunca pudo tener tampoco con Sirius.

- Vamos de vuelta, me estoy poniendo demasiado sentimental, eso no pueden saberlo en la oficina de Aurores.

- ¿Y qué si se enteran? Tú eres el jefe, ahijado de boda y compadre del Primer Ministro, creo que queda bastante claro que no les conviene meterse contigo, ¿eh?.


	6. Chapter 6 Emociones fuertes

**CAPÍTULO VI – Emociones fuertes.**

La prueba del mes de octubre, que se concentró en la aplicación de encantamientos atmosféricos, dio el primer lugar a Ravenclaw, el segundo a Hufflepuff, tercero a Gryffindor y nuevamente cuarto a Slytherin. Sin embargo el furor de la prueba se vio opacado ante la celebración de la noche de Halloween.

- ¿Entonces ya es un hecho, va contigo a la fiesta?

- Sí, la detuve en los vestidores y se lo pedí. Me contestó que me había tardado un día completo en pedírselo, je, je. Te juro que no sé de dónde agarro el valor cuando estoy frente a ella, pero las palabras me salen de golpe, como por instinto. Tú deberías apurarte antes de que alguien más se lo pida a Monse… Mmm, sabes Tom, pienso pedirle a Naty que sea mi novia esa noche.

- ¿De plano? ¡Wow! Pues yo creo que la tienes segura, le gustas eso se nota a kilómetros y mi amigo… ¡la niña está de paro cardiaco! De hecho ella es mayor que nosotros, ya tiene 16 ¿no?

- Sí, no está tan chavita, je, je, ya veremos cómo me va. No te creas que estoy muy tranquilo, me pone nervioso el hecho de que estamos hablando de mi primera novia formal, no sé como se hace eso, tendré que cambiar de consejeros porque creo que el tío George ya no me va a servir y tendré que pedirle consejos a Harry, Ron y Bill ahora.

La fiesta de Halloween iba a ser una ceremonia sencilla, el Gran Comedor estaba decorado de muy buen gusto con grandes calabazas, siluetas de gatos que correteaban por las paredes del lugar, murciélagos que revoloteaban por el falso cielo estrellado, luces de neón azules, fucsias y moradas, una pista muy amplia, las mesas de las casas a los costados con un banquete muy apetitoso y todos esperaban el show de la noche que estaría a cargo del "Trío Mortal", un famoso grupo conformado por un semigigante, un vampiro y un hombre lobo regenerados y dedicados al mundo del espectáculo.

Ted dedicó buen tiempo pensando en su apariencia de esa noche, eran tantas sus opciones que en lugar de hacerle fácil la elección en realidad resultaba muy complicado. Finalmente decidió disfrazarse de un vampiro muy atractivo, estiró a un metro noventa su delgado cuerpo, platinó sus cabellos perfectamente alborotados y largos hasta los hombros, palideció su piel y remarcó sus ojeras, dejó ligeramente más afilado su rostro y puntiagudas sus orejas, perfiló su nariz, sus ojos eran gris claro, de modo que sus pupilas resaltaban sobremanera, pero cuidó el detalle de no perder el buen tono y tamaño de sus labios, porque si la suerte lo acompañaba, tendrían mucha acción esa noche. Lupin no tenía gran experiencia con las chicas y generalmente era tranquilo, pero en sus venas corría algo de la licantropía de su padre, por lo que las situaciones "candentes" sacaban rápidamente al animal que llevaba dormido dentro de sí y eso era algo que a penas estaba descubriendo.

Juntos él y Tom, que estaba disfrazado de fraile, llegaron a la entrada del Gran Comedor para esperar a sus parejas. Tom divisó pronto a la suya que venía con sus amigas. El chico señaló a su amigo para que viera a Monse que venía disfrazada de mariposa nocturna, pero Ted se había quedado sin habla, a punto de aullar, observando al "hada" que venía con ella. Victoire no podía lucir disfraz más adecuado, la rubia en realidad no necesitaba disfrazarse de hada para lucir como tal, era perfecta, su cabello y la tiara que lo sujetaba, los brillos que había colocado a los costados de sus grandes ojos azules, su ligero y corto vestido de gasa vaporosa en tonos pasteles y el par de alitas que salían de su espalda, estaba preciosa.

Pero Ted no tuvo oportunidad de decírselo porque minutos después de ver a Vicky, apareció una hermosa, sexy y sonriente "doxy" de alas rosas, enterizo de malla color café y cabellos de fuego sujetos en media coleta. Nataly además de ser una chica bonita, tenía un cuerpo muy tentador para cualquier adolescente de 15 años que supiera que toda chica de esa edad, que no tenía la necesidad de rellenar el sostén con algodón, era dueña de la total admiración masculina. "El lobito" no era la excepción a la regla de hormonas de Hogwarts.

- ¡Wow! Nunca había visto una doxy tan sexy.

- Ni yo un vampiro tan atractivo, pero creo que exageraste un poco en la altura ¿no?

- No hay problema, una vez que estemos en la pista tú me dices de qué tamaño me quieres ¿vale?

- Eres muy directo Lupin.

- Ah bueno si quieres puedo andarme con rodeos toda la noche y hacerme al zonzo, pero la verdad no es mi estilo.

- Me gusta tu estilo Ted, puedes cambiar tu aspecto, pero no cambies tu forma de ser ¿vale?

- ¡Hecho! Vamos que desde aquí estoy viendo el ponche y la verdad tu modelito me está dando un poco de calor, así que creo que necesito algo para refrescarme.

Una vez en el Gran Comedor, la pareja de adolescentes se sentó un momento para platicar, comer algunos bocadillos y beber ponche. Ted se sentía bastante acalorado con el atuendo de su pareja y esa sensación lo tenía muy decidido a proponerle que fuera su novia al final de la velada.

- Sabes, no soy la única doxy de Gryffindor, Dominique también viene de doxy, nos pusimos de acuerdo para hacer los disfraces, me cae muy bien tu prima, la que me parece algo pesadita es su hermana. Y rara, siendo una chica tan guapa, ella y su amiga Niccole vinieron sin pareja.

- Bueno es que está un poco ciscada con lo del idiota de Travis, así que no le está dando entrada a ningún chico, pero no es tan pesada, es medio histérica pero no es mala persona.

- ¿Oye y Travis no te ha buscado pleito? Eso es raro Ted, no me da buena espina.

- No me fío, créeme que me cuido las espaldas, yo sé que me la está preparando, eso es seguro, pero la verdad no se me antoja hablar de ese tarado, lo que en realidad se me antoja es averiguar cómo baila una doxy y no pretendo preguntarle a Dominique.

- ¡Ya! Pues eso tiene remedio Drácula, yo te enseño lo que es una doxy en la pista, toma mi mano y llévame ahí.

Varias piezas de baile pasaron los chicos en la pista, después vino el show del Trío Mortal, brincos, saltos, gritos, la fiesta estaba resultando genial, pero Ted traía un plan para esa noche y aunque en varias ocasiones su mirada se había desviado involuntariamente hacia una rubia en disfraz de hada, él estaba decidido. Con toda la seguridad en sí mismo que era capaz de reunir, se acercó tierno al oído de Nataly al tiempo que le tomaba la mano.

- Acompáñame un momento por favor.

- ¿A dónde?

- Confía en mí, no preguntes.

- Confío en ti, pero quiero saber si vamos a regresar.

- Eso depende de ti.

Y ante una pícara sonrisa y coqueta arqueada de cejas, el chico dio media vuelta y sacó a la pelirroja del lugar, para llevarla a uno de los pasillos cercanos a la sala común de Hufflepuff.

- Hay dos opciones… que te lo diga en este pasillo o que te lo diga en la sala común de mi casa, pero eso depende de dónde te sientas más cómoda.

- ¡Vaya! De nuevo aparece el Sr. "No me ando con rodeos", está bien vamos a tu sala común…

- Naty nos conocemos desde hace un año, me la paso de maravilla contigo, creo que tú piensas lo mismo y aunque sé que tiene muy poco tiempo que terminaste con tu ex, me gustaría que me dieras la oportunidad de… bueno, me gustas mucho y a lo mejor soy medio anti romántico pero no me voy a esperar dos meses más para decírtelo.

- También me gustas Ted, creo que lo sabes bien, eres un chico genial.

- Pues si quieres podrías tener a este chico genial como novio ¿qué me dices?

- Acepto con una condición.

- Lo que pidas Naty.

- Regresa tus ojos a tu tono natural, quiero ver "tus ojos" cuando… me beses.

Guiado más por su instinto que por su poca experiencia, después de transformar sus ojos grises a color aceituna de nuevo, rodeó con sus brazos temblorosos a la pelirroja para acercarla a su cuerpo y depositar suavemente sus labios en los de ella. La sensación húmeda le generó un escalofrío que le recorrió placenteramente cada centímetro del cuerpo y en cuestión de segundos se transformó en un calor intenso que le hizo aumentar la presión de sus labios y aferrar con un poco más de fuerza a la chica entre sus brazos. Ella no lo detuvo y correspondió la intensidad del beso. Sin darse cuenta, el peso de su propio cuerpo recostó sobre el puff a la chica y sus manos empezaron a tornarse ligeras sobre el enterizo de malla, su lengua actuaba por inercia entre la cavidad bucal de su pareja, los lóbulos de sus orejas y su cuello, su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar por todas partes. Con la respiración agitada Nataly le detuvo.

- Sé que a partir de hoy seré una chica muy envidiada por muchas en este colegio, pero digamos que para llevar menos de 20 minutos como tu novia ya has anotado varios puntos a tu favor Lupin, será mejor que ahora me acompañes a la puerta de mi sala común.

- No sabía que las doxys eran tan aguafiestas, pero bueno supongo que tienes razón, además por la hora que es, en cualquier momento este lugar empezará a tener movimiento.

Antes de ayudar a su novia a pararse del puff, Ted volvió a besarla con la misma efusividad pero esta vez con un beso mucho más corto y con las manos más quietas, aún en contra de sus deseos. Acompañó a su chica ante el retrato de la Dama Gorda y después de un tierno "pico de buenas noches" regresó a la sala común de su casa para encontrarse con Tom, los amigos tenían una larga noche por delante para intercambiar sus experiencias y Ted quería redactar una carta de inmediato.

Al otro día temprano en Grimmauld Place…

- Amo, carta de Teddy para usted.

- ¿Carta de Teddy? Pero si sus cartas suelen llegar en lunes porque nos escribe los domingos, ábrela Harry, seguro trae noticias urgentes para mandarla dos días antes.

- Seguro que sí, ya me imagino qué noticia trae este pergamino, a ver, dice así:

_Mi muy estimado SENSEI:_

_Ya tengo novia… y no sé si esto que sentí fue lo que tú me dijiste que sentiste la primera vez que besaste a Ginny, pero es un hecho que me hubiera gustado seguir así por lo menos dos horas seguidas… no pude, sólo lo logré 20 minutos, pero ¡vaya 20 minutos! Ya te contaré con detalle después y claro que los consejos que puedas proveerme serán bien aceptados._

_Con cariño, el ex soltero más codiciado de Hufflepuff._

_Ted._

_P.D. Beso enorme a Ginny que seguro está leyendo por encima de tu hombro._

- Entonces decidió salir con Nataly.

- Sí, mira creo que no es tan mala idea Gin. Estoy seguro que por la cabeza de Ted pasa la idea que lo suyo con Vicky no es posible porque primero se supone que debe verla como su prima, eso sólo él lo piensa pero bueno, es algo que no lo deja tranquilo, segundo debe creer que Vicky sí lo ve como un primo, tercero siendo tan hermosa debe suponer que ella no es capaz de fijarse en él y cuarto, Nataly lo altera físicamente, tienes que darle chance al niño, necesita agarrar experiencia…

- Harry, cuando dejarás de solapar a Ted en todo lo que haga ¿eh?

- Nunca, jamás lo he hecho, ¿Por qué habría de empezar ahora que está en plena adolescencia? Es cuando más me necesita como cómplice ¿no? Además sabes perfectamente que no voy a dejar que se pase de la raya y sabes que Teddy es un chico listo y muy bueno, esto de las hormonas es parte de crecer. Yo a su edad estaba pasando por una crisis de faldas parecida, juraba que mi mejor amigo me mataría porque en mis sueños le hacía cosas a su hermanita que no podía contarle.

- De todas maneras terminaste haciéndole "esas cosas" a su hermana ese mismo año galán.

- Sí, pero nunca se las conté a Ron, por eso sigo vivo. Y hablando de "esas cosas", no creas que accedí a que tus hijos se quedaran a dormir anoche con sus abuelos para estar leyendo cartas de Teddy o para poder descansar de los niños.

- Me encantas cuando me pones esos ojos de súplica, como si tuvieras que insistirme mucho.

Ginny trepó su cuerpo sobre las piernas de Harry que aún estaba sentado en el desayunador de la cocina, sus manos empezaron a desfajar y abrir los botones de la camisa de su esposo y las de él se deslizaron por debajo de la falda, buscando deshacerse de sus panties de algodón. En una fracción de segundo, él los hizo aparecerse directamente sobre las sábanas de su lecho, lugar del que no saldrían hasta las 5 de la tarde, sólo porque tenían que ir a la Madriguera a buscar a sus tres angelitos…

La relación con Nataly en términos generales era muy buena, Ted mantenía un feliz equilibrio entre sus clases, sus amigos, sus entrenamientos de Quidditch y sus románticos encuentros con su novia. El chico se obligaba a sí mismo a mantener a raya sus pensamientos hacia Victoire y no le estaba resultando tan difícil porque desde que todo Hogwarts se enteró de su relación con la cazadora de Gryffindor, la rubia simplemente había decidido no entrar en contacto con él, lo evitaba lo más posible y prácticamente no le dirigía la palabra. Además, los encantos naturales de su novia lo mantenían bastante concentrado en ella.

El torneo de las casas iniciaría con el encuentro Hufflepuff vs Slytherin y los primeros eran favoritos para ganar el partido. Ted estaba en los vestidores despidiéndose de Nataly antes de empezar el juego cuando Louis los interrumpió.

- Ejem, ejem… ehh, lo siento pero es que Ted, tengo algo que decirte.

- Pierde cuidado Louis, yo ya me iba a las gradas y ya tendré tiempo después del partido para continuar esto con tu primo, te veo al rato campeón, suerte.

- Gracias Naty, te quiero ver en primera fila ¿eh?... ¿Qué pasa Louis?

- Oye, es que estaba viniendo para acá y en un pasillo vi a los amigos de Daniel Travis guardando "algo" en un costal y escuché que dijeron que ya estaba listo el regalito para "mechoncito Lupin"… Ted esos simios van a hacerte algo en el partido, estoy seguro.

- Claro que van a hacerme algo, gracias por el aviso enano, voy a estar a la defensiva, pero hazme otro favor, coméntale esto a Hagrid y a Tom, por si las dudas ¿vale?

- ¡Vale! Ten cuidado Ted.

- ¡Ah, enano! Vigila a Vicky quieres, que Travis no se le acerque y no le digas nada de esto a Nataly, no quiero que se ponga nerviosa.

Tres cuartas partes del campo de Quidditch lucían en amarillo y negro, un área reducida estaba de verde. Los gritos de los asistentes llenaban de ánimos al equipo de Hufflepuff, la aparición del guardián arrebató varios suspiros en las gradas y es que, aunque Ted Lupin no era un chico coqueto en exceso, tenía un ángel natural que lo tenía muy bien cotizado entre las estudiantes de todas las casas. Pronto el silbatazo inicial dejó ver a 10 jugadores que volaban ágiles en sus posiciones, 2 recorrían vigilantes el terreno y los otros 2 estaban suspendidos en el aire, impenetrables frente a sus aros. Lupin era un excelente guardián, pero el mejor jugador de Slytherin era Víctor Johansen, su guardián y Capitán, así que el esfuerzo de ambos equipos se concentraba mucho en poder colar la quaffle por los aros contarios.

Ted no descuidaba sus aros pero estaba pendiente de poder ubicar a Travis y a sus secuaces entre los asistentes, estaba seguro que en cualquier momento algo pasaría y no estaba equivocado. El narrador del partido anunciaba 80-40 a favor de Hufflepuff a 35 minutos de partido, los nervios de Ted lo tenían sudando aunque el clima era bastante frío esa mañana, en ese momento la snitch dejó verse cerca de sus aros y le dio un grito al buscador de su equipo, quien sin perder tiempo se dirigió como bala sobre ella, el silbatazo final se dejó escuchar cuando Greg Thomas, buscador y Capitán del equipo de Hufflepuff tomó a la pequeña dorada entre sus manos… pero justo en ese momento, por debajo de las gradas salieron disparadas una quaffle y una buldger directamente sobre el guardián del equipo ganador, Ted salió volando sobre su escoba para huir de sus redondas atacantes, él era guardián, no tenía la agilidad de vuelo de un cazador, ni la velocidad de un buscador, así que su escape se estaba acortando, tenía que hacer algo, le había prometido a su abuela visitar lo menos posible la enfermería a causa de accidentes por el Quidditch pero… ¡Qué demonios! ¿Qué tipo de Metamorfomago era si no podía deshacerse de un par de pelotas encantadas? Concentrado en transformar su cuerpo y agilizar su descenso, lo redujo a un metro de estatura y a tal vez 30 kilos, bajó y rodó sobre la arena del campo logrando que las bolas se estrellaran en el piso, la quaffle parecía haber perdido el hechizo que la hacía perseguirlo, pero la bludger volvió a cobrar vida y de nuevo se proyectó sobre el chico. Ted estiró a más de metro y medio sus piernas para dejar pasar la bola de hierro en medio de ellas, tomó por fin su varita y exclamó ¡Bombarda!, haciéndola explotar. No había recuperado el tamaño normal de su cuerpo cuando el grito de ¡Cuidado Ted, la quaffle! Se dejó escuchar desde las gradas en la voz de Nataly. El chico alcanzó a tirarse al suelo para dejar pasar la bola de cuero y un ¡Evanesco! de la Sra. Hooch finalmente la hizo desaparecer.

Pese al inconveniente final del partido (que aunque no se había podido comprobar de dónde se había generado, Ted conocía muy bien su origen), el festejo en la sala común de Hufflepuff duró el resto del día hasta llegada la noche. Los chicos comieron ahí, ya que Winky y los demás elfos les llevaban de "contrabando" los alimentos para que no tuvieran que ir al Gran Comedor si no querían, pero el "atacado" del día tenía otros planes de celebración en la cabeza y esos sólo lo incluían a él y a su atractiva novia, así que la tomó de la mano y discretamente se la llevó del lugar, pero en esta ocasión no se la llevó a ningún pasillo, a ningún armario de escobas o al lago, caminaron hacia los invernaderos, cerca de la huerta de vegetales y se detuvieron a las orillas del bosque, el chico quería estar lejos de cualquier interrupción. Ted colocó su túnica de Quidditch sobre el pasto y ambos se sentaron a mirar el atardecer.

- Estuviste genial, tanto en el partido como en tu pequeño espectáculo de cierre.

- Fue obra de Travis, Louis me lo dijo cuando nos interrumpió en los vestidores, él vio a los amigos de Daniel guardando las bolas.

- Pues seguro volverá a intentarlo porque lo de hoy le ha fallado.

- Estaré pendiente, no te preocupes. Oye pero no crees que merezco una felicitación un poco más… cálida, digo me esforcé bastante, sólo recibí 4 anotaciones, yo le avisé a Greg de la snitch y esquivé dos bolas locas que me querían matar.

- Cualquier pretexto es bueno con tal de estar a solas contigo Teddy, si quieres que sea como premio a tu actuación en el partido, pues está bien que así sea.

Naty era una niña muy sensual y Ted muy débil ante sus encantos, constantemente tenía que auto controlarse cuando estaban a solas porque la chica le desconectaba el cerebro del resto del cuerpo con gran facilidad. En ese momento ella estaba montada sobre él, besándolo y rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. Él luchaba por reprimir a su lobo interior y no deslizar sus manos por debajo de la falda, de modo que apretaba sus manos en la espalda baja de su novia, pero las reacciones naturales de su cuerpo ante la posición de la chica lo estaban enloqueciendo y más cuando ella dejó caer sus caderas sobre las de él. Subió una de sus manos para acariciar la espalda de Naty sin dejar de besarla y con la otra empezó a desabrocharle la blusa. A penas estaba a la mitad de los botones cuando su mirada se perdió en el encaje blanco que enmarcaban los perfectos y redondos senos de la pelirroja, su reacción fue un tanto tonta y un tanto sorpresiva. Ted se echó para atrás y bajó la mirada.

- Naty estoy muy… alterado, creo que mejor regresamos al Castillo.

- Tranquilo Ted, yo sé hasta dónde voy a dejarte llegar, sabré marcarte mis límites.

- Si claro, para ti es más fácil, no eres tú la que tendrá que darse un baño de agua fría sola en la ducha, entre otras cosas que uno tiene que hacer "solo".

- Eso tiene remedio, puedo ayudarte si quieres, no estás solo en esto.

- ¿Qué tú… ayudarme… estás hablando en serio?

La chica terminó de desabrocharse la blusa permitiendo que el joven hiciera lo mismo con el sostén de encaje blanco. El juego de besos y caricias dejaron al mago sin camisa y con el pantalón abierto, la chica conservó sus prendas de la cintura para abajo y las manos y labios de ambos exploraron mutuamente varias partes de sus cuerpos por primera vez. Ted no terminó la faena "solo en la ducha fría" en esta ocasión, su novia había resultado una muy buena ayuda.

Abrazados y muy sonrientes regresaron de nuevo a la sala común de Hufflepuff a eso de las 8 de la noche y para sorpresa del chico sus primas estaban ahí. La mirada de Victoire lo atravesó como una lanza y él sintió una punzada en el estómago ante esos ojos.

- ¡Hasta que regresan tortolitos! Tenemos aquí media hora esperándote para felicitarte, guardián y escapista de bolas hechizadas.

- Gracias chaparra, ven aquí dame un abrazo… hola Vicky gracias por venir, ¿Ya han probado los pastelitos de crema de vainilla? A Winky le quedan riquísimos, ¡Ey Louis! Trae para tus hermanas de los pastelitos Winky.

- No es necesario, ya nos vamos, gracias Ted.

- Te irás tú, yo si quiero probar esos dulces. Anda Vicky, sólo un ratito más ¿sí?

- Si Victoire, sólo un rato, necesito hablar contigo, ven por favor. Naty quédate con Dominique, tengo que decirle un par de cosas a Victoire.

Ted llevó a la rubia a unos puff cerca de la chimenea, la sentó en uno y él se acomodó en el suelo, a sus pies. Apoyó sus manos sobre las piernas de la chica y le tomó las manos.

- Vicky hemos estado más distanciados que nunca, pero eso no significa que no me interese lo que te pueda pasar. Lo de hoy al final del partido fue obra de Travis, Louis lo vio, eso significa que ese granuja sigue con la idea de vengarse de mí y seguro sigue obsesionado con aprovecharse de ti, prométeme que tendrás cuidado y que si te enteras de algo, si te molesta o se te acerca si quiera, me lo vas a decir. Ya sé que estás a punto de cumplir 15 años y vas a decirme que puedes cuidarte sola, pero a veces te pasas de inocente y no quiero que vayan a hacerte daño, ¿entendido?

- ¿Y no se enoja tu novia si andas metiéndote en problemas por mí?

- ¡No, qué va a enojarse! Ella sabe que lo hago porque… porque eres mi prima.

- Ah claro, es sólo eso, es decir, que bien que lo entiende.

- No te preocupes por Naty, ella no es celosa y prométeme que me mantendrás al tanto si Travis da señales de vida.

- Esta bien Ted, lo prometo y ahora sí debemos irnos.

Junto con las primas Nataly también se retiró, Ted y Tom se fueron a su dormitorio, el quinceañero tenía muuuucho que contarle a su amigo, aún derramaba testosterona cuando le platicaba, sin mucho detalle, su reciente encuentro con su novia.

- ¿Oye y no crees que van muy rápido?

- No lo sé, lo único que puedo decirte es que las cosas se dan y punto. Pero no me salgas con eso, lo que pasa es que tú eres un lento, mira que sigues dándole largas a lo tuyo con Monse.

- Es que lo que yo siento por Monse no incluye sólo a mis hormonas.

- ¿Estás insinuando que lo mío con Naty es pura hormona?

- No, supongo que también platicarás de algunas cosas con ella.

- No seas animal, claro que platicamos y de muchas cosas, pero carajo eres mi amigo pero no estás ciego ¿no? ¿Crees que es fácil estar con una escultura así y mantenerme quieto?

- Supongo que no, sólo te comento que creo que es más físico, de verdad dudo que estés enamorado de Naty.

- ¿Y por qué no habría de estarlo?

- No sé, eso dímelo tú. Ted… sólo prométeme amigo que si no estás seguro de estar enamorado de tu novia no vas a llegar "más allá" con ella, no sería justo.

- Suenas peor que mi abuela, pero tienes razón y créeme que no me apellido Travis, no voy a hacerle ninguna mala jugada a Naty, no se lo merece… aunque te confieso que ella logra que se me alteren partes del cuerpo que no sabía que podían alterarse.

- ¡Vale! Te creo, pero piénsatelo, tienes que ser sincero contigo mismo.


	7. Chapter 7 Reivindicándose en vacaciones

**CAPÍTULO VII – Reivindicándose en vacaciones.**

A casi un mes de noviazgo, Ted era una completa víctima de sus instintos lobeznos y sus hormonas adolescentes. A 5 meses de sus 16, el adolescente estaba experimentando sensaciones que nunca había sentido, explorando territorios mágicos y descubriendo placeres físicos que para su edad resultaban retadores y fascinantes.

Aunque no había descuidado los estudios, seguía metido en coordinación de la tercera prueba y en el Quidditch, varias cosas se le escapaban de la mente por la concentración que dedicaba a los encuentros a solas con su novia. Por ejemplo, escribirle a los Potter y a su abuela, sus cartas habían disminuido a una cada 10 ó 12 días en vez de cada domingo, sus visitas a Hagrid y Buckbeak ya no eran diarias, su estancia en la biblioteca se daba sólo si era muy necesario y el tiempo que pasaba con sus primas se había vuelto casi nulo. Este último detalle empeoró su relación con Victoire cuando olvidó, por primera vez en 15 años, el cumple de la rubia y no tuvo excusa válida que lograra convencerla de perdonar su olvido.

Hufflepuff logró el primer lugar en la tercera prueba de las casas, dado que esta prueba se había centrado en presentar una propuesta teórica de encantamientos que resolvieran una situación en la que la justicia, astucia y el bien común eran básicos, los Hufflepuff se lucieron por mucho ante las demás casas, seguidos de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y nuevamente al final, Slytherin. Para la cuarta prueba tendrían tiempo de preparación suficiente y se presentaría después de las vacaciones de Navidad, mismas que llegaron tan rápido que los chicos pronto se encontraron empacando baúles y mascotas para ir a visitar a sus familias.

- Te voy a extrañar, son muchos días que no vamos a estar juntos, ¿me escribirás?

- Claro, aunque si he de ser sincero, vacaciones en mi familia significa fiesta casi todos los días, es que los Weasley son un chorro, así que si sólo te llegan unas cuantas cartas no te enojes conmigo, pero seguro no voy a tener mucho tiempo, me van a echar en cara que los he tenido muy abandonados y mi abuela se pone muy sentimental en estas fechas y no quiere que la deje sola ni un momento. Pero es un hecho que voy a extrañarte, ya te compensaré en enero esta separación… ya verás.

- Mmm… no lo dudo, estaré esperando que cumplas lo que dices. ¿Me acompañarás mañana hasta el Expreso?

- Sí, quedamos en ver a Harry en Cabeza de Puerco a la hora que sale el Expreso, así que te acompaño, veo que te subas y alcanzo a mis primos en el pub.

- Tenía ganas de conocer ese auto de tu padrino del que tanto me has contado, es de los pocos autos muggles encantados y legales que puede andar volando, ampliándose por dentro o desapareciendo por ahí.

- Ventajas de ser Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores… el abuelo Weasley era dueño del Ford Anglia que está aquí en el bosque ¿sabías?, una vez mi padrino y mi tío Ron llegaron en él al colegio y luego el auto se volvió salvaje, es una larga historia. Harry también tiene una moto voladora, pero él siempre preferirá transportarse en su Saeta, el aire es su elemento, creo que es la tercera o cuarta que tiene y la verdad es que la escoba está genial.

- Tu Nimbus Xtreme también es muy buena.

- Es excelente, por eso no la he cambiado, ya lleva conmigo casi 4 años y siempre me ha traído buena suerte.

- Bien pues volviendo al tema, no hay remedio, mañana me voy y dejaré de verte dos semanas… ya ni manera. Buenas noches Ted, tengo que terminar de empacar.

- ¿Segura que ya vas a meterte a dormir, no quieres dar una última vuelta por el piso siete ya que estamos por aquí?

- Ted estuvimos toda la tarde juntos… "muy juntos", ni siquiera cenamos, te pasas de goloso galán.

- Bueno es que ya tú lo dijiste, no te voy a ver en dos semanas, necesitaba cargar baterías para sobrevivir a tu ausencia.

- Claro, resultas muy romántico cuando te conviene Lupin, pero por hoy ya tuviste suficiente. Ven, dame un beso de buenas noches y vete a dormir.

Al día siguiente Ted se despidió de sus amigos y acompañó a su novia a tomar el Expreso de Hogwarts. Después de una efusiva despedida, tomó su equipaje y se dirigió a Cabeza de Puerco donde sus primos y Harry ya lo esperaban.

- ¡Vaya Don Juan, hasta que llegas! Tú no te preocupes, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para esperarte, total tu abuela no está vuelta loca de ganas de verte, granuja desconsiderado.

- También me da mucho gusto verte Harry… no exageres no tardé tanto, pero bueno ya estoy listo, vayamos a casa.

- Primero los llevaré a ustedes tres a El Refugio y luego te llevo a ti con tu abuela, hoy en la noche hay cena en la Madriguera así que desempaquen rápido ¿eh? Las fiestas empiezan desde hoy.

- ¿Vas a tener vacaciones tío Harry?

- Seudo-vacaciones Dominique, voy a estar dando mis vueltas al Ministerio y trabajando en casa, pero sí, intentaré pasar estos días en familia, tengo que aprovechar que este orate va a estar con nosotros para verlo, con eso que ya ni escribe.

- Pues tendremos que aprovechar todos para verlo porque ya ni nosotras tenemos ese gusto.

- ¿Todavía no me perdonas verdad? Ya te he dicho de mil maneras que lo siento Vicky, que me dejes compensarte y que no volverá a pasar, pero ni tu regalo quieres aceptar.

- ¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo grave? Porque suena grave…

- A tu ahijado se le olvidó el cumple de mi hermana.

- ¿Cómo? Eso es… no lo puedo creer Ted, ¡vaya que te tienen muy concentrado en otras cosas!

- Si tío, en un "par de cosas" sobre las que caen ciertos cabellos rojizos.

- Bueno ya, cometí un grave error, pero ya te pedí disculpas, no puedo echar el tiempo atrás, no puedo remediarlo, así que déjame enmendarlo.

- Tendrás varios días para esforzarte primo, a ver si lo logras.

- Gracias por los ánimos enano, espero que sí, pero no lo veo fácil.

Después de avanzar unos kilómetros sobre la carretera de la entrada a Hogsmeade, el auto de Harry se desmaterializó y se apareció minutos después en la carretera de las afueras de Tinworth muy cerca de "El Refugio", donde Bill y Fleur esperaban ansiosos a sus hijos. Ted y su padrino ayudaron a bajar el equipaje y las mascotas, saludaron a los Weasley Delacour y regresaron al auto, esta vez con dirección a casa de Andrómeda Tonks. Nuevamente el auto avanzó un poco de manera terrestre pero minutos después elevó por los aires, protegido por un encantamiento Desilusionador-Motor, Harry quería unos minutos de charla con su ahijado antes de aparecer directamente en la casa de su abuela.

- Oye pedazo de animal, ¿cómo pudiste olvidar el cumpleaños de la güera?

- ¿Bueno a caso el mundo nunca va a perdonarme eso? Lo siento, se me fue, estaba muy metido con lo de la prueba de las casas, tenía entrenamiento, deberes y novia… además sí me acordé ese día, pero en la tarde y para cuando fui a felicitarla ya no había remedio, estaba muy enojada.

- ¿Y cómo no? siempre has sido el primero en felicitarla y llevarle su regalo.

- Ya se me ocurrirá algo en estos días para contentarla.

- ¿Sigue sin gustarle Nataly verdad?

- Y ahora menos porque dice que me la paso fajan… ehh, que me la paso mucho tiempo con ella.

- ¿Y sí?

- ¿Y sí qué?

- Sí pasas mucho tiempo… a ver, cómo lo decimos a esto, "socializando", no, no, muy formal, ehh, "intercambiando puntos de vista"… mmm… muy vacío el concepto, tal vez… ¡sí grandísimo caliente, te la pasas fajando con ella!

- ¡No! bueno un poco, lo normal… ¡Ay mira quién habla!

- Óyeme escuincle yo tengo 33 años, Ginny es mi esposa y tengo tres hijos con ella, además de ti… creo que me he ganado a pulso el derecho ¿no?

- Y yo tengo 15 años, es mi primera novia formal y está hecha un forro la niña, así que también tengo derecho.

- ¡Ya! Está bien, no te puedo discutir eso, sólo te pido que por lo menos no descuides ese tipo de detalles como el cumple de Vicky y menos a tu abuela, Andrómeda cree que la has cambiado por otra mujer.

- Exagera un poco ¿no crees?

- ¡Es tu abuela! A esa mujer le debes todo lo que eres Ted Lupin, ella puede exagerar lo que se le dé la gana y tú no se lo vas a discutir, ¿estamos?

- Sí, sí, estamos, ¡vale! pero no me regañes, no me gusta que me regañes.

- A mí tampoco me gusta hacerlo, pero no voy a permitirte que preocupes a Andrómeda, a mí podrás hacerme tonto si me dejo, pero a esa mujer jovencito le besas los pies cuando llegues a casa ¿está claro?

- Sí, bastante, ya… juro solemnemente reivindicarme con la abuela… y con Ginny que seguro también está molesta… y con los enanos porque no les he escrito en un mes…

- Ya, tampoco te pongas de mártir. Hemos llegado, prepara tu mejor sonrisa, tu abrazo más fuerte y tu beso más tronado que tu abuela está parada en el jardín esperando a que aterricemos.

Harry descendió, estacionó el auto en los jardines de la casa de Andrómeda Tonks y bajó con su ahijado para llevarlo ante la ansiosa anciana.

- Señora bonita, aquí te dejo a tu tesorito, sano y salvo, nos vemos en la noche para la cena.

- Gracias Harry… ¡Teddy tesoro dame un abrazo mi niño!

- Hola abuela, aquí me tienes para ti solita, completamente tuyo.

- ¿Estás bien hijo? no he tenido noticias tuyas en 10 días, fue por Harry que me enteré que salías hoy de vacaciones y que él iría por ti.

- Ehh, si abue estoy bien, he tenido muchos deberes, ya te contaré. Pero ya estoy aquí contigo, no te preocupes. Harry ¿A qué hora tenemos que llegar a la Madriguera?

- A las 8, así que mejor me voy porque tengo que ayudar a Ginny con los niños. Por cierto, recuerda que mañana venimos por ustedes como quedamos Andrómeda, para ir al Callejón Diagon, que Ted pase a Gringotts y a comprar los regalos de Navidad.

- Gracias Harry, nos vemos en la cena.

Durante la cena de esa noche, tal y como lo esperaba, Teddy tuvo que escuchar los reclamos de toda la familia por su notable ausencia. El chico había acostumbrado a sus primos y tíos a estar siempre en contacto con ellos, por lo que la escases de noticias suyas en el último mes y medio resultaba notoria. Después de mil y un disculpas finalmente aceptadas, la velada fue tan entretenida como era de esperarse y el ambiente de fiesta fue total. Las exquisiteces culinarias de Molly Weasley (ayudada por Kreacher), dejaron a los comensales en un estado de plena satisfacción. Para lograr la digestión antes de irse a dormir, los niños se fueron al jardín trasero a jugar un rato y a perseguir gnomos, los adolescentes se trasladaron a platicar al jardín delantero y los adultos se quedaron en la estancia principal.

- Debemos irnos George, Roxanne se ha quedado dormida.

- Angelina hoy dejamos a mi pulga con sus abuelos y Freddy podría irse con sus primos James y Al… de modo mi reina que nos queda la casa para nosotros solitos, ¿qué dicen abuelos y tíos? se unen a mi noble causa de "me urge una noche a solas con mi esposa".

- Claro que sí cuñado, no te preocupes. Freddy ha compartido habitación con James siempre que hemos requerido unirnos a esa noble causa tanto tú como yo.

- Y por mi nieta no se diga más, vamos a llevarla a mi habitación Angie querida, esta noche sus abuelos velaremos sus sueños.

- ¡Má! ¿No se podrían quedar Hugo y Rosie también?

- ¡Ronald! Los niños se quedaron el fin de semana pasada.

- Bueno Hermi, sólo estaba preguntando. Por justicia divina deberíamos mandárselos a todos juntos al tío Charlie un día de estos, a los 13, desde Ted hasta Roxanne.

- Pues no me suena a amenaza en realidad hermanito, adoro a mis sobrinos y le pese a quien le pese soy el tío consentido de todos, cuando quieran me los pueden mandar de vacaciones y yo me hago cargo hasta de la pulga y sus pañales.

- Muy listo Charles, sabes que por lo menos yo no mandaría de vacaciones, solas a Molly y a Lucy a un lugar donde sacan a pasear por las tardes a dragones como si fueran cachorros.

- Bueno Percy, eso es falta de confianza, yo las protegería de cualquier cachorro travieso.

- Pues yo si voy a tomarte la palabra, de verdad te voy a mandar a Hugo y a Rosie un día de estos para poner a prueba tu paciencia.

- ¿Quieres saber la verdad Ron? La única Weasley que me ha confiado a sus hijos y los ha dejado conmigo en Rumania ha sido Ginny y creo, sin ofender cuñado, que después de tener a los tres Potter un fin de semana completo y haber sobrevivido, puedo con cualquiera de los demás, esos tres juntos son dinamita pura, mis respetos hermanita.

- Exageraciones tuyas Charlie, mis nietos no son tan terribles.

- No papá, no es que sean muy traviesos, es que son muy intensos, esos tres no son normales de verdad, salen con cada cosa, sobre todo Albus, es tu copia exacta Harry.

- No puedo negártelo, Al es tal como me recuerdo, menos huraño tal vez, pero sí, sacó mi carácter.

- En cambio mi ahijado James pinta para coqueto, fiestero y rompe reglas, ese sí que es todo un Weasley.

- Siempre lo he dicho Ron, la cigüeña se equivocó, James iba a tu casa pero se detuvo en la mía.

- Y qué me dices de mi sobrina Lily, ¡Uy cuidado cuñado! con esa vas a pagar todos tus pecados, es igualita a su madre y yo la he tenido 32 años de hermana y sigue siendo la segunda mujer que me hace temblar cuando se enoja, la primera obvio es mi madre.

- Por eso no la hago enojar George, a mí me ha tenido doblegado desde hace 18 años y efectivamente veo la repetición de la historia en mi princesita.

- Ya dejen de hablar mal de mis angelitos, los tres son un encanto y tú Potter no te pongas de mártir "doblegado", que si has pasado 18 años a mi lado es porque todos esos años he sabido darte lo que te hace feliz ¿o no?

- Sin sacar a relucir intimidades Ginny por favor, que en esta mesa salvo Harry, los demás hombres somos tu padre y tus hermanos y tú seguirás siendo siempre nuestra hermanita.

- Eso lo hemos tenido siempre muy claro Bill, creo que Harry no la ha tenido fácil con tanto cuñado, aunque siempre lo han querido como a un hermano, creo que nunca ha perdido el temor de morir en manos de un Weasley al más mínimo error.

- Pues más le vale no cometerlo nunca.

- Tranquilo Percy, a decir verdad, si he de temerle a algún Weasley… es a tu hermana.

Al día siguiente después de desayunar, los 5 Potter y el pequeño Freddy fueron a buscar a Ted para ir al Callejón Diagon. La primera parada la hicieron en el Caldero Chorreante para saludar a Neville y a Hannah, luego pasaron a Gringotts para que Harry autorizara que su ahijado sacará dinero de su bóveda y después pasaron un par de horas haciendo compras navideñas. Finalmente llevaron a Freddy a Sortilegios Weasley para entregarlo a su padre. La hora de la comida estaba programada en casa de Andrómeda, Kreacher estaría ahí haciéndose cargo de preparar los platillos favoritos de sus 4 maguitos consentidos.

- ¿Ginny estás segura que un libro ayudará a que Vicky me perdone? Creo que ese estuche de maquillaje inagotable le hubiera gustado más.

- No es un libro cualquiera Ted, "Mi querida hada madrina" es una novela clásica que toda bruja británica adolescente suele leer y en ella están escritas verdades muy interesantes para las chicas de su edad. Mi madre me lo regaló cuando cumplí 14 años y créeme, fue uno de mis mejores regalos en ese entonces. Dado que Fleur no es británica no ha seguido la tradición y Vicky no lo tiene, pero cuando lo lea te lo va a agradecer, yo sé lo que te digo.

- ¡Vale! Si tú lo dices. Lo que me resultó difícil fue comprar los regalos de los enanos sin que se dieran cuenta, si no es porque George se los lleva a la parte trasera de la tienda para enseñarles el Crup (mascota parecida a un terrier) que les va a regalar a Molly y a Lucy, no hubiera podido escoger sus obsequios.

- Ted, ¿Estás seguro que no van a volar la casa con lo que les compraste? Aún no hemos planeado remodelarla.

- Ah no te preocupes, nada de lo que escogí para ellos explota, bueno tal vez Lily siga decorando las paredes, pero tú te has vuelto una experta en encantamientos removedores de color y texturas ¿no?

Tal y como Ginny predijo, el regalo de Ted logró aminorar el enojo de Victoire, al grado que decidió aceptar también la vuela pluma de tinta rosa y olor a chicle que el chico le había comprado para su cumpleaños y que se negó a aceptar en su momento, de modo que, limando estas asperezas, todo parecía indicar que las celebraciones se realizarían en santa paz. La cena de Navidad de ese año se llevó a cabo en Valle Godric y además de la familia estuvieron invitados amigos muy queridos como Hagrid, Kingsley, Neville y Hannah, Luna y su esposo Rolf. Después del delicioso banquete que terminó hasta llegada la madrugada y que en esta ocasión estuvo a cargo de Kreacher, Andrómeda y Ginny, los 9 primos menores fueron acomodados por sus padres en las habitaciones de la casa, para que adultos y adolescentes continuaran celebrando hasta casi amanecer.

Hacia las 2 de la madrugada el sueño pudo más que Dominique y Louis que se quedaron dormidos en el recibidor, dejando solos a Ted y Victoire.

- ¿Quieres dar un paseo por el pueblo? Es muy bonito, a mí me gusta mucho dar caminatas con Harry por el vecindario.

- Son las 2 de la mañana Ted, ¿no será peligroso?

- ¿Peligroso Valle Godric? No Vicky, para nada. Vamos al parque que está aquí a dos cuadras, agarra tu abrigo.

- Así estoy bien, no hace tanto frío.

- No hace tanto frío aquí, pero en el parque… como quieras, no pretendo contradecirte en nada, no voy a arriesgarme y que te enojes de nuevo conmigo.

Los chicos caminaron un par de cuadras hacia el parque del vecindario. La calle no estaba vacía, ya que algunos vecinos continuaban en sus respectivas celebraciones y el poblado aún tenía movimiento pese a la hora. El par de adolescentes se sentó en los columpios y platicaron de los regalos que habían recibido de la familia y amigos.

- Una caja de chocolates no es un gran regalo como para una novia ¿no?

- Pero le gustan los chocolates, si le gustaran las calabazas le hubiera mandado dulces de calabaza ¿es lógico no?

- ¡Hombres! A veces no basta con ser lógico Ted, hay que ser… romántico y los hombres siempre terminan regalando chocolates.

- ¡Ya! Bueno, lo importante es el detalle y yo le mandé a Nataly un detalle navideño. Además ella me mandó una foto suya, es también un detalle y no tengo inconveniente con eso.

- El libro que me regalaste, mis amigas me han dicho que es muy bueno, mañana mismo empezaré a leerlo.

- Ginny me lo recomendó, ella lo leyó cuando tenía 14 y dice que fue un muy buen regalo, espero que te guste.

- ¿Y también te aconsejó acerca de los chocolates?

- No, para el regalo de Nataly no le pedí consejo.

- Pero en teoría ese era el regalo más importante que entregarías ¿no?

- No, ella no estaba molesta conmigo y tú sí.

- ¡Así que era plan con maña! bueno, te funcionó. Oye tenías razón, debí traer mi abrigo, ya estoy sintiendo frío, mejor regresamos.

- A ver, permíteme…

El chico se paró frente al columpio de la rubia y le colocó su abrigo sobre los hombros, luego intentó ponerse en cuclillas para poder abrochárselo pero perdió el equilibrio y para evitar caerse, apoyó ambas manos en los muslos de la joven. Este movimiento hizo que Ted dejara caer sus rodillas al piso, quedando hincado, con el cuerpo ligeramente apoyado sobre Victoire y con su rostro a escasos centímetros del de ella. Los grandes ojos azules que tenía enfrente llenaron por completo su visión y su mente, por un momento enmudeció, nada existía en su cabeza excepto esa intensa mirada, nada en su razón lo hacía percatarse que lentamente seguía acortando la distancia de sus rostros, entre sus labios. Un nudo en el estómago y el parpadear de la azul mirada lo volvieron a la conciencia, tragó saliva y se separó. Parado frente a ella le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

- Ehh bueno, mejor acomódatelo tú o yo voy a terminar haciendo que ambos nos caigamos.

- Sí, gracias Ted, vamos.

Victoire se abrochó el abrigo y no hizo nada por evitar que Ted caminara con su brazo sobre sus hombros. El chico intentaba parecer relajado pero estaba seguro que ella se había percatado de lo extraña que había sido la situación del columpio y ella se repetía a sí misma que nada había pasado y que se estaba imaginando cosas. Lo único cierto es que ambos habían sentido un par de revoloteos en el estómago que los dejó bastante inquietos.

Ninguno de los dos concilió un sueño profundo cuando finalmente cada quien se envolvió en sus sábanas. Ella estaba muy preocupada porque sabía que el haber tenido tan cerca a Ted logró ponerla nerviosa y no podía evitar reconocer que, por fracciones de segundos, sintió un arrebatado deseo de besarlo. Él por su lado tuvo la peor de las noches. Después de casi una hora de intentar convencerse a sí mismo que ese tipo de situaciones no eran recomendables y podían resultar peligrosas, cuando finalmente concilió el sueño, su sueño no resultó del tipo que se tiene para evocar a la familia o a los amigos... Estaba recostado sobre el húmedo y verde césped, sobre su pecho desnudo sentía el roce ligero de unos rubios cabellos, ella estaba montada sobre él y él aferraba sus manos a sus finas caderas, se incorporó un poco, la jaló hacia su pecho y la besó, sus labios se perdían en los de ella, en su cuello, en sus senos. Con la respiración agitadísima Ted abrió los ojos y casi saltó sobre su cama. Cuando recuperó el aire y tuvo conciencia del momento, notó enseguida la humedad entre sus sábanas… No era posible, no podía permitirse eso, no con Vicky. Estaba en problemas, estaba sintiendo algo que no podía ser y aún faltaba una semana de convivencia diaria, faltaba una semana para regresar al colegio y concentrarse de nuevo en otras cosas, en otra mujer.

Al otro día Ted puso el pretexto de querer estar con su abuela para no ir a casa de los Potter, sabía que lo conocían muy bien y que lograrían percatarse de que algo le sucedía con tan sólo mirarlo a los ojos, así que todo el día se concentró en convencerse que el tiempo que restaba de vacaciones no se quedaría a solas con Victoire, tendría que disimular su angustia ante los Potter y se propuso evitar a como diera lugar el volver a tener ese tipo de sueños con la rubia. Con esas tres acciones sobrevivió una semana y varias reuniones más, hasta que finalmente el tiempo de regresar al colegio llegó.


	8. Chapter 8 La venganza de Slytherin

**CAPÍTULO VIII – La venganza de Slytherin.**

- Ahora todo va a estar bien – Pensaba una y otra vez Ted mientras desempacaba las cosas de su baúl… - Tengo que ir a ver a Nataly, tengo que estar con ella – se repetía mientras acomodaba calcetines y ropa interior. Pero en cuanto dejaba de fijarse intencionalmente una idea en la cabeza, la imagen de Victoire volvía a invadirlo y saber que ella estaba tan cerca, que seguramente la vería en la cena, le aceleraba el pulso… - No seas idiota Ted Lupin, ella está prohibida, es como tu prima y ella nunca te verá de otra manera, además tiene tantos admiradores que tú no eres opción para ella – los auto regaños de Ted finalmente lo hicieron tenderse sobre su cama, boca arriba y con la mirada perdida en algún punto del techo de su dormitorio, el chico se percató de algo que lo dejó en el nivel máximo de preocupación, notó cierta humedad en sus ojos y una sensación que le apretaba la garganta y el pecho, de pronto se sorprendió a sí mismo dejando escapar una lágrima. Estaba llorando, sentía impotencia y rabia al mismo tiempo, se sentía expuesto, le estaba doliendo reconocer algo que tal vez llevaba un año negándose a sí mismo… se había enamorado de Victoire, no era algo que existiera de "toda la vida", pero el hecho era que en ese momento su realidad era ella, la amaba y el amor le estaba doliendo. Ni los momentos más apasionados con su novia habían servido para evitar que cayera en la cuenta de eso, sólo necesitó un roce de su piel, unos centímetros cerca de Vicky, para que todo su ser recordara lo hermosa que era y se estremeciera, lo mucho que le gustaba su sonrisa, lo fascinante que era su carácter explosivo, lo fácil que le resultaba hablar con ella de mil cosas. Siempre habían estado juntos y con ella Ted era simplemente él, al descubierto y no le importaba estar expuesto, ella lo conocía bien y lo aceptaba tal y como era.

Pese a que él y Vicky habían tenido un mal año, el chico entendía ahora la razón de su comportamiento, pero… ¿Y el comportamiento de ella? ¿A caso era la reacción natural de la joven por estar a la defensiva ante sus agresiones? ¿O a ella le estaría pasando lo mismo?... ¿Sería eso posible? ¿Victoire podría corresponder sus sentimientos? Las dudas lo estaban volviendo loco y eso acrecentaba su dolor… "El amor es maravilloso pero a veces duele", eso se lo dijo alguna vez su padrino cuando le contó del año que pasó separado de Ginny antes de la batalla final, en ese momento Ted no lo había entendido, de hecho había tachado a Harry de melodramático y pensaba que su relación con Ginny era tan "de cuento de hadas" que esa parte no podía faltar… ¡Un amor que sobrevivió a la adversidad!, eso pensó en aquel momento, pero ahora lo entendía porque también le estaba doliendo, algo se había fragmentado en su pecho y lo estaba haciendo llorar.

Ted se secó las lágrimas de un rápido manotazo cuando entraron al dormitorio Tom, Sam y Curtis que acababan de llegar en el Expreso.

- ¡Hey Lupin, aquí estás! Tu novia estaba preguntando por ti, pero le dijimos que no te habíamos visto.

- Hola clan, ¿Cómo les fue? ¿Recibieron muchos regalos?

- Pues supongo que no tantos como tú ¿qué te regaló tu padrino, un auto?

- No, algo mejor, un vale de Sortilegios Weasley por varios galeones, algo así como "mi dotación anual" y claro, eso le costó una riña con su esposa pero el vale ya estaba pagado.

- Vamos a cenar y luego desempacamos, me muero de hambre.

- Coincido contigo Curtis, mi estómago empieza a hablarme en hebreo.

Los 4 amigos llegaron al Gran Comedor y Ted enseguida dirigió la mirada a la mesa de Ravenclaw, pero una hermosa pelirroja que se arrojó a sus brazos lo detuvo en el camino.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido? Te he estado buscando (después de corresponder al beso de la chica, Ted finalmente recuperó el habla).

- Estaba en mi dormitorio desempacando, te iba a ir a buscar cuando llegaron estos tres y decidimos venir a cenar, supuse que estarías aquí, ¿cómo estás Naty, cómo estuvo todo en casa?

- Bien, pero te extrañé, decidí comerme un chocolate diario de tu regalo para pensar en ti y reservé el último para compartirlo en tus labios hoy.

- Uy qué romántica, no puedo negarme a ese postre, ¿qué te parece si después de la cena nos damos una vuelta por las escaleras que llevan a las mazmorras?

- ¡Vale! Te veo después de cenar para compartirte ese chocolate.

Ted se sentó a cenar con sus compañeros que se habían colocado del lado que daba a la mesa de Gryffindor, por lo que Ravenclaw les quedaba de frente, pero decidió evitar lo más posible dirigir hacia ahí su mirada, por su propio bien tenía que concentrarse de nuevo en la vida que había estado llevando antes de las vacaciones.

Durante mes y medio se esforzó en sacar de su cabeza y su corazón a Victoire pero en realidad no lo estaba logrando, aunque su relación con ella había regresado a la normalidad y disfrutaba haciéndose a la idea de que en algún momento iba a sentir de nuevo por ella un simple cariño fraternal, eso no estaba ni cerca de suceder.

La siguiente visita a Hogsmeade llegó con el 14 de febrero y eso tenía algo desconcertado a Ted, ¿en realidad quería celebrar el día del amor con Nataly?... No quería cuestionárselo con mucha profundidad a su corazón, así que simplemente decidió que lo correcto era dedicarle el día a su novia, como era de esperarse. Ginny le consiguió una cadenita de plata con un bonito colgante en forma de rayo para tener a la chica contenta desde el inicio del día y planeó llevarla a Zonco, Honeydukes, al salón de té de Madame Tudipié, para terminar la velada en la colina cercana a la Casa de los Gritos. Sin embargo había algo extraño en la actitud del chico ese día, estaba como ausente, como desinteresado, de hecho hasta poco efusivo y eso ya era decir mucho.

- ¿Pasa algo Ted, te siento un poco frío?

- No, bueno el siguiente partido de Quidditch y la prueba de este mes, ya ves que Hufflepuff se da contra ustedes y no todos los de mi casa son muy buenos en DCAO y ya ves que la prueba se centra mucho en eso, pero estoy bien, yo…

De pronto el chico se percató de algo extraño. Colina abajo se alcanzaba a ver a una pareja que se acomodaban de tras de unos arbustos, pero el chico parecía cargar a la joven que iba con él, una joven delgada y rubia que él creyó reconocer como Victoire.

- Naty acompáñame, ¿viste quienes estaban ahí abajo, tras esos arbustos?

- No, pero no creo pertinente que vayamos a incomodar a alguna otra pareja de tórtolos.

- No es que quiera hacerle mal tercio a nadie, pero me pareció que era Vicky y lo más extraño es que puedo jurar que iba con Travis, esto no me huele bien, vamos por favor.

- Está bien Ted, vamos, pero es 14 de febrero, podría ser cualquiera.

Los adolescentes se aproximaron a los arbustos y llegaron justo para encontrarse con una escena que logró encolerizar a Ted como nunca antes se había enojado en su vida. Daniel Travis estaba encima de Victoire, desabrochándole la blusa mientras la chica estaba recostada debajo suyo sin poder poner resistencia, en un estado semi inconciente, como drogada… - ¡Te voy a matar Travis! ¡No te atrevas a tocarla! – Ted se lanzó sobre el Slytherin haciéndolo rodar por el pasto, Nataly se apresuró a proteger a Victoire. Los chicos peleaban a puño limpio, Ted estaba como poseído, logró quedar sobre Daniel y empezó a golpearlo en el rostro, pero su contrincante era más alto, más fornido y logró conectarle un golpe en la nariz que lo hizo sangrar y le impedía respirar, esto le dio a Travis la ventaja para incorporarse y empezó a patear a Ted en las costillas y en el estómago. Lleno de saña, Travis tomó entre sus manos una piedra de buen tamaño y justo cuando iba a estrellársela a su oponente, Nataly lanzó chispas rojas al aire con su varita y luego le apuntó amenazante.

- Detente ya Travis, no voy a obedecer más la regla de no hacer magia fuera del colegio, estás en graves problemas ¿lo sabes?

Daniel tomó conciencia de las palabras de la pelirroja y salió corriendo. Nataly arreglo la ropa de Vicky y la cubrió con su túnica, luego se apresuró a tratar de parar la hemorragia de la nariz de Ted e intentar hacerlo reaccionar, el chico estaba inconciente. No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando la gran figura del guardabosques y el profesor Whimple aparecieron de tras de los chicos.

- ¿Qué diablos pasó aquí?... ¿Ted?... ¡Ted! ¿Qué sucedió Nataly?

- Hagrid llévate a Ted a la enfermería pronto, está inconciente. Profesor, Vicky también necesita que la llevemos con Madame Pumfrey, está como drogada, fue Daniel Travis de Slytherin.

- Vamos Hagrid pronto, lleva a Ted y yo llevo a la chica y tú querida avisa al profesor Slughorn y a la Directora.

Madame Pumfrey primero detuvo la hemorragia nasal del chico, revisó a Victoire y le dio un antídoto para la poción relajante que había ingerido y luego pasó un par de horas reparando tres costillas rotas, varios golpes internos, el tabique desviado y un gran corte en la ceja derecha de Ted.

- Puppy, tengo que saber si ¿ella está bien?... Es decir, su agresor no logró…

- No Minerva, ¡Gracias a la fortuna de Merlín! La chica está bien, sólo estaba bajo los efectos de una buena dosis de Relaxio. Pero Lupin va a estar muy adolorido varios días por tanto golpe y tendrá que guardar reposo para recuperarse de esas costillas rotas.

- Gracias Puppy. Hagrid envía un mensaje a Bill y a Harry para que vengan cuanto antes, pero por favor no entres en detalles, sólo pide que vengan. Voy a regresar a mi despacho con Horace, tengo que comunicarme con Kingsley porque Travis no aparece por ningún lado.

- ¿Directora McGonagall, puedo pasar la noche aquí?

- Sí Nataly, pero recuerda lo que dijo Madame Pumfrey, Ted requiere descanso absoluto, no lo despiertes.

- No se preocupe Directora, sólo estaré a su lado.

- Dominique, Louis, ustedes también pueden quedarse en la enfermería mientras, supongo que en poco tiempo sus padres estarán aquí. Vicky podrá salir mañana de la enfermería pero por el momento déjenla descansar, su organismo está procesando el antídoto, si despierta avisen de inmediato a Puppy.

En el despacho de Mcgonagall se encontraban Horace Slughorn y Niccole Welch que estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas.

- Querida con calma, sólo cuéntame cómo la perdiste de vista.

- Dejamos a Monse y a Tom en las tres escobas, nos dirigimos a Zonko y Vicky se comió en el camino la paleta que le envió en la mañana un admirador, pero se suponía que era de Rudolph, un chico de tercero de Ravenclaw, eso decía la nota. Después de un rato en la tienda de bromas se empezó a sentir mareada y salimos a la puerta para que le diera el aire fresco, yo entré de nuevo al local por un poco de agua y cuando salí de nuevo ella ya no estaba, la estuve buscando por todos lados, regresé a las tres escobas y Monse y Tom me ayudaron a buscarla, pero no la encontramos. Finalmente regresamos al Castillo y el profesor Flitwick me dijo que viniera a verla a usted y justo ahora el profesor Slughorn me ha contado lo que sucedió, ¡Ese bastardo lleva meses planeando esto!

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué no avisaron desde un principio de las intenciones de Travis?

- ¡Ay Directora! Pensamos que ya se le había pasado la obsesión, llevaba un par de meses sin intentar contactarla.

- Está bien querida, regresa a tu dormitorio, mañana Vicky saldrá de la enfermería.

- ¿Cómo está Ted?

- Muy golpeado, pero fuera de peligro, tal vez mañana por la tarde Madame Pumfrey permita que reciba visitas, pero será hasta que ella lo autorice.

- Pobre Ted, él nos advirtió que Travis no estaría satisfecho hasta lograr algo y tenía razón. Buenas noches Directora, profesor, me retiro.

- Buenas noches querida, trata de descansar.

Al poco tiempo que Niccole se retiró, aparecieron por la chimenea de la Dirección Harry, Bill y Fleur, bastante preocupados. McGonagall y Slughorn les explicaron con calma lo sucedido y la Directora tuvo que darle a oler a Fleur unas hierbas revitalizantes porque la impresión de la noticia del ataque a su hija había logrado bajarle la presión.

- Vayan a la enfermería, ahí están Dominique, Louis y Nataly, mientras nosotros contactaremos a Kingsley.

- Profesora voy a ver a mi muchacho y a mi sobrina pero regreso al rato, quiero hablar con Kingsley y encontrar personalmente a ese mal nacido.

- Está bien Harry, te entiendo.

En la enfermería tanto Ted como Vicky estaban dormidos, uno sedado y la otra asimilando el antídoto. Harry saludó y agradeció a Nataly su oportuna intervención, saludó también a sus sobrinos que les informaron a sus padres y a él que Ted seguro estaba muy adolorido porque se quejaba mucho entre sueños. Harry se acercó a su ahijado y mirando su golpeado rostro apretó la sábana lleno de rabia, se volteó y se dirigió a su cuñado.

- No voy a despertarlo, quédense ustedes, yo voy a ir a capturar a ese desgraciado que quiso dañar a mi sobrina y que ha dejado en este estado a mi muchacho.

- Harry, sabes que si Ted y esta señorita no hubieran llegado, mi niña… no quiero pensar lo que ese animal le hubiera hecho, lo quiero en Askaban, quiero que pague por esto.

- Así será Bill, tienes mi palabra. Avísale a Ginny que voy tras él y por favor no le digan nada a Andrómeda hasta que Ted luzca un poco mejor, no quiero preocuparla.

Harry le dio un beso en la frente a su sobrina y luego se acercó al oído de su ahijado, al tiempo que le tomaba suavemente una mano entre las suyas.

- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti campeón, como siempre… te quiero mucho hijo. Ahora voy a terminar lo que empezaste y en cuanto ese maldito esté en manos de la Ley, regresaré para llevarte a casa, seguro tu abuela querrá cuidarte (Harry le dio un beso en la frente a Ted y se dirigió a Nataly). Debo encontrar a Travis, si despierta por favor dile que estuve aquí y que regresaré pronto. De nuevo muchas gracias Nataly.

- No se preocupe Sr. Potter, aquí estaré cuando él despierte.

- Llámame Harry ¿de acuerdo? nada de Sr. Potter. Bien, me retiro.

Cuando Harry regresó al despacho de McGonagall, el Primer Ministro ya estaba ahí.

- King… prepara todo lo que tengas que preparar, yo en este momento voy a reunir a dos de mis Aurores y voy a buscar a ese desgraciado. Ya tiene 17 años, así que puede ser detenido, enjuiciado y encerrado por lo que hizo.

- Sabía que harías esto, pero no vayas solo Harry, en verdad lleva contigo aunque sea a uno de tus Aurores, no quiero que te metas en problemas, no vayas a cometer una estupidez cegado por la rabia.

- No te preocupes, prometí a Ted regresar pronto a buscarlo, así que tengo que cumplirle. Directora ¿usted cree que Madame Pumfrey autorice que la recuperación de Ted sea en casa de su abuela?

- Es probable, pero creo que no permitirá que se le mueva de la enfermería hasta mañana por la tarde. Entonces podrás llevártelo. Harry, yo sé que lo que hizo Travis no tiene perdón, pero escucha bien lo que te ha dicho Kingsley y no te dejes cegar por el coraje, sólo haz tu trabajo y regresa por favor.

- Voy a controlarme, se los prometo. King arregla todo lo del juicio, tal vez me lleve el resto de la noche encontrar al sujeto, pero mañana temprano podrán enjuiciarlo, eso es seguro. Nataly está con Ted por si requieres hablar con ella. Ahora me retiro, voy por mi gente, tenemos trabajo qué hacer.

El Jefe de Aurores cumplió con llamar a dos de los suyos para que lo ayudaran en su búsqueda y fue Wilson Anderson quien, casi llegada el alba, logró ubicar a Travis que se escondía en un pub a las afueras de Arbroath. Harry y el otro Auror se encontraron con Anderson en un callejón solitario, en la parte trasera del pub, desde donde el Auror vigilaba al escurridizo chico.

- Traíganlo como sea, si algún muggle se percata del movimiento borren su memoria, pero quiero a ese pedazo de escoria aquí y ahora mismo. No quiero entrar al pub porque puedo arruinar la captura, tengo que tranquilizarme un poco.

- Si quieres puedo quedarme contigo y que Anderson lo traiga.

- No, ve también con él, no quiero que ni por error se les vaya a escapar, pero quiero verlo a los ojos y ser yo quien le coloque los lazos de captura.

Al cabo de 10 minutos, que a Harry le parecieron horas, sus Aurores estaban de vuelta en el callejón llevando al asustado chico con ellos. No habían llegado aún frente a él cuando Potter se abalanzó y tomó con fuerza por la camisa al muchacho, al tiempo que le presionaba la punta de su varita en la yugular.

- Grandiosa tu hazaña pedazo de basura ¿Qué demonios pasaba por tu cabeza cuando drogaste a MI SOBRINA, estúpido? ¿Creíste que todo te saldría perfecto y que sólo tus amigos se enterarían de tu excelente plan? Pues mala suerte mago de cuarta (Harry presionó aún más su varita y acercó tanto su rostro al de Travis que éste se estremeció del miedo cerrando fuertemente los ojos y las manos). ¿Estás asustado… pero si eres muy valiente? ¡Tanto que para conseguir a una chica tienes que darle a beber una poción! ¡Eres un maldito cobarde! (Y dicho esto le acomodó un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago que le sacó el aire).

- ¡Harry, tranquilo jefe!

Travis estaba sobre sus rodillas en el piso tratando de recuperar el aire cuando el Jefe de Aurores volvió a sujetarlo por la camisa y lo obligó a incorporarse.

- Eso fue de parte de MI AHIJADO que llegó muy a tiempo para arruinar tus planes, pero que no luce en muy buenas condiciones en este momento gracias a tus golpes.

Sin emitir sonido alguno y con un rápido movimiento de su varita, Harry apareció dos largas lianas que se enrollaron en los pies y las muñecas del Slytherin. Una vez que se encontraban perfectamente amarradas, tomaron una tonalidad rojo brillante y controlaban los movimientos del prisionero. Antes de darse vuelta, Potter tomó por los cabellos al muchacho y le dijo casi susurrando…

- Agradece a Merlín que le prometí a Ted regresar pronto a su lado y que estos caballeros están aquí para tranquilizarme, porque de ser por mí, te hubiera dedicado por lo menos una hora para demostrarte todas mis habilidades mágicas y créeme, no quieres conocerlas… Llévenselo al resguardo de prisioneros del Ministerio, yo voy a ver al Primer Ministro ahora mismo. Gracias a ambos, muy buen trabajo.

Harry sólo pasó con Kigsley para avisar de la detención de Travis y para enterarse de la hora del juicio. Luego fue a Grimmauld Place a ver a Ginny que estaba muy preocupada.

- ¡Harry por las barbas de Merlín, estoy con el corazón en la boca! Bill me dijo que fuiste a capturar al agresor de los muchachos.

- Perdóname pequeña, pero tenía que detener a ese sujeto cuanto antes y eso ya está resuelto. Vicky está bien pero nuestro Teddy está muy golpeado. No le digas nada a Andrómeda hasta que se recupere un poco. Voy a regresar a Hogwarts para verlo un rato y a las 10 a.m. voy al juicio, después vengo para quedarme con los niños y así tú podrás ir al colegio un rato para verlo ¿te parece?

- Pero no has dormido nada cielo.

- Ya tendré tiempo de dormir después, ahora me importa Ted, quiero ir a verlo. Ven, dame un beso.

Eran las 6 a.m. cuando Harry entró a la enfermería sin hacer ruido. Bill y Fleur dormían en las camas contiguas a la de Vicky y Nataly en una que estaba frente a la de Ted. El joven se acercó a su ahijado y le acarició el azul cabello, a su tacto el chico despertó.

- ¿Harry?... Vicky… ¡Vicky! ¿Cómo está…? ¡Ouch! (la expresión de dolor fue muy clara en el rostro del chico que no pudo incorporarse y volvió a tumbarse en la cama).

- Shhh, quieto campeón, no hables, no te muevas, estás hecho puré. Vicky está aquí a un lado y está bien gracias a ti, llegaste muy a tiempo y ese estúpido que te ha dejado tan guapo ya está detenido, yo mismo lo mandé directo al Ministerio. Ted, sobra decirte que estoy muy orgulloso de ti ¿verdad?

- Harry fue pura suerte, si Naty y yo no hubiéramos estado en la colina, ese desgraciado se habría aprovechado de Vicky y ella no hubiera podido defenderse.

- Pero estuvieron ahí y ahora todo está bien, salvo que tendrás que arreglar un poco tu rostro y realizar varias tomas de poción para controlar el dolor por la golpiza. Al rato me voy al juicio y Ginny vendrá a verte, luego vendré por ti para llevarte unos días a casa de tu abuela, prefiero que estés en casa.

- Está bien, creo que yo también prefiero recuperarme en casa. Sensei… me duele todo, ¿qué tan mal estoy? ¿Perdí mi belleza natural?

- Nada que los cuidados de tu abuela no remedien, tres costillas rotas, varios golpes internos, te desviaron el tabique y tienes una sexy cortada en la ceja, bastante bien para un bravucón que disfruta de pelear a golpes en lugar de usar magia.

- ¡Ah! ¿Quién entiende a los adultos? Se supone que no debo usar magia fuera del colegio ¿no? además no tuve tiempo de sacar la varita…

- Ya lo sé Ted, je, je, estuviste genial campeón.

- ¿Qué pasará con Travis?

- Lo que hizo fue muy estúpido y muy grave. Como ya es mayor de edad será procesado… Askaban lo espera con las puertas abiertas.

Durante el transcurso de la mañana Vicky fue dada de alta y pudo salir de la enfermería, pero pasó todo el día encerrada en su dormitorio deprimida por la impresión de lo sucedido. Agradeció hasta el cansancio a Ted y a Nataly su intervención y estuvo pendiente de la hora en la que se lo llevarían a casa de su abuela.

El juicio de Daniel Travis concluyó con una primera sentencia a revisarse en 5 años en Askaban, los rumores en Hogwarts de que algo había sucedido ese 14 de febrero no se hicieron esperar, así que Ted agradeció que esa misma tarde su padrino fuera a buscarlo para llevarlo a casa, no quería dar explicaciones, aunque la idea de no ver a Victoire durante algunos días no lo hacía muy feliz.


	9. Chapter 9 Decisiones que duelen

**CAPÍTULO IX – Decisiones que duelen.**

Al cabo de una semana Ted regresó al colegio, aún llevaba una venda en las costillas que lo mantenía un poco rígido, pero su rostro estaba normal de nuevo y su cuerpo ya no presentaba señas de la golpiza. Lo primero que hizo a su regreso fue buscar a Victoire para cerciorarse que ella estaba anímicamente mejor, también aclaró las dudas y la curiosidad de sus compañeros de dormitorio con su relato de lo sucedido y finalmente buscó a Nataly, tenía que agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por él y por Vicky. Sin embargo, todo lo ocurrido había generado una idea en la cabeza del chico que no lo dejaba tranquilo… no sabía si podía continuar siendo novio de Naty, aunque talvez no llegaría a ser correspondido por Victoire algún día, ahora estaba seguro que en realidad no amaba a su novia y que, aunque era una niña maravillosa, justamente por eso no merecía que él la engañara, pero… ¿cómo decirle que ella era extraordinaria pero que él no podía seguir su relación?

Ted se había perdido el segundo partido de Quidditch y Gryffindor los había dejado segundos en la tabla general, además en el conteo de las pruebas, Hufflepuff iba en tercero, a 75 puntos de Ravenclaw y a menos de 200 puntos de Gryffindor. Esto escudaba como pretexto al chico para no pasar tanto tiempo con Nataly, pero le remordía la conciencia el hecho de no haber reunido el valor suficiente para hablar honestamente con su novia. Una tarde en la sala común de su casa, su primo Louis lo abordó con cara de seriedad.

- Oye Ted, creo que tengo que contarte algo.

- ¡Uy qué cara! ¿Qué te traes, pasa algo malo, Vicky está bien?

- No se trata de mi hermana, se trata de tu novia. Esteeee… yo la vi platicando con su ex en los pasillos, estaba muy risueña y bueno, luego Dominique me dijo que ella también los ha visto varias veces juntos en la sala común de Gryffindor y bueno, no sé, no vaya a ser que estén tratando de "rayar tus pergaminos"…

- Mmm… ¡oh, vaya! Gracias por el dato enano, lo tomaré en cuenta.

- No pareces enojado.

- No lo estoy, primero tengo que saber si Naty y su ex sólo se llevan bien y punto, antes de armarle una escenita.

- Bueno como sea, yo ya te dije, tú sabrás cómo manejarlo.

En realidad la idea de que Nataly pudiera estar retomando la amistad y atenciones de su ex novio no lo enfadaba, al contrario, lo consideraba bastante oportuno, ya que la chica merecía estar con alguien que estuviera enamorado de ella y la hiciera feliz, cosa que a Ted se le estaba escurriendo de las manos.

Cercano el 21 de marzo Ted se sentó una noche a escribir un pergamino de felicitación para Ginny y Harry por su aniversario de bodas y aprovechó para redactar una carta privada para su padrino.

Querido Harry… padrino, sensei, maestro, etc.:

Te juro que estoy tachando en la pared, como "reo de Askaban", los días que faltan para las vacaciones de Pascua. Ya no veo la hora para salir del colegio y que nos vayamos de viaje, tengo tanto que platicar contigo, tantas cosas que quiero contarte y preguntarte, si alguien me hubiera advertido todo lo que tiene que pasar un adolescente… ¡habría leído "las letras pequeñas" antes de firmar el contrato!

No voy a entrar en mucho detalle, sólo quiero que sepas que me he dado cuenta de dos cosas: primero, que Nataly es una chica maravillosa y que merece lo mejor, segundo, que yo no puedo dárselo porque simplemente no estoy enamorado de ella. Ante esto he decidido terminar mi relación antes de vacaciones.

No sé si es lo correcto, tal vez no estoy luchando lo suficiente, lo único que sé es que estoy siguiendo lo que me dice mi corazón, o la parte de mi cuerpo que sea que me lo esté dictando, no quiero herirla y si dejo que pase más tiempo no me lo voy a perdonar y ella tampoco.

Harry… ¿Soy un maldito cobarde? ¿Merezco ir a Askaban? Y es que si esto es lo correcto ¿Por qué me siento peor que un gusano de los feos, negros y peludos?

Espero tu veredicto…

Con cariño… el gusano.

El viernes por la noche en que se anunció la casa ganadora de la prueba de marzo, Hufflepuff tuvo celebración en su sala común por el primer lugar. Hasta el momento estaban en segundo lugar general y sólo faltaban las pruebas de abril, mayo y junio, si se esforzaban en esas y en el Quidditch, los tejones podrían escalonar a Gryffindor.

Nataly acompañó a Ted, Tom y los demás Hufflepuff a tomar un par de cervezas de mantequilla y rosquillas con azúcar y canela, cortesía de los elfos. Recostada sobre las piernas de su novio en un puff alejado de la celebración general, después de un tierno beso, la chica sacó de pronto un tema a colación que él había estado evitando.

- ¿Ted?

- Mmm…

- Has estado muy distante este mes, ¿qué te pasa?

- ¿Distante? Eh, yo… no lo sé, creo que tengo otras cosas en la cabeza.

- ¿Otras cosas o personas?

- Cosas y personas, bueno es lógico, las cosas van de la mano con las personas y…

- ¿Ted? Yo sé que me quieres mucho, lo sé porque me lo demuestras, pero… no has logrado enamorarte de mi ¿verdad?

El chico sintió como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría, como si alguien le apretara el estómago o le diera una bofetada que le sacudía el cerebro, la pregunta de Nataly estaba en el aire, él tenía que ser honesto, tenía que contestarle con la verdad, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, no se atrevía. Las palabras se le trababan en la garganta y tuvo que respirar profundo para poder hablar.

- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado sabes, es como si el destino me hubiera regalado un ángel, eres simplemente… sensacional y yo…

- Pero no me amas, aunque te has esforzado por lograrlo.

- Naty no quiero mentirte, no te lo mereces, no quiero decirte algo sólo para tenerte tranquila. Yo te quiero, te quiero mucho pero no puedo decir más.

- ¿Y sabes por qué no puedes amarme Ted?

- Supongo que soy un maldito gusano inmaduro que no sabe valorar las cosas buenas que la vida le ha dado o algo así.

- No Ted, no tiene que ver con tu madurez, tiene que ver con que en el corazón no se manda.

Ante la mirada de sorpresa que los ojos del chico no podían disimular, Naty se sentó a su lado y se abrazó tierna a su pecho.

- Yo también te quiero mucho Ted, contigo he descubierto muchas cosas en muchos aspectos y sé que somos muy compatibles en varios sentidos. Hoy gracias a lo que hemos vivido estos meses me siento más madura, más segura de mí misma y me siento feliz, no quiero que eso cambie, no quiero que se arruine.

- Naty no estoy entendiendo mucho hacia dónde van tus palabras, creo que no estoy captando a dónde vas con esto.

- Creo que llegamos a un punto donde tenemos que pensar muy bien el siguiente paso. Ted, me quieres y te quiero, eso me queda claro, nos llevamos muy bien y la química entre nosotros es brutal, pero no has logrado amarme y yo… yo tampoco puedo decir que te amo y eso es porque creo que tanto tú como yo estamos evadiendo lo que en realidad sienten nuestros corazones.

- Te refieres a… ¿Aún lo amas? ¿A tu ex?

- Charles… se llama Charles y no lo sé, no sé si aún lo amo, estoy muy confundida, tanto como quizá tú estás confundido por lo que sientes por… Victoire.

- ¿Yo, por Victoire? ¿Qué dices? Naty, yo…

- Ted, no soy ciega ni tonta, me he dado cuenta de lo que ella realmente significa para ti. Mira, tenemos que pensar muy bien las cosas, no quiero que arruinemos esto, quiero seguir queriéndote tanto como hasta ahora y no sé si eso será posible si continuamos siendo novios.

- ¿Quieres que nos demos un tiempo para pensarlo? Es decir, quieres pensarlo unos días y luego hablamos de nuevo, en un mejor momento.

- Sí, eso quiero y quiero que cuando hablemos seas sincero conmigo y contigo mismo, necesito saber si estás dispuesto a intentarlo… y también necesito saber si yo estoy dispuesta a hacerlo.

El joven abrazó a su novia muy fuerte, le acarició los largos cabellos y le dio un beso tierno en la frente. Sus palabras le estaban aliviando el alma, esa chica valía su peso en oro y no pensaba arruinar lo bueno que tenía con ella, aunque eso sólo pudiera ser amistad. Haría las cosas de la manera correcta, le daría el tiempo necesario y sería sincero, ella merecía lo mejor.

- Vamos Naty, te acompaño a tu sala común, ya es tarde.

A la mañana siguiente "Sombra", la lechuza de Ted, regresó con la respuesta de su padrino.

Mi querido gusano:

Entiendo que te sientas mal y que dudes acerca de si estás haciendo o no lo correcto, pero recuerda que en estas situaciones justamente "lo correcto" es escuchar lo que dice el corazón. Aunque sepas que tu novia es una chica sensacional, no es justo que mantengan una relación que los aleje a ambos de la posibilidad de encontrar el verdadero amor.

Mantén firme tu decisión y piensa que más vale que hoy tengan que correr algunas lágrimas a que más tarde corran gritos y agresiones entre ambos. No te preocupes tanto, no creo que te envíen "mucho tiempo" a Askaban por esto (¡Ja!).

Yo también estoy contando los pocos días que faltan para que iniciemos nuestra aventura, Ginny dice que hace mucho que no me veía tan ansioso y que me comporto peor que niño, pero la verdad es que estoy muy emocionado.

Todo mi cariño:

Harry, el Padrino del gusano.

Entre la conversación que había sostenido la noche anterior con su novia y la carta de su padrino, el joven se sentía un poco más tranquilo y decidió darle un tiempo a Nataly antes de hablar con ella de nuevo, lo que pensaba hacer un par de días antes de salir de vacaciones, así el tiempo que pasarían separados podía servir para dejar en paz lo que tuviera que pasar.

- ¿Naty? Nena tenemos que hablar, necesito que me escuches, creo que la angustia me está volviendo paranoico.

- Te me adelantaste galán, justo iba a decirte lo mismo, vamos a dar un paseo por el lago, aprovechemos que ambos tenemos dos horas libres.

La pareja se tomó de la mano y caminaron tranquilos rumbo al lago. Aunque ambos estaban un poco nerviosos no había tensión entre ellos, lo cierto era que, además de la mutua atracción física que existía, se tenían un profundo cariño y mucha confianza. Eso era justamente lo que los dos habían decidido defender. Se sentaron en las raíces de "su árbol favorito" para empezar a hablar.

- Me interesa que seas sincero conmigo Ted, pero para eso es necesario que lo hayas sido contigo.

- Tengo muchas dudas y tal vez estos días fuera del colegio me ayuden a aclarar mi mente y mis sentimientos, pero hay algo que sí tengo muy claro y eso es que tú eres muy importante para mí, te quiero y no deseo perderte… como amiga Naty.

- ¡Ya! Pues parece que seguimos siendo compatibles en muchas cosas, yo estoy igual que tú y aunque también tengo la cabeza hecha un revoltijo y te confieso que he llorado todas las noches, creo que lo mejor es que terminemos.

Ante estas palabras el mago sintió un golpe seco en el estómago, aunque era justo lo que necesitaba escuchar, no podía evitar sentir que estaba dejando ir a la que tal vez era la chica perfecta. Sin percatarse sus cabellos se tornaron cenizos, sus ojos grises y una lágrima discreta rodó por su mejilla.

- También me duele Ted, es algo muy extraño, nunca pensé que te diría esto, lo que he tenido contigo ha sido tan… intenso y maravilloso, pero nos estamos engañando, tú estás enamorado de Victoire, aunque no quieras reconocerlo y yo… yo creo que sigo amando a Charles.

- Estoy bien y coincido contigo, es sólo que me duele, tú has sido un ángel que no esperaba y que ha llenado mi vida de "vida" estos meses. Naty, prométeme que no nos alejaremos, te necesito, eres, tú eres… ¡mi mejor amiga! (Ted se arrojó a los brazos de la chica y las lágrimas fluyeron abiertamente, igual que las de ella).

- ¿Alejarme de ti? Eso no está en mis planes guapo, al contrario, no pretendo sacarte de mi vida, sólo estamos ubicándonos en el sitio en el que debemos estar. Además, a tu regreso tendrás mucho que platicarme de tu aventura "Potter-Lupin", no quiero perderme los detalles.

- ¡Seguro! Es un hecho que tendré mucho que contar porque gracias a ti tengo un itinerario completísimo.

Era muy extraña la sensación que lo envolvía, estuvo deprimido un par de días porque en realidad sí se sentía triste, pero estaba tranquilo y por el momento no quería pensar en Victoire, sólo esperaba que los primeros rayos de sol aparecieran por la ventana para cerrar su baúl, cambiarse de ropa y bajar a desayunar, tomar sus cosas y encontrarse con Harry en Cabeza de Puerco. Antes de salir disparado del colegio fue a despedirse de Nataly.

- Te voy a extrañar ¿sabes?

- Sí claro Lupin, de vacaciones en Italia con tu padrino y me vas a extrañar… ¡Seguro! (ambos chicos soltaron abiertas carcajadas ante el comentario tan atinado) Mira me conformo con que me envíes una postal o me traigas un recuerdito de Venecia ¿vale?

- Claro que sí, nos vemos pronto preciosa.

Ted elevó varios centímetros del suelo a su ex novia con un fuerte abrazo, le dio un pequeño "pico" en los labios, tomó su baúl y salió corriendo de tras de sus primos que ya estaban caminando sendero a Hogsmeade. Harry los esperaba apoyado en su auto afuera de Cabeza de Puerco, la maletera ya estaba abierta para meter el equipaje. Los 4 estudiantes corrieron a saludarlo, el primero que saltó a sus brazos fue Zombie, el gato bizco de Louis, que también se mostraba muy alegre de estar por fin de vacaciones. Después de los respectivos y efusivos besos y abrazos, emprendieron camino hacia El Refugio que era la primera parada. El tío Harry se había esmerado en llenar de dulces y pastelillos el asiento trasero del auto para que el viaje, aunque corto, fuera muy placentero.

- Estos pastelitos de crema morisca le quedan gloriosos a Kreacher, debería intentar hacerlos bajos en calorías, je, je…

- ¿Y cuál sería el chiste Vicky? ¡Son dulces! Si vas a estar siempre a dieta mejor come pura lechuga y déjanos los pastelitos a los que no tenemos problemas con las calorías.

- Bueno sólo era una idea Louis, pero no tengo inconveniente en probar uno más, tal vez ese de ahí que está más pequeño.

- ¡Hey denme uno!, no se vale que hayas puesto los dulces ahí atrás Harry, esos tres trogloditas no están siendo muy generosos conmigo que digamos.

- Tienes razón Ted, necesitas algo dulce para aminorar la depresión, toma flaco.

- ¿De qué depresión hablas Dominique?

- Tu ahijado es soltero de nuevo ¿no sabías? Recién terminó con Nataly y anda medio tristón.

- ¡Oh, eso! Si bueno, en realidad sí estaba enterado… más o menos.

- Bueno, bueno, mejor hacemos cambio de tema quieren, dejemos mis asuntos personales fuera de discusión y hablemos de… ¡Ya sé!... ¿Adivinen qué voy a hacer llegando a casa durante tooooda la tarde?

- ¡Ya! Nos vas a restregar que te la vas a pasar empacando para tu viaje del lunes ¿no? ¡Vaya suerte Lupin! Tío… no olvides que yo cumplo 16 el próximo año, je, je…

- No lo olvido güera y tal vez a tu tía Ginny no le caiga mal irse contigo unos días a dónde tú quieras, así como lo haremos Ted y yo.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Podría irme con tía Ginny de viaje?

- Seguro, tú encárgate de convencer a tus padres y lo demás corre por nuestra cuenta. Bien hemos llegado, voy a aterrizar.

Después de estar un rato bajando equipaje, mascotas, terminarse los dulces y platicar con Bill y Fleur, Harry y Ted se despidieron. Al hacerlo el chico se acercó a Victoire y le preguntó:

- ¿Qué vas a querer que te traiga de mi viaje?

- Nada, no te preocupes, tú concéntrate en divertirte.

- En serio pide algo, ya que voy a estar por ahí, algo se te ha de antojar.

- Mmm… bueno tráeme una flor.

- ¿Una flor?

- Sí, una flor de alguno de los sitios en donde vayas a estar.

- Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres…

Una vez que subieron al auto y que nuevamente estaban en el aire Harry tomó la mano de su ahijado y sin mirarlo le dijo:

- Todo va a estar bien, el dolor se irá pronto y tú estarás feliz de seguir siendo su amigo.

- Y lo estoy, de hecho hoy nos despedimos muy bien, hasta me pidió que le mandara una postal y voy a hacerlo cuando estemos en Venecia, a ella le gusta mucho ese lugar. Es sólo que me siento raro, estaba muy acostumbrado a ella y pues bueno sí duele, nunca había pasado por una ruptura amorosa. De lo que si estoy seguro es que no quiero saber nada de mujeres por el momento, quiero estar contigo, disfrutar del viaje, regresar y estar con mis amigos, darle con todo al último partido de Quidditch y a los estudios…

- Y seguir evadiendo tu realidad… bien, como quieras, sabes que yo voy a apoyarte en lo que decidas.

- No estoy evadiendo nada Harry, pero eso lo platicaremos en nuestra primera noche en Italia cuando lleguemos a Milán, lo prometo, es una de las cosas que quiero hablar contigo Sensei. Sabes, muero de ganas de conocer todo lo que hay en Roma, sentir porque Venecia es tan romántica como dicen, admirar la arquitectura de Florencia y de Nápoles, conocer el museo de Zoología de Bari… 10 días será muy poco.

- Algo es algo, entre tus clases y mi trabajo, por el momento eso es lo que podemos aprovechar y para regalo de cumpleaños no está mal. Pero ya tendremos tiempo para otro viaje, a Ginny se le ha metido en la cabeza que para verano viajemos los 6 a Canadá…

- ¿A Canadá? ¡Eso es América! ¡Wow, estaría genial!

- Pues jovencito, espero que tus notas escolares lo ameriten ¿eh?

- ¡Seguro que sí! No tendrás queja, ya verás.

Ese fin de semana tanto Harry como Ted se dedicaron a preparar su equipaje, el lunes temprano abordarían un avión muggle desde el aeropuerto de Londres hasta Milán. Harry había decidido que para llegar a Italia, por mero requisito legal, lo indicado era conservar registros muggles y una vez en el otro país, podrían utilizar la magia para transportarse, apareciéndose directamente en los diferentes lugares que habían decidido conocer. Ambos estaban muy emocionados, el domingo por la noche Ted concilió muy tarde el sueño y su mente divagó en el recuerdo de Victoire. Harry por su parte estaba dispuesto a llevarse impregnada en la piel la esencia de su esposa, a la que no vería por varios días… si es que aguantaba tanto tiempo sin estar cerca de ella y de sus hijos.

- ¿Cuánto apuestas a qué te vas a dar un par de escapadas para venir a saludar a tus pulgas?

- No voy a apostar porque sabes que sí voy a hacerlo, no voy a soportar 10 días seguidos sin verlos y sin besarte y abrazarte. Pero eso no es razón para que esta noche no me despida largo y tendido de ti mi niña.

- Eso es obvio, yo tampoco iba a dejar que te fueras así como si nada, quiero que todo tu viaje en ese avión vayas pensando en mí y no voltees a ver a esas muggles que ofrecen bebidas y cacahuates.

- ¿Y quién podría interesarse en esas mujeres teniendo a una belleza como la que yo tengo en casa? Soy el mago más afortunado y envidiado que existe, muchos darían su varita y más sin pensarlo por uno de tus besos y yo los tengo todos.

Harry tenía recostado sobre su pecho desnudo el delicado cuerpo de su esposa, ambos llevaban un par de horas bajo las sábanas de su lecho y pensaban continuar amándose hasta que el sueño los venciera. Al mismo tiempo que le expresaba todo su amor con palabras lo hacía con sus caricias. Giró su cuerpo sobre el de ella y comenzó a besarle el rostro, el cuello, el pecho. Ginny arqueó la espalda, esbozó una pícara sonrisa y aferró sus uñas a la espalda de su esposo cuando sintió que nuevamente empezaba a hacerle el amor.

- Te has recuperado rápido Potter.

- ¿Y qué esperabas? No puedo mantenerme quieto si te tengo así entre mis brazos, ya sabes que eres irresistible.

- Te amo Harry y amo todo de ti, esto que harás con Ted será genial, él va a estar feliz.

- Lo sé, pero qué te parece si por el momento nos concentramos en que los que terminen felices seamos tú y yo ¿eh? ¿Me dejas continuar o me siento a platicar contigo?

- ¡Ay Harry, qué poco romántico eres!

- ¿Si quieres te canto o te recito un poema?

- Olvídalo, ese tipo de arte no se te da, pero he de reconocer que para otras cosas sí eres muy bueno amor.

- Gracias, hago mi mejor esfuerzo, aunque contigo como motivación eso es fácil.

Tras una ducha rápida, una tostada con mermelada y una taza de café, Harry se despidió una y mil veces de su esposa y sus tres hijos, metió su equipaje al auto y pasó a recoger a su ahijado que llevaba varios minutos despidiéndose de su abuela. El chico había elegido para el viaje lucir cabello negro, algo rizado, tez blanca y sus ojos aceituna, ya que el azul de su cabello y su mechón resultaría algo raro para los muggles.

- Abue sólo son 10 días y te voy a mandar postales de cada lugar que visite, además voy con Harry… ¿Qué puede pasarme?

- Ya lo sé cielo, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti.

- Pues muy mal señora bonita, ya sabes que a tu tesorito lo cuido más que a mi vida. No te preocupes Andrómeda, tienes mi palabra de que este muchachito se va a portar bien y se va a divertir mucho.

- Está bien, salgan ya o van a perder ese avión. Ay Harry, ¿de verdad es muy necesario que se suban a esa cosa?

- ¡Abuela! No le quites lo interesante al viaje, nunca me he subido en uno de esos, es parte de la aventura.

- Pero esas cosas se caen, yo lo he leído en El Profeta.

- Y yo te recuerdo que somos magos, ¿si sabías no? Hacemos magia y cosas como esa, por cierto yo soy Auror y creo que soy modestamente bueno…

- ¡Ya entendí Potter! Está bien… agarra a tu ahijado y desaparezcan de una buena vez o no dejaré que te lo lleves.

- Ni hablar, vamos ya Ted, adiós Andrómeda nos vemos en 10 días.

- Adiós abuela, te escribo llegando a Milán.


	10. Chapter 10 Tiempo para compartir

**CAPÍTULO X – Tiempo para compartir.**

Ted disfrutó al máximo el vuelo, todo en el avión le resultó fascinante, en especial las azafatas y el hecho de que Harry le diera permiso de pedir un coctel con vodka. En cuanto se registraron en el Hotel, el chico compró una postal muggle para su abuela y después de dejar sus cosas en el cuarto y ponerse ropa cómoda, salieron en busca de un peculiar establecimiento llamado La magia del café, cuyo propietario era un mago que disfrutaba de tener en su establecimiento a clientes muggles.

- Eh hola… ¿Tú eres Carolo?

- Propietario y amigo… ¿Y tú eres…?

- Potter, Harry Potter y él es Ted.

- ¡Claro, Harry Potter! Kingsley me dijo que vendrían, ¡Qué cabeza la mía! Había olvidado que llegaban hoy. Pasen, siéntense por favor, aquí está el menú, seguro traen hambre. Modestia a parte pero mis baguettes son las mejores de esta zona.

- Gracias, muero de hambre. Carolo, ¿podrías decirme dónde consigo una lechuza? Quiero mandarle una postal a mi abuela, pero creo que si se la mando por correo muggle llegaré primero yo.

- No hay problema joven Ted, yo se la envío, puedes darme todas las postales que desees y desde aquí las mandamos.

- Gracias, así lo estaré haciendo.

- Así que eres amigo de mi compadre.

- ¡Oh sí! Conocí a Kingsley hace años, en ese tiempo él era Auror y estaba en una misión en Valencia. Yo me dedicaba a la venta de objetos que detectaban magia oscura y me contactó porque necesitaba unos chivatoscopios y otras cosas. Nos llevamos muy bien desde el principio y desde entonces nuestra amistad se ha preservado a pesar del tiempo y la distancia. Yo preferí dedicarme a lo gourmet y él decidió volverse Primer Ministro, je, je. Bueno ¿qué se les antoja de comer?

- Esta baguette "La Villa" con peperonni, mozzarella y todo lo demás parece muy buena, quiero una con pan de parmesano. ¡Ah! y una malteada de chocolate.

- Muy buena elección ¿Y para ti Harry?

- Yo prefiero una focaccia de salami y cuatro quesos y probaremos una botella del vino tinto de la casa.

- Enseguida les traigo las bebidas caballeros.

Ted recordó el encargo de Vicky y se le ocurrió una idea, así que tomó la pequeña flor del jarroncillo que adornaba la mesa y dado que era bueno en Herbología, le pidió a su padrino que aplicara cierto encantamiento en ella para conservarla viva y fresca durante varios días, la guardó en su mochila y empezó la plática con su padrino.

- Oye Harry, ¿Te vas a echar una botella de vino tú solo?

- Solo no, tú me vas a ayudar un poco.

- Pero se me va a cruzar con la malteada.

- ¿Y qué? ¿Tienes algún pendiente para mañana temprano? Mira lo del vino no va a ser diario, ni lo sueñes, pero hoy quiero brindar por el inicio del viaje, además dijiste que esta noche hablarías "del tema", ¿recuerdas? Y tal vez un poco de tinto en las venas te relaje y te ponga más expresivo.

- ¡Ya! Es un hecho que no me podré escapar ¿verdad? Quieres que me confiese a como dé lugar.

- Quiero que lo aceptes Ted, eso es todo y verás que así será más fácil manejar la situación.

- Caballeros… aquí está la malteada, el vino y ¿dejo dos copas?

- Sí Carolo, gracias.

- En un momento estarán listos sus alimentos, ahora regreso.

- Tómate eso para que tu estómago haga base y no se te suba tan rápido el vino, je, je.

- No te burles, sabes que lo más fuerte que tomo es la cerveza de mantequilla.

- Y no tendría que ser de otra manera jovencito, te repito que hoy tienes mi permiso sólo porque estás conmigo, porque estamos celebrando nuestro viaje y porque la ocasión amerita que te pongas "un poco a tono".

- Aquí tienen, buen provecho, cualquier cosa que necesiten me avisan.

- Gracias Carolo, se ven deliciosas.

- ¡Ah! La apariencia es poco, ya verás cuando la pruebes, querrás venir a cenar aquí todas las noches. Disfruten la velada.

- Mientras comes puedes ir pensando en cómo seguir negando que si al cabo de 5 meses de ser novio de la chica perfecta, tú corazón no logró enamorarse de ella, es porque en realidad desde antes ya estabas enamorado de otra chica y está de más mencionar de quién.

- Bero esho io do lo sabía, do be lo bagidaba…

- Trágate eso Ted, no te entiendo nada.

- ¡Glup! ¡Oh! Que no me imaginaba que todo lo que estaba pasando con Victoire en realidad era algo más, yo pensé que simplemente nos habíamos vuelto un par de insoportables y ya. Pero lo patético del asunto es que… ¡Esto no es posible!

- ¿Y por qué no? (Harry llenó una copa de vino tinto para él y media copa para Ted).

- ¡Harry por Merlín! Para Vicky soy como un hermano…

- ¡Ya! ¿Eso es seguro no? Estamos convencidos que ella siente un tierno amor fraternal por ti… ¡vale!

- ¿Piensas lo contrario, de verdad? ¿Crees que ella… siente como yo?

- Dímelo tú, ¿Crees que ella y Dominique te tratan igual?

- ¡Ay pero Dominique tiene 13 años! (Ted dio un buen sorbo a su copa).

- ¿Y qué? Ustedes empezaron con todo esto el año pasado y Vicky tenía 14 ¿no? Dime, ¿Dominique te sonríe igual, te habla igual, te mira igual que su hermana?

- Creo que no, pero ellas son polos opuestos, son muy diferentes.

- Pero en teoría dices que Vicky te ve como un hermano ¿no? tal y como evidentemente lo hace Dominique, así que vuelvo al punto, ¿entonces las dos te tratan igual?

- No Harry, pero no quiero ver luz donde tal vez no la hay (Ted bebió de un solo golpe el resto del vino y dio un gran suspiro).

- Ted, lo importante es que has logrado sincerarte contigo mismo y has aceptado que Vicky es la verdadera dueña de tu corazón. Ahora tienes que ser optimista y pensar que así como tus sentimientos hacia ella no resultaron fraternales, ella puede estar pasando por la misma situación.

- Harry, no se lo digas a Ginny, lo haré yo. No es que me imagine que no lo sepa o que no lo hayas hablado ya con ella, pero voy a pedirle que me ayude a sondear el terreno.

- Buena estrategia campeón, será como tú digas, aunque recién me acabas de decir que no quieres saber de mujeres ¿no?

- Es sólo para sondear terreno, no significa que esté dispuesto aplicarme de inmediato.

- Pues ¡Salud por tu soltería! (Harry sirvió otra copa para su ahijado).

- ¡Salud!

Al cabo de un par de horas, alimentos y bebidas se habían acabado y los viajeros se despidieron del propietario para regresar a descansar a su hotel. Como era de esperarse, Harry tuvo que ir cuidando los irregulares pasos de su ahijado que reía por cualquier cosa y había decidido abrazarse a él y no soltarlo.

- Te quiero musho, musho padrino, de veritas. Me hubiera gustado conocer a mi padre y a mamá, pero en realidad creo que a mis padres los conozco desde siempre, porque tú y Gin me han dado todo y yo, yo quiero que estén orgullosos de mí.

- Y lo estamos campeón, eres un muchacho excepcional, siempre lo has demostrado, Dora y Remus me dieron el más grande de los honores al nombrarme tu padrino y criarte a nuestro lado ha sido un regalo maravilloso de la vida y no tengo palabras suficientes que expresen lo agradecido que estoy.

- ¡Ah tú también estás sentimental! Y eso que a ti el vino no se te cruzó con la malteada, si no hubiera sido por esa malteada yo estaría en mis 5 sentidos ¡palabra!

- Sí claro, no me cabe duda, fue culpa de la malteada.

Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron pasadas las 10 de la mañana y el desayuno ya estaba en la habitación, fruta, pan, cereales y el olor a café que ambientaba el cuarto. Harry aún llevaba piyama y leía un periódico muggle sentado en una pequeña sala de la habitación mientras tomaba su desayuno.

- Buenos días "lobito", ¿algo de desayunar antes de irnos? recuerda que hoy vamos todo el día a Verona y en la noche llegamos a Venecia.

- Sí ya sé, sólo invítame café por favor, no tengo mucha hambre, lo que tengo es un dolor de cabeza que parece que me están martillando por dentro.

- Tengo algo mejor, toma esto, cortesía de Sortilegios Weasley, sólo mezcla el contenido de la cápsula en tu café y ya luego me dices si quieres comer o no.

- ¿Qué es esto? Si lo hizo George tengo que preguntar antes de tomármelo.

- En efecto, es la famosísima "Fórmula anti resaca" del tío George, uno de sus mejores productos y de los más vendidos, je, je.

- ¿Con una es suficiente?

- ¡Suficiente! Y tendrás pila para todo el día.

La aventura dio inicio ese día recorriendo Verona, que entre iglesias, museos y palacios se les fue como agua. Por la noche cambiaron su hospedaje a Venecia y pasaron ahí el siguiente día. Ted cumplió con enviar una postal a Nataly desde esa ciudad y también le compró una góndola en miniatura para llevarle como recuerdo. Tanto en Verona como en Venecia el muchacho había recolectado la flor más bonita del paseo, le aplicó el encantamiento y la guardó en su mochila, su idea era llevarle a Vicky una flor de cada lugar que visitara. El apretado y bien analizado itinerario incluía también Génova, Florencia, Nápoles, Bari y dos días en Roma, pero dicho itinerario, pese a lo apretado en el plan, incluyó algunas apariciones rápidas de Harry en Grimmauld Place para saludar a la familia.

Durante su estancia en Nápoles, después de una suculenta comida en un muy buen restaurante ubicado en la Vía Toledo, los viajeros decidieron visitar la Villa Comunale, para saciar el interés de Ted de conocer el Zoológico y el Acuario del lugar, que es de los más famosos y antiguos del mundo.

Una vez ahí, Ted caminaba distraído recorriendo las instalaciones y admirando la belleza tanto natural como arquitectónica del sitio, no tenía prisa porque su padrino había ido a saludar a sus hijos y lo vería en el lapso de una hora, así que tenía ese tiempo para dedicárselo a los animales acuáticos y terrestres.

Pegado a un escaparate donde se ubicaba el "Loris Esbelto Rojo" (peculiar monito de unos 20 cm que está en peligro de extinción), Ted fue distraído de su concentración por una voz femenina. Una hermosa joven, no mucho mayor que él, se había recargado en la misma baranda que el chico y se dirigió a él con tono amigable.

- Te he estado observando ¿te encantan los animales verdad?

- ¿Ah? Mmm… sí mucho, sobre todo los mágicos, es decir, los raros, como este pequeñín.

- Dices bien, los animales son mágicos, a mí también me fascinan. Hola me llamo Daniela, soy guía del Zoológico por las tardes, ¿vienes solo?

- Hola yo soy Ted, vengo con mi padrino pero creo que él fue a ver a las serpientes, le agradan y sabe mucho de su comportamiento (Ted no pudo evitar reírse de su propio comentario al imaginar la idea de Harry disfrutando de las serpientes), pero al rato debe aparecerse por aquí (¡Literalmente!).

- ¿Están de vacaciones? ¿De dónde nos visitas?

- De Inglaterra, mi padrino y yo estamos pasando un tiempo juntos para celebrar mi cumpleaños que es a fin de mes.

- ¡Vaya regalo! ¿Cuántos cumples?

- 16… ¿Tú cuántos tienes que ya trabajas aquí?

- 18 y trabajo de medio tiempo para ayudarme con los gastos de la Universidad, estoy estudiando Veterinaria ¿Van a estar mucho tiempo en Nápoles?

- No, tenemos el itinerario muy justo, nos vamos mañana a Bari y luego terminamos el paseo en Roma.

- Lástima, me hubiera gustado darles un paseo por la ciudad, soy buena como guía.

- Pues todavía puedes, aún estaremos aquí esta noche… Eh, mira él es Harry, mi padrino… Harry ella es Daniela, es guía de turistas y dice que nos puede dar un paseo por la noche.

- Hola Daniela, mucho gusto, así que este muchacho ya te comprometió para hoy… lo dejo solo un rato y se me sale de las casillas.

- Al contrario, fue idea mía, podría llevarlos a conocer un buen lugar para bailar o escuchar música y tomar algo. ¡Yo encantada! me gusta conocer gente, además de todas maneras había planeado salir con unos amigos y amigas esta noche, ¿Qué dicen, se apuntan al plan?

- Sí Harry vamos un rato, no hemos hecho mucha vida nocturna.

- Pero creo que yo les voy a quedar un poco grande ¿no?

- Para nada, en mi grupo de amigos hay un par de maestros de la Uni que seguro podrán hacer mancuerna con usted y también va el hermano de una amiga que es escritor y que a veces sale con nosotros y él tiene 30 años.

- Pues siendo así, tú dinos en dónde te vemos y a qué hora.

- 10 de la noche en la entrada de "Anima Mia", en Vía Santa María.

Después de tomar una ducha, descansar una hora, preparar equipaje para el día siguiente y cenar en un pequeño café cercano al hotel, los viajeros llegaron al bar acordado con Daniela.

- No cabe duda que tienes pegue jovencito, esta invitación no fue casualidad, a la muggle parece que le agradaste y mucho.

- ¡Ya! Es que… ¿Cómo dices siempre? ¡Ah sí! Es que soy irresistible.

- ¡Hey esa frase es mía! Invéntate la tuya… ¿Sabes? Las muggles son un poco más liberales que las brujas, así que no te sorprendas si te coquetean más de lo esperado.

- Mmm… bueno soy soltero ¿no? Y estoy festejando mi cumpleaños… aquí el que debe portarse bien es otro.

- Sólo lo digo para que tomes tus precauciones, eso es todo.

- Harry estás insinuando que yo podría, ya sabes… ¿irme con una muggle así de fácil?

- No estoy insinuando nada, sólo mantén la cabeza fría, que ya sabemos que tú entras en calor muy fácil.

- ¡No soy tan débil! Bueno quizá un poco, pero no, no pienso meterme en líos de faldas con ninguna italiana o por lo menos no pienso enliarme demasiado. De hecho ese es un tema que tal vez debamos tocar también en este viaje.

- No creo poder decirte mucho que no sepas ya, pero claro, cuando quieras platicamos de "ese lío"… Mira, ahí llega Daniela con varios amigos.

- ¡Hey Ted! ¡Qué bien que vinieron! ¡Hola señor!

- Nada de señor, soy Harry.

- Bueno Harry y Ted ellos son mis amigos Arturo, Paolo, Pietro, Danae, Susset y los demás seguro ya están adentro. Vamos, ya verán que les va a agradar el lugar, hay música en vivo y se alterna con música de DJ, pero se puede platicar muy a gusto.

Y efectivamente el lugar resultó muy agradable, Harry estuvo conversando amenamente con Pietro y Susset que eran profesores de Daniela, también se les unió Víctor, un joven músico con ideas liberales y bohemias muy interesantes. Ted estaba con los demás jóvenes cantando, bailando, coqueteando con Daniela y sus amigas, lo normal de una muy buena velada. En un momento que decidió ir a los servicios sanitarios, se sorprendió cuando encontró ahí a un hombre que vendía desde dulces, chicles, cigarros, preservativos hasta flores y recordó que aún no había recolectado la flor de Nápoles para Vicky, así que compró una. De regreso a la mesa, Daniela no pasó por alto el detalle cuando Ted guardó la flor en su mochila.

- ¿Y eso?

- Un encargo.

- ¿Para tu novia?

- No, de hecho para mi prima.

- Oye pero esa pobre flor se te va a morir en el camino, no creo que le llegue.

- ¡Ah no hay problema! Voy a aplicarle un, es decir, voy a… ¡secarla! sí, la voy a meter en un libro para que quede como naturaleza seca.

- ¡Oh! También te gustan las plantas. Eres un estuche de monerías ¿eh?

- Pues soy bueno en Herbología.

- ¿Llevas una materia de plantas en el colegio?

- Ehh… sí, bueno, es que llevo materias poco comunes, creo.

- ¿Dónde estudias?

- En un… internado, en Escocia.

- ¿Internado? Yo no podría estar encerrada todo el año en el campus, debe ser desesperante.

- Pues te acostumbras y es que todos lo hacen, es decir, mmm… todos en mi familia, es tradición.

- Oye, pero encerrado todo el tiempo no has de tener mucha actividad social, sólo conoces a tus compañeras de colegio ¿no?

- Sí, pero créeme, el internado es muy grande, conozco muchas chicas. El hecho de vivir en "el campus" no me convierte en antisocial.

- Eso ya lo noté… ¿Ted?... ¿Quieres dar una vuelta por el lugar?

- ¡Oh sí, claro!

Daniela tomó al muchacho de la mano y empezaron a caminar por el lugar, una vez que se perdieron de la vista de los demás ella lo llevó a la pista. Después de un par de piezas, los movimientos en el baile de la chica empezaron a tornarse incitantes y sensuales… y el pequeño "lobito" empezó a reaccionar. Sin darse cuenta exactamente cómo pasó, de pronto Ted se encontró rodeado por los brazos de la muggle y recibía sus caricias y sus besos. Ella se lo fue llevando hacia un pasillo cercano a la pista y una vez ahí las caricias se intensificaron. La chica se subió a un barandal y puso de frente al mago entre sus piernas. Aunque las manos del chico no estaban quietas y mostraban grandes destrezas, su pareja era notablemente más experta y su comportamiento estaba exigiendo habilidades que él no había experimentado aún. Cuando ella decidió deslizarse enredando sus piernas sobre las caderas del extasiado quinceañero le pregunto al oído:

- ¿Traes protección?

- ¿Cómo protección?

- Preservativos, ya sabes… sin globito no hay fiesta guapo.

- ¿Qué si traigo… preservativos?

- ¡Ya! No traes, uy pues yo tampoco. Ni modo, tendremos que terminar esto de otra manera, pero no importa suelo ser muy creativa, ya verás.

Al cabo de un buen rato los chicos aparecieron de nuevo con el resto del grupo, Harry no perdió de vista la cara de éxtasis que tenía su ahijado, además del cabello revuelto, la camisa desfajada, los labios al rojo vivo y el cinturón notablemente de lado. Por más que lo intentó no pudo contener sonreír ante la situación pero no mencionó nada, ya platicarían de eso después, sólo se le acercó al oído y le dijo entre risas...

- Ted, se supone que tu pelo es negro no castaño y tus ojos son aceitunados pero no casi amarillos, agradece a que la iluminación del lugar te está camuflageando galán.

Esa noche Harry hizo aparición conjunta desde un callejón cercano al centro nocturno, directo al cuarto del hotel. No platicaron de lo ocurrido porque en realidad estaban muy cansados y sólo querían dormir, así que la plática se daría después, en algún lugar de Roma.

Roma los enloqueció, disfrutaron cada calle, cada edificio, cada aroma, cada detalle. Ted consiguió una hermosa flor, la última del viaje. Compró una especie de costurero en forma de Coliseo Romano y colocó en él las 9 flores, cantidad que pensaba cerrar a 10 elaborando un origami en forma de flor con una servilleta del avión. Antes de acostarse a dormir, la noche anterior a su regreso a Londres, él mismo sacó el tema de lo que había pasado con Daniela en Nápoles.

- No tuve relaciones con ella.

- ¿Eh?... ¿Con quién?

- Con la italiana, con Daniela, esa noche no tuve relaciones con ella, ni con ella, ni con Nataly, ni con nadie aún. No te niego que he experimentado varias cosas, de hecho, bueno, en Nápoles fue ¡wow! Pero yo no he…

- Todo a su tiempo y en su momento… y de ser posible, con la persona indicada. Mira Ted yo sé que es difícil contenerse y más que tú has resultado más despierto que Ron y George a tu edad y eso ya es decir mucho. Pero créeme que cuando el sexo va acompañado de amor es la cosa más hermosa que existe, así que tú sabrás cómo y cuándo, pero piensa muy bien con quién ¿vale?

- Lo sé y si estoy seguro de algo es que no pretendo andar saltando de falda en falda… no tanto. A decir verdad tengo un ejemplo a seguir muy claro en la mente… tú y Ginny, eso quiero de una pareja, quiero magia pura cuando la mire y me mire, quiero decirle todos los días que es la mujer más hermosa, besarla siempre como si fuera la primera vez. Harry, cuando te veo cómo acaricias a Ginny, cómo la abrazas y cómo te importa poco el resto del mundo cuando la besas, cuando te pones cursi con ella, sé que eso es lo que quiero en un futuro.

- Y eso es maravilloso porque eso es amor y cuando tienes amor lo tienes todo, lo demás son condimentos, muy necesarios para darle sabor al platillo, pero al fin y al cabo esos llegan solos y los vas descubriendo con ella. Si tienes esa idea clara en tu mente… lo tendrás Ted, ya verás.


	11. Chapter 11 Alma Mater

**CAPÍTULO XI – Alma Mater.**

El regreso en el avión de nuevo fue emocionante para Ted, por un momento llegó a pensar que saliendo de Hogwarts estudiaría en una academia muggle para pilotos. El tan esperado regreso de los viajeros se festejó con una comida en Valle Godric donde le platicaron a la familia sus aventuras, lo que conocieron, entregaron todos los obsequios (suerte que sus maletas tenían encantamientos de extensión indetectable porque las regresaron repletas de regalos) y disfrutaron de estar por fin nuevamente en casa.

Tanto Harry como Ted estuvieron repartiendo recuerditos y regalos a toda la familia, desde góndolas y Coliseos en miniatura, hasta hermosos cortes de seda italiana que Harry compró para su suegra, Andrómeda y las esposas de sus cuñados. Cuando tocó el turno de entregarle a Vicky su regalo, el chico sacó "como si nada", el costurero que tenía en su interior las flores perfectamente conservadas y el origami del avión y también había colocado en su interior una nota que decía: - No pude decidir cuál era la flor más bonita, así que opté por traerte una de cada lugar – Cuando Victoire abrió el bonetero y leyó la nota, sintió que el estómago se le reducía al 50 por la emoción, el detalle era simplemente maravilloso. Cada flor conservaba un pedazo corto de su tallo y cada tallo tenía una cinta con el nombre de la ciudad en la que el chico la había recolectado. El regalo había requerido invertirle tiempo, lo que significaba que, a pesar de estar de vacaciones paseando, conociendo y con los tiempos muy justos, Ted había pensado en ella en cada uno de los lugares visitados y dedicó varios momentos para seleccionar la flor, aplicarle el encantamiento, ponerle la cintilla y finalmente, adquirir el costurero para juntarlas todas, incluida la del avión que le parecía el perfecto detalle final. Prácticamente sin poder articular palabra, Vicky logró expresar un - ¡Oh Ted esto es tan… hermoso, gracias! – Y con el rostro ruborizado y el corazón acelerado, le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo con su regalo en las manos. El chico supo en ese momento que su idea había resultado mucho mejor de lo que en realidad esperaba y se auto-anotó varios puntos a su favor.

Los chicos regresaron al colegio unos días antes del 30 de abril, por lo que la fecha exacta de su cumpleaños 16 la pasó con sus amigos en Hogwarts, celebrando en la sala común de Hufflepuff con cervezas de mantequilla y varios kilos de costillitas BBQ que Kreacher se había encargado de llevarle a su querido Teddy.

Fuera del Castillo las familias de los chicos llevaban una vida mucho más tranquila y siempre los tenían presentes. Reunidos una tarde en casa de George y Angelina, Harry, Ginny, Bill, Fleur, Ron y Hermione conversaban sobre el viaje con Ted, el colegio y fiestas de los niños, los negocios de George y Ron y la idea de Angelina de poner un negocio de ropa y artículos para niños, entre otras cosas.

- Es que me pasa lo mismo que a ustedes chicas, aunque tengo que dedicarle mucho tiempo a mi bebita, eso de ser ama de casa no va conmigo, George lo sabe. Ginny tú le dedicas una buena parte del día a tu trabajo en El Profeta, Fleur regresaste a Gringotts desde hace años y tú Hermione, ni qué decir con tu trabajo en el Ministerio. Yo desde que me embaracé con Roxanne dejé de trabajar y la verdad ya empiezo a enloquecer.

- Pues cuñada tu idea del negocio de cosas para niños puede funcionar muy bien, tienes un gusto exquisito para los detalles infantiles, hasta podrías incluir servicios de decoración de cuartos o de fiestas, algo muy completo y Audrey podría trabajar contigo, ella está en la misma situación desde que salió del Ministerio hace tres años.

- Pues sí chaparra pero ya ves cómo es Percy, la verdad es que mi hermano es medio machista en ese sentido, aunque tratándose de un negocio con Angelina puede que acepte sin tanto show para que Audrey se integre a la vida laboral de nuevo.

- Pues voy a platicarlo con ella para ponernos de acuerdo y ojalá resulte.

- Oigan, cambiando de tema, hermanita ¿cómo está eso que me dijo Hermione? Que se te ha metido en la cabeza viajar a Canadá en verano…

- Pues Ron, el ver a este par organizando su viaje a Italia me despertó el antojo de conocer Canadá, siempre he tenido ese deseo y ahora que Lily ya no está tan pequeña y puede disfrutar de un viaje en familia, se me ha ocurrido que podemos ir los 6.

- O sea que a Lupin le vuelve a tocar, mira que chico con suerte.

- Y le tocará de todo siempre Ron, ya sabes que no hacemos distinciones cuando se trata de incluir a toda la familia, simplemente Ted es el mayor.

- La verdad Harry es que han hecho un buen trabajo Andrómeda y ustedes, ese chico es genial, hasta raro se me hace ver a un joven de su edad que no cause problemas. Recuerdo que nosotros…

- Bueno hermano nosotros fuimos una generación problemáticamente especial, pero las circunstancias eran diferentes.

- Bueno George queguido, tú y Fred hubiegan sido pobemagticos aunque los hubiegan mantenido en una bugbuja de crigsstal.

- ¡Ah! Pero enmendé el camino cuñada, soy un respetable y productivo hombre de negocios, padre responsable de dos hermosos críos, ferviente amante y FIEL esposo, sin mencionar que ya no causo dolores de cabeza a mis adorados padres.

- Amor pareciera que te estás promocionando para Rey de Carnaval, campaña política o algo similar.

- No la política déjasela a Percy y a Hermione, la administración de valores a los Weasley Delacour, los negocios al Ronie y a mí y la parte de acción y vida pública a la popular parejita Potter.

-¡Ja, ja! Pues lo dirás de broma pero no ha sido fácil vivir bajo la lupa. Yo pensé el día que me retiré de las Holyhead y entré a trabajar a El Profeta que me dejarían en paz por ser "de casa" pero no, resultó peor porque me tienen más a la mano. Y a Harry, bueno, siempre será Harry Potter pasen los años que pasen.

- Pero no podemos negar que se han calmado bastante, por lo menos ya podemos ir y venir libremente al Callejón Diagon, a King's Cross, ya no me abordan cada que se enteran que salgo de viaje por trabajo, ni cuando vamos a algún lugar muggle en Londres con los niños, creo que desde que nació Lily nos han dado ya el descanso que merece una familia normal.

- Y hablando de una familia normal, ¿saben a quiénes me encontré el otro día en el recibidor de Gringotts mientras espera a Fleur?

- No le pongas misterio Hermione ¿a quiénes?

- A Draco Malfoy y su familia, es escalofriante lo mucho que se parece a Lucius y su pequeño, que debe ser de la edad de mi Rosie, también es igualito. Su hija mayor se parece a su esposa.

- ¿Qué tan cierto es que la pequeña es squib? Eso escuché que comentaban unos sujetos el otro día en Sortilegios y yo paré bien la oreja, parece que uno de ellos era vecino de Malfoy y le decía al otro que la niña nomás no ha desarrollado nada de magia.

- Pues yo había escuchado algo así en el Ministerio George, pero en realidad la niña debe tener como 10 años, así que hasta que tenga edad de ir a Hogwarts sabremos si la mandan o no…

- Todo se paga en esta vida ¿no? Tanto problema por cosas de linaje, sangre, apellidos y mafufada y media, para que su primogénita no pueda hacer reaccionar una varita.

- Sin embargo Draco ha cambiado un poco Bill, en verdad se comportaba con sus hijos como un padre normal, tan distinto a como Lucius era con él.

- Y por eso Lucius sigue encerrado pagando por sus errores, pero a Draco ¿tú lo frecuentas no Harry?

- No es que lo frecuente, llevamos algo parecido a una relación de trabajo. En realidad a veces requiero de cierta información que él me provee, recuerda Angelina que parte de la "eterna sentencia" de Draco es colaborar con el Ministerio, le guste o no y como él es parte de la Sociedad de Relaciones Internacionales con Magos de Asia, a veces necesito datos, nombres, ubicaciones y él me los pasa. Así conocí su casa y a su esposa, pero no conozco a sus pequeños.

- La que debe estar bien enterada de la situación es Andrómeda, ya ven que su relación con su hermana Narcisa es bastante diplomática y correcta, así que algo le debe haber contado de la familia de su hijo ¿no? Un día de estos le voy a preguntar.

- Ginny como siempre tras la noticia.

- Bueno, es la tendencia inevitable de todo buen periodista, je, je, pero si no quieres me quedo con la información y no te cuento nada Ronie…

- ¡No! Si yo siempre he dicho que eres excelente periodista, tus artículos y entrevistas siempre son lo mejor de la Sección Deportiva, el Profeta tiene a la mejor Jefa que puede tener ese Departamento… oye… de paso cuando hables con Andrómeda averigua qué tan cierto es que en realidad los Malfoy están endeudadísimos y el dinero del suegro de Draco no los ha ayudado a recuperarse…

- ¡Ronald Weasley! Deja de meter las narices donde no te llaman y deja de estar metiendo a tu hermana en tus chismes.

- Ok, ok Herm… entonces que no lo pregunte Ginny, mejor averígualo tú mi vida, en el Ministerio debe ser muy fácil enterarse de cómo andan las finanzas de los Magos populares ¿no?

- Yo te lo averiguo compadre, no creo que Hermi exponga su intachable reputación en el Ministerio, en cambio yo soy Auror, o sea, desde siempre todo mundo me ha visto como un bicho raro que está metido en todo sin dar explicación de nada, gajes del oficio, je, je.

- Bueno, nosotros nos retiramos, es día de escribir a Hogwarts y tenemos que mandar siempre una felicitación y dos consejos, porque mes con mes, ya sea que gane la prueba de las casas Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw o Gryffindor, uno de nuestros angelitos nos presume y los otros dos nos piden sugerencias para la siguiente y ahora los puntajes entre las tres casas están verdaderamente cerrados.

- Sí, eso me dijo Ted, están tensos con la prueba de mayo y la próxima semana toca juego de Quidditch entre Ravenclaw y Huffleppuff y esos puntos son muy importantes para su posición general.

- ¡Mi pequeño Louis ha digsfrutado tanto su primeg año en el colegio! y Teddy ha tenido mugcho que veg, su prigmo es su "ídolo".

- ¡Y el de mis 3 hijos también! Ese chico podría administrar un club de fans de niños, chicas y estudiantes de Slytherin, je, je… mi muchacho es genial, Remus y Dora nos dejaron un maravilloso regalo (Harry tragó saliva y sus ojos se humedecieron un poco)... lástima... que no estén aquí... para verlo.

Y en Hogwarts efectivamente los estudiantes estaban presionados porque a menos de un par de meses de terminar el ciclo escolar, los puntos de las casas dependían básicamente de las dos últimas pruebas y de los puntos del último partido del torneo de Quidditch, presión que se unía a la cercanía de los exámenes y que para grupos como quinto y séptimo era aún mayor.

Harry tenía programada una visita de un par de días al colegio. Esta visita ya era una costumbre anual, en la que el Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores impartía sesiones prácticas para apoyar a los chicos de quinto y séptimo grado en su preparación de TIMOS y EXTASIS de la asignatura de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. En esta ocasión había decidido acomodar las sesiones en jueves y viernes para poder quedarse el sábado al partido final de Quidditch y ver jugar a Ted.

Desde el miércoles en la noche Harry se hospedó en Hogsmeade para estar temprano en el Castillo y desayunar con alumnos y profesores, dar sus clases, visitar a Hagrid y Buckbeak, charlar con los retratos de Dumbledore y Snape, en fin, sacar el mayor provecho de su visita.

Desde que cruzó la puerta del gran Comedor, Hagrid y Neville lo saludaron desde la mesa de profesores indicándole su lugar, pero 4 jóvenes detuvieron su paso lanzándosele a los brazos para saludarlo.

- ¡Harry! ¿Por qué no dijiste qué vendrías? ¡Qué gran sorpresa!

- Justamente por eso, porque les quería dar la sorpresa… Por cierto, en el cuarto que estoy alquilando en el pueblo dejé algunas cosas que les traje, regalos, dulces, unos paquetes que les mandan sus padres, unos dibujos que te mandan los niños Ted y un paquete que seguramente es comida que te envía Kreacher. Se los traeré por la tarde, después de la comida.

- ¿Me vas a dar sesiones de DCAO tío?

- Sí Vicky, hoy me toca con los de quinto y mañana con los de séptimo, pero me quedo también el sábado para estar en el juego Ted.

- ¡Genial Harry! Eso me va a traer mucha suerte.

- ¡Wow! Será muy emocionante tomar una clase contigo aquí, siempre nos has entrenado en casa, pero aquí va a ser de manera formal, eso es… ¡Súper! Les voy a contar a mis amigas, nos vemos al rato tío.

- Vayan a desayunar y por la tarde nos vemos en la cabaña de Hagrid ¿vale?

- ¡Harry Potter! Cumpliendo con tus clases anuales como siempre.

- ¡Hey Nick! ¿Cómo está mi fantasma favorito?

- ¡Muerto! Pero podríamos decir que contento de tenerte por aquí. Tienes que decirles a los ingratos de Weasley y Granger que estoy ofendido con ellos, hace más de un año que no vienen por aquí…

- Yo pasaré al costo tu queja, aunque no es por justificarlos pero tienen mucho trabajo.

- Ginny y tú también y vienen por lo menos dos veces al año.

- Bueno pero la Directora es nuestra madrina de boda y Hagrid es padrino de mi segundo hijo, si no venimos a visitarlos nos chantajean el resto del año.

- Pues chantajea de mi parte a tus amigos a ver si con ellos funciona.

- De acuerdo Nick lo haré, nos vemos al rato, voy a saludar a los profesores y a desayunar algo antes de ir con mis grupos de quinto, salúdame a Peeves.

- ¡Harry bienvenido hijo!

- ¿Qué tal profesor Slughorn? Hola a todos, buenos días.

- Harry, nos comenta Minerva que te quedas hasta el sábado, ¡Qué bien!

- Sí profesor Flitwick, quiero ver jugar a Ted, lo siento profesor pero el sábado no podré estar apoyando a su casa, je, je, mi ahijado es del equipo contrario.

- Y es muy bueno, así que se te perdona que formes parte de la otra porra.

- Ven amigo, siéntate aquí.

- Hola Neville, el otro día estuvimos un buen rato con Hannah.

- Sí me dijo, de hecho me contó que se fue de compras con Ginny a unas tiendas muggles y que tu mujercita es experta usando esas tarjetas que sirven para pagarlo todo.

- Mmm… sí, ¡Es casi tan buena compradora como jugadora de Quidditch!

El Auror tenía dos sesiones de dos horas con los estudiantes de TIMOS ese día y dos iguales con los de EXTASIS al día siguiente, pero fue en la segunda sesión del día que le tocó darle clases a las casas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, sesión en la que le tocó verificar las buenas habilidades de su sobrina.

- Chicos el reto para los estudiantes que presentarán sus TIMOS es lograr a la perfección los hechizos de desarme y ataque en silencio y como plus, lograr un patronus corpóreo, así que dividiremos la clase en dos partes para lograr ambos retos ¿de acuerdo?... Ahora, la mitad del grupo hacia el lado derecho la otra mitad hacia el izquierdo, colocándose frente a frente con una pareja.

- Pero tío Har… es decir, profesor… nunca hemos logrado un patronus corpóreo…

- Pero ya han realizado el Expecto Patronum Vicky, ya conocen la esencia de la magia del espectro, sólo nos concentraremos en pulirla. No te preocupes, verás que todos se van de aquí con un lindo animalito en la punta de sus varitas. Pero ahora me interesa ver qué tan hábiles son con "la boca cerrada". Quiero que a mi paso cada dos parejas lances sus ataques, no lo hagan todos al mismo tiempo o terminaremos volando el aula. Empecemos por aquí, ustedes cuatro ¿listos?

La clase fue todo un éxito, los estudiantes lograron salir casi ilesos de la primera parte y con patronus bastante aceptables, algo ligeros, pero corpóreos. Victoire seguía emocionadísima con su "cisne", pese al chichón en la cabeza que había conseguido con un contra-ataque de Monse. Al final de la clase ella y sus dos amigas se quedaron a esperar a Harry para ir a comer.

- ¿Tío podemos sacarlos una vez más? Son hermosos…

- Eso mi niña es porque ustedes son unas chicas muy buenas, nobles y sus corazones están llenos de cosas bellas, por eso tu cisne, la garza de Monse y el águila de Niccole son excelentes. Por cierto tres hermosas y elegantes aves, dicen que todo se parece a su dueño ¿eh?

- Muéstranos a "Cornamenta" tío, es el patronus más corpóreo de todos los patronus que existen, de hecho chicas puede sujetar cosas en el hocico ¿sabían?

- Claro, les voy a presentar a un amigo que me ha hecho compañía desde que tenía 13 años… ¡Expecto Patronum! (De inmediato, con la característica delicadeza e imponente porte, apareció ante los ojos de las adolescentes, el dorado y hermoso Cornamenta. El ciervo reverenció a su mago y se acercó a las chicas pegando ligeramente el hocico a la mano de Victoire para que ella pudiera sentir la energía corpórea del espectro). Eso es lo que quiero que logren más adelante, el control de la magia del patronus lo perfecciona al grado de hacerlo casi sólido.

- Pero esto es magia muy avanzada profesor.

- Pero al fin y al cabo magia Niccole y tú eres una bruja, así que puedes perfeccionarlo con la práctica (Estas palabras no salieron de la boca de Harry, sino del mismo ciervo que miraba fijo a los ojos de la sorprendida chica).

- ¡Wow! Es genial ¿cuánto tiempo me tomará hacer hablar a mi garza?

- Con calma Monse, a penas hoy la conociste, concéntrate en hacerla volar aunque por el momento resulte una garza muy callada (El ciervo reverenció ante las chicas y se desvaneció). Bien, muchas felicidades a las tres, muéstrenme esas aves una vez más y nos vamos a comer, muero de hambre.

Al final de la comida Harry fue a saludar a los Directores al despacho de McGonagall y luego a Hogsmeade para buscar las cosas que llevaba para Ted y sus sobrinos, para encontrarse más tarde con ellos en la cabaña de Hagrid. Cuando el mago llegó ya lo esperaban el guardabosques, Neville, los 4 chicos, Tangly, el enorme Viejo Pastor Inglés que el mismo Harry le había regalado a Hagrid después de la Gran Batalla y "Bucky" el hipógrifo, retozando como si fuera un Poni cerca del huerto de calabazas, además estaba lista la acostumbrada tetera llena de algún té fuera de lo común y lo que parecían galletas o quizá higos… o tal vez trufas de chocolate, albóndigas… en fin, ya lo descubriría después.

- Me dan ganas de darme una vuelta por el bosque Hagrid, para saludar a los centauros y a los unicornios, además Fawkes sabe que estoy aquí y seguro se querrá venir un rato, lo voy a llamar.

- Esa criatura magnífica ya tiene 13 años contigo ¿no?, por cierto, viene a visitarnos más seguido de lo que tú vienes ingrato.

- Fawkes es libre de estar donde quiera y sabemos que Howgarts es de sus lugares favoritos, ¿ya les he contado que su debilidad es Lily? Se la pasa horas con ella viéndola jugar, cuidándola… Bueno el otro día lo tenía parado con sus muñecas y su juego de té, ¡como si fuera una mascota!

- Harry es que la chaparra es la debilidad de toda la familia.

- ¿Sí verdad? Bueno Ted, acompáñame a darle una vuelta a Bucky por el bosque, chicas ustedes y Louis tienen la opción de venir o no, pero si quieren venir, entonces Neville y Hagrid también deben acompañarnos…

- Vamos todos, hace mucho que no saludo a Bane y a los demás centauros, pero lleva esa ballesta tuya Hagrid, por cualquier cosa.

- Vaya profesor Longbottom, ¿sí es usted mago verdad y tiene una varita? Y… ¡yo te enseñé mucho de lo que sabes de ataque! Eres una leyenda que se enfrentó a Voldemort pero requieres una ballesta… ¡vaya! Las plantas te han vuelto ligero amigo, no me dejes mal frente a mis sobrinos, siempre les he presumido lo valientes que son sus tíos.

- Y lo soy, pero soy un alma pacífica, así que prefiero que seamos precavidos, sobre todo por los chicos.

- Sí claro…

El paseo por el bosque prohibido no fue muy profundo, saludaron a los centauros que los recibieron bastante amigables para su estilo y también pudieron acercarse un poco a los unicornios, todos se fueron relativamente temprano a descansar. Al siguiente día Harry impartió sus clases y dedicó la tarde a sus sobrinos, a recorrer el colegio, a platicar con fantasmas, retratos y profesores, visitó la sala común de Gryffindor, la sala de los menesteres y hasta fue a saludar a Myrtle la Llorona.

El joven convenció a la Directora de organizar esa noche una velada bohemia en los jardines de la entrada principal del Castillo (sólo Harry lograba ese tipo de cosas en Minerva McGonagall), así que la cena se sirvió al aire libre y los chicos disfrutaron de una noche diferente y de poder platicar, cantar y divertirse un rato. Hechizaron algunos leños para asar malvaviscos y tomaron cocoa caliente. Este tipo de detalles siempre se le ocurrían "al profesor Potter" cuando iba al colegio, por eso los estudiantes esperaban ansiosos la visita anual de Harry y el resto del personal de Hogwarts estaba pendiente de lo que se le ocurriría cada vez que llegaba. La velada no terminó muy tarde ya que los estudiantes debían acostarse temprano por el juego del día siguiente.

Para Hufflepuff el juego era muy importante, en la tabla general del torneo aventajaba por poco más de 200 puntos a Ravenclaw pero estaba a 300 de Gryffindor, con esto Ted no podía permitir anotaciones en sus aros, los cazadores requerían por lo menos 15 buenas anotaciones y el Capitán y buscador del equipo tenía que coger la snitch después de esos 150 puntos. Esto les daría el gane del Torneo de Quidditch pero aún así, en la tabla general de la Copa de las Casas estaban en segundo lugar y ahí lo que definiría el gane para ellos o para Gryffindor, eran las dos pruebas que faltaban y que no perdieran puntos ni por castigos ni por ningún otro motivo.

Mientras Harry, Neville, Hagrid, la profesora Sprout y McGonagall se ubicaban en las gradas, Vicky, Dominique y Louis fueron a desearle suerte a Ted.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué hace un águila entre los tejones, eh?

- Pues aunque vayas contra mi casa vine a desearte suerte, aunque trato de ser imparcial no puedo negar que de verdad espero que tengas un muy buen partido Ted, en serio.

- Pues viniendo de una Ravenclaw de hueso colorado, bueno de "hueso azul", es algo muy importante y lo aprecio mucho Vicky. ¡Ah! Y tú también debes estar apoyando a Ravenclaw ¿no Dominique?, estamos pisando los talones de Gryffindor y podemos ganar la Copa en este partido.

- Ya lo sé, pero qué puedo hacer, eres mi metamorfomago favorito.

- Gracias a los tres, les voy a dedicar mi juego, a ustedes y a mi padrino.

- ¡Lupin, al campo!

- ¡Ya voy Greg!… bien chicos, los veo cuando alcemos la copa, je, je.

La porra en el campo estaba dividida a la mitad. Ravenclaw contaba con el apoyo de Gryffindor que estaba en peligro de perder la copa y Slytherin apoyaba a Hufflepuff simplemente para que no ganara Gryffindor. Todo podía pasar… Pronto 12 jugadores estaban en el aire tomando posiciones, mientras los Capitanes se saludaban y esperaban el silbatazo de la Sra. Hooch… ¡Beeep! Las últimas dos escobas tomaban posiciones y el partido daba inicio.

La quaffle cruzaba amenazante muy cerca de Ted una y otra vez, pero los aros permanecían impenetrables. Las cazadoras de Hufflepuff eran libélulas del juego, las bludgers no las tocaban, ni siquiera las movían de sus escobas, ellas estaban concentradas en esas 15 anotaciones que debían realizarse lo más pronto posible y sus bateadores las defendían "con todo". Greg Thomas estaba muy nervioso, la snitch no debía aparecer tan pronto, pero con la pequeña dorada nunca había nada escrito. Así que peinaba el terreno sin descuidar los movimientos del resto de su equipo y les daba las indicaciones pertinentes.

Desde las gradas Harry disfrutaba de ser espectador, pero no podía evitar peinar con la vista el campo completo en busca de la snitch, aunque la valiosa pelotita aún no había decidido ser el centro de atención, así que el partido se centraba en las anotaciones que ambos equipos estaban luchando por realizar. Ted había recibido hasta el momento dos anotaciones, pero las cazadoras de su equipo ya habían logrado 6 tantos, les faltaba un poco más de la mitad del esfuerzo.

A los 40 minutos del partido Ravenclaw ya llevaba 50 puntos, porque los bateadores se habían concentrado durante 15 minutos seguidos en mandar cualquier cantidad de veces las bludgers hacia Ted y estuvo a punto de caer de la escoba un par de veces. Hufflepuff ya había logrado 120 puntos, aún necesitaban unos 40 más antes de cerrar con la snitch que podría aparecer en cualquier momento y ahí el Capitán Thomas tendría que ingeniárselas para tomarla pero no antes de las 4 anotaciones que faltaban.

Harry escuchaba la narración de un chico de Slytherin que llevaba los comentarios del partido de un modo bastante formal, indicando nombres, jugadas y marcador, lo que hacía que su mente viajara a los tiempos de Lee Jordan y posteriormente a los inolvidables comentarios de su querida Luna Lovegood y eso lo hacía sonreír involuntariamente.

- Nadie como Lee ¿verdad Harry?

- No madrina, ¡nadie como Luna! Pero veo que usted seguirá siendo la fan número uno del Quidditch de Hogwarts.

- Sabes hijo, si no hubiera sido por mi habilidad con las transformaciones y porque he dedicado con gusto mi vida a los estudiantes, creo que me habría dedicado al Quidditch.

- Pues todavía le faltan muchas porras por organizar, mis tres críos tienen el firme propósito de ser buenos jugadores y los tres en posiciones diferentes.

- Y déjame adivinar, al que le da por ser buscador es a Al…

- Sí, creo que tendrá que sacar del baúl de sus recuerdos cómo nos controlaban a nosotros porque será como tener a Ron, Ginny y a mí en ellos tres y a Hermione cuando entre su hija Rosie.

- Pues el que me preocupa es el que está próximo a entrar a Hogwarts, hasta donde he escuchado el pequeño Freddy... ¡es igualito a los gemelos!

- ¡Je, je, algo así!... ¿150… Neville el narrador dijo 150?

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿El marcador está ya a 150 para Hufflepuff?

- Creo que sí, ¿Por qué?

- Porque la snitch ya está en el campo.

- ¿Dónde Harry, cómo la has visto?

- La he escuchado, puedo sentir las vibraciones de sus aleteos, ella está… está… ¡Ahí! Cerca, muy cerca de los aros de Ted.

Y justo en ese momento Ted lanzaba un grito a su Capitán: - ¡Thomas, aquí! – El buscador de Hufflepuff se lanzó a toda velocidad ascendiendo a la altura de los aros de su guardián, seguido muy de cerca por el buscador del equipo contrario, en el trayecto un par de anotaciones más a los aros de Ravenclaw se registraron, la snitch descendió casi al centro del campo, luego se perdió hacia las gradas, los buscadores casi se impactan en ellas, se les había perdido de nuevo.

Lupin se distrajo y recibió otro tanto, la snitch aparecía de nuevo, esta vez disparada hacia el cielo, los buscadores desaparecían del campo de tras de ella, las bludgers atacaban a los cazadores y cazadoras, la quaffle amenazaba los aros de ambos lados una y otra vez, de pronto dos figuras descendían a toda velocidad en picada justo al centro del campo, sin frenar, sin intentarlo siquiera los dos buscadores derraparon en seco sobre la arena, rodando por el piso muy lejos de sus escobas, los dos chicos estaban inmóviles, llenos de polvo y con varios raspones, pasaron unos segundos que parecieron horas, sus compañeros bajaron a verificar que todo estuviera bien.

De pronto en el rostro de Greg Thomas, entre polvo y sangre, una gran sonrisa despertó la euforia de sus compañeros. El chico alzó el brazo derecho y abrió la mano, la pequeña snitch estaba ahí, Hufflepuff había ganado el campeonato anual de Quidditch, hecho que no había ocurrido desde hacía 4 años.

La profesora Sprout lloraba de la felicidad y no le importaba que Hagrid la estuviera elevando más de medio metro con sus abrazos por su efusiva felicitación. Louis estaba radiante, como si él mismo hubiera cogido la snitch – Yo voy a ser el buscador del equipo cuando Thomas deje el puesto, ya verán – Harry no se resistió a la euforia y con una pequeña muestra de su habilidad de levitación, bajó volando en segundos al campo para ir a cargar a su ahijado sobre sus hombros.

- ¡Felicidades campeón, estuviste genial!

- Gracias Harry, no la tuvimos fácil ¿eh?

- No, en realidad estuvo complicado… ¡Hey Greg, felicidades! ¡Qué calidad de buscador!

- Viniendo de usted profesor, me siento honrado ante su adulación.

- Lo digo en serio, vaya jugada, nos dejaron fríos a todos.

- Creo que a eso se le llama determinación ¿no?, no había opción, tenía que ser mía.

- Pues lo lograste, anda sube a tu escoba y ve por esa Copa que ya está en manos de la profesora Sprout, vayan todos a dar la vuelta de la victoria.


	12. Chapter 12 Retos finales

**CAPÍTULO XII – Retos finales.**

Los resultados de la prueba de mayo favorecieron a Slytherin y la tabla general seguía con Gryffindor a la cabeza, después estaba Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y finalmente los ganadores de mayo. El primer día de junio se publicaron las instrucciones de la última prueba y las fechas de los exámenes finales. La presión en los estudiantes era total. La última prueba era aparentemente sencilla pero requería de ese último esfuerzo titánico en equipo, ya que debían recolectar máximo en 10 días, diferentes objetos escondidos por todo el Castillo y sólo tenían publicada la pista para dar con el primero, ya que las indicaciones de cada objeto (acertijos mágicos) estaban en el siguiente que encontraran, la casa ganadora sería la que juntara primero los 5 objetos escondidos. Así que sin perder tiempo, desde el primer día los estudiantes se dieron a la tarea de interpretar los acertijos.

La Casa de Hufflepuff llegó a pensar que Ravenclaw podía arrebatarles la oportunidad del gane debido a que todos ellos eran unos cerebritos y seguramente los acertijos serían cosa fácil, así que se concentraron como nunca para evitar que esto sucediera.

- "La naturaleza fiera defiende los tesoros escondidos en sus raíces, pero sólo ahí encontrarán el mapa a la victoria, si utilizan bien la magia sabrán que no hay ataque que no pueda ser neutralizado"…

- Tom, has leído las indicaciones unas 169 veces, no creo que cambien a la 170, lo que necesitamos es ubicar "esa naturaleza fiera" donde seguro hay un mapa o algo así.

- Pues algo "fiero" sólo se me ocurre en el bosque prohibido Greg.

- No creo que McGonagall permita que nos internemos en el bosque, debe ser algo más visible, ¿Qué piensas Tanya?

- Pues yo creo que desde la lectura 3 de la pista estoy convencida que algo fiero con raíces sólo puede ser el Sauce Boxeador, la cosa es encontrar un encantamiento que lo inmovilice, seguro existe un modo de hacerlo, un truco…

- ¡Yo me encargo!... Tengo un par de contactos que seguro saben cómo dejarlo quieto. Voy a los invernaderos, tengo que encontrar al profesor Longbottom y si no doy con él, entonces iré con Hagrid.

- ¡Bien pensado Ted! Y no regreses si no sabes cómo inmovilizar esas ramas.

Ted encontró a Neville en los invernaderos y en efecto su profesor le dijo que el Sauce tenía a cierta altura en su tronco un nudo que lo inmovilizaba si lo oprimían.

- Yo nunca lo he hecho, así que no lo ubico muy bien, pero hay tres personas que lo han hecho varias veces y creo que está de más que te diga sus nombres ¿verdad?

- Pero tengo prisa Neville, debemos hacerlo hoy mismo, no puedo mandarle a _Sombra_ a Harry y sentarme a esperar que regrese con su respuesta. Voy a preguntarle a Hagrid a ver si sabe qué debo hacer. Gracias, tu información ha sido un gran avance.

Pero Ted no llegó a la cabaña del guardabosques, en el camino decidió llamar a Winky para que buscara a Kreacher y lo contactara con Grimmauld Place.

- Kreach necesito que le digas a Harry o a Ginny que para la última prueba tenemos que inmovilizar al Sauce y no sé cuál es el punto exacto.

- Ahora mismo llevo tu mensaje a la ama, seguro ella sabe, regreso enseguida Teddy.

Pasados varios minutos Kreacher regresó a la zona donde Ted lo esperaba. El elfo llevaba un pedazo de pergamino con la letra de Ginny y un dibujo bastante claro.

_Flaco: utiliza una piedra, rama, hechizo o lo que consideres para hacer presión justo en el nudo del tronco que aquí te dibujo. Cuando termines lo que sea que vayas a hacer, recuerda que debes regresar el árbol a su estado normal, ¡suerte! _

_Besos: Ginny._

- Perfecto, vamos Kreacher, acompáñame al Sauce.

Parado a distancia considerable del gran y agresivo árbol, Ted ubicó el punto señalado en el dibujo de Ginny y se preparó para lanzar una piedra con un hechizo Depulso, pero la piedra fue "bateada" por una de las ramas, así que decidió cambiar de táctica y preparó su varita para evocar un hechizo de Disparo de Flechas, confiando en su buena puntería. Esta vez la idea funcionó y el árbol se quedó quieto.

El muchacho se acercó al pie de las gruesas raíces y notó 4 marcas en la tierra, tres montículos mostraban los escudos de Gryffindor, Slytherin y Hufflepuff, el cuarto montículo ya había sido removido. Sin perder tiempo apuntó su varita y exclamó sobre el escudo de su Casa: ¡Defodio!, el montículo de tierra dejó al descubierto un pequeño baúl de madera con la marca del tejón, el chico lo tomó y salió corriendo, pero antes lanzó un Carpe Retractum a la flecha del tronco para zafarla y volver el árbol a su estado agresivo natural. Muy agitado y algo embarrado de tierra llegó junto con Kreacher a su sala común.

- ¡Lo tengo, lo tengo! No sé qué tiene adentro ni sé cómo abrirlo pero tengo el primer objeto, es un baúl. La mala noticia es que Ravenclaw ya había agarrado el suyo.

- ¡Excelente Ted! No hay problema, nos daremos prisa, bien veamos qué contiene… ¡Esteim Aperio!

- Oye Peter, no creo que el baúl esté cerrado sin nadita de magia, ese hechizo abre cosas cerradas sin magia…

- Ehh bueno, era intentar primero lo más básico ¿no?… ¡Alohomora! (la cerradura del baúl se abrió sin mayor problema y los chicos encontraron en su interior un dibujo tipo mapa con una frase al pie del mismo).

- Esto es Hogwarts, son los terrenos, aquí está el Castillo, el bosque, los invernaderos y el huerto, el campo de Quidditch, el lago, el acantilado y la puerta principal, es como un mapa exterior sin mucho detalle.

- Lee lo que dice al borde Peter…

- Cada Casa posee características distintivas que pueden ser representadas por un elemento de Hogwarts, déjense guiar por dicho elemento y den firme el siguiente paso.

- Genial, tenemos que encontrar "algo" en "algún lugar" de todos los terrenos del colegio, tal vez el próximo año hayamos terminado de buscar.

- Sí Tom pero cada lugar tiene más o menos algo que ver con cada Casa, por ejemplo, supongo que cerca del Bosque Prohibido o en el Campo de Quidditch esté algo para Gryffindor o Slytherin, en el lago me late que para Ravenclaw y nosotros…

- ¡Invernaderos o huerto de vegetales!

- Tal vez o quizá en el acantilado, debemos separarnos en tres grupos y buscar en esos tres puntos.

- ¿Y qué estamos buscando Tanya?

- Eso Louis, lo sabremos cuando lo tengamos enfrente, no tenemos tiempo que perder. Dividamos los equipos con igual número de representantes de cada grado para que estén equilibrados y empecemos a buscar, pronto caerá la tarde y por hoy no podremos avanzar más y entre semana los tiempos se nos complicarán, así que ese segundo objeto lo necesitamos hoy mismo.

Los tres equipos estuvieron listos muy rápido y cada uno se dirigió a los puntos designados. En el camino, el equipo donde estaban Ted y Louis se encontró con un grupo de Ravenclaws que también emprendían su excursión a los terrenos del colegio, ahí estaba Victoire.

- ¿Quién te dijo del Sauce?

- Lo dedujimos enseguida, nadie nos dijo.

- Me refiero a quién te dijo cómo inmovilizarlo.

- ¿Olvidas que no eres el único con consejo directo de los héroes de la Gran Batalla? (Victoire sonrió saludando a Kreacher que seguía con los chicos). Supuse que contactarías a tíos Harry y Ginny, así que yo busqué a tía Hermione.

- Pero a mí me llevó tiempo, fui con Neville, luego con Winky, después vino Kreacher que habló con Ginny y…

- Mira Lupin, yo tengo mis métodos y no los voy a discutir contigo, ahora concéntrate en tu segundo objeto, a ver si ahora resultas un poco más rápido (la rubia se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de tras de sus compañeros).

- ¡Va! Seguro Hagrid la ayudó.

- Es probable Louis, pero ahora eso no importa, vamos que aún no tengo idea qué podemos encontrar entre calabazas enormes y vegetales.

- Sabes Ted, en el libro de Historia de Hogwarts, en la parte que habla de nuestra Casa, dice que una de nuestras características es la paciencia y también dice que la fundadora, Helga Hufflepuff era excelente con encantamientos relacionados con comida y banquetes, ella trajo a los elfos al colegio y les dio buenas condiciones de vida, por eso nuestra Casa está cerca de las cocinas…

- ¿Esa señora Helga era buena con los elfos pequeño Louis? Me hubiera gustado conocerla…

- Louis… ¿De verdad leíste todo eso?... ¡Wow enano, me sorprendes!

- ¿Olvidas que estamos a días de exámenes finales Ted? ¡Tengo que estudiar!

- Bueno y a qué vas con todo ese rollo.

- A que en realidad no creo que el siguiente objeto esté en los invernaderos o el acantilado, piensa, piensa... yo creo que es algo de "comida". Tal vez algo que tenga que ver con un vegetal muy bueno que tarde mucho en crecer y requiera paciencia o cuidados especiales para su cosecha.

- ¡Pequeña sabandija brillante! Ves Kreacher, sí le funciona el cerebro a veces, je, je, vamos a buscar al resto del equipo y alcancemos a los que fueron a los invernaderos para hablar ahí con Neville…

Nuevamente Ted recurrió a Neville, en esta ocasión para preguntarle si en el Huerto de Vegetales se cultivaba algo que fuera muy delicado, especial o difícil de conseguir en otro lugar.

- Sí en realidad después de mucho esfuerzo, logramos desde hace tres años entre Hagrid, la profesora Sprout y yo, la primera cosecha del injerto de un tubérculo que llamamos "Raíz Despejare". Ahora cada verano recolectamos estos hermosos ejemplares que tardan un año en crecer y sólo obtenemos, a lo mucho, una docena de ellos.

- ¿Y qué son exactamente estas cosas profesor?

- Son unas raíces, bueno como una papas pero más parecidas a los "camotes", poseen nutrientes curativos extraordinarios, con ellas se puede elaborar una poción que ayuda a mantener muy perceptiva la actividad cerebral, pero como alimento regeneran la flora intestinal y si se preparan como infusión alivian dolores intensos, son maravillosas.

- Vaya, ahora sabemos que algo así existe, pero ¿para qué demonios queremos una raíz de esas exactamente?

- Pues vamos al huerto y averigüémoslo, muchas gracias por la ayuda profesor, creo que vamos a cosechar uno de sus "camotes".

Con las últimas indicaciones de Neville, los chicos llamaron al tercer equipo y todos se reunieron en el huerto de vegetales para encontrar las Raíces Despejare. Para su sorpresa el área de cosecha de estos tubérculos era pequeña, de hecho se encontraban en unos "maceteros largos de madera" que tenían un sistema de riego especial, pronto entendieron porque Longbottom mencionó que a lo mucho se obtenía una docena al año. La incógnita era saber qué debían hacer con su hallazgo, pero la respuesta saltó a la vista cuando se acercaron para intentar sacar uno de los tubérculos. En el macetero se encontraba un pergamino no muy grande que llevaba amarrada una pequeña espátula mantequillera de plata con las iniciales de Helga Hufflepuff.

La tarde ya había caído y la luz no era buena, así que los chicos tomaron el pergamino y la espátula y regresaron a su sala común.

- ¡Pero qué complicación! Del mapa al huerto, del huerto a las raíces, de los tubérculos al cuchillito este y además trae indicaciones…

- Pues de eso se trata Sam, son pistas y acertijos, pasos a seguir y ahora si no tienes inconveniente, ¿podrías leer el pergamino?

- ¡Oh sí, el pergamino! Veamos, dice: "Cuando mezclas imaginación, equidad, generosidad y sazón, logras grandes cosas con el corazón", ¡Ahhh! no entiendo bien la rimita esta, lo único que tengo claro es que tiene que ver con comida y tal vez mañana por la noche debamos visitar a los elfos en las cocinas.

- Mira Samy, después de todo sí te funciona algo adentro del cráneo. Justamente eso haremos, pero ahora todos a descansar y mañana iremos por el tercer objeto.

Esa noche Hufflepuff guardó su espátula, Gryffindor una pequeña daga, Ravenclaw una lupa y Slytherin un pequeño relicario, todos con el pergamino que les daba la siguiente pista. Así la noche siguiente unos acudieron a las cocinas, otros a la Sala de Trofeos, un grupo más a la biblioteca y los demás a la Galería de Armaduras. A partir de esa noche el ritmo de cada Casa empezó a variar, los siguientes tres objetos no serían tan fáciles de encontrar como los dos primeros. Hufflepuff averiguó con los elfos que la espátula formaba parte del juego completo de té preferido de la fundadora de la Casa, pero las demás piezas no estaban en la cocina sino en la Dirección, así que unos cuantos chicos fueron a visitar a McGonagall para que los dejara mirar el resto de la vajilla. La estuvieron observando con detenimiento y pudieron leer en la charola de plata donde estaba el resto de las piezas, una leyenda que decía: Las grandes creaciones se hacen con cosas básicas y sencillas… agradecieron el tiempo a McGonagall y regresaron con sus compañeros para pensar en su siguiente paso. Después de mucho deliberar, al día siguiente volvieron a la cocina a buscar entre los trastes comunes y encontraron un pequeño caldero de cobre con las iniciales de la fundadora, en su interior se hallaba la siguiente pista.

Todos los chicos en general tenían que estudiar para los exámenes finales, por lo que cada Casa avanzaba a diferente ritmo y no sabían cuántos objetos habían conseguido los demás. Hufflepuff había tenido que ir a la biblioteca en donde encontraron una probeta, las instrucciones de una poción y otra pista que los llevaba a los baños de los prefectos en el quinto piso. Habían pasado 6 días para encontrar 4 objetos, estaban muy cerca, tenían un baúl, una espátula, un caldero, una probeta, las instrucciones de una poción y en los baños encontraron un mechero y una botellita. Ahora les resultaba obvio que tenían que preparar la poción y tenían todos los requerimientos, ya que la medida de los ingredientes era la espátula, tenían con qué hacerla, dónde vaciarla y de hecho, requería estar una noche en reposo en un recipiente de madera… el baúl. No tenían idea de lo que iban a preparar, pero sabían que debían investigar y hacerlo para llegar con la poción y el resto de los objetos con la profesora Sprout, antes que los demás lo hicieran con los jefes de sus respectivas Casas. Así que al día siguiente se dedicaron a juntar los ingredientes de la poción por todo el colegio, desde algunas plantas, cosas de la cocina, activadores que Madame Pomfrey les dio de la enfermería, etc. Prepararon la poción y la dejaron reposar en el baúl, llegado el octavo día se presentaron ante Pomona Sprout.

- ¡Aquí están los 5 objetos y la poción profesora!

- ¡Muy bien mis muchachos! ¿Me pueden decir qué poción traen ahí?

- Bueno, no estamos muy seguros pero mientras unos la preparaban los demás estuvimos investigando y…

- ¿Y bien Sara?

- Creemos que es la poción conocida como Constancia y Paciencia, sus ingredientes son plantas y activadores básicos, fáciles de encontrar, tienen cualidades relajantes, algunos agudizan los sentidos, destensan los músculos, otros te mantienen despierto, en general sus efectos dejan a quien la bebe en un estado de alerta pero sin ansiedad y con mucho auto control, ideal para situaciones en las que uno debe saber esperar o repetir algún procedimiento varias veces hasta que salga bien.

- ¡Estoy orgullosa de ustedes mis muchachos! ¡Muchas felicidades! Daré la señal de la última prueba resuelta con éxito.

Hufflepuff ganó la última prueba, seguidos por Ravenclaw, Gryffindor y Slytherin. Recibieron sus puntos, sus regalos y celebraron hasta el amanecer, pero ahora tocaba el turno a concentrarse en las dos inevitables semanas de exámenes y al final del curso se enterarían qué Casa había resultado triunfadora.

Un par de días antes del banquete de fin de ciclo escolar, Tom Davis despertó con actitud muy seria y antes de ir a desayunar se acercó a Ted.

- Voy a hablar con ella.

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué me hablas Tom?

- Con Monse, voy a hablar hoy con ella.

- ¡Oh! ¿Y qué se supone que vas a decirle?

- Voy a pedirle que sea mi novia…

- ¿En serio? ¡Wow!... Oye pero, ya terminamos las clases, es decir, se lo pides ahora y se dejan de ver dos meses, no es muy adecuado ¿no?

- Es que esa es la idea, le digo y tiene dos meses para relajarse, pensarlo, escribirnos, extrañarnos y bueno, puedo verla en vacaciones, tal vez me conteste antes de regresar a clases en septiembre.

- Mmm… pues si crees que es lo más indicado… ¡Cuenta conmigo! Yo te apoyo, ¿necesitas algo?

- ¡Qué reces por mi! Y que después de desayunar te lleves a Vicky y a Niccole por otro lado, para que yo pueda entrar en acción.

- ¡Hecho, yo me llevo a las otras dos! Vamos matador, necesitas comer algo para tener fuerzas, je, je.

Y tal como lo acordaron, al terminar el desayuno los chicos se acercaron a la mesa de Ravenclaw, Ted se dirigió a Vicky y a Niccole directamente mientras Tom le pedía a Monse que lo acompañara a los jardines.

- Chicas, ustedes dos hoy son las afortunadas acreedoras de un paseo por el lago conmigo, o si lo prefieren puedo llevarlas a visitar a Buckbeak.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que queremos recibir tan grande honor?

- Que no tienen nada mejor qué hacer y dado que soy adorable, puedo entretenerlas un rato.

- Eso no lo dudo Ted, pero yo voy a fallarles esta vez, quedé en revisar unas cosas en la biblioteca con Gregor.

- Ah y desde cuándo tan estudiosa después de los exámenes y a dos días de terminar el ciclo escolar Niccole…

- No seas indiscreto Ted Lupin… tú vete a la biblioteca amiga, yo iré con Ted a ver a Bucky. Vamos y podemos aprovechar para despedirnos de Hagrid.

Los chicos llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid y estuvieron un rato platicando y comiendo galletas con el guardabosques, luego dieron un paseo por los terrenos cercanos al bosque y al lago con el hipógrifo y se detuvieron a descansar bajo un árbol mientras la criatura se entretenía persiguiendo algunas aves.

- ¿Y qué has sabido del viaje a Canadá?

- La verdad no mucho, entre el Quidditch, las pruebas y los exámenes a penas y he mandado unas cuantas líneas a la familia y eso para que no me ahorquen como la última vez que dejé de escribirles. Pero ya nos enteraremos cuando lleguemos a casa, seguro Ginny lo tiene todo preparado.

- ¿Y qué dice tu abuela?

- No tiene inconveniente porque pasaré todo julio con ella y fines de agosto.

- ¿Entonces se irían en agosto?

- Creo que ese es el plan, un par de semanas para celebrar el cumpleaños de Ginny… ¿vas a pedirme flores esta vez?

- No creas que se me ha olvidado ese detalle Ted, fue genial, en serio. Pero no, creo que ahora voy a pedirte chocolates, je, je.

- ¿Quién entiende a las mujeres? Se quejan que siempre se les regala flores o chocolates pero es lo que siempre piden.

- Está bien, olvida los chocolates, tráeme una hoja de Maple, pero una hoja bonita, original, ya veremos qué se te ocurre.

- Mmm… ¡Vale! Sabes Vicky, después de todo me hace feliz que este año no lo hayamos terminado como el año pasado, ¿recuerdas?

- ¿Qué si recuerdo que queríamos matarnos el uno al otro? Sí claro que lo recuerdo, no sé qué nos pasó Ted, pero yo también estoy más tranquila de haber superado eso.

- No quiero que vuelva a ocurrir, no va conmigo estar peleado contigo, no me agrada.

- A mí tampoco, perdóname todas las cosas feas que te dije, en realidad no las sentía, sólo lo hacía para enfadarte.

- Lo sé, no te preocupes, ya está olvidado.

Ted besó tiernamente la frente de la rubia y la rodeó con su brazo, acurrucándola sobre su pecho, ambos se quedaron en silencio observando a Buckbeack y sintiendo la brisa, sin hablar, sincronizando el ritmo de sus respiraciones, sin saber si pasaban minutos u horas, sin querer moverse de aquel árbol. Él sólo quería abrazarla y decirle todo lo que sentía, ella justamente era eso lo que más deseaba escuchar, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada y el silencio se rompió con el irremediable regreso al Castillo.

- Vamos Vicky, es hora de comer, regresemos a Bucky y vayamos a averiguar cómo le ha ido a mi amigo Tom con Monse.

- ¡Es verdad, se me había olvidado que ese par hoy viven un día intenso!

- Sigo pensando que es rara la decisión de Tom de pedirle a Monse que sea su novia justo ahora que salimos de vacaciones, pero ojalá todo vaya bien con ellos, creo que están hechos el uno para el otro y aquellos que se quieren bien merecen estar juntos.

- Seguro que sí, ya verás que sabrán hacer las cosas, así debe ser con todos los que se quieren, nada debería interponerse entre sus corazones.

- Sí bueno, pero a veces no es tan simple, hay situaciones que complican las cosas.

- ¿Lo dices por tu relación con Nataly?

- Pues sí y no, verás con Naty las cosas están bien, creo que nos dimos cuenta a tiempo que nuestra amistad era más importante y aunque la ruptura me dolió bastante, hoy nos llevamos muy bien.

- ¿Entonces por qué dices que sí y no?

- Ah porque bueno, conozco otro caso complicado en donde él está enamorado pero no está seguro de ser correspondido y cree que ella no se atreve a quererlo porque tal vez la chica piensa que no es correcto hacerlo.

- ¿Y por qué no sería correcto?

- En realidad no hay una razón válida para que no lo sea, creo que "mi amigo" tiene que fajarse los pantalones y hablar con ella, pero necesita encontrar el momento ideal.

- Pues ojalá que lo encuentre pronto, tal vez ella también esté esperando ese momento.

- Tal vez, yo espero que así sea.

Tom y Monse llegaron al acuerdo de tomarse una semana antes de volver a verse, ambos vivían en Londres, así que su siguiente encuentro sería en un café muggle cercano a la casa de la chica. En el fondo ambos sabían que eso era un simple formalismo porque los dos estaban ansiosos por disfrutar intensamente el inicio de su noviazgo en esas vacaciones de verano, lejos de la escuela y los amigos, aprovechando al máximo dos meses para estar juntos y conocerse mejor.

La otra buena nueva para Hufflepuff fue que lograron arrebatar la Copa de las Casas a Gryffindor por una diferencia de tan sólo 100 puntos. Hacía 4 años que no ganaban el Campeonato de Quidditch y 5 desde la última vez que se habían llevado la Copa de las Casas. Los chicos estaban muy contentos porque sus esfuerzos este año habían sido titánicos y finalmente lograron ambas victorias. La profesora Pomona Sprout esa noche cantó desde piezas de ópera, flamenco, boleros, hasta algo de mariachi.

A la mañana siguiente, esperando la hora de dirigirse al Expreso, Ted estaba apoyado sobre su baúl ya cerrado dándole vueltas en la cabeza a lo que había aprendido con el resultado de la Copa de las Casas… puedes hacer tu mejor esfuerzo, puedes dar más de lo que sueles dar y al final la diferencia puede ser mínima, casi imperceptible, tan pequeña que pareciera que no valió la pena, pero esa pequeñez es la diferencia que te distingue como un ganador. Así que no importaba que al final la diferencia fueran 100 puntos… o un detalle, un suspiro, una mirada o un roce, tenía que dar su mejor esfuerzo y lograr esa pequeña diferencia que lo haría merecedor de "otra Victoria", que lo haría ganar la felicidad de tener a su lado a la chica de la que estaba enamorado.


	13. Chapter 13 Alguien en quien pensar

**CAPÍTULO XIII – Alguien en quien pensar.**

- Pero este año con eso del viaje a Canadá nos juntaron los festejos de cumpleaños y no es justo, siempre hay fiesta en mayo para mí y en junio para Albus.

- No te quejes James, Ginny me contó que los dos recibieron muchos regalos, tuvieron dos pasteles, fueron a la fiesta todos los primos y amigos, hubo muchos dulces y todavía falta el viaje en agosto.

- Pero es que tampoco papá hará fiesta por su cumpleaños porque va a estar en no sé dónde por cosas del trabajo, ¿te das cuenta Ted? Este año nos eliminaron a la mala dos fiestas.

- ¿De qué te quejas tesoro?

- Tú hijo dice que este año se eliminaron injustamente dos fiestas de cumpleaños.

- ¿Sigues con eso James? Eso nos pasa por haberlos acostumbrado a festejarle a cada uno su cumpleaños, por un mes de diferencia debimos acostumbrarlos a celebrar juntos desde que eran unos bebés, pero Harry siempre ha querido que cada quien tenga su fiesta, es un consentidor de lo peor, ¿Te quedas a cenar Teddy?

- No Ginny gracias, como ya les prometí a estos enanos que me voy a quedar aquí viernes y sábado, prefiero estar con la abuela y es que mañana temprano recibe a su hermana de visita, así que tengo que ayudarla a preparar unos bocadillos. Por cierto, creo que Narcisa va a llevar a sus nietos.

- ¿En serio? Uy pues a la información que saques mañana puedes ponerle precio con Ron y George, je, je.

- Gracias por el dato, lo tomaré en cuenta. Por cierto, cuéntame cómo está eso que Angelina y Audrey van a poner un negocio.

- Pues Angelina ya está desesperada por hacer algo más que cuidar a sus hijos y Audrey está en las mismas, así que van a montar un negocio de ropa, accesorios y decoración infantil. Estaban viendo lo del local, parece que sí van a conseguir uno pequeño en el Callejón Diagon.

- Qué bien, les voy a decir que si necesitan ayuda para pintar o poner muebles o algo así me digan y las ayudo, así no me aburro todo el día en casa.

- Lo mismo dijeron Vicky y Dominique, yo creo que la ayuda de los tres será bien recibida por las nuevas empresarias, hay mucho que hacer para abrir en forma un negocio.

- ¿Y Louis no se ofreció? Porque yo solo con 4 mujeres corro el riesgo de enloquecer.

- Pues no, Louis y Bill no quieren estar separados ni un minuto, así que estará yendo a Gringotts con sus padres.

- ¡Ya! Pues tendré que enfrentarme a la histeria femenina yo solo, lo bueno es que puedo salir corriendo a buscar ayuda de Ron o de George si es necesario. En fin, ya me voy, pensaba esperar a Harry para saludarlo pero ya se está haciendo tarde. Nos vemos el viernes niños.

- Oye Teddy, si sobran bocadillos de los que haga mañana tu abuela te los traes ¿vale? Le quedan muy buenos.

- Claro que sí James, les traeré varios.

El mes de julio transcurría tranquilo, los resultados de los exámenes llegarían hasta finales de mes y la única que estaba algo nerviosa era Vicky, por sus TIMOS. Ella, Ted y Dominique pasaban unas horas de la mañana ayudando a las tías Angie y Audrey a montar "Angelitos" en un pequeño pero bien ubicado local del Callejón Diagon y después vagaban entre Sortilegios Weasley, El Universo del Quidditch, El Caldero Chorreante, la tienda de bromas Gambol & Japes, iban por helados a Florean, a la tienda de animales mágicos, entre otras tiendas y terminaban al medio día yendo a Gringotts por Bill, Fleur y Louis para comer juntos.

Para Ted estas actividades resultaban muy estimulantes, ya que pasaba toda la mañana con Victoire y para sorpresa de todos, los adolescentes no reñían para nada, al contrario, la relación entre ambos era completamente armoniosa, tanto que Dominique interrogó una noche a su hermana acerca de sus sentimientos hacia "el primo Ted".

- Vicky… sabes que me da mucho gusto que Ted y tú ya no se peleen ¿verdad?

- Sí lo sé, de hecho a mí también me da gusto.

- Y es que es bastante obvio que las cosas están muuuuy bien entre ustedes.

- No me gustó el tonito que usaste, ¿A dónde estás llevando esta conversación Dominique?

- Flaca, ¿Cuándo vas a aceptar que hay algo entre ustedes dos? De hecho, ¿Cuándo van a aceptarlo ambos?

- ¡Bicho te has vuelto loca!

- Puedo estar loca, pero no estoy ciega Vicky. Ya te lo había insinuado en otras ocasiones, pero ahora estoy convencida, Ted y tú se gustan y la verdad es que hacen una pareja muy bonita, no entiendo porque siguen haciéndose a los bobos.

- Pues él no me ha dicho nada.

- Pues entonces la ciega eres tú, ¡Por Merlín Victoire! Basta observar cómo te mira, cómo te habla, busca el más mínimo pretexto para abrazarte, para acariciar tu cabello, te compra dulces, helados... y eso me conviene porque también a mí me toca.

- Pues tal vez, pero NO ME HA DICHO NADA ¿entiendes? Eso significa que no está seguro de si siente o no algo especial por mí.

- El hecho que Ted se esté pasando de cobarde no significa que no le gustes y mucho, creo que debemos darle un empujoncito.

- ¡No! ¡Te prohíbo que vayas a decirle algo! Si en realidad Ted me quiere, debe actuar él solo, sin ayuda ni presiones.

- Ay Victoire, a veces eres tan terca y tan complicada, pero está bien, prometo que no le diré nada… directamente.

- ¡Dominique, te lo advierto!

- ¡Ya, ya! Como tú digas…

Pero Dominique cruzó los dedos al final de la conversación con su hermana y se fue a la cama con una idea muy fija en la mente: Darle a Ted "ese empujoncito" que necesitaba antes de que se fuera de viaje a Canadá.

Al día siguiente, mientras Vicky acompañó a sus tías a comprar unas gasas en tonos pasteles para decorar un par de anaqueles, Ted y Dominique se quedaron en el local colocando unas cenefas de Hadas. Aprovechando esto, la chica decidió que era el momento ideal para sacar a colación "cierto tema" con su primo.

- Creo que estas Haditas están muy cursis.

- Es una tienda de niños, puede tener cosas cursis Dominique.

- Lo dices sólo porque las escogió mi hermana, si las hubiera escogido otra persona te habrías burlado desde el principio.

- Eso no es cierto, Victoire no tiene que ver con que me gusten o no las cenefas.

- Bueno es que con eso que siempre estás de acuerdo en toooodo lo que ella dice y hace… casi le aplaudes a cada una de sus ideas, aunque no sean las más brillantes.

- Bicho, ¿Por qué siento un tono extraño en esta conversación?

- Ay no sé Ted, ¿Por qué habría de existir algo extraño en la manera tan exageradamente cordial en la que te llevas ahora con mi hermana?

- ¡Ajá! ¡Algo te traes, suéltalo ya!

- Ted… el que obviamente se trae "algo" desde hace tiempo es otro, eres tú el que debe soltarlo… ¿si me estoy explicando bien verdad?

- Ehh pues creo que sí, pero… ¿Es que acaso soy tan obvio?

- ¿Obvio? ¡Cielos Ted, no sé que esperas! Mira se supone que no debo meterme ni decirte nada, pero Vicky nunca se ha caracterizado por ser muy paciente y si tú no estás dispuesto a soltarle la sopa de una vez, por lo menos "dásela a probar" o no estarás esperando que con lo orgullosa que es, ella tome la iniciativa ¿verdad?

- No pretendo que ella lo haga, es sólo que no he encontrado el momento ideal.

- Pues no lo busques mucho ¿de acuerdo? Sólo tienes que ser más claro con ella y tienes que hacerlo pronto y no me preguntes nada ¿ok? Yo no te he dicho nada, no he mencionado nada, es más, ni se me ha ocurrido que estés hasta el tuétano por mi hermana… ¿entendido?

- ¡Je, je, je! ¡Clarísimo como el agua bicho!... Gracias Dominique.

Cercana la fecha del viaje de Ted y los Potter a Canadá, llegaron las lechuzas de Hogwarts con los resultados de los exámenes. Dominique era una muy buena estudiante y nunca tenía problemas con sus notas, Louis y Ted, además de notas bastante aceptables, recibieron unas plaquitas conmemorativas del "Año Hufflepuff" por los triunfos de la Casa a la que pertenecían y finalmente, Vicky obtuvo los tres TIMOS Excelentes y dos con Supera las Expectativas que necesitaba para tomar materias requeridas para sus futuros EXTASIS dirigidos a Investigación para el Uso y Aplicación Mágica en Recursos Naturales, que era a lo que la chica quería dedicarse al terminar el colegio.

Andrómeda, Bill, Fleur, Harry y Ginny decidieron organizar un picnic en El Refugio para festejar las buenas notas de los chicos y despedir a los viajeros, además sería un pre festejo para Harry que no estaría en casa el día de su cumpleaños por cuestiones de trabajo.

Desde que Ted se enteró de la idea del picnic, supo que esa era la ocasión para mencionarle "algo" acerca de sus sentimientos a Vicky, para que ella empezara a asimilar esa idea mientras él estuviera de viaje. Tenía muy claro el consejo de Dominique: "Si no estás dispuesto a soltarle la sopa de una vez, por lo menos dásela a probar" y eso era lo que pretendía hacer, dejarle claro a Victoire que la quería, aunque no pensaba presionarla a formalizar una relación en ese momento. Pero por más que le daba vueltas a la idea en su cabeza, no se le ocurría qué hacer, qué debía decir y su orgullo lo detenía de ir a pedir consejo a Dominique, a Ginny o a Harry – Es algo muy personal, no quiero andar contándole a medio mundo, esto tengo que hacerlo solo – Eso era lo que se repetía una y otra vez, pero su imaginación no estaba cooperando y la noche anterior al picnic el chico recibió el mejor de los consejos, de la persona que menos había considerado tomarlo… de su abuela.

- ¿Qué te pasa Teddy? Has estado caminando por toda la casa como alma en pena, ¿te preocupa algo, es por el viaje tesoro?

- No abue al contrario, eso me tiene muy emocionado, no es nada, no te preocupes.

- Ted Lupin te conozco bien, como a la palma de mi mano y sé que cuando traes los ojos y los cabellos grises sin darte cuenta es porque estás nervioso, muy preocupado o triste. Además no has comido nada en todo el día y generalmente cuando preparo bocadillos, siempre tengo que estar cuidando que no te los acabes antes de la reunión y hoy ni te asomaste por la cocina. Si no es el viaje y no es la escuela sólo puede existir una razón que te tenga así… una chica.

- Pues más o menos hay algo de eso abue.

- Pero no es la chica que era tu novia en la escuela ¿verdad?

- No, no se trata de Nataly, ella es una de mis mejores amigas, en realidad se trata de… mira abuela es algo raro, no lo vas a creer y es que de verdad yo nunca lo planeé así, pero cuando me di cuenta…

- Se trata de Victoire Weasley ¿cierto?

- ¿Ah?... ¿Es que a caso todo mundo lo sabe? Me siento invadido.

- No creo que todo mundo lo sepa ya Teddy, pero ustedes dieron señales de esto desde el verano pasado con todas sus riñas. Recuerda que la mayoría de nosotros ya pasamos por la adolescencia y todos tienen o tuvimos un gran amor, así que para los adultos de esta familia lo que les pasa a ustedes dos no es tan raro como tú crees cielo.

- Pero abuela tú hablas de los dos, no sólo de mí, eso significa que crees que Vicky me corresponde… ¿lo crees?

- Sí lo creo, creo que todos estos años han formado en ustedes un lazo muy especial, un cariño muy grande que puede ser, sino es que lo es ya, un amor muy fuerte.

- ¿Entonces no esperan que nos tratemos como primos?

- ¿Cuántas veces te ha contado Harry lo que él pensó que dirían los Weasley cuando se enamoró de Ginny?

- Mmm… ¿unas 378 veces?

- ¡Ay Teddy! A lo que voy es que a veces la razón que nos detiene puede ser en realidad una aliada. En este caso Bill, Fleur y toda la familia estarán encantados de que el chico que haga feliz a Vicky seas precisamente tú cielo ¿Y cómo no habrían de estarlo?, te conocen desde siempre, saben que eres un chico fantástico, todos te quieren mucho Teddy. Dime ¿qué es lo que te tiene tan inquieto e indeciso?

- Quiero decirle parte de lo que siento a Vicky antes de irme. No pretendo proponerle una relación, sólo quiero que sepa que la quiero y que piense si ella siente igual, para que a mi regreso podamos platicarlo con calma, pero no sé cómo hacerlo, no sé qué decirle, se me van las fuerzas tan sólo de imaginarme frente a ella.

- Bueno cielo, creo que ante esto lo mejor es lo más sencillo, hablar con honestidad sin planear ni actuar nada. Te voy a platicar algo que tal vez ya te he contado en alguna ocasión. Tu abuelo Ted Tonks era mago hijo de muggles, como Hermione y mi familia, los Black, sabes que fueron sangre limpia por generaciones y le daban mucha importancia a esas cosas de apellidos y títulos, etc. pero tu abuelo y yo compartíamos una idea más fuerte, algo que heredó de nosotros tu madre, creíamos que el amor era lo más importante y que estaba por encima de títulos, apellidos, condición social, edad y todo lo demás. Un buen día tu abuelo llegó y me dijo que me amaba por sobre todas las cosas y que estaba dispuesto a luchar por mí, aunque tuviera que enfrentarse a todos los Black, pero que no quería perjudicarme y que si enfrentar a mi familia me ocasionaría un gran problema, él renunciaría a mí para que yo fuera feliz. Sus palabras fueron tan directas, valientes y llenas de amor que yo no tuve duda alguna, así que hablamos con los míos y obviamente no estuvieron de acuerdo con lo nuestro, pero antes de que intentaran separarnos… huimos, nos fuimos juntos, nos casamos y vivimos muy felices.

- ¡Vaya historia de novela abuela! Deberías escribir un libro.

- Por eso, después de casi encerrar en el sótano a tu madre cuando nos dijo que amaba a tu padre pese a su licantropía y a la diferencia de edad, recordamos nuestra propia historia, lo pensamos muy bien y decidimos apoyarla aún en contra de toda lógica. Y cuando supimos que venías en camino y tu padre casi se suicida por el temor de heredarte su condición, hablé con él y le dije que no hay mejor apuesta que la que se le hace al amor… ¡Y aquí estás! Un chico fabuloso, enamorado y sin problemas con la luna llena.

- ¡Y muerto de nervios! Pero voy a seguir tu consejo abue y voy a apostarle al amor, sin darle tanta vuelta, hablaré con Vicky mañana en algún momento tranquilo y veremos qué pasa… ehh, abue… alguna última sugerencia, tip, ¿qué hago si me da un ataque de vómito por nervios o me salen manchas y no puedo desaparecerlas?

- Mi niño adorado, sólo sé tú mismo, sin caretas, je, je, de preferencia no lleves el pelo morado ni los ojos rojos y ten a la mano un pedazo de chocolate por si se te baja la presión…

- ¡Abuela! Y luego preguntas qué de dónde heredé lo necio…

El sábado desde temprano, la familia se reunió para disfrutar de una amena reunión en casa de los Weasley Delacour que incluyó partido de Quidditch, concurso de figuras con barro, pesca en el lago y platillos sencillos pero deliciosos, algunos hechos por Andrómeda que era experta en bocadillos fríos, Ginny colaboró con su extenso menú de comida infantil, postres de cocina francesa especialidad de Fleur y los varones se hicieron cargo de preparar hamburguesas y salchichas en el asador muggle que Harry le había regalado a Bill para ese tipo de reuniones.

- Una salchicha más y creo que puedo reventar.

- Ah entonces ¿podemos cerrar la cifra a tres toneladas de salchichas para saciar el apetito de Ronald Weasley hermanito?

- En realidad salchichas fueron unas cuantas Percy, creo que lo que me llenó fueron los bocadillos que trajo Andrómeda.

- O las hamburguesas que preparó Bill, los pastelillos de Fleur o quizá que hasta le entraste a los bocadillos de los niños…

- Ah es que a mi hermanita le quedan muy buenos los rollitos de jamón y queso con mermelada, igual que esas galletitas con paté de pollo y…

- Ron, ya deja de hablar de comida amor… ¿Tienen ya todo listo Harry? Porque tú viajas con Kingsley el lunes y regresas un día antes de que se vayan a Canadá ¿no?

- Sí pero eso no me preocupa, tengo a la mejor organizadora controlando hasta el último detalle, yo sólo llego y cambio maletas.

- Qué bueno que esta vez decidiste usar tus contactos del Ministerio y usar trasladador, subir a toda la familia a un avión iba a ser mucho relajo cuñado.

- Pero hubiera sido una gran experiencia George, sin embargo creo que por los niños es mejor así.

- ¿Y qué lugagues decidiegon visitag cuñada?

- Pues tenemos dos semanas y no queremos andar cansados y a las carreras, así que preferimos calidad a cantidad y nuestro itinerario incluye básicamente Quebec, Montreal, Ottawa, Toronto, Saskachewan y Vancouver, pero ya estando ahí veremos si se nos ocurren otros sitios.

Mientras los adultos revisaban el itinerario del viaje y los niños jugaban guerritas con las figuras de barro que habían elaborado horas antes, Andrómeda hizo una seña a su nieto para que aprovechara el momento y hablara con Vicky.

- ¿Tienes aquí tu telescopio Vicky?

- Sí, en el ático.

- Vamos, quiero enseñarte algo que es genial y por la hora debe verse muy claro.

Una vez solos en el ático Ted empezó a manipular el telescopio y Vicky lo observaba sentada a su lado.

- ¿Qué estás buscando?

- Ya casi, ya casi, ahí está… ven mira por aquí, hacia el Este, esa es Andrómeda, arriba de Pegasus.

- ¡Tu abuela!

- Sí, toda su familia tiene nombres de estrellas y ella me enseñó mucho de lo que sé de Astronomía. Mira, ahí en Canis Major, está la más brillante de todas las estrellas de nuestro cielo: Sirius, aunque se aprecia mejor en septiembre (Ted aprovechaba el pretexto de acomodarle el telescopio a Vicky para rodearla sutilmente entre sus brazos mientras la chica observaba a "Sirius"). Mi abuela me ha enseñado muchas cosas místicas, exotéricas, enigmáticas, pero creo que lo más hermoso que me ha enseñado es su idea de luchar por el amor contra viento y marea.

- Estoy enterada que su historia de amor con tu abuelo, es famosa y sirve de ejemplo entre las brujas que no cuentan con el apoyo de sus familias en sus relaciones de pareja.

- Lo creo, ella es un buen ejemplo de que el amor cuando es verdadero, vence todos los obstáculos.

- En la familia tenemos varios ejemplos de grandes amores que superaron diversos obstáculos, tus padres, los míos, Harry y Ginny…

- Yo espero unirme pronto a la lista… (Ted separaba lentamente a Vicky del telescopio mientras le decía estas palabras, la giraba para tenerla de frente y se quedaba con ella entre sus brazos, con sus rostros muy cerca el uno del otro, casi al roce).

- ¿Tú en la lista… de qué hablas Ted?

- De vencer obstáculos por amor Victoire, de vencer cualquier tontería pequeña o grande, cualquier indecisión o temor… ya no puedo ocultártelo más tiempo Vicky, te quiero y creo que lo sabes.

- ¡Ted! Yo… ehh…

- No tienes que decir nada Vicky, soy yo quien quiere hablar de esto porque ya no puedo seguir callando algo que no me deja dormir, algo que hace que mi estómago se enrede cada que te tengo cerca. No sé en qué momento pasó, sólo sé que si estás conmigo me siento feliz, si alguien está contigo me pongo celoso y que no pude llevar otra relación porque simplemente mi corazón te pertenece. Quiero que estos días que no vamos a vernos pienses en lo que te estoy diciendo y escuches a tu corazón, necesito saber si tú sientes igual que yo (el chico la soltó un momento para acomodar el telescopio y luego le indicó que se asomara)… ven Vicky, escoge una estrella, la que quieras, la que más te guste pero que sea de esta constelación.

- Mmm… Esa de ahí, la grande y muy amarilla.

- Bien, esa se llama Gamma Velorum y la constelación se llama Vela. Ahora es tuya, yo te la regalo. Quiero que cuando la veas pienses en lo que te he dicho y sepas que yo al verla estaré pensando en ti, como lo hago cada noche desde hace no sé cuanto tiempo.

- Ted… en el fondo yo sabía que esto pasaría pero no pensé que hablarías justo ahora, antes de irte.

- Bueno, creo que es mejor así, te estoy dejando tarea y te estoy dando tiempo para hacerla, no puedes negar que soy muy considerado ¿no?

- ¿Nunca puedes hablar completamente en serio verdad?

- Claro que estoy hablando en serio, creo que es lo más serio que he dicho en 16 años, es sólo que mi estilo tampoco puedo dejarlo de lado, je, je…

Involuntariamente el mechón turquesa del cabello de Ted se tornó de un azul más brillante y sus ojos aceituna intensificaron su tono a verde esmeralda, lo que le robó una hermosa sonrisa nerviosa a la chica y la hizo desviar la mirada. El muchacho le levantó la barbilla con una mano para que lo mirara a los ojos y con la otra rodeó su cintura acercándola a su cuerpo. Una vez que sus miradas se cruzaron él le sonrió tierno y acortó la distancia entre sus rostros. Muy cerca de su oído le susurró:

- Te quiero mucho Victoire, tanto que a veces duele, prométeme que lo pensarás y que en cuanto regrese terminaremos esta conversación.

- Te lo prometo, aunque para serte sincera… no tengo mucho que pensar.

- ¿Ah no? ¿A caso puedo irme con el corazón tranquilo y lleno de esperanza?

- Creo que sí, de hecho creo que te llevas un buen pedazo del mío, voy a extrañarte mucho Ted.

- Dos semanas pasan volando y todas las noches Velorum nos mantendrá unidos de pensamiento.

- Ted… dime que no estoy soñando.

- No estás soñando y yo tampoco porque puedo sentir tu respiración, puedo escuchar como late tu pecho y puedo sentir… tus labios.

Y dicho esto Ted rozó suavemente la boca de la joven, primero en un contacto casi imperceptible, luego, al tiempo que sus brazos la sujetaban con mayor fuerza, posó sus labios con mayor decisión, logrando sentir el sabor del beso que le estaba siendo correspondido. Una de sus manos sujetó la nuca de Victoire mientras la otra la apretaba por la espalda a su cuerpo, ella rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos y con los ojos cerrados sus labios entraron en una danza perfectamente sincronizada. Había magia pura en el ambiente, la brisa se colaba por el ventanal del ático y revolvía los rubios cabellos de Vicky, el pulso de Ted latía como nunca antes lo había sentido y el corazón estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho. Era el momento más maravilloso que había vivido, estaba feliz. Lentamente separaron sus rostros pero no dejaron de abrazarse, ambos sonrieron como un par de cómplices, sabían que llevaban un buen rato perdidos de la vista de los demás y que pronto empezarían a indagar dónde se habían metido.

- Debemos bajar de nuevo Ted, van a empezar a buscarnos.

- Pero no quiero moverme de aquí, no quiero soltarte, no quiero dejar de besarte.

- Yo tampoco pero ni manera, tenemos que bajar. Además, míralo de esta manera, esto es sólo una probadita para que te lleves un recuerdo mío más tangible, en teoría esta conversación aún no termina ¿no?

- Está bien me resigno, si tenemos que bajar pues ya ni manera, pero antes me robo una probadita más de "tangibilidad", digo, para llevar suficiente para dos semanas… (Y entre risas los adolescentes volvieron a unirse en un largo beso, sin prisas, sin nervios, lleno de ternura, un beso que finalmente los hacía merecedores el uno del otro).


	14. Chapter 14 Estrenando amor

**CAPÍTULO XIV – Estrenando amor.**

Esa semana Ted y Vicky no lograron un momento a solas, así que el encuentro del sábado anterior no había podido repetirse, sin embargo la actitud de complicidad entre ambos no pasó desapercibida para Dominique y los Potter, pero ninguno mencionó nada y decidieron esperar a que fueran los involucrados quienes dieran noticias muy pronto.

La que estaba muy bien enterada de todo lo que había sucedido era Andrómeda y el hecho de ver a su nieto tan feliz la hacía inmensamente dichosa.

- El detalle de la estrella fue excelente Teddy, fue algo muy romántico.

- ¡Ah tú me inspiraste abuela!, gracias por todo, tú me diste consejos, valor, ideas y todo funcionó muy bien, porque yo sé que todo va a estar bien, ella me lo dejó sentir en sus besos. Sabes abue, Harry me dijo una vez que cuando él besó la primera vez a Ginny supo que no le interesaba besar a ninguna otra mujer que no fuera ella, yo pensé que estaba exagerando porque a veces se pasa de cursi cuando habla de su esposa, pero ahora lo entiendo… no eran exageraciones abuela, yo creo que me ha pasado lo mismo, no me interesa ninguna otra mujer a mi lado que no sea Victoire.

- Eso mi cielo, para tu conocimiento, se llama amor.

- ¿Crees que soy muy joven como para pensar que ella es el amor del resto de mi vida?

- Ambos son muy jóvenes Ted, pero creo que lo tuyo con Vicky está predestinado, es algo que la vida les ha venido preparando desde siempre, así que la edad no es algo que afecte.

- Además en esta familia la mayoría se ha enamorado muy jóvenes y ya ves, tenemos muchas historias exitosas.

- Así es hijo, es normal que tengas dudas y temores, pero ya verás que una vez que decidan compartir esta noticia con todos, las cosas serán más sencillas.

La fecha del viaje a Canadá llegó y trasladados directamente por Harry desde Grimmauld Place, la familia completa apareció en los jardines de la casa de un conocido del Ministerio que vivía en Quebec. Aunque para los tres pequeños la sensación del traslado no fue agradable, pronto se olvidaron de esto cuando los paseos, compras y actividades diversas dieron inicio.

La familia pasaba por lo menos un par de días en cada ciudad que habían decidido conocer, visitaron sin prisas lugares turísticos, estuvieron en contacto con flora y fauna, conocieron a muchas personas muy interesantes (como un mago pastor de búfalos y bisontes en Saskachewan), mezclaron actividades muggles y contactaron con varios magos y brujas, compraron muchas cosas para ellos y regalos para la familia, los niños estaban fascinados con la vida muggle, Ginny y Harry parecían estar de segunda luna de miel y Ted no se quedó atrás. Para empezar el chico fue generosamente resurtido de un nuevo guardarropa muy moderno, desde una mochila nueva para su séptimo curso, un catalejo de bolsillo que adquirió desde el primer día para poder observar todas las noches a "Velorum", ropa de uso diario, abrigos, tenis, hasta un dispositivo muggle de audio portátil muy novedoso.

A su paso por la hermosa ciudad de Victoria, antes de visitar Vancouver, Ted decidió adquirir ahí la "hoja de maple" que le prometió a Vicky. Esta ciudad se caracteriza por la gran variedad y cantidad de hermosas flores que pueden encontrarse en todas partes. Dando un paseo por una de las plazas turísticas, el chico encontró una tienda en la que vendían originales rosas hechas con hojas de maple y nuevamente tuvo una idea creativa. Ya le había comprado a Vicky una bonita blusa muy sencilla, estampada con hojas de maple de diferentes tamaños y tonalidades, el corte del cuello de la prenda era en "V" tanto por la parte de la espalda como en el escote frontal, así que el chico decidió adquirir varias rosas de maple pequeñas, aplicarles un encantamiento conservador que las mantuviera vivas y las colocó por toda la orilla del cuello de la blusa, lo que hacía de la prenda algo muy original y llamativo. Cuando Ginny vio el trabajo realizado no pudo evitar sorprenderse y felicitar al adolescente por ser tan detallista.

- ¡Le va a encantar Ted!, es preciosa… sólo porque queremos que sea una "pieza exclusiva" no te pido que hagas una para mí.

- Eso de las manualidades con flores se te da bastante bien lobezno, si no la haces con las criaturas mágicas puedes poner una florería.

- Harry deja de molestar a Ted, ya quisieras tener esas habilidades y detalles.

- Ah es que yo tengo otras habilidades que de igual manera te hacen feliz preciosa (Harry tomó a Ginny por la cintura, la abrazó fuerte y le empezó a besar el cuello muy sugestivamente).

- ¡Hey!… oigan ustedes dos, no empiecen, hay tres niños y un adolescente presentes.

- Ah pero como tú eres un hijo ejemplar puedes llevártelos a los tres el resto de la tarde a comer helados, a visitar algún Castillo o a tomar el té y nos vemos en unas tres horas.

- Mmm… Está bien me los llevo. Vamos enanos, sus papis tienen asuntos que atender a solas, así que nosotros nos vamos a conocer un Castillo muy grande y a dar una vuelta en el Ferry.

Dos semanas pasaron volando pero Ted ya estaba ansioso por regresar a casa y ver a su chica, hablar con ella, abrazarla y volver a besarla. Aún tenía la incógnita de saber si estaba dispuesta a enterar a todo mundo de su relación cuanto antes o si le iba a pedir discreción por un tiempo. Él no tenía inconveniente en publicarlo en El Profeta, pero no sabía con qué iba a salirle ella y es que ¿Quién entiende a las mujeres?... podía esperar cualquier cosa.

Llegaron a Grimmauld Place el domingo al medio día, Kreacher y Andrómeda los esperaban con el almuerzo listo y toda su atención para escuchar a detalle sus aventuras. Ese día se dedicaron a desempacar y descansar un poco, así que no contactaron a la familia hasta el lunes por la tarde visitando primero a los abuelos en la Madriguera. Ahí también vieron a Ron, Hermione, Percy, Audrey y a sus pequeños, pero fue hasta el martes que se reunieron en El Refugio con Bill, Fleur, George, Angelina e hijos.

Ted trataba de comportarse lo más normal que le era posible, pero la realidad es que moría de ganas de llevarse a Victoire al ático y olvidarse del resto del mundo. Esta oportunidad la tuvo cuando empezaron a repartir los regalos, mientras Ginny y Harry explicaban de dónde era cada recuerdito y entregaban a cada quien algo, él le dijo a Vicky que quería darle su regalo en el ático y discretamente se perdieron de la vista de los demás. Obviamente Vicky estaba fascinada con su obsequio, le gustaba mucho lo detallista que era Ted, pero lo que la tenía más contenta era que el chico no la soltaba y no se cansaba de decirle que la había extrañado, que la quería mucho, que había mirado su estrella todas las noches y que nuevamente la estaba besando.

- ¿Y tú pensaste en mí?

- Mmm… un par de veces…

- Ah, no estuvo mal y seguro fue porque alguno de tus hermanos me mencionó sin querer ¿no?

- Ay Ted, es que tu pregunta está de más grandísimo bobo, claro que pensé en ti todos los días, todas las noches, conté las horas de tu regreso.

- ¿Y qué has decidido? Es decir, yo estoy aquí dispuesto a dar el paso que tú me indiques. Vicky yo quiero pedirte que seas mi novia, hablar con Bill y Fleur para que me autoricen cortejarte y todas esas formalidades, pero no sé qué es lo que tú quieres.

- Sí quiero eso Ted, pero me gustaría que primero lo probemos nosotros, como algo sólo nuestro, antes de que toda la familia meta irremediablemente las narices. He pensado en que seamos discretos por lo menos hasta las siguientes vacaciones y darles la noticia a los demás en Navidad.

- Oye pero tú crees que vamos a poder ocultárselo a tus hermanos, si brutos no son y se van a dar cuenta en el colegio y qué te puedo decir de Harry y Ginny, esos dos me leen la mente con tan sólo mirarme a los ojos.

- Yo hablo de discreción, pero estoy consciente que por lo menos ellos 4 y tu abuela estarán bien enterados y apoyarán nuestra decisión de aguantar la noticia unos cuantos meses.

- Cómo tú quieras, aunque se me hace raro no decirles a tus padres.

- ¡Ted déjame disfrutarte para mí solita aunque sea unos meses antes de tener una docena de ojos vigilando nuestra relación!

- ¡Ah! por aquello de disfrutarme no te preocupes, soy todo tuyo, yo me voy a encargar de que me saques todo el provecho que quieras…

Las dos últimas semanas de agosto fueron ligeras y las vacaciones llegaron a su fin, pronto los chicos se encontraban preparando sus baúles para regresar al colegio. Ted había empacado lo estrictamente necesario y en su dormitorio del Castillo no había dejado casi nada, ese era su último año en Hogwarts y no pretendía tener que regresar con media vida al final del ciclo escolar, así que preparó únicamente los útiles y libros que requería para cursar con éxito sus EXTASIS, obviamente sus cosas personales y ropa nueva, a Sombra su lechuza y su cargamento anual de Sortilegios Weasley que ocupaba el mayor espacio en el baúl.

- ¿Todo listo hijo? Despídete de tu abuela y sube tu baúl al auto, ya se nos está haciendo tarde.

- Adiós abue, nos vemos en Navidad, me escribes eh, nada de andar olvidándote de mí, se supone que soy tu nieto favorito… ¡oh, cierto… soy tu único nieto!

- Ay Ted, je, je, claro que te escribiré y tú me mantendrás bien informada de cómo se desenvuelven "cierto asuntos" ¿eh?

- Seguro, si tú eres mi consejera en estos menesteres. Bien ya me voy, ¡Albus ayúdame con la jaula de Sombra!

-¡Qué rápido pasa el tiempo Harry! Es el último año de mi muchacho en el colegio y en un par de años tendremos el ingreso de James.

- Ay ya ni me digas Andrómeda, que me sale lo aprensivo y mira que nunca superé tener que dejar de ver a Ted la mayor parte del año, así que pensar en que la historia se repetirá pronto me hace nudos el estómago.

Bill, Fleur, Albus y Harry dejaron a los chicos en King's Cross y al despedirse de su hermosa sobrina mayor, el tío Harry le susurró al oído:

- Y al más mínimo desplante que te haga ese mequetrefe me avisas para que lo meta en cintura ¿de acuerdo muñeca?

- No te preocupes tío, al más mínimo desplante la que lo meterá en cintura seré yo.

- ¿Estás segura que prefieres dejar tu viaje de cumpleaños con Ginny para Pascua en lugar de Navidad?

- Sí tío, ya lo platiqué con ella y es que ya sabes que para diciembre Ted y yo tenemos planes de… bueno ya sabes qué es lo que planeamos anunciar en Navidad.

- ¡Oh sí, la gran noticia! bien, pues así tendrán más tiempo de planear el viaje y yo podré pedir más días de vacaciones. Bueno sube ya o te deja el Expreso.

Ted saludó con entusiasmo a su sonriente amigo Tom y a su novia Monse y dejó con ellos y con Niccole a Vicky, Dominique y Louis porque él debía iniciar el viaje con los prefectos, pero al cabo de una hora regresó corriendo al compartimento. A su llegada sólo encontró a Tom, Monse, Vicky y Louis porque a Niccole la había ido a buscar Gregor (el chico que la había estado frecuentando desde antes de vacaciones) y Dominique se había ido con sus amigas de Gryffindor.

- Ya llegué, dejen de extrañarme, ya pueden sonreír de nuevo (Louis discretamente se pegó hacia la ventana para hacerle espacio a Ted al lado de su hermana, lo que el joven le agradeció con una gran sonrisa y revolviéndole el cabello cuando tomó su lugar entre él y Vicky).

- Tom y Monse nos estaban contando que han pasado un par de meses maravillosos, aunque en realidad oficialmente llevan sólo un mes de novios.

- ¡Ah! eso de las cosas oficiales es muy importante, ¿verdad Louis?

- Sí Ted, aunque también es importante cuando por lo menos logras algo medio oficial ¿no?

- Mmm… bueno sí, no cabe duda que eres positivo cuñado.

- ¡CUÑADO? (Monse y Tom exclamaron al mismo tiempo abriendo los ojos de tal manera que parecía que se les iban a salir de sus órbitas).

- ¿Quieren que mande a mi lechuza a King's Cross para preguntar si los escucharon bien hasta ahí? Porque por TODOS los que vienen en el Expreso no creo que haya problema eh, seguro los escucharon perfectamente… o sea ¿no podían gritarlo más fuerte?

- Pero Ted es que no me dijiste nada y Vicky tampoco le dijo nada a Monse, nos está cayendo en frío la noticia, muy buena noticia, pero no la esperábamos.

Mientras Louis se destornillaba de la risa con la escena, Ted rodeaba con el brazo a Victoire y le plantaba un beso en la frente y ella, con las mejillas sonrojadas, se disponía a explicarles a sus amigos.

- Bueno les confieso que yo tampoco me lo esperaba, simplemente Ted decidió declararse antes de su viaje a Canadá y nos agarró a todos de sorpresa, bueno a todos no, por el momento sólo lo saben mis hermanos, su abuela y mis tíos Harry y Ginny.

- Y ahora ustedes dos porque era obvio que hoy en la noche Vicky le iba a contar a Monse y a Niccole y yo te lo iba a decir a ti, así que bueno, pues ya lo saben y por favor, todavía no lo podemos publicar en El Profeta ¿vale?

- Pues entonces amigo tenemos que hablar seriamente con el tal Gregor, para que le meta seriedad a Niccole, aunque como verás el muchacho está jugando bien sus cartas, je, je.

- Oye Vicky ¿y qué decidiste de tu viaje de cumpleaños? Con esta noticia ¿hubo cambio de planes?

- Sí y no, ya convencí a mis papás para que me dejen ir con tía Ginny, pero no nos iremos en diciembre, el viaje será en las vacaciones de Pascua, así como se fue Ted con tío Harry. No importa que sea meses después de mi cumpleaños, pero para diciembre pensamos decirle al resto de la familia lo nuestro, por lo menos a mis padres, así que en esas vacaciones no puedo irme de casa.

- Este año ustedes dos tienen que ser unas novias muy buenas y ejemplares porque nosotros viviremos con la presión inigualable de los EXTASIS, así que requeriremos de todas sus habilidades para mimarnos y relajarnos, ¿cierto Ted?

- Me robaste las palabras de la boca hermano…

- ¡Mira que conveniente!, nosotras estuvimos muy presionadas este año entre TIMOS y pruebas y nadie nos estuvo mimando y el próximo año que nos toquen EXTASIS ustedes ya no van a estar.

- Así es de injusta la vida chaparra, ni modo, pero este año que estarás más relajada daré mi mejor esfuerzo por compensarte Monsi.

Los chicos pasaron el resto del viaje muy relajados, bromeando todo el tiempo y observando varias imitaciones de profesores a petición de Louis, cortesía de "Transformaciones Lupin". La llegada a Hogwarts fue normal, salvo que a Louis le tocó su primer viaje en los carruajes y Ted le explicó de los Thestrals. El banquete de bienvenida estuvo delicioso como cada año y esa noche se fueron temprano a sus dormitorios porque tenían mucho de qué platicar, de hecho Ted y Tom se quedaron un rato platicando con Louis en la sala común y luego continuaron la charla en su alcoba.

- Sam y Curtis ya están bien jetones… Es nuestro último año en este cuarto amigo ¿te das cuenta? Y yo aún no sé que haré saliendo de aquí.

- Pues tienes un año para pensarlo, yo ya le dije a Harry que llegado el momento me apoye con los trámites que se requieren para entrar al Ministerio, al Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, aunque antes me gustaría irme un año a Rumania con Charlie, sobre todo porque la mamá de Vicky quiere que ella haga un año de intercambio en Beauxbatones antes de terminar Hogwarts.

- ¿Cómo? ¿La va a hacer estudiar 8 años? Y Vicky qué dice…

- Está convencida de hacerlo ¿y qué esperabas?, ¡es una Ravenclaw! Y quiere dedicarse a la investigación de recursos naturales y no sé qué más. La cosa es que si ella se va a Francia el próximo año yo puedo irme a Rumania y cuando ella regrese a terminar Hogwarts yo regreso y trato de entrar al Ministerio.

- Bueno parece que tienes todo bajo control.

- Pues no precisamente, pero esos son mis planes, ojalá se pueda.

- Oye, sí que me agarraste en curva con lo de declararte a Vicky este verano ¿eh? Se suponía que sólo yo iba a estrenar noviazgo.

- En realidad no lo había planeado, por eso no te dije nada, pero justo la última noche aquí estuve pensando en lo que sentía, luego Dominique me hizo ver que estaba perdiendo el tiempo y finalmente mi abuela me habló de lo maravilloso que es luchar por el amor, así que entre todo eso y los constantes consejos de Harry y Ginny, simplemente lo hice y ha valido la pena hermano, estoy feliz… igual que tú ¿eh?

- ¡Mucho! Uy no sabes, los padres de Monse me adoran, je, je, si me vieras no te lo crees, soy un yerno ejemplar y el hermano me traga bastante bien.

- ¡Ya! Pues a mí esa parte me va a resultar rara porque siempre he visto a mis suegros como tíos o hermanos mayores, con Bill, aunque es el más grande de los Weasley, siempre me he llevado casi a coscorrones y ahora salirle con que estoy cortejando a su hija… en fin, a la que siempre he tenido en la bolsa es a mi suegra, Fleur me quiere mucho y mis cuñados ni qué decir, casi nos dejan sordos de los gritos que pegaron cuando les dijimos que ya éramos novios.

- ¿Y tu padrino y su esposa qué te dijeron?

- ¿Antes o después de TE LO DIJE?... Ellos siempre supieron lo que ambos sentíamos, sabían cómo se darían las cosas y aunque Harry es un poco sobre protector conmigo a veces, al final dejan que actúe y me aporree solo para que yo viva las cosas y nadie me tenga que andar contando lo qué es la vida. Están muy contentos y nos apoyan en todo.

Por su lado Vicky, Monse y Niccole también se ponían al día en sus respectivas historias: Ted, Tom y Gregor. La idea de estrenar amores ese ciclo escolar que no estarían tan presionadas como el anterior, las tenía muy entusiasmadas, para ellas la experiencia de un noviazgo más formal era algo inquietante y les despertaba sensaciones nuevas que las tenía entre intrigadas, temerosas y emocionadas.

- ¿Entonces Gregor te insinuó algo en el Expreso?

- Dijo que este año estaríamos más tranquilos y que yo podría pensar en otras cosas que no fueran pruebas y TIMOS y que él quería encabezar mi lista.

- Oye pues eso ya es bastante directo, yo creo que no tardará en pedírtelo.

- Pues ya veremos qué tanto se aplica, pero bueno yo esperaba regresar y encontrarme a una de mis amigas estrenando novio, no a las dos, ¡Vaya noticia Vicky! ¡Es genial! Te lo dijimos mil veces.

- Ya lo sé Niccole, pero es que ya ves que soy un poco terca y hasta no escucharlo de la boca de Ted no iba a estar plenamente convencida.

- ¿Y qué tal, es cariñoso? Es decir, en general lo es y es muy divertido y detallista, pero también sabemos, porque lo vimos, que es muy apasionado…

- ¡Niccole! Lo que vimos fue porque tenía una novia muuuuy cariñosa que no lo dejaba respirar.

- Bueno pero él no se quejaba y eso significa que el chico es así: ¡Fogosito!

- Mmm… bueno algo hay de eso, creo que lo trae en la sangre, je, je, pero yo lo he mantenido a raya, quiero llevar las cosas con calma, no quiero apresurar nada, no sé si me entienden, quiero disfrutar de mi relación con Ted, poco a poco.

- Pero si ustedes dos compartían pañales Vicky, no me salgas ahora con que quieres conocerlo, eso déjamelo a mí con Tom, nosotros sí estamos en ese proceso.

- Pues aunque no lo creas así es Monse, quiero conocerlo como novio, ya no como amigo, siempre hemos sido amigos pero ahora es diferente, hay ciertos aspectos que quiero que vayamos descubriendo el uno del otro pero despacio.

- Bueno cada quien su estilo, pero a ver cuánto aguantas querida porque aquí en confianza, Ted es un chico muy atractivo y me imagino que no será fácil resistirse a sus encantos, sobre todo cuando puede transformar cada parte de su cuerpo a su conveniencia...

- No es fácil resistirse lo confieso, pero no necesito que se transforme, me gusta tal y como es, la verdad hace que se me erice cada poro del cuerpo cuando me besa o me abraza, es tan tierno y seductor al mismo tiempo… pero siempre he tenido mucha fuerza de voluntad amiga.

- Mmm… si claro pero esto no es una dieta o un examen Vicky, es el chico que te gusta y que se desvive por ti.

- Y yo no pienso amarrarle las manos, sólo detenérselas un poco cuando vayan muy rápido. Sobre todo porque Ted ya está algo "corridito" en este sentido y yo… bueno tengo mucho que aprender aún.

- Pues tendrás buen maestro querida, je, je.

Temprano los chicos se encontraron en la puerta del Gran Comedor y pasaron a sus respectivas mesas para desayunar y recibir sus horarios. Mientras que Tom se comportaba de lo más meloso y hacía muy evidente su noviazgo con Montserrat, Ted era discreto porque prefería que Victoire marcara la pauta de qué tanto podía mostrarse cariñoso en público, así que antes de irse a su mesa, le dio un beso de buenos días en la mejilla y sujetó con su dedo meñique el de ella. Casi acabado el desayuno aparecieron sobre las mesas los pergaminos con sus horarios.

- Pues aparentemente no se ve mal, pero ya ves que siempre dicen que los horarios de séptimo son engañosos, disfrutas dos meses de espacios libres y luego por tantos deberes no tienes tiempo ni de respirar por los EXTASIS, ¿Cuántas materias vas a llevar Ted?

- Una más que tú, llevó 6: Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Encantamientos, Transformaciones, Herbología, Astronomía y DCAO.

- Ah sí, es que yo no llevo la de Hagrid y tengo Pociones en lugar de Astronomía, pero las otras 4 las llevamos juntos, oye todavía no entiendo por qué no llevas Pociones y sí llevas DCAO.

- Porque hablamos de criaturas y animales mágicos, con ellos aplica más la Herbología y el comportamiento astral que los brebajes y en el caso de DCAO es más por defensa personal que por magia oscura en realidad.

- Mmm… sí, no quiero imaginarme a un pariente de Bucky enojado… ¿Cómo está tu horario?

- Casi todas por las mañanas, excepto lunes que nos toca Herbología de 4 a 6 p.m. y los martes y jueves que Astronomía obviamente la llevo en la tarde. Los miércoles y viernes los tengo sólo con dos clases en las mañanas.

- O sea que hoy miércoles la tienes ligera.

- Sí, tenemos de 9 a 11 Herbología y de los invernaderos me voy directo con Hagrid, termino al medio día justo para ir a comer…

- Vamos a checar como están los horarios de las chicas. (Los muchachos saltaron a la mesa de Ravenclaw para cotejar sus espacios libres con los de sus novias, certificando que en efecto ellas también tenían horarios muy relajados en general).

- ¿Cómo estás hoy? Yo miércoles y viernes tengo toda la tarde libre.

- Yo los viernes igual, pero los miércoles tengo Astronomía en la tarde.

- Pero hasta las 5, eso significa que podemos estar un buen rato juntos desde la comida hasta que tengas que ir a la Torre y eso nos aplica martes y jueves también, pero definitivamente creo que voy a amar los viernes.

- Ted, se supone que tus espacios libres son para que te prepares para tus EXTASIS, no para que te la pases conmigo.

- Sí claro, pero estamos empezando el curso, en lo que los profesores se vuelven despiadados déjame aprovechar esas horas para estar a tu lado. Por lo pronto te veo a la hora de la comida y luego te secuestraré un rato para que me cuentes cómo estuvo tu día. Ya me voy ¿puedo darte un beso?

- No exageres Ted, no tienes que pedirme permiso, soy tu novia.

- Pues sí pero con tu estrategia discrecional no sé si tengo autorizado besarte en el Comedor.

- Besarme sí, intentar incluirme en tus alimentos, no… (El comentario de Vicky sonrojó un poco a su novio que entendió perfectamente que él se había ganado a pulso la fama de exhibicionista el año pasado, así que sujetó la barbilla de la chica y le dio un pequeño beso suave antes de retirarse a su clase de Herbología).

Después de su clase con Neville en los invernaderos, Ted decidió ir directo a la cabaña de Hagrid y asearse un poco ahí porque estaba lleno de tierra roja y una resina extraña que parecía "brillito carnavalesco", además quería montar un rato a Buckbeak antes de su clase.

- ¡Hagrid, ábreme!, necesito quitarme este brillo que no me hace ver muy varonil.

- ¡Qué escandaloso eres siempre Lupin! Pasa, pasa, ahí está la tinaja con agua y el jabón, ¿Qué estuviste haciendo?

- Es culpa de Neville, trabajamos con la resina de la Phinita Colagen, voy a preparar un buen tarro de crema de esa planta para Bucky, para que su pelaje siempre esté muy sano y brilloso.

- Oh sí, es muy buena. Eres raro muchacho, en lugar de pensar en mandarle un tarro de crema a tu abuela para que cuide su piel, piensas en ponérsela a tu poni.

- Tú hubieras pensado igual ¿no?, recuerda que en ese sentido yo soy muy como tú y como Charlie, mi debilidad por los animales es muy grande.

- Pues sí, pero tú eres una combinación muy bien balanceada, aunque efectivamente tienes "mucho de animal", je, je, también tienes un gran don de gente, eso lo sacaste a tu madre y lo animal… ¡obvio! ¿no?

- Vamos a ver a Bucky y mientras háblame de papá Hagrid, me gusta cuando tú y Harry hablan de él.

- ¡Ah el buen Remus!, el punto de equilibrio de los "merodiadores", el ying y el yang. Recuerdo el día que naciste, cuando Tonks le indicó que te cargara un momento en lo que tu abuela regresaba a la habitación, se puso transparente de los nervios, casi se desmaya. Se sentó al lado de tu madre y te tomó entre sus manos. En ese momento de su rostro se borró toda señal de edad, cansancio, malas noches y las lágrimas se le escaparon a raudales, dijo algo así como: mira Hagrid, es un milagro de vida y amor entre tanto dolor y temor, mi hijo es un verdadero ángel. Luego empezó a decir una sarta de cosas que no entendí muy bien, algo de que Harry sabía lo que decía cuando se pelearon, nunca supe por qué se pelearon, pero justo en ese momento volteó a ver a tu madre y le dijo que tenía que encontrarlo para agradecerle y pedirle que fuera tu padrino. Y de hecho creo que esa misma noche dio con él y se lo dijo.

- ¿Y tú qué hacías ahí cuando nací? Pensé que te escondías con Grawpy en las montañas.

- Sí y la casa de tu abuela ya no era segura, así que la casa de tus padres era una tienda móvil que para el día de tu nacimiento fue instalada cerca de donde yo me escondía, justamente para que Grawp estuviera vigilando los alrededores mientras tu madre daba a luz. No es broma Ted, las condiciones en las que naciste eran extremadamente peligrosas, ¿A caso crees que todos los que vivimos esa época cuando te vemos ponemos "ojos de borrego" porque eres muy guapo? ¡No jovencito!, te miramos de esa manera porque tú nos recuerdas ese milagro de amor del que hablaba tu padre, eres el ejemplo de que el amor es más grande que la más grande de las calamidades.

- Hagrid la edad te está volviendo muy sensible, tus palabras han logrado ponerme chinita la piel, hasta Bucky se ha estremecido.

- No seas payaso Lupin que tú empezaste, tú me pediste que te hablara de Remus ¿no?

- Y te lo agradezco grandulón, me gusta mucho cuando me cuentas todas esas historias de él y sus amigos, igual que las del trío, es genial que hayas conocido a ambas generaciones y que ahora también yo pueda tenerte conmigo. ¿Te das cuenta?, tú has sido testigo de lo mejorcito que ha pasado por estos rumbos, no cualquiera, je, je.

- Modestia aparte ¿no?, pero ahora mejor ya bájate de ese hipogrifo y vamos que tengo una clase que dar y tus compañeros ya vienen, si quieres puedes ayudarme a darla.

- ¿Qué vamos a ver hoy profesor?

- Tengo un invitado que no tarda en aparecer, Harry le avisó… vamos a ver las propiedades curativas de las lágrimas de Fénix.

- ¡Fawkes! Claro que te ayudo, pero te advierto que tu invitado no va a concentrarse, recuerda que tiene cierta debilidad con mi mechón y se la pasa jalándome el cabello.

- Ah pues hazme el favor de ponerte pelirrojo, rubio o azabache pero no quiero distracciones, es una clase muy importante.

- Claro que sí profesor, como usted diga, vamos a su clase... Bucky te vengo a ver en la tarde para que vayamos a dar una voladita por ahí.

- Lupin, sólo porque McGonagall sabe que dominas bien a esta criatura no nos ha dicho nada, pero NO ESTÁ PERMITIDO que los alumnos se vayan a dar "vueltecitas" en hipogrifos.

- ¿Y no crees que después de 6 años de hacerlo, ya es un poco tarde para que me lo estés cantando?

- Es para que luego no le digas a Harry que soy tu cómplice en estas cosas.

- No tengo que decirle nada… él ya lo sabe.


	15. Chapter 15 Seres en exposición

**CAPÍTULO XV – Seres en exposición.**

- Pero mamá, si tu nieta no se iría del planeta, sólo se iría un año a Francia y no estaría sola, va a Beauxbatones a aprender otras cosas y a perfeccionar su francés, sus abuelos maternos y la familia de su tía Gabrielle están ahí y las vacaciones las pasaría aquí como cada año.

- Además Molly mi vida, todavía falta un año para eso, la niña este año estará en Hogwarts como siempre.

- Pues ustedes dirán lo que quieran pero a mí me parece innecesario hacer que Vicky estudie un año más por ese intercambio que Fleur quiere que haga.

- Mamita, mi hija también quiere hacerlo y en su momento si Dominique decide que lo desea, igual la apoyaremos. Están creciendo, no podemos detenerlos, papá y tú nunca lo hicieron con nosotros ¿recuerdas?

- Ay Bill, es que con mis nietos es distinto, me gustaría tenerlos aquí siempre. ¿Ya les dije que Andrómeda me contó los planes de Ted de irse un año con Charlie a Rumania saliendo de Hogwarts? Ese es otro que se va el próximo año.

- Ginny me contó, la verdad tesoro me da mucho gusto, Ted está muy centrado en lo que quiere y qué mejor que esté con nuestro Charlie para que agarre experiencia, ese chico vale su peso en oro.

- Su peso y todas sus caracterizaciones, es genial el mequetrefe, yo no pierdo la esperanza…

- ¿La esperanza de qué Bill?

- De que tal vez, en un futuro, pueda verlo como mi yerno, lo he comentado en un par de ocasiones con Fleur y a ella también le agrada la idea.

- ¡Oh sería maravilloso! Y no es una idea descabellada, él y nuestra Vicky hacen bonita pareja, aunque claro, si cada uno se va a otro lugar pues estarán separados y…

- ¡Mamá ya basta con eso! Si las cosas están predestinadas se darán aunque uno esté en Rumania y la otra en Francia.

- ¿Hablan de Charlie? Escuché Rumania… ¡Hola familia ya llegamos! Mamá tus nietos se fueron directo al jardín a ver a los gnomos, Hugo jura que hay uno con tres ojos.

- Hola Ronie tesoro, Hermione querida te ves cansada, ven siéntate te voy a servir un poco de té.

- Gracias Molly, sí estoy algo cansada, hoy tuvimos una jornada algo estresante en el Ministerio, de hecho dudo que Harry llegue junto con Ginny y los niños, él todavía estaba con Kingsley atendiendo al Primer Ministro de Magia de Rusia.

- ¿Y mi cuñada Bill?

- Se fue a pasar el día con su hermana Gabrielle y sus sobrinos.

- ¡Oh! Bueno hablando de hermanos ¿Qué pasa con Charlie?

- No hablábamos precisamente de Charlie, sino de que Ted quiere irse un año con él cuando salga de Hogwarts.

- ¡Ah! entonces Lupin ya lo ha decidido, se va a dedicar a los bichos grandes y peligrosos como mi hermano y como Hagrid.

- Pues sí, pero hasta donde yo sé trae más planes, no sólo le interesa el trabajo de campo, quiere entrar a la parte de regulación, Harry se lo comentó a Kingsley una vez y a nuestro querido Primer Ministro le brillaron los ojitos porque como Diggory ya amenazó con retirarse en unos pocos años, Kingsley quiere a alguien de los suyos en el departamento, así que la idea de tener ahí a Ted le pareció muy buena.

- Si fuera por Kingsley y si nosotros hubiéramos aceptado, trabajaríamos todos en el Ministerio.

- Pues no estuvo lejos de lograrlo Ron, je, je, estoy yo, está Percy, Harry, Hermione y en un par de años estará Teddy.

- Ah papá y seguramente a tu nieta Rosie, sino le da por la investigación como a Vicky, seguro le dará por algo parecido a lo que hace su madre. Lo bueno es que mi Hugo es un chico normal que persigue gnomos, ese seguramente se va a hacer cargo del negocio para que yo me retire tranquilo a hacer algo más divertido como… ¡suplir a Filch en Hogwarts!

- Eso sería muy interesante hermanito, tú cuidando las reglas que tantas veces rompiste.

- Eso me hace experto en la materia, podría detectar de inmediato quién lo hace y cómo lo hace, me haría un celador infalible.

- Ron, es bueno que pienses en lo que quieres hacer cuando te retires, pero amor creo que para eso aún falta mucho tiempo, tus hijos ni siquiera han empezado la escuela.

- Está bien, pero luego no digas que no pienso en el futuro ¿eh? Oye entonces ¿no crees que vengan a cenar la chaparra y los niños?

- Ellos tal vez sí vengan al rato, el que no creo que llegue es Harry.

- Lástima, hace más de una semana que no lo veo, tenemos que reactivar nuestros domingos de reunión una vez al mes con Neville, George, Dean, Seamus y Lee Jordan.

- Me parece perfecto, para que Ginny, Luna, Angelina, Hannah y yo hagamos lo mismo.

- Ah y los hijos qué, ¿con quién se quedan?

- Pues todos mis nietos se quedan con Arthur y conmigo ¡Eso ni se pregunta!

A principios del mes de octubre se realizó una reunión en el despacho de la Directora de Hogwarts en la que participaron el Primer Ministro de Magia (Kingsley), su jefe del Departamento de Aurores (Harry), el Jefe del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional (Percy), el Jefe del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas (Amos Diggory), el Representante de la División de Seres (Derek Delaney), Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Hestia Jones, Hagrid y los retratos de Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape. El motivo de la reunión era discutir la manera en la que Hogwarts recibiría ese año la visita de Bruno Schmidt y su magnífica exposición de "seres".

Bruno Schmidt era un reconocido controlador y coleccionista alemán, por llamarlo de alguna manera, que tenía bajo su custodia a un grupo de seres mágicos extraordinarios, algunos raros y otros peligrosos, difíciles de conocer o estudiar en condiciones no reguladas. Desde hacía ya unos años, Bruno había visitado, por períodos de tiempo considerable, varios colegios de magia y hechicería del mundo para que los estudiantes tuvieran la oportunidad de ver e incluso, de interactuar, con criaturas que iban desde inofensivos Bowtruckles (pequeñas criaturas guardianes de bosques), hasta Boggarts, Erklings (parecidos a los elfos pero peligrosos, oriundos de la Selva Negra alemana), Ghouls, Grindylows (demonios acuáticos), pasando por los mismos ayudantes de Schmidt que eran elfos, duendes, un vampiro y un licántropo.

La oportunidad de recibir a Bruno en Hogwarts era fabulosa, pero requería mucha movilización, desde preparar un área exclusiva en el Castillo para instalarlo junto con su gente y los seres de la exposición, hasta las regulaciones de seguridad internacional que tenían que hacerse con el Ministerio para garantizar el control de las criaturas y que los estudiantes estuvieran a salvo durante los días que se estableciera el campamento en el colegio. Además ese tipo de actividades siempre despertaba el interés de magos amantes de la magia oscura para causar problemas, por lo que todos esos detalles no podían pasarse por alto.

- Minerva creo que definitivamente la idea del profesor Dumbledore es la más adecuada, tenemos que montar un campamento especial para Bruno y su gente, para que la exposición no esté dentro del Castillo.

- ¿Dónde sugieres montar el campamento Filius?

- En el Campo de Quidditch y los terrenos anexos, el espacio es ideal para montar tanto el área de exposición general como las áreas de resguardo o las de observación controlada.

- Eso significaría retrasar el torneo de Quidditch este año, tendrían que iniciar hasta diciembre.

- No sería la primera vez que los muchachos ajustan sus prácticas y los encuentros, yo hablaré con los Capitanes para que se organicen.

- Bueno Minerva ustedes decidan lo que sea más pertinente para el colegio, por nuestra parte hoy mismo Amos y Percy inician contacto con Bruno para ver todos los trámites necesarios y para que Derek viaje cuanto antes a supervisar personalmente lo que incluye la exposición y en cuanto inicien aquí el montaje del campamento, Harry se hará cargo de supervisar personalmente todas las medidas de seguridad del Castillo y de Hogsmeade.

- Gracias por todo el apoyo como siempre Kingsley.

- Si requieres apoyo especial para montar el campamento dile a Harry y él se encarga, ¿cierto Potter?

- Sin duda, ustedes diseñen la idea de cómo debe quedar el campamento y yo me coordino con los especialistas del Ministerio para montarlo con todos los requerimientos de seguridad y controles necesarios.

- Yo te aviso Harry, estaré trabajando en ello con Filius, Hestia y Hagrid desde hoy.

- Pues siendo así ¡todos a trabajar en ello! Por ahora nos retiramos Minerva pero seguimos en contacto, que tengan un buen día. Severus, Albus ha sido un placer como siempre.

- El placer ha sido nuestro Kingsley, siempre es un gusto recibir tus visitas y las de tu gente.

- King, adelántense ustedes, quiero aprovechar que estoy aquí para saludar rápido a Ted, los alcanzo en un momento.

- De hecho Harry, Ted debe estar por salir de clase con Neville y luego le toca conmigo, así que vamos a mi cabaña y ahí lo vemos porque siempre llega media hora antes que el resto del grupo.

- Perfecto, vamos Hagrid.

En cuanto salieron del despacho de la Directora y se dirigían a la salida del Castillo…

- Apresura el paso o no lo vamos a encontrar.

- Pero si acabas de decir que llega siempre media hora antes que los demás y que lo podíamos ver ahora.

- Sí, por eso hay que llegar antes de que agarre vuelo.

- ¿A qué te refieres con que agarre vuelo?

- A que si llega y no me ve, se va a ir a dar una vuelta con Bucky.

- Oye, en mis tiempos no estaba permitido irse a dar vueltas en hipógrifo.

- Ahora tampoco, pero es tu ahijado, ¿Qué esperabas?

- Y tú sigues siendo el solapador número 1 como siempre.

- Pero no se lo digas a tu madrina ¿vale?

- Ah claro, seguro no lo sabe… ¡si McGonagall es la número 2!

- Bueno parece que sí lograremos llegar antes que él, Buckbeack aún está ahí ¿lo ves?

- Claro que lo veo Hagrid, si no es un hámster.

- ¡Oh, bueno! Apresura el paso para que prepare un poco de té en lo que aparece "mechoncito Lupin".

Minutos después de que Hagrid pusiera al fuego la tetera para preparar un poco de té y Harry terminara de saludar a Buckbeack, los gritos de una voz muy familiar se dejaron escuchar en la puerta de la cabaña…

- ¡Hagrid ya llegué y vengo lleno de algo que Neville dice que es fabuloso para la vista, pero yo lo tengo pegado en todo el rostro!

- ¡Qué gritos Ted, pasa, pasa!

- Es que esa cosa me explotó en la cara y… ¡Harry! ¡Eres tú!

- Pues eso o Hagrid encogió considerablemente… oye creo que sí te urge enjuagarte el rostro, lo traes como con una mascarilla de mango.

- Es que ya al final de la clase le estaba ayudando a Neville a resguardar unas vainas y una de ellas me explotó y se supone que no es mala para el cutis, pero sí es muy pegajosa. Pero, ¿Qué te trajo por estos rumbos?

- Una junta que tuvimos entre representantes del Ministerio y representantes del colegio, para una actividad que les van a programar en noviembre y aproveché para venir a saludarte antes de tu clase.

- Mmm… más actividades, ya decía yo que era demasiado bueno pensar que mi último año aquí resultaría tranquilo. Ya empecé a sentir el rigor de los EXTASIS y sólo llevamos un mes de clases. Los profesores han agarrado el estilo de hacer clases combinadas y eso nos incrementa los deberes.

- ¿Cómo que clases combinadas? Creo que yo llegué a tener una así.

- Sí Harry, es cuando nos juntamos dos profesores para impartir un tema que combina teoría y práctica de dos asignaturas. Neville y yo lo hemos hecho ya un par de veces y les hemos dado clases de Curaciones Naturales para Criaturas Mágicas, excelentes clases por cierto.

- No niego que esas han estado muy bien, pero juntar Transformaciones con Encantamientos o Astronomía con DCAO, significa por lo menos dos sesiones y varios pergaminos de deberes.

- Pero la aplicación de los conocimientos es más efectiva mocoso.

- Claro porque tú eres profesor y no te toca hacer los deberes de 6 asignaturas combinadas. En fin… Aprovechando que estás aquí Harry, les voy a mandar una carta a los enanos, a ver… pergamino, tinta…

_Queridos James, Albus y Lily:_

_Hoy me encontré con la grata sorpresa de la visita de su padre en el colegio, así que aprovecho para mandarles estas líneas con él._

_Espero que se estén portando bien, que no le estén causando dolores de cabeza a su madre porque ya bastantes veces lo he hecho yo, je, je (besos a Ginny)._

_James ¿Cómo van las clases de guitarra con el tío George? Ojalá que para Navidad puedas amenizar la cena familiar con varias piezas._

_Albus, no dejes de practicar tu habilidad en telequinesis, recuerda que cuando estés en el colegio te será muy útil para los hechizos en silencio, ya verás._

_Lily, muñeca ¿Ya está listo mi retrato? Prometiste terminarlo pronto y dijiste que me vería muy guapo, espero que así sea._

_Yo he tenido cada vez más deberes y eso me tiene un poco ocupado, pero les prometo que en mi primera visita a Hogsmeade les compraré regalos y se los enviaré con Kreacher (por cierto díganle que venga a visitarme). _

_Les mando un fuerte abrazo a cada uno y seguimos en contacto._

_Todo mi cariño: Ted._

- Bueno aquí está, muy corta pero es sólo para saludarlos rapidito, para que vean que los tengo muy presentes. ¿Y se puede saber de qué trata esa actividad que vamos a tener en noviembre?

- Pues pronto les van a dar detalles aquí, se trata de una exposición muy interesante que va a estar en el colegio casi un mes.

- ¿Una exposición de qué?

- Esa es la parte que más te va a gustar de todo este rollo Lupin, es un mago que tiene una exposición de "seres y criaturas mágicas" muy especial.

- Así es, por eso tuvimos la junta porque el Ministerio tiene que garantizar que todo esté en regla por el hecho de que se trasladarán ejemplares que pueden ser peligrosos, aunque dudo que algo que traiga Bruno llegue a ser más peligroso que los Escregutos de cola explosiva de Hagrid o los parientes de Aragog.

- Exageras Harry, mis animalitos siempre han sido unos incomprendidos, pero tu ahijado sí los entiende.

- Porque está igual de orate que tú en ese sentido. La cosa es que traen bichos raros para que los estudiantes los conozcan y es una oportunidad única, así que vamos a organizar todo para que sea un éxito. Bien señores ha sido un placer pero tengo trabajo y ustedes tienen clases, así que me despido. Ted, dame un abrazo hijo.

- Sólo porque estamos con Hagrid y adentro de su cabaña, pero no puedo andar abrazándote por ahí enfrente de mis compañeros ¿eh?

- Mmm… sí claro, ¿qué dirían tus admiradoras?

- Ellas morirían de envidia, ya quisieran abrazar al famoso Harry Potter, pero yo lo digo por mis amigos.

- Pues si tus amigos no reciben cariño de sus familiares ese es "su problema", a ti te hemos besado y abrazado todos en la familia desde que estabas recién nacido, así que eso no va a cambiar nunca.

- ¡Ay cómo adoro a esta familia!, yo también quiero abrazarlos a ambos.

- ¡Ouch Hagrid! ¡Nos vas a asfixiar!

El boceto del diseño para el campamento de la exposición de seres estuvo listo en dos días. Incluía el área de exposición general en la mitad del campo de Quidditch y en la otra mitad se ubicaba la exposición de seres de cuidado medio, esa sección requería ciertos controles mágicos para que las criaturas no escaparan. En los terrenos anexos se encontraban dos montajes más, una era la tienda en la que estarían hospedados Bruno y sus ayudantes, la otra estructura era una pequeña fortaleza con requerimientos de seguridad mayor y que tenía que estar cerrada y protegida. En ella los estudiantes tendrían acceso a los seres considerados de mayor riesgo de la exposición.

Con este boceto Harry reunió a los expertos en Estructuras Mágicas del Ministerio, para que pusieran manos a la obra y empezaran a levantar el campamento cuanto antes, de modo que estuviera listo a finales de octubre. El financiamiento estaba repartido una parte para Hogwarts, otra cubierta por el Ministerio y una tercera era un generoso donativo del mismo Harry, porque sabía perfectamente que uno de los estudiantes que más disfrutaría de dicha exposición era su ahijado.

Durante el mes de octubre Harry hizo varias visitas al Castillo, dado que tenía que supervisar e implementar personalmente las medidas de seguridad de cada sección del campamento. En esas vueltas aprovechaba para saludar a Ted y a sus tres sobrinos, al igual que al personal del colegio, de hecho compartió con ellos la primera visita a Hogsmeade, aunque ese día, por obvias razones, a Ted y a Vicky no los vio mucho tiempo.

- Eh… bueno mi estimado padrino nosotros nos vamos, les entregas por favor sus regalos a tus hijos y le mandas muchos besos a Ginny de mi parte.

- Y de mi parte también tío.

- Pierdan cuidado, yo haré llegar saludos y regalos. Y como creo que pierdo el tiempo si les digo que "se porten bien", mejor la dejamos en nos vemos pronto…

- Pues aunque no lo creas me porto bien porque no me queda de otra, me traen a raya…

- ¡Ted! Podemos omitir tus quejas frente a tío Harry por favor.

- Ok, ok, mejor nos vamos de una vez antes de que se arrepienta y me salga con que la acompañe a pasar la tarde en la biblioteca.

Y efectivamente la relación entre los adolescentes se había desarrollado a paso tranquilo, él no quería presionarla a nada y ella evitaba estar en situaciones que pudieran hacerle perder el control. Victoire además de ser aún inexperta en esos menesteres de pareja, tenía un carácter muy controlador y era muy perfeccionista, pero al mismo tiempo era muy cariñosa y su novio la volvía loca, por eso de cierta manera había pasado un mes evitando pasar mucho tiempo a solas con Ted y que se pusiera muy cariñoso con ella, de modo que la hiciera caer en la tentación de dejarse llevar. Pero esa tarde el chico tenía planes muy bien diseñados.

- Es que ese lugar no me gusta, me da miedo.

- Nunca has estado ahí flaca, así que no puedes saber si te gusta o no hasta que lo veas, acompáñame por favor.

- ¿Entonces tú ya has ido otras veces?

- De hecho varias, desde que descubrí cómo inmovilizar al sauce. Cuando Ron y Hermione me contaron la historia de la casa y que ellos tres la rondaron por diferentes motivos, yo decidí hacer lo mismo y ahora es como un refugio para mí, a veces voy a estudiar, a escribir cartas, a pensar en mil cosas, llevo mi telescopio o llego a Hogsmeade si la entrada de Honeydukes está bloqueada.

- ¿Te escapas seguido a Hogsmeade?

- ¿Y cómo crees que llegan las cervezas de mantequilla, por lechuza?

- Pues no estoy muy convencida pero está bien, vamos a que conozca el lugar.

Finalmente el chico convenció a su novia de pasar un rato a solas en la Casa de los Gritos. A su llegada el lugar estaba bastante limpio y los esperaba una canasta con una merienda de panecillos de frambuesa, rollitos de jamón, queso y mermelada, jugo de calabaza, además de un ramo de rosas y velas aromáticas.

- Así que esta es la razón por la que hoy nos alcanzaste en el pueblo un poco más tarde ¿eh? Seguro tío Harry te ayudó.

- En realidad me ayudó Kreacher, hoy quería estar contigo en otro sitio que no fueran los terrenos del Castillo, alejados de todos y sin que te estuvieras cuidando de Hagrid, cielos Vicky ¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que podamos ocultárselo?

- Ay Ted, es que Hagrid y El Profeta son lo mismo, que él se entere significa que ese mismo día medio Inglaterra lo sepa.

- Pero no es tonto, yo creo que ya se dio cuenta… En fin, ¿qué opinas? No está tan tenebroso el lugar después de todo ¿no?

- No, en realidad me gusta aquí, pensé que estaría en ruinas.

- Pues lo estuvo, pero cada determinado tiempo algún estudiante le vuelve a dar mantenimiento, de hecho Ron y George han traído varias cosas, ese radio muggle lo trajeron ellos, las sábanas de la cama son de casa de Ron, la jarra y los vasos los donó Ginny. Sabes, me hubiera gustado conocer la historia de esta casa desde que llegué al colegio, pero Harry prefirió que yo la descubriera, ahora que sé que Dumbledore la habilitó para que mi padre pudiera ser estudiante de Hogwarts le estoy muy agradecido, aunque no lo conocimos sé que era un gran hombre y un mago extraordinario.

- Sí, la historia de los merodeadores es genial, mira que hacerse animagos para acompañar a tu padre en sus sesiones de luna llena, oye y ¿has visto el famoso mapa del que hablan George y Ron?

- No sólo lo he visto, Harry me enseñó a usarlo y es extraordinario, lástima que primero vendería a Ginny o haría leña con su Saeta, antes que perder el mapa y su capa, algo me dice que esas dos grandes posesiones terminarán algún día en manos de James y Albus. Pero mejor ven, siéntate y ponte cómoda aquí conmigo… ¿quieres jugo y panecillos?

- Sí gracias, se ven deliciosos, puedo detectar también la mano de Ginny en esto… por cierto las rosas están hermosas.

- ¡Ah! eso me recuerda algo, las velas, voy a prenderlas… ¡Huelen a coco!

Ted encendió las velas, sintonizó buena música en la radio y sirvió para ambos jugo, pan dulce y bocadillos que merendaron sentados en el piso entre algunos cojines. Después le estuvo enseñando a Vicky unos planos y dibujos astrales que había estado trazando con la ayuda de su telescopio y le explicaba cómo los astros afectaban en el comportamiento de animales y criaturas mágicas, como en el calamar gigante, los unicornios, la gente del agua o en Bucky.

- ¡Wow Ted! No cabe duda que esto es lo tuyo, creo que tu profesión y la mía serán sumamente compatibles.

- Es que ya somos sumamente compatibles bonita, todo en ti me gusta, hasta tu carácter y eso ya es decir bastante.

- ¡Oye, mide tus palabras! Grosero, no soy tan terrible…

- No negarás que eres difícil flaca, pero aquí me tienes, con flores, velas y toda la cosa, no te escribí un poema porque no tuve tiempo, pero ya estoy trabajando en ello.

- ¿Me estás escribiendo un poema Ted?

- Pues empezó como un poema pero ya parece mi testamento, creo que voy a empezar a segmentarlo y a lo mejor ya puedo sacar un cuento, je, je. Es que me puse a escribir todo lo que me haces sentir y simplemente no he podido acabarlo porque cada día descubro algo más en ti que me gusta, alguna nueva sensación, una parte más de mi cuerpo que reacciona a tu roce o a tu olor, por eso no he podido terminarlo.

- ¡Ay Ted!, tus palabras me hacen muy feliz, estar contigo me hace sentir tan contenta.

Aprovechando esos dos minutos de evidente debilidad en la inquebrantable Victoire, el muchacho la abrazó suavemente para besarla. Dado que estaban sentados en el suelo, Ted sostenía la nunca de su novia con una mano mientras buscaba punto de apoyo entre los cojines con la otra, lo que lo llevó a recargar su peso sobre el de ella hasta recostarla debajo de su cuerpo. En cuanto sintió que depositaba la cabeza de su novia sobre los cojines pensó que ella saltaría y lo separaría, pero para su sorpresa ella continuó besándolo. Esto resultó un detonador para el ya bastante recluido "lobito" que en ese momento empezaba a aullar dentro de su pecho.

Ted sabía que en cualquier momento iban a ponerle un alto, pero en lo que eso sucedía estaba disfrutando de enredarse entre los rubios cabellos de su novia, de besar una y otra vez sus labios, su largo y delicado cuello, su barbilla… exponiéndose a recibir un Desmaius, sus manos la acariciaban más allá de lo que lo habían hecho antes, jugaban ligeras con los botones de la blusa de rayas amarillas, tan ligeras que pronto los habían desabrochado por completo y se encontraba besando un tierno sostén de borreguitos rosados que envolvían un par de senos muy blancos y perfectos. Por instinto el chico se deshizo de su propia playera, dejando su torso desnudo sobre el que podía sentir las discretas caricias de las delicadas manos de su novia. La abrazó reclinándola hacia él, deshaciéndose de "los borreguitos" que se interponían al contacto directo de sus cuerpos, pero en el momento en que sus labios se enloquecían besando el par de delicados senos, ella lo detuvo con la respiración bastante agitada.

- Ted yo no, creo que mejor… detente por favor.

- Sí bonita no te preocupes, tranquila, no te asustes. Iremos a tu paso, pero prométeme algo.

- Dime…

- Quiero que "tu paso" me incluya.

- No te entiendo Ted, estamos juntos, obviamente estás incluido.

- A lo que me refiero es que obviamente tú me fascinas, me encanta besarte, acariciarte, pero también me enloquece que tú lo hagas, que no te limites, no me parece justo darme el gusto y que tú no… ¿me entiendes?

- Te entiendo y no es que me limite pero es que aún me da un poco de pena, no me culpes, yo no he recibido arduo entrenamiento como otros.

- No tienes porque sentir pena bonita, aquí me tienes, soy todo tuyo y puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras, no pienso poner resistencia. No, ya en serio Vicky, sin payasadas, quiero que nos tengamos confianza en todos los aspectos y que avancemos juntos ¿vale?

- Es una oferta muy tentadora, no creo poder rechazarla Lupin. Prométeme que regresaremos en luna llena.

- ¡Vaya Madame Victoire! Eso no me lo esperaba, por supuesto que te tomo la palabra, pero… ¿Estás consciente de lo que pides bonita? ¿No acabo de explicarte lo que hacen los astros en el comportamiento de los animales?

- Ya lo sé animalito, conseguiré balas de plata por cualquier cosa…

Los adolescentes continuaron un rato más con su juego de caricias para ir tranquilizando sus candentes ánimos poco a poco. Ted se comportaba tierno con su chica, pero procuraba despertar en ella la curiosidad suficiente que poco a poco la hiciera perder la pena, pasaron las horas uno en brazos del otro hasta que los sorprendió la luna por la ventana y decidieron regresar al Castillo para cenar con los demás. Esa noche ambos conciliaron el sueño con una gran sonrisa en los labios y con el olor del otro impregnado en la piel.


	16. Chapter 16 Aprendiendo juntos

**CAPÍTULO XVI – Aprendiendo juntos.**

- Bienvenido Bruno, es para nosotros un verdadero gusto tenerte en Hogwarts. Te presento a Rubeus Hagrid, nuestro profesor de Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas, con él puedes coordinar toda la instalación de la exposición y lo que requieras para ubicarte con tu gente. Por favor no dudes en pedir lo que requieras.

- Mi estimada Directora McGonagall, desde que establecimos nuestro acuerdo estábamos contando con ansias los días que faltaban para nuestro traslado, todo ha estado perfectamente coordinado, el apoyo del Ministerio de Magia ha sido extraordinario, estamos muy contentos y de verdad le digo que no se va a arrepentir, sus estudiantes van a quedar fascinados con todo lo que van a conocer. Por el momento me gustaría poder instalar a mi gente y comer algo antes de dar inicio al montaje de la exposición, eso nos lleva casi dos días seguidos de trabajo.

- No hay problema, yo los llevo a su tienda para que se instalen y ahí encontraran un pequeño banquete de bienvenida para que agarren fuerza.

- Gracias Hagrid, te tomo la palabra. Terminando de merendar y en lo que mis ayudantes inician la instalación, me gustaría reunirme con usted mi lady, para explicarle la logística que yo sugiero para sacar el mayor provecho de la exposición durante un mes.

- Claro Bruno, lo estaré esperando en la Sala de Profesores, ya que parte de mi personal me ayudará a coordinar las actividades y requiero que estén presenten. Buen provecho y nos vemos en un par de horas, te dejo en las mejores manos.

En cuanto Bruno Schmidt acudió a su reunión con McGonagall, sus ayudantes (un nutrido grupo de duendes y elfos libres) y sus coordinadores (un vampiro y un hombre lobo), dieron inicio a las labores pertinentes para acomodar en las instalaciones designadas a todas las criaturas de la exposición. Para cuando la tarea dio inicio, Harry ya se encontraba en el lugar junto con Derek Delaney, Hagrid y Flitwick, supervisando las medidas de seguridad. Otro que también estaba cerca del campo, aprovechando que era viernes y tenía toda la tarde libre, era Ted Lupin. El joven mantenía su distancia porque tanto sus profesores como su padrino le habían dicho que no era pertinente que un estudiante estuviera rondando las instalaciones mientras se realizaba el montaje, pero su curiosidad y ansiedad eran más fuertes que su obediencia, así que con su catalejo en mano se mantuvo muy atento a todos los movimientos sin causar molestia alguna.

- De verdad les digo que esa exposición va a estar genial, tenían en unas jaulas a unos pequeños demonios acuáticos y juro que en la estructura enorme deben traer a una cría de dragón o algo similar.

- Oye pero un dragón aquí un mes puede ser peligroso ¿no?

- Pues si es una cría y ellos son expertos en el manejo de criaturas mágicas no debe ser problema Tom.

- Espero que con el alboroto de esos bichos no vayas a olvidar mi cumpleaños ¿eh?

- ¡No lo digas ni en broma bonita! Si el año pasado casi me matas porque me acordé en la tarde y no éramos novios, este año no puedo arriesgarme a que me arranques las uñas con una cuchara una por una.

- Lo malo es que van a retrasar todo lo de Quidditch y yo ya quiero participar en las pruebas para entrar al equipo.

- Tú tranquilo Louis, vamos a practicar en el campo de vuelo y cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, ya verás que te estrenamos este año como buscador o por lo menos como suplente.

- ¿Y quién va a ser Capitán este año ahora que Greg no está?

- Danna Smith, está en quinto, lleva tres años en el equipo y es excelente cazadora, es la indicada. Yo voy a ayudarle con la selección del buscador, un cazador y el par de suplentes que faltan.

- Ustedes dos chicas a ver cómo le hacen, pero en el Campeonato van a tener que apoyar a Hufflepuff en lugar de a Ravenclaw.

- Lo siento amorcito, nuestros noviazgos son independientes de nuestras casas y nuestras porras seguirán siendo águilas azules y no tejones amarillos. Claro que si hacen un buen papel siempre estaremos dispuestas a felicitarlos como es debido.

- ¡Ah!, eso me recuerda algo… (Ted se acercó al oído de su novia y le susurró de la manera más pícara que pudo hacerlo) mañana es luna llena…

- (Sin poder contener una explosión de risa, la hermosa rubia abrazó a su novio por el cuello para dar respuesta a su comentario) No se me ha olvidado Lupin, pero estoy indefensa, no conseguí las balas de plata ¿Crees que un collar o una cadena me sirvan?

- ¿Pues qué piensas hacerme?

- ¡Ay Ted! ¡Qué mente la tuya!

- No si yo lo digo porque empieza a sonar muy divertido… ¡Eh! ¡Te pusiste roja! Eso significa que no soy el único que tiene ganas de diversión mañana, me parece excelente, ya nos vamos entendiendo.

- ¿Qué se traen ustedes dos eh?

- Nada que te incumba Tomy, es algo entre mi hermosa novia y yo, no incluye público.

El sábado por la mañana los chicos se acercaron a husmear el montaje de la exposición pero las medidas de seguridad les impidieron acercarse lo suficiente y aunque intentaron "sonsacar" al responsable de las mismas, no lo lograron.

- No Ted Lupin, hoy no. Es peligroso que anden asomando las narices mientras se instalan los seres considerados de riesgo. Mañana pueden darse una vuelta y pasan conmigo, pero hoy de plano no.

- Bueno al menos dime qué había en la cajota, ¿es un dragón?

- No, es un Troll.

- ¡Un Troll! ¡Wow! Esos bichos son grandes, feos y torpes ¿no?

- Sí Tom y difíciles de observar en condiciones no controladas, eso es lo valioso de esta exposición, que tendrán la oportunidad de conocer ejemplares poco comunes.

- Empieza a gustarme la idea, les confieso que me tenía algo nerviosa porque puede resultar peligroso tener todo esto aquí durante un mes.

- Me ofendes Niccole, yo he supervisado e instalado personalmente las medidas de seguridad junto con el profesor Flitwick ¿Crees que los pondría en riesgo? Mis medidas para educar a Ted nunca han sido tan extremas.

- Tienes razón Harry, eso me deja mucho más tranquila.

Después de la hora de la comida, Ted llevó a Vicky a dar una vuelta "en Bucky" y se encontraron con Louis y Dominique en la cabaña de Hagrid. Ahí estuvieron platicando un rato, pero al final de la visita la parejita no regresó al Castillo, tras despedirse del guardabosques se fueron a pasar la tarde y parte de la noche a la Casa de los Gritos. Aunque esa tarde no había rosas, aún estaban las velas, Vicky llevaba una buena dotación de emparedados y Ted algunas botellas de cerveza de mantequilla.

Vicky llevaba en la bolsa un libro con una obra de teatro que Ted encontró mientras sacaba más emparedados, la obra era una divertida comedia que estaba resultando aún más divertida porque el chico estaba transformándose en cada uno de los personajes para entretener a su novia. En una de las ocasiones que se transformó en el "fornido galán" de la obra, decidió cuestionar curioso a Victoire.

- ¿Quieres que me quede así un rato? ¿Quieres que un hombre alto, fuerte y muy guapo te coma a besos?

- No me interesa estar con un hombre fuerte y guapo, ¿Dudas que podría tenerlo?

- No, tú eres muy hermosa y podrías tener al más galán de los galanes a tus pies.

- Pero no me interesa porque yo tengo al novio más tierno, cariñoso, inteligente, original y divertido, además ¿Quién ha dicho que no eres guapo? Me gustas mucho Ted.

- ¿Ah sí?... Mmm… a ver ¿Qué te gusta de mí? Elévame un poquito el ego, a ver cómo te sale…

- En primer lugar regresa a tu estado natural grandulón… eso, así está mejor y ahora abrázame... Para empezar Ted tienes unos ojos muy bellos, profundos, serenos y muy brillantes. Tu nariz es perfecta y tus labios son tan… tan… ¡besables!

- ¿Besables? A ver cómo es eso…

- Bueno sí, son de buen tamaño y pareciera que tuvieran colágeno… se antoja morderlos…

- ¡Ah! pues entonces toda tú eres "besable" porque cada que te tengo cerca también se me antoja morderte (mientras decía esto, acribillaba a su novia con pequeñas mordidas en las orejas y el cuello) y eso no tiene nada que ver con mis genes (le besaba la barbilla y los labios) eso es culpa de "tus genes" (empezaba a deshacerse de la mascada que ella llevaba al cuello), hay que reconocer que la combinación de tus padres dio un resultado exquisito (daba inicio a la faena con los botones de la blusa). ¿A caso no tienes blusas sin botones? De las que son sólo de meter y ya…

- ¿Para ponértela más fácil? Pues no, quiero ver tu esfuerzo Lupin.

- ¡Ya! No es justo, mira qué rápido te has deshecho tú de mi playera. En lo que yo sigo con la docena de botones que me falta, para que no te aburras… podrías continuar con lo que me queda, si quieres claro… (Ted lanzó la propuesta temiendo que no le tomaran la palabra, o peor aún, que Vicky se apenara demasiado, pero para su sorpresa las manos de su chica pronto empezaron a jugar con su cinturón).

La intensidad del momento que vivieron esa tarde superaba por mucho los pocos encuentros íntimos que la pareja había compartido anteriormente. Vicky estaba más desinhibida y dispuesta a experimentar todas las magníficas sensaciones que su chico la hacía sentir con sus caricias. Ted por su lado estaba muy contento de saber que ella disfrutaba tanto como él esos momentos en los que iban compenetrándose como pareja, conociéndose, queriéndose y logrando un grado de confianza enorme entre ambos.

La noche los sorprendió recostados entre los cojines. El joven mago mantenía abrazada sobre su cuerpo a su novia con ganas de no soltarla, de no dejar de sentir su tersa piel, esa piel casi completamente al descubierto que había recorrido a besos y que lo enloquecía, pero la hora de regresar al Castillo los obligó a vestirse de nuevo y a retirarse del lugar. Como no llegaron a cenar con los demás, ambos se vieron acribillados por las preguntas curiosas de sus amigos cuando estuvieron en sus respectivos dormitorios.

- Oye estuvo larga la jornada de hoy ¿no?, se tomaron su tiempo…

- Algo…

- ¿Y?

- ¿Y qué? No seas metiche Tom, no voy a contarte.

- ¡Ted no me puedes dejar así! Es información estratégica porque luego las chicas actúan igual, así que eso me serviría con Monse.

- Si lo que en realidad quieres saber es hasta dónde he llegado con Victoire, lo único que voy a decirte es que vamos muy bien, pero nada más allá de besos y caricias.

- O sea… no han llegado a más…

- Pongámoslo de esta manera: nos queremos mucho, nos lo demostramos con bastante efusividad, somos muy creativos, pero todo a su tiempo y aún no es tiempo de dar otro paso… ¿satisfecho?

- ¡Ya! Mira amigo no es morbo, de verdad, es que a mí me pasa igual con Monse, pero ella aún es algo penosa conmigo, sobre todo porque no hemos tenido la oportunidad de estar realmente solos, digamos que el lago y los pasillos no son el lugar ideal, ¿ustedes dónde estuvieron tantas horas?

- Esa mi amigo, es información sagrada y sólo si te portas muy, pero muy bien, la compartiré contigo. Es mi refugio, pero tal vez decida prestártelo y no por ti, lo haré por Monse, la damita merece más que un armario para escobas.

- ¿Tienes un refugio y hasta ahora me lo dices?... ¡Mal amigo! Esas cosas son vitales para nuestra supervivencia en este lugar, pero estás muy a tiempo de reivindicarte, je, je.

Los varones suelen ser más directos, tal vez menos curiosos o no requieren tantas palabras, pero el interrogatorio en el dormitorio de Ravenclaw resultó mucho más largo y más intenso…

- Vicky, amiga, traes una sonrisa que no te cabe en el rostro, no llegaste a cenar pero algo me dice que satisfecha sí estás, ¿Dónde estuviste tantas horas?

- Niccole no empieces, yo no te pregunto a dónde te vas con Gregor cuando pasan por el séptimo piso.

- ¡Ah! no querida, está vez yo me uno al interrogatorio, hace un mes hablabas de mantener "limitado" a Ted, prácticamente en celibato, pero hoy los perdimos de vista desde el medio día y dudo que hayan estado en la biblioteca.

- Pues estuvimos con Hagrid y mis hermanos un buen rato, pero luego pasamos una tarde muy agradable juntos.

- Especifica tu concepto de tarde muy agradable Victoire, supongo que no estuvieron asando malvaviscos.

- Pues estuvimos juntos, solos, platicando, comiendo, bromeando… bueno hasta leyendo un libro.

- ¡Ah!… sí claro, un círculo de lectura… ¿Qué dedo me chupo Vicky?, leyendo… ¿el Kamasutra?

- ¡No Monse!... no tanto. No voy a negarles que obviamente tuvimos nuestros momentos muy cariñosos, pero no me miren así, ustedes mismas me dijeron que sería difícil resistirme a Ted y pues sí es difícil. La verdad es que mi novio me gusta mucho y me trata como a una princesa, además él es tan, tan…

- ¿Atractivo y seductor?

- Pues sí y además sabe qué cosas decir, cómo tratarme, cómo hacer que yo… bueno, reaccione igual.

- Oye flaca pero ¿Qué tanto te ha hecho reaccionar?

- Monse si de algo estoy segura es que no pienso dar un paso tan importante todavía ¿de acuerdo? no estoy lista aún. Pero la idea que tenía de prácticamente no tocarlo o dejar que él lo hiciera, bueno esa ha cambiado, bastante de hecho. Ted y yo hemos avanzado en nuestro nivel de confianza, la verdad disfruto mucho todo lo que me hace sentir.

- Así que ahora podrías darnos algunas clases de seducción amiga.

- Pues tanto como clases no, pero seguramente podría aclararles ciertas dudas, porque yo tenía muchas y ahora… bueno aún tengo varias, pero digamos que ya no estoy tan perdida en ciertas acciones y reacciones, tanto suyas como mías.

- Pues ponte cómoda amiga porque yo sí tengo varias preguntas, aunque Tom es muy respetuoso y paciente conmigo, prefiero saber qué esperar.

- Está bien Monse, pero no esperes que entre mucho en detalle, finalmente esas cosas son de pareja y cada quien las vive de manera diferente, además no deberíamos andar ventilando tanto a ese par.

- ¡Ah! y pronto hablaremos de tres, no olvides que aquí a tu amiga Niccole no le ha tocado interrogatorio…

Durante todo el mes de noviembre los estudiantes tuvieron, de acuerdo a sus horarios, la asignación de alguna actividad relacionada con la exposición de seres, de modo que poco a poco fueran conociéndola por completo. Algunas sesiones fueron programadas para todos en sábado, para conocer a criaturas raras, chistosas, exóticas e inofensivas. Durante ese tiempo Ted se había memorizado la exposición completa, tanto que su interés ya estaba más centrado en Bruno, en sus ayudantes y sobre todo, en sus coordinadores.

- ¡Hola Ted, de nuevo por aquí! Ya podrías exigirle a Bruno que te pague como ayudante, je, je.

- Buenas tardes Polac, hola Bob… ¿Oye todo bien anoche?

- Sí muchacho todo bien, gracias a esa bendita pócima la luna llena es como cualquier otra luna, sí me pongo algo tenso y prefiero concentrarme en otras cosas, pero estoy tranquilo. Anoche por ejemplo, estuve leyendo unos libros que saqué de la biblioteca.

- Que bueno Bob, en los tiempos de estudiante de mi padre la pócima no existía y menos era obligatoria, así que los hombres lobo no se la pasaban muy bien que digamos, al menos no los que se resistían a su licantropía, sólo contaban con el apoyo y cariño de algunas personas.

- No, si para los hombres lobo ahora la vida es normal, los que la tenemos difícil somos los vampiros, aún no existe ni existirá pócima alguna que nos haga resistir la luz del sol, así que yo tengo que usar el traje mágico "doble piel" cada que necesito salir de día, además del pasamontañas y los lentes para protegerme la cara. Eso sin mencionar que mi dieta está basada en la poción regeneradora de plaquetas.

- Y eso Polac que tú tienes el traje y la poción a tu disposición, muchos de los tuyos no tienen tanta suerte. Por eso es que a los vampiros en realidad no se les podrá incorporar por completo al sistema mágico como lo han hecho con nosotros y con los elfos, duendes y otros seres.

- Si pues ni manera, yo por lo menos la llevo bastante bien trabajando en esto de la expo, por cierto hace rato andaba dando vueltas por aquí ese hipogrifo tuyo, bueno Hagrid dice que es de tu familia, hermoso animal, tiene una estructura y un porte perfectos. Lo sorprendente es que es casi doméstico.

- Buckbeack es genial y está feliz de vivir aquí, por eso se porta tan bien y puede andar libre. Tiene años con Hagrid y mi padrino... Y hablando de Hagrid, yo los dejo porque en realidad iba a su cabaña pero aproveché para pasar a saludarlos.

- Fue un gusto como siempre Ted, vuelve cuando quieras.

La visita a la cabaña de Hagrid en realidad no existía, Ted estaba en medio de una escapada a Hogsmeade vía la Casa de los Gritos, debido a que estaba organizando una fiesta sorpresa para el cumpleaños de Vicky con la ayuda de sus amigas y de Dominique, por lo que había estado dando vueltas al pueblo para conseguir algunas cosas como cerveza de mantequilla, dulces y decorado para la fiesta que sería en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw y necesitaba otros detalles destinados a montar una velada especial para ambos en "su refugio".

- Alcatraces y girasoles, dos ramos como de este tamaño, que me lleguen hasta aquí.

- ¿Te parece media docena de girasoles, una de alcatraces y flores silvestres para armar cada ramo?

- Si así se van a ver bonitos pues sí, usted téngalos listos para mañana por la tarde, se los voy a dejar pagados a nombre de Ted Lupin, pero si no puedo venir a buscarlos personalmente vendrá por ellos un elfo llamado Kreacher.

- De acuerdo, levantaré los datos de tu pedido, ya verás que van a quedar preciosos.

La fiesta sorpresa de Vicky se realizó en viernes, Ted se la llevó primero a la Casa de los Gritos para pasar un rato romántico pero tranquilo, porque sabía que tenía que llevarla temprano de vuelta a la sala común de su casa donde sus hermanos y amigos la estarían esperando, así que no podía dejarse llevar por su pasión y tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por controlarse. El chico la llenó de flores, le preparó una merienda con chocolate, frutas y malvaviscos, le regaló un hermoso guardapelo con fotografías de ambos y le entregó finalmente el poema que llevaba más de un mes escribiendo, lo que por mucho significó el mejor regalo para la chica que no pudo evitar las lágrimas al leer el raudal de hermosos sentimientos que su novio le expresaba en un largo pergamino.

- Ted es hermoso todo lo que has escrito aquí, bueno lo que montaste aquí, las flores, el guardapelo, todo, pero estas palabras son mi mejor regalo.

- Pues es sólo parte de todo lo que me haces sentir flaca, me tienes a tus pies como un idiota, podría pasarme horas enteras mirándote, abrazándote, besándote, si por mi fuera te secuestraría permanentemente en este lugar. Pero hoy no quiero robarte más tiempo, tus amigas también quieren pasar tiempo contigo y no puedo ser egoísta con ellas, además esta semana tuviste varias desveladas por deberes, así que es mejor que regresemos temprano para que puedas descansar.

Aunque a Victoire le pareció bastante raro que Ted no insistiera en devorarla completa a besos durante horas y regresaran temprano al Castillo, nunca sospechó de qué se trataba, hasta que después de la fingida despedida de su novio en la puerta de la sala común de Ravenclaw, al atravesar por el umbral, el gran grito de ¡Sorpresa! Aclaró sus dudas.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños amiga!

- ¡Pasen tortolitos, todo está listo y la noche es joven!

- ¡Wow! ¡Una fiesta sorpresa! ¡Qué emoción! Gracias chicas, Ted tú también estuviste metido en esto.

- Y Dominique, vamos a entrar no hagas esperar a tus invitados, bueno a los nuestros porque tú no les dijiste nada, je, je.

- Ahora entiendo que no hayas querido retenerme más tiempo hace rato, ya se me hacía raro.

- ¿Qué no haya querido?... ¡Qué no haya podido! Eso es diferente, pero tus amigas y tu hermana me amenazaron de muerte si no te traía a tiempo.

- ¡Je, je! Me imagino Lupin, eso significa que tienes fuerza de voluntad.

- Tuve resignación porque no me quedó de otra, pero ya me las cobraré después porque todavía no he terminado de darte la otra parte de tu regalo de cumpleaños y esa es la mejor.

- ¿Ah sí, pues de qué se trata si se puede saber?

- "De mí"… conseguí un vistoso moñito azul y de hecho ya decidí dónde colocarlo…

- ¡Oh vaya! Definitivamente suena interesante, no podría perdérmelo por nada, ya sacaremos tiempo este fin de semana para que "desenvuelva mi regalo".


	17. Chapter 17 Cambio de planes

**CAPÍTULO XVII – Cambio de planes.**

Una vez que la exposición de seres se retiró de los terrenos del Castillo, el frío decembrino dio la bienvenida a las prácticas del Torneo de Quidditch, que este año tenían que ser muy rápidas porque los estudiantes sólo contaban con dos semanas para hacer la selección de los equipos y entrenar antes del primer partido de la temporada que se realizaría antes de vacaciones de Navidad, pero a Hufflepuff le tocaba su primer encuentro hasta enero.

Los constantes entrenamientos y el esfuerzo de Louis Weasley se vieron recompensados cuando resultó seleccionado entre 4 candidatos, como el nuevo buscador de Hufflepuff gracias a su tamaño, agilidad y rapidez. El pequeño estaba muy contento y no perdió tiempo en platicarles a sus tíos Charlie y Harry que el tercer buscador estrella de la familia estaba a punto de surgir. Las vacaciones de Navidad llegaron pronto y con ellas una noticia que Ted y Vicky no esperaban y que afectaba sus planes de hacer oficial su relación ante la familia.

- ¿Pero cuándo decidieron eso? Navidad siempre la pasamos aquí en la Madriguera o en Valle Godric.

- Navidad y todas las fechas importantes Ted, por eso ahora les darán el gusto a mis abuelos maternos de pasar las fiestas con ellos, parece que se pusieron de acuerdo esta semana y ya es un hecho, nos vamos a pasar las vacaciones a casa de mis abuelos en Francia.

- Pero se van al día siguiente de nuestra salida del colegio, no vamos a poder hablar con tus padres y no quiero que lo hagas sola, yo tengo que hablar con Bill y Fleur, así debe ser.

- Pues ahora tendremos que esperar hasta…

- ¿Hasta que vaya a pedirles tu mano? Vicky en vacaciones de Pascua te vas a Suiza con Ginny y la verdad esperar hasta verano no me late porque sería llegar y decirles que llevamos un año de novios pero que no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de comentarles, luego acto seguido los dos nos vamos un año fuera de Inglaterra, todo sería muy raro y no creo que les agrade mucho no haberles dicho antes.

- Bueno qué te parece si regresando al colegio en enero, les pedimos a mis padres que vengan un día a la cabaña de Hagrid y ahí se los contamos a los tres.

- Prométeme que así será Vicky, lo haremos regresando en enero, de verdad que no quiero que se me vayan a ofender y piensen que no les tenemos confianza.

- Te lo prometo Ted, es más, puede ser para el primer partido de Quidditch que tenga Hufflepuff, así aprovechan y pueden ver jugar a Louis.

- Me parece muy buena idea, así lo haremos.

La pareja de adolescentes se separó muy en contra de su voluntad cuando Harry llevó a los 3 hermanos a su casa el día que iniciaron las vacaciones, ya que no podrían llevar a cabo lo que habían planeado desde hacía meses para esas fechas. Ese día Ted estaba algo triste y decidió quedarse a dormir en Grimmauld Place para platicar con Ginny y su padrino. Una vez que los tres pequeños estaban dormidos, el chico expresó abiertamente su inconformidad.

- Pues ya no vamos a poder contarles a Bill y a Fleur como lo habíamos planeado, ahora hasta enero, pero no me agrada retrasar más la noticia, no quiero que se lo vayan a tomar a mal.

- Suele pasar, a nosotros nos pasó con mis padres, cuando empezamos nuestro noviazgo no les dijimos porque pensamos contarles en verano y así fue, pero en verano de "un año después".

- Pues sí pero mi pretexto no es tan válido como lo fue el de ustedes, yo no tengo que conseguir Horroxcruxes, sólo que a mi querida novia se le ocurrió que primero afianzáramos nuestra relación entre nosotros antes de hacerlo con los demás.

- Bueno pero les ha resultado ¿no? ¿Todo va muy bien entre ustedes?

- ¡De maravilla Ginny! La verdad estoy muy contento y Vicky también. Te confieso que no sé cómo voy a aguantar el próximo año viéndola sólo en vacaciones.

- ¿Verla sólo en vacaciones?... ¿Entonces no sabes?

- ¿Saber qué cosa?

- Fleur nos contó que el sistema del colegio en Francia es distinto al de Hogwarts, las estudiantes que pueden y lo desean salen del internado los fines de semana y van a sus hogares, de hecho Vicky estaría hospedada en casa de su tía Gabrielle. Así que cuando te sea posible podrías visitarla en fin de semana.

- ¿En serio? ¡Esa es una excelente noticia!

- Por cierto Ted, hablando de visitas de un país a otro, en enero empieza un curso de aparición para los que pueden presentar el examen antes de Pascua y por la fecha de tu cumpleaños sí podrías aplicar para ese primer curso, porque de aprobar el examen tu certificado llegaría a fines de abril, justo cuando ya tengas 17.

- ¡Ah! pues esa es otra buena noticia Harry, ya me harté de tener que andar apareciéndome agarrado de otra persona o de depender de la red flu, aunque el curso significan más deberes en el colegio, pero vale la pena. Por cierto Harry, para mis 17 vamos a tener que hacer una fiesta "de varones", dado que Ginny y Vicky nos abandonan, tendremos que planear algo con Bill, George, Ron, Percy, mis amigos…

- ¡Hey! Recuerden que ustedes dos se van a quedar de niñeros.

- ¡Ah! pero los abuelos Weasley nos pueden apoyar con los enanos un día, no veo el problema.

- Y me gusta tu idea Ted, lo podemos organizar en Valle Godric para quedarnos ahí hasta que el cuerpo aguante, hace mucho que no tenemos una reunión de largo metraje.

- En realidad a mí se me estaba ocurriendo algo un poco más alejado de la gente, no sé, tal vez rentar una casa en la playa para ir a pescar al amanecer, cocinar lo que pesquemos y hacer una fogata en la noche.

- Pues suena muy bien pero a ver si les dan permiso a los demás.

- Ay preciosa no seas aguafiestas, tú vas a estar muy divertida en Suiza y ni te vas a acordar de nosotros. Les diremos con tiempo a todos para que vayan convenciendo a sus respectivas mujercitas y les den permiso, je, je.

Esa noche Ted recibió el confort de la compañía de sus tutores, Harry le dio las buenas noches con un largo y apretado abrazo que lo elevó centímetros del suelo y Ginny lo arropó en su cama como tantas veces lo había hecho cuando era pequeño, la pelirroja lo cobijó, lo dejó en penumbras con apenas un resplandor de la luna que se colaba por la ventana y le dio un beso de buenas noches en la frente.

- Descansa bribón, mañana temprano te llevamos con tu abuela. Te queremos mucho Ted, lo sabes ¿verdad? y estamos muy orgullosos del joven en el que te has convertido y aunque ya estés más alto que yo, para mí siempre serás mi pequeño Teddy.

- Ginny… ¿Siempre vas a ser mi cómplice?

- Siempre.

- ¿Y seguirás preparándome rollitos de jamón, queso y mermelada?

- Las veces que los pidas.

- ¿Y me arroparás por las noches cuando esté triste, aunque tenga más de 30 años?

- Bueno, supongo que cuando tengas esa edad galán, quien te meterá a la cama y no precisamente para arroparte, será Victoire, pero en lo que eso sucede puedes contar con ello.

Las vacaciones de Victoire en Francia no resultaron muy agradables para la joven como ella había pensado, debido a que su abuela Apolline, que ignoraba los verdaderos sentimientos de su nieta, parecía haber consolidado un maravilloso plan para ella, que consistía en hacerla convivir día y noche con un apuesto joven francés, de unos 18 años, hijo de unos distinguidos magos de sangre limpia, poseedores de varios títulos nobiliarios y de muy buena posición económica. Roland era un chico inteligente, que había viajado mucho, dominaba varios idiomas, era dueño de unos modales muy finos, lucía siempre impecable y era bastante callado pero diplomático. Para Vicky era como "el somnífero perfecto", tan diferente al "cascabel" que la volvía loca y por el cual trataba de ubicar todas las noches en el cielo a Velorum para sentirse cerca de él.

- Chicas, Louis, mañana igemos a dag un paseo en el bagco de los Florit, me lo acaba de configmag su abuela.

- Oui mamá.

- ¿Otra vez con ellos? Parece que venimos a pasar vacaciones con esa familia en vez de la nuestra, yo prefiero ir con la tía Gabrielle, el tío Armand y mis primitos.

- Yo también, no me gustan los barcos, yo prefiero las escobas mamá, lo sabes.

- No vamos a discutiglo, pog favog estamos aquí paga dagle gusto a sus abuelos, sólo son unos pocogs días, tú Victoire ya pasagás mucho tiempo el progximo año con tu tía Gabrielle y tú jovencito volagás en tus togneos de Quidditch.

- Está bien, pero los Florit no me agradan, son muy pesados.

- Y se la pasan hablando de viajes y personas que ni conocemos.

- Sí y Madame Florit dijo que las chicas inglesas…

- Suficiente… Dominique no te unas a estos dos, sólo trgaten de compogtagse a la altuga de la reunión. Pog ciegto Vicky, tu padre te estaba bugscando hace un momengto.

- Voy a ver qué necesita.

Bastante enfadada por la situación, la rubia salió a los jardines de la casa para encontrar a su gallardo padre que disfrutaba serenamente de un puro y miraba el atardecer.

- La abuela Molly haría que te lo comieras papá.

- Ya lo sé, por eso nunca fumo uno de estos en la Madriguera, pero me lo regaló tu abuelo Mosieur y no se lo pude rechazar. Princesa te estaba buscando hace rato porque he notado que te tiene muy incómoda la "misión" de tu abuela Apolline.

- Si te refieres a que ya estoy harta de desayunar, comer y cenar "Roland Florit" estás en lo cierto y mañana nos espera un día completo en alta mar con ellos, tendrás que hacer algo para evitar que al cabo de una hora no intente lanzarme por la borda.

- Mi preciosa, yo sé que no te agrada la idea, tal vez mañana después del paseo sea conveniente que le menciones sutilmente a tu abuela que no te interesa pasar tanto tiempo con Roland. Si no se lo dices ahora, tratará de metértelo por los ojos el próximo año, creo que por ahí va la cosa, está tratando de buscarte un "buen partido" y no lo hace de mala fe.

- Es que no me interesa ese partido papá. En realidad no me interesan sus viajes, su barco y ni su pose de niño estirado, no es mi estilo.

- Ya lo sé y tu madre y tus hermanos también lo saben, pero tus abuelos creen que el chico es ideal para su hermosa nieta, tal vez deberías comentarles cómo te gustan los chicos, para que no insista y no estés pasando de malas tus vacaciones.

- Lo haré mañana en la cena, gracias por el apoyo papito, eres el papá más comprensivo y bueno que existe.

- No es para tanto, es sólo que no quiero que mi preciosa "veela" esté de malas, ni que te sientas presionada a nada que no te guste.

- Sí, le diré a mi abuela que mi tipo de chico debe ser muy alivianado, bromista, cariñoso, guapo, que odie el pelo corto, disfrute de los cortes de carne casi cruda y fume puro a escondidas de su madre… pero creo que a ese ya me lo gano mi mamá.

- ¡Je, je, je!... No pierdas la esperanza hija, seguro por ahí hay otro tan parecido a tu padre con el que sí puedas quedarte.

- Ehhh… sí, estoy segura que sí papito…

Al día siguiente Bill y familia y los abuelos Delacour, pasaron varias horas en el hermoso yate de los Florit. Benny y Cosique Florit, los padres de Roland, eran dueños de varios viñedos y su producción, mejorada gracias a la aplicación de técnicas mágicas, tenía una exitosa aceptación y venta en el mercado de vinos muggle. Como hijo único, Roland había disfrutado de una vida sin preocupaciones, pero siempre dependiendo de las decisiones que sus padres tomaran por él, lo que lo había formado como un chico inteligente pero poco independiente y arriesgado, el confort y la seguridad eran para él lo más importante. Esa personalidad de "poco riesgo" resultaba aburrida y casi increíble para los Weasley, ya que casi toda la familia llevaba la palabra "riesgo" tatuada en el pecho y para una simple muestra estaban las cicatrices del rostro de Bill o el recuerdo de las circunstancias en las que se realizó su boda con Fleur.

- ¿Un poco de caviar queguido?

- Ehh… gracias Madame, pero en realidad prefiero el carpaccio.

- Mi yegno prefiegue la cagne casi cruda Cosique, por suegte esa fue la única secuela del ataque de ese hombgre lobo.

- Bueno Apolline, creo que las cicatrices de mi rostro también cuentan y en realidad hubo un par de alteraciones más, pero nada sobrenatural.

- Debió seg una experiencia hoguible queguido.

- En realidad lo único que me preocupaba era que Fleur se asustara tanto que dejara de quererme, pero su amor siempre fue tan grande como su belleza y mírenla, sigue a mi lado como lo ha estado desde el día que aceptó ser mi novia.

- Ay papá, ya te vas a poner romántico.

- Bueno Louis es la brisa, el mar y el buen vino, todo combinado exalta los sentidos.

- Y el estómago… si me disculpan voy a bajar al camarote, estoy un poco mareada.

- ¿Te sientes mal Victoire?

- Un poco mareada mamá, creo que el exceso de olor a mar y caviar me tienen un poco enferma, pero bajaré un momento para que se me pase.

- Puedo acompañar a mi hermana mamá, ¿para cuidarla?

- ¡Oh no, de ninguna manega jovencito! Tú quédate a platicag con nosotrogs y Roland hijo, acompaña a la hegmosa Victoire abajo hasta que se sienta mejog.

- ¡No!, es decir, no es necesario Madame Cosique, no tardo.

- Insisto en ello, Roland puede hacegte compañía un momento.

- Mmm… está bien, gracias.

Victoire fulminó con la mirada a su padre en busca de ayuda pero él levantó discreto los hombros a manera de "no hay remedio", así que la rubia bajó al camarote en compañía del apuesto Roland.

- No te gusta el mar Victoire.

- Prefiero el agua dulce, los lagos por ejemplo.

- Yo estoy muy acostumbrado al mar, siempre he viajado con mis padres a diferentes partes del mundo en yate o en cruceros y generalmente voy con mi padre a regatas, participamos en la pesca del Marlin Azul, la verdad disfruto mucho de estar en alta mar, me genera una sensación de libertad.

- Supongo que sí, porque no pareces muy libre en tierra.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- No sé, siento como que tus padres te tienen muy vigilado, a lo mejor son figuraciones mías o es que yo estoy muy acostumbrada a que mis padres suelen dejarme ser un poco más libre.

- Bueno, disculpa que te contradiga un poco, pero el sistema escolar que ustedes llevan en Inglaterra, donde los tienen internados 7 años, no me parece lo más libre que pueda existir.

- Pero tenemos la opción de elegir, si yo hubiera querido estudiar en un sistema muggle o en casa me lo hubieran permitido, mis padres son muy abiertos en ese sentido. La escuela de magia a la que tú asististe ¿no era un internado?

- Tiene un campus, pero los alumnos pueden seguir en casa si lo desean.

- ¿Tú estuviste en el campus?

- Pues sí, pero eso fue así porque yo lo quise.

- ¡Ah! Preferiste el campus que seguir en casa…

- Lo hice por vivir la experiencia y fue a partir del segundo año.

- ¿Y desde que saliste del colegio trabajas con tu padre?

- Sí, la administración de los viñedos exige toda nuestra dedicación, es un negocio muy bueno, pero muy demandante.

- ¿Y te gusta lo que haces?, es decir, ¿nunca quisiste hacer algo más?

- No, en realidad siempre supe que me haría cargo del negocio familiar, por eso desde que salí estoy trabajando con papá, para que cuando yo quede a la cabeza lo domine por completo.

- Mmm… en mi familia dos de mis tíos y una tía tienen negocios propios, nada tan grande como lo tuyo, pero los llevan muy bien. Ellos tienen varios hijos, pero creo que no han visualizado quién continuará con la tradición. A mí eso no se me da, me gusta más la investigación y a eso me voy a dedicar.

- Lo importante de un negocio familiar es la herencia que le dejas a tu familia.

- Bueno, mis padres me están dejando mi educación para que con ella yo pueda salir adelante, pero cada quien lucha con lo que tiene.

- Claro que a ti eso no debe preocuparte, eres tan hermosa que puedes casarte con alguien que tenga una posición muy bien acomodada y vivir sin preocupaciones.

- Ese no es mi concepto de matrimonio Roland, cuando me case lo haré con alguien a quien ame y me ame, sin importar que tenga o no dinero.

- Bueno, pero supongo que entre tantos admiradores que seguramente tienes, puedes escoger al mejor partido.

- La cosa es que el corazón mide con otros parámetros y no siempre se va por el mejor partido en cuanto a posición social o económica, sino por el mejor complemento en todos los aspectos que puedan hacerte feliz. Pero mejor dejamos aquí esta charla, creo que ya se me pasó lo mareada, mejor subimos de nuevo ¿si?

- Como gustes Victoire.

Un par de días antes del año nuevo, Ted se encontraba platicando con Charlie en los jardines traseros de la Madriguera, un poco haciendo planes para el próximo año cuando se fuera a vivir con él y otro tanto para saciar su curiosidad sobre la manera en la que se trabajaba en la zona de reserva de dragones, de pronto Charles se quedó observando intrigado el peculiar reloj de mano que siempre usaba…

- Debo ir a la reserva ahora mismo, seguro hay problemas con una dragona que está a punto de poner una cría. Mira, mi reloj tiene un encantamiento proteico y cuando algo anda mal en la reserva me avisan por este medio y no se me ocurre qué otra cosa podría ser si no es "Asha".

- ¿Asha? ¡Vaya nombre raro!, ¿Entonces tú ves la parte de cuidados de salud también?, pensé que sólo te dedicabas a dominarlos, trasladarlos, ya sabes, a la parte ruda.

- Sí esa es la parte que me corresponde, yo no me meto mucho en curaciones, pero si Asha está teniendo problemas con el huevo, debe estar de muy mal humor.

- ¿Es un Longhorn Rumano?

- No, es una Ironbelly Ucraniano, por eso tiene problemas para la cría, son muy pesados, gordos, su tamaño los hace torpes, de hecho Asha no está amarrada porque ni corre ni vuela, por lo menos no lo intenta.

- ¿Y no hay manera de ponerlos a dieta o algo así?

- Pues lo está, le regulamos mucho su alimentación, pero ya es algo veterana, así que su metabolismo es lento… oye Ted, ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Diles a tu abuela y a Harry que estaremos de vuelta para la cena de año nuevo.

- ¿En serio Charlie, puedo ir? ¡Excelente! No creo que haya problema, si mi abuela dejó que Harry me llevara con él a visitarte cuando yo era muy pequeño, no creo que haya problema si te acompaño ahora.

- Entonces vamos a decirles, luego pasamos a que empaques un par de mudas de ropa y nos vamos a la reserva.

Bajo la firme promesa de Charlie de regresar sanos y completos los dos para la cena de año nuevo, Ted obtuvo el permiso de Andrómeda para ir a ver a la dragona.

- ¡Hola Dido! Mira te presento a Ted Lupin, mi sobrino, él vendrá a vivir con nosotros el próximo año, así que me lo traje ahora para que empiece a ver cómo son las cosas aquí, ¿pasa algo con Asha?

- ¡Hola Ted, mucho gusto!... Charlie no quería interrumpir tu estancia con la familia justo ahora pero hoy Asha amaneció algo enferma, Toto logró revisarla en la mañana y administrarle antibiótico porque parece que es una infección intestinal, aún no sabemos qué se la generó pero lo que sí sabemos es que está de muy mal humor y no hemos podido controlarla para su siguiente toma. Toto dice que necesita por lo menos una toma más hoy y una mañana para curarse.

- Bueno pues vamos a ver a la gordita, llama a Toto mientras nosotros dejamos las cosas en mi cabaña y nos vemos en la zona de Asha en un momento. Vamos Ted, tiremos estas mochilas y a trabajar.

Pronto varios controladores y sanadores se encontraron en una zona de la reserva que estaba rodeada por una cerca encantada muy alta, ahí se encontraba un enorme dragón gris metálico como de 5 toneladas, ojos rojos y enormes garras, que lanzaba llamaradas por las fauces a diestra y siniestra.

- ¡Wow! Parece que efectivamente está muy molesta.

- Bueno Ted, el dolor de estómago nos pone de malas a todos y si causa indigestión y agruras, pues cualquiera echaría fuego ¿no?... Toto ¿el antibiótico se lo podemos inyectar o tiene que ser oral?

- Podemos intentarlo de ambas maneras, para inyectarlo necesitas posarte sobre ella para atravesar las escamas suaves a un costado de la yugular y vía oral, bueno, creo que el fuego podría llegar a ser un inconveniente ¿no crees?

- No seas payaso, por eso te lo pregunté. Bueno necesitamos escobas, armemos una cuadrilla de vuelo, tres me la distraen y yo me poso para inyectarle la yugular, prepárame por lo menos dos "dragojeringas". Ted tú vienes conmigo, me seguirás muy de cerca en otra escoba y subirás conmigo ¿de acuerdo? no te quiero frente a ella por nada, estarás de tras de mí y saltarás conmigo.

- ¿Qué es una dragojeringa?

- Por eso quiero que vayas conmigo, yo sólo puedo cargar una, ahora que las traiga Toto entenderás por qué.

- Aquí están, ¿quién se lleva la otra?

- Dásela a mi sobrino, Ted agárrala con fuerza y si se te resbala ten a la mano la varita para que la hagas levitar porque no queremos perderla y no te preocupes por estar haciendo magia fuera del colegio, la magia que se ejecuta en esta zona está fuera de esos controles. ¿Listos? Monten, los quiero ágiles trazando espirales frente a ella, todos se aplican encantamientos escudo-protectores antes de elevar, aplíquenle uno a Ted también, Boris en cuanto estés al nivel de los ojos lánzale un encantamiento deslumbrador bastante cegador, ese será el momento en el que yo le salte encima. Ted cuando saltemos mantén levitando a nuestro lado a las escobas, si Asha está molesta ahora, no te imaginas cómo se pondrá cuando la inyecte, se va a sacudir peor que perro secándose y seguro vamos a salir disparados, así que las escobas tienen que estar cerca ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí Charlie no te preocupes, estoy listo.

- Dido confío más que nunca en tu aguamenti maxima, Randa preciosa, intenta un aturdidor directo al oído, si logramos causarle desequilibrio tenemos un punto a favor. Ahora sí… ¡Eleven escobas!

La estrategia era simple, las instrucciones claras, pero estar frente a la bestia enloquecida era algo que requería más que valor y agilidad, Dido, Boris y Randa volaban frente a las llamaradas uno echando grandes chorros de agua, otra intentando aturdirle el oído y el tercero ubicándose a la altura de los ojos del animal, Charlie y Ted estaban suspendidos a un costado del dragón, evitando la cola y las alas, listos para saltar en cuanto notaran el destello del hechizo de Boris.

La luz cegadora surgió justo en el momento que Randa atinaba el desequilibrio del animal, por lo que éste tambaleó tirando de su escoba a Charlie, que quedó colgado del ala derecha. Logró trepar por el anca y empezó a subir al cuello, Ted mantuvo la escoba flotando para saltar de tras de Charles con la otra jeringa. El animal intentó incorporarse y recibió otro toque aturdidor de la bruja encargada, lo que hizo que Charlie perdiera el antibiótico de las manos.

- Dame la otra Ted, no puedo fallar con esta, mantén listas las escobas.

El mago hundió firme la segunda jeringa en la yugular de la bestia y aplicó el antibiótico, lo que la puso más feroz que nunca y en efecto se sacudió tan fuerte que los dos magos salieron disparados y los tres que estaban en el aire desaparecieron de enfrente de inmediato. Mal colgados de las escobas trataron de alejarse del animal, pero un aletazo alcanzó a Charlie tirándolo de la suya, Ted lanzó un Conjuro Almohadón y al mismo tiempo se lanzó como flecha para recibir a Charlie, quien gracias al conjuro caía lentamente y pudo treparse de tras del chico.

- Excelente maniobra, no sabía que eras tan bueno con la escoba Lupin, además no me había percatado que aligeraste tu peso y estatura como 15 kilos.

- Pues es que en realidad no soy muy ágil, por eso mejor me "reduje un poco" para hacer estas maniobras y Harry me ha entrenado bien en cuestión de accidentes en escobas, eso no te lo puedo negar.

- Bueno vamos a repasar todos los detalles para que mañana sea más fácil… Ted ¿Qué tanto puedes estirar los brazos? Tal vez no sea necesario que trepes y puedas quedarte flotando a un lado, sólo cuidándote de las alas y la cola.

- Podríamos intentarlo, por mí no hay problema, me voy a ver un poco raro pero no creo que más raro que cuando me transformé en Hagrid.

- ¿En Hagrid? ¡Oye yo tengo que ver eso algún día!

La aventura en la reserva de dragones y la cena de año nuevo devolvió un poco los ánimos a Ted, pero todo regresó a la normalidad en su carácter cuando finalmente volvió al colegio y pudo abrazar de nuevo a su novia.


	18. Chapter 18 Confesiones

**CAPÍTULO XVIII – Confesiones.**

- ¿Entonces ya confirmaron, van a venir al juego?

- Sí Ted, papá dijo que era excelente idea que vinieran a ver mi primer juego. Van a llegar un poco antes para desearme suerte y luego se van a quedar un rato con Hagrid.

- ¿Eso también es un hecho?

- ¡Ay, por las barbas de Merlín! Sí, sí, tanto Vicky como yo se los pedimos.

- ¡Oh Louis entiéndeme, estoy nervioso! Yo sé que Bill y Fleur me quieren mucho, pero no va a ser sencillo pararme frente a ellos y contarles lo mío con Vicky, además Hagrid se va a poner una indignada marca Colacuerno Húngaro porque tampoco le habíamos dicho.

- No te preocupes, tú sólo avísanos si vas a necesitar que Dominique y yo estemos ahí para apoyar o si quieres que lleguemos después.

- Gracias, por mí la verdad sí, pero le voy a preguntar a tu hermana a ver qué me dice.

El día del encuentro de Quidditch entre Hufflepuff y Slytherin Louis estaba radiante, en realidad todo el equipo lo estaba, excepto el guardián que cargaba una preocupación más grande y que tenía que ver con lo que pasaría después del juego. El frío de enero era intenso y calaba los huesos, pero en cuanto Ted llegó a los vestidores y vio a sus suegros deseándole suerte a Louis, empezó a sudar y las piernas le temblaron un poco.

- ¡Hey, aquí llega el guardián estrella del equipo y entrenador personal de mi hijo! ¿Listo para deshacerte de toda Quaffle lobezno?

- Hola Teddy, queguido te ves muy bien en unifogme de Quidditch.

- ¡Fleur, Bill, qué gusto verlos! Todo listo y controlado, están a punto de presenciar un juegazo, sobre todo porque somos los campeones, ¿recuerdan?

- Es correcto, están defendiendo la Copa, pues suerte y nos vemos al final del partido, ya la organizamos con Hagrid al final, pero claro ustedes sólo van a estar un rato con nosotros porque se irán a celebrar el triunfo a su sala común, es lo típico.

- Eh, sí seguro, pero estaremos un rato con ustedes en la cabaña, eso es un hecho ¿verdad Louis?

- Sí Ted, es un hecho. Nos vemos al rato… ¡Mamá, no me beses frente al equipo!

Al cabo de una hora y media de juego, los campeones aseguraron su primera victoria muy contentos y gracias al excelente papel de Louis que arrebató de manos del buscador de Slytherin la pequeña snitch. El equipo estaba confiado y listo para su segundo encuentro que sería contra Ravenclaw a finales del siguiente mes. Todos los Hufflepuff se fueron directo a la sala común de su casa para celebrar pero el guardián y el buscador avisaron que los alcanzarían un poco más tarde y se fueron con la familia a la cabaña de Hagrid. Una vez ahí entre galletas y té, la plática se desenvolvía muy agradable pero Ted estaba muy callado y sin percatarse, como cada vez que estaba triste o nervioso, el cabello y los ojos se le tornaron cenizos.

- Teddy cielo, ¿te sientes bien? No has progbado nada y te ves un poco apagado paga tu estado de ánimo nogmal…

- Es cierto lobezno, no pareciera que acaban de ganar el juego ¡arriba ese ánimo, estamos celebrando a mi hijo! Louis llegando a casa les voy a contar a Harry y a Charlie que van a pasar a la historia muy pronto.

- Ehh… No me pasa nada, estoy bien y muy contento por el juego, es sólo que… bueno, yo… es decir, nosotros…

- Nosotros les tenemos una noticia y supongo que Ted está a punto de vomitar de los nervios.

- Victoire hija, qué expgresiones son esas. Pego… ¿qué noticia nos tienen que pueda teneg tan negvioso a Ted?

El estómago del chico estaba hecho nudo y las palabras no le salían, Victoire y Dominique empezaron a tener un ataque de risa que dejó muy extrañados a los tres adultos, así que fue Louis quien rompió el hielo de una buena vez por todas…

- Son novios…

- ¿Quiénes son novios campeón?

- Ted y tu hija mayor, mi entrenador personal es mi cuñado desde hace 4 meses.

Silencio en la cabaña… Hagrid descolgó la mandíbula, Fleur abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, Bill frunció el ceño, Vicky y Dominique dejaron de reír, Louis miraba a Ted y este suspiró y continuó lo que Louis había empezado.

- ¡¿Sorpresa?... Oigan yo sé que en este momento tal vez quieran golpearme por no haber dicho nada antes, pero es algo que decidimos así porque queríamos primero darnos la oportunidad de hacer estable nuestra relación antes de hacerlo público. Obviamente Louis y Dominique lo sabían, pero les pedimos que no les dijeran nada hasta que nosotros lo hiciéramos.

- Oye pedazo de doxy mutante, ¿estás diciendo que en mis narices ustedes dos han sido novios y no me habían dicho nada?

- Hagrid no te enojes, a decir verdad Ted te lo quiso decir desde el principio pero yo le pedí que esperáramos a Navidad y luego pues nosotros nos fuimos a Francia y ya no pudimos. Mamá, papá… digan algo por favor, yo… quiero mucho a Ted y él…

- Y él te adora, eso lo sabemos.

- ¿Qué? (Los cabellos de Ted se tornaron del color de los de Bill igual que sus mejillas y sus ojos brillaron más verdes que nunca).

- Ted ¿hace cuánto que te conocemos?... ¡Desde siempre!, desde antes de conocer a nuestra propia hija, no ha pasado un solo año en la vida de ustedes dos que no tengamos perfectamente registrado en nuestra memoria, ¿en verdad creías que no íbamos a percatarnos que la amistad entre ustedes se estaba transformando en algo más?

- ¿No estás molesto Bill? Fleur dime algo… me siento medio tonto, no sé que decir, no sé cómo se supone que debo actuar.

- Teddy es que no debegs actuag nada, hija queguida no entiendo muy bien eso de manteneg su grelación casi a escondidas pego ya me lo explicagás luego, sin embargo no estamogs molegstogs, al contgragio, esto es algo que papá y yo en grealidad deseábamos.

- ¿Ustedes querían que estos dos se hicieran novios?

- Bueno Dominique, tal vez suene algo sobre protectora la idea tesoro, pero dicen por ahí que más vale malo conocido… y sí, la verdad es que ya le habíamos echado el ojo a este payaso para tu hermana.

- ¡Ah qué ternura! Pero a mí no me tienen tan contento par de ingratos… ¡En mis narices y yo sin darme cuenta!

- Hagrid perdónanos, por favor… te juro que tampoco se lo dije a Buckbeak…

El comentario de Ted logró relajar la situación y Hagrid soltó una gran carcajada al tiempo que abrazaba (casi ahorcaba) a la joven pareja. Bill y Fleur intercambiaban miradas y sonrisas de satisfacción que no pasaron desapercibidas por los 4 chicos. Cuando Ted logró zafarse del abrazo de oso del guardabosques, tomó la mano de su novia y se acercaron al matrimonio que los miraban con ternura.

- Yo sé que tengo fama de coqueto, me la gané a pulso y seguro ustedes se enteraron porque Harry, Ginny y mi abuela se encargaron de contárselo a medio mundo, pero la verdad de las cosas es que estaba intentando anular mis sentimientos por Vicky, pensaba que no era correcto y que tenía que quererla como quiero a Dominique y a las demás enanas, pero no pude, no puedo, la quiero como nunca podré querer a nadie más. Por eso les pido, primero que perdonen que hable hasta ahora y segundo, bueno, que me den chance de demostrarles formalmente que lo que más quiero es verla feliz.

- Sabes Ted, me caes tan bien mocoso que no podría negarme aunque me lo propusiera, pero es la opinión de otra personita la que me gustaría escuchar…

- Estoy feliz papito, como nunca imaginé que me sentiría, ¿recuerdas nuestra plática en casa de los abuelos? Cuando estabas fumando ese puro… ¿Recuerdas cómo era el chico que describí? y que por gran coincidencia…

- Se parecía mucho a mí… ¡Vaya! Tal vez por eso me caes tan bien lobezno, no me había percatado de las similitudes.

- Pues yo sí y seguro mamá también.

- Con la difegrencia que Ted no come la cagne tan cgruda y le dio por los animales en lugag de la agministgración de bienes, pego en lo demás…

- Pues ya puedes dormir tranquilo Ted, tienen nuestro consentimiento y Hagrid, creo que no tiene caso que te pida que les eches un ojo, ya se han pasado 4 meses sin supervisión, así que supongo que sabrán comportarse.

- ¡Ah por eso no te preocupes pá! Nosotros los vigilamos constantemente y si Ted no quiere tener que mantenernos callados, sabrá portarse bien como hasta ahora. Por cierto, no es que no aprecie la unión familiar pero… hay un festejo en el que me gustaría estar, ¿podemos irnos ya?

- Louis que poco sensible eres hermanito.

- No, está bien Dominique, tu hermano tiene razón, él es parte importante de ese festejo y Ted también, así que vayan y diviértanse, ya tendremos mucho tiempo para continuar con este tema, sobre todo… cuando tengan que soltarle la sopa a los abuelos Weasley…

Posterior a la plática, la joven pareja le pidió a Bill y Fleur que comentaran a los abuelos Weasley acerca de su relación y que prometían decírselos personalmente en la primera oportunidad que tuvieran. En realidad los chicos habían pensado en ir dejando fluir la noticia poco a poco para evitar tener que hacerlo en alguna reunión familiar y tener que dar explicaciones abiertamente, sobre todo con tantos pequeños sobrinos.

Las horas libres de Ted se empezaron a reducir con tiempos en la biblioteca por la cantidad de deberes y horas de estudio, prácticas de su curso de aparición y prácticas de Quidditch. Sin embargo el 14 de febrero irían a Hogsmeade y quería pasar un bonito día con su novia, así que se apuró con sus deberes y desde un par de días antes contactó a Ginny para pedirle que le enviara alguna novela rosa de adolescentes para regalarle a Vicky, un reproductor de música digital muggle como el que le habían comprado a él en Canadá y chocolates. Aunque insistió en dar el dinero para los obsequios (Ted tenía una bóveda en Gringotts que Harry surtía mensualmente para la manutención del chico), Ginny se los hizo llegar con una nota que decía que era la aportación suya y de su padrino para que festejara su primer 14 de febrero con Vicky y hasta se los envió envueltos. Pero el encargo de Ted incluía otra caja de chocolates, para Nataly, porque al fin de cuentas él se seguía llevando muy bien con su ex novia y ahora mejor amiga, aunque esa situación en realidad no le agradaba mucho a Victoire.

El 14 de febrero cuando Ted y sus compañeros de dormitorio entraron a desayunar al Gran Comedor, antes de ir a saludar a su novia, quien al despertar se había encontrado con sus regalos al pie de la cama (cortesía de Winky), el joven se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor para darle sus chocolates a Nataly, felicitarla y saludar muy diplomáticamente a su actual novio. Después se dirigió a la mesa de Ravenclaw para felicitar a su novia, pero algo extraño le sucedía a la hermosa rubia.

- Feliz San Valentín a la veela más hermosa de este colegio.

- Gracias, mis regalos me encantaron, no he decidido cuál me ha gustado más, pero supongo que los chocolates, je, je. Toma aquí está tu regalo, lo hice yo misma.

(Ted sacó una bufanda tejida de un paquete cuidadosamente envuelto) - Vicky, no sabía que tejías, está genial la bufanda.

- La abuela Molly me enseñó desde chica.

- Gracias preciosa, me la llevaré puesta, combina con mi ropa y mis ojos, pero podemos hacer algo para que combine también con mi pelo si quieres.

- No seas payaso, qué guapo te vas a ver de cabello verde…

- Bueno, pero no me vas a negar que todas voltearían a ver a tu novio.

- Pues por lo que veo eso ya pasa con tu cabello azul, así que no tienes que demostrarme que también pasaría si lo traes verde.

- ¡Uy! Como que ese comentario estuvo medio agresivo ¿No? ¿Por qué el ataque?

- ¿Por qué los chocolates?

- ¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Porque te encantan los chocolates Victoire!

- ¡No los míos! Me refiero a "los otros chocolates".

- ¡Ahhh! De modo que por ahí va el reproche… a ver señorita, siéntese por favor (Ted sentó a Vicky en la mesa del comedor y él se puso de rodillas frente a ella)… Quiero que aclaremos algo antes que se vaya a convertir en un problema. Yo terminé, bueno terminamos, mi relación anterior porque me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ti y eso lo sabes muy bien. Pero… eso no significa que haya terminado en malos términos con Naty, al contrario, nos llevamos muy bien y ella es mi amiga y la quiero mucho, no tienes porque sentir celos de ella.

- ¡ Celos ? No estoy celosa…

- ¿Vicky… si no estás celosa, entonces por qué me reprochas que le haya hecho un regalo a mi mejor amiga? Además tú me viste, también fui a saludar a SU NOVIO.

- Tampoco creo que le haya hecho mucha gracia tu detalle…

- Vicky por favor, no me pidas que deje de tratar con Naty, la estimo mucho y sabes que es buena chica, ¿ya olvidaste su intervención en lo de Travis?

- No se me olvidará nunca, se lo agradezco de corazón, es sólo que no puedo evitar recordar cómo era de intenso lo de ustedes dos.

- Pero ya pasó y dicen que lo que no fue en tu año…

- Sí ya lo sé, pero es difícil. Perdóname, te prometo que evitaré estas escenitas… ¿me perdonas?

- ¿A caso me dejas opción? ¿Cómo negarte algo cuando me pones esa carita? Sabes chantajearme perfectamente Victoire Weasley. ¡No se diga más, asunto olvidado!, desayunemos y nos vamos al pueblo, hoy quiero que hagamos todas esas cosas cursis y tontas que hacen los novios en San Valentín, para que lo vivamos como debe ser, así que tengo que llevarte a la florería para que escojas la flor que más te guste.

- ¿Y luego?

- ¡Ah! Luego… eso será el plus de la tarde, te aseguro que el día de hoy no tendrás queja alguna de mí.

- Mmm… eso espero, yo también quiero darle un plus a tu tarde de 14 de febrero.

Por un momento el comentario de Vicky hizo que la imaginación de Ted se elevara al máximo nivel, pero en un par de minutos le volvió la cordura y supo que la chica se refería a pasar una "entretenida tarde íntima" pero nada más. Sin embargo esto le dejó en la cabeza un pensamiento que le dio vueltas todo el día, ¿Cómo saber cuándo estarían listos para dar el siguiente paso? Pero sobre todo, ¿Qué pasaría cuando acabaran la escuela y cada quien se fuera a vivir a otro país?

- Vicky… yo sé que faltan más de 6 meses para que te vayas a Francia y yo a Rumania, pero… cuando eso pase ¿seguiremos juntos verdad?

- Pues yo no he considerado otra cosa, al contrario, en Francia los fines de semana pueden pasarse con la familia y eso me deja muy claro que podríamos vernos cada quince días o cada tres semanas, además de las vacaciones, pero no entiendo porque te preocupa eso ahora.

- Bueno es que si aquí, teniéndote a diario, si pasan muchas horas sin que te vea siento que me enfermo, pues corro el riesgo de enloquecer si pasan días sin que lo haga.

- Ted yo sé que va a ser una prueba difícil, pero no creo que sea algo que no podamos sobrellevar. Además ahí no termina el reto, a mi regreso yo tendré que prepararme para los EXTASIS y probablemente lo haga en curso intensivo que son 6 meses más en Hogwarts.

- Ya ni me digas, mejor cambiamos de tema, acábate tu pastel y vámonos a un lugar menos concurrido, quiero estar a solas contigo.

- Ya te estabas tardando, pero tengo que confesar que comparto tu idea.

Los jóvenes se despidieron de sus amigos y pasaron el resto de la tarde en la Casa de los Gritos. Después de un par de meses en los que habían mantenido encuentros muy intensos en aquel lugar, ambos estaban aprendiendo a equilibrar su pasión y sus ancias con el gran amor que se tenían, así que esa tarde no se presionaron por devorarse el uno al otro, al contrario, pasaron una tarde divertida en la que Ted estuvo haciendo imitaciones de la familia, transformándose desde Percy hasta el abuelo Arthur, pasando por Tom, Flitwick y Hagrid. Hablaron de sus planes del siguiente año, del viaje de Vicky y Ginny, de los EXTASIS y el curso de aparición de Ted y claro, terminaron enredados el uno con el otro pero, de hecho, con varias de sus prendas aún puestas.

Ninguno de los dos había tocado el tema, pero sabían que cada uno de sus encuentros en aquella casa los exponía a llevar su relación a un nivel de intimidad mayor si no aprendían a controlarse. También sabían que eran muy jóvenes pero que ambos habían resultado muy precoces, sin embargo estaban conscientes que aquello exigía un grado de responsabilidad que aún no querían mantener, así que en un acuerdo sobreentendido se limitaron, una vez más, a jugar a los "niños exploradores", lo que en realidad los dejaba bastante contentos.

- Bill podría matarme a golpes si nos viera así y después de él todos tus tíos y tus abuelos, creo que los únicos que no me matarían serían George y Harry, pero tal vez George me enviaría a Askaban.

- No lo creo y tampoco Ron, con los antecedentes de esos dos no podrían hacerlo, pero Percy y la abuela Molly… ¿Harry y Ginny te han preguntado algo de nosotros? Es decir, de qué tanto "nos conocemos"…

- No, ellos no preguntan directamente, cuando consideran necesario intervenir en algo, sueltan comentarios como para que yo reaccione, pero nunca se meten en seco hasta que yo lo pida.

- Es que es más fácil con los varones, si yo me acerco a mi madre para hablar de sexo creo que le da un infarto porque va a pensar que lo estoy planeando… pero ya tendré varios días a Ginny conmigo para entablar charlas muy interesantes.

- Eso será excelente porque tendrá una muy buena maestra por cierto, digamos que Ginny siempre ha sido, ehh, cómo decirlo… el detonador de fuego de Harry.

- ¿Y tú qué sabes? Eres un chismoso Ted Lupin.

- Pues aunque no lo creas así como yo le cuento mis cosas a Harry, él también me suelta las suyas y Ginny es y será siempre su punto débil, además si lo digo es porque también me ha tocado vivirlo, te juro que ella sólo tiene que voltearlo a ver con esa mirada pícara para que él se olvide del mundo, de quien está presente, de si están en la cocina o en la biblioteca, mira que yo he tenido que llevarme a los niños de la estancia principal ¡antes de que sus padres den otro uso a los sillones!

- ¡Ted eres un exagerado! ¿Frente a los niños?

- ¡Es en serio! Bendita sea la posión de control mágico de natalidad, por eso sólo tuvieron tres hijos pero bien podrían tener una gran camada como conejos.

- Pues tú no hables galán, porque eres muy de ese estilo, no sé cómo he logrado mantenerte célibe tantos meses.

- Pues ya es convicción, digo, si me he mantenido así casi 17 años, digamos que puedo…

- ¡¿Cómo? Pero Ted, entonces tú… es decir, yo juraba que tú ya…

- ¡Sorpresa!... ¿Ves?, tú me tachas de fogoso incontrolable y en realidad no soy tan descocado, no es que no haya tenido las ganas o la oportunidad con más de una chica, en más de un país de hecho, je, je… pero creo que simplemente soy más romántico que caliente después de todo. Quiero sentir amor por la persona que haga mía y me haga suyo, eso hasta lo he platicado con Harry y creo saber perfectamente con quien compartiré esa primera experiencia.

- Ted, creo que nunca dejarás de sorprenderme, eres único… Te amo…

- Y yo a ti mi niña, como nunca imaginé que sería capaz de hacerlo.

El mes de febrero cerró con broche de oro con el segundo partido de Quidditch de Hufflepuff que superó a Ravenclaw en el marcador, colocándose en segunda posición en la tabla general, nuevamente debajo de Gryffindor, lo que significaba que su tercer partido, regresando de vacaciones de Pascua, podía ser directamente el encuentro final por la Copa.

Aunque el mes de marzo demandaba prácticas para el último partido y las montañas de deberes de las diferentes asignaturas parecían material para construir un segundo Castillo, Ted, Tom y Curtis estaban más concentrados en su examen de aparición que sería a fin de mes, Sam estaba más relajado porque él presentaría hasta finales de mayo, pero se la pasaba practicando con sus amigos "las tres D's".

- "Demonios, Detesto, Decir" esto pero… la verdad ya me urge que lo del examen de aparición termine, me tiene muy presionado y la verdad es que va a ser genial aprobarlo de una buena vez y empezar a disfrutar de las ventajas de ese certificado.

- Tienes razón Curtis, yo odio la sensación de la aparición conjunta, por red flu siempre termino lleno de polvo y tosiendo y los trasladadores, bueno pues no es tan fácil como conseguir una rana de chocolate.

- Yo lo que detesto en realidad es "la dependencia", cuando estoy en casa de mi abuela y por alguna razón no usamos polvos flu, ella tiene que llevarme a Grimmauld Place o a la Madriguera, si estoy en esos lugares tengo que pedirle a Ginny o a Harry que me muevan… Eso de la mayoría de edad va a ser una liberación total. Por cierto, en vacaciones vamos a celebrar mi cumpleaños 17 en una casa de playa que Harry consiguió en Margate, así que vayan pidiendo permiso porque la idea es que sólo vayamos puros hombres y Kreacher. Ahí podremos ir de pesca, cocinar lo que pesquemos, haremos fiesta y fogata en la noche, la idea es pasar un buen fin de semana relajados, lejos de lo cosmopolita y de las mujeres.

- Eres raro Ted, con la novia que te mandas y quieres estar "lejos de las mujeres"…

- Bueno no tengo alternativa Sam, te recuerdo que Vicky se va de viaje con Ginny, por eso mi padrino y yo vamos a sonsacar a los Weasleys, a ustedes tres, voy a decirle a Gregor, a Hagrid y a Kreacher… ¡ah! Y lo más seguro es que también vaya el Primer Ministro, pero ese día ustedes traten de verlo sólo como el compadre de mi padrino ¿ok?

- ¡Vaya! No me la perdería por nada del mundo, indícanos la fecha con tiempo.

- Sí no hay problema, en cuanto salgamos de vacaciones y verifique todo con Harry les mandaré a Sombra para que les entregue sus invitaciones con los datos exactos.

- Bueno eso será fabuloso amigos, pero ahora volvamos a esto de ¡Dale, Duro y Directo! Para aparecerte del otro lado de la fuente, ¡ah! Y por cierto Tom, trata de llevar contigo tus orejas esta vez.


	19. Chapter 19 Dìas de descanso

**CAPÍTULO IXX – Días de descanso.**

Los chicos lograron aprobar con éxito su examen de aparición, todos lograron pasar la prueba "completos", con orejas, nariz y todo, de hecho Ted realizó una broma que a sus compañeros les causó mucha gracia, pero a profesores y al certificador del Ministerio les causó bastante admiración. El chico se desapareció desde un punto del Gran Comedor (donde se hizo el examen) como él mismo y se apareció transformado en su compañero Tom al otro lado del lugar, lo que significaba que al regular su magia de aparición, lo había hecho al mismo tiempo que operaba su habilidad de metamorfomago. Este detalle le valió una mención especial de destreza en su nota aprobatoria.

Ya más relajados sólo esperaban unos días para poder por fin salir de vacaciones. Ted se la pasaba pegado a Vicky como sanguijuela con el pretexto de que no la iba a ver en varios días, sin embargo no podía negar que le causaba mucha ilusión pasar esas vacaciones con su abuela, Harry y los niños, además seguro vería a Charlie y seguirían platicando de la reserva de dragones, practicaría sus apariciones a diestra y siniestra y su fiesta de cumpleaños lo tenía impaciente. Además se le había metido otra idea en la cabeza y quería que en esos días Harry lo enseñara a perfeccionar su patronus corporeo. Quién mejor que el dueño del patronus más perfecto del mundo mágico para ayudarlo a llegar a sus EXTASIS con un control bastante notable de su espectro.

Un día antes del viaje, cuando se despidió de su novia y ella le preguntó qué quería que le trajera de recuerdo, él sólo le pidió que observara a Velorum por las noches y que podía mandarle una postal o llevarle un tulipán, lo que en realidad le importaba es que pensara en él, tanto como él pensaría en ella.

La despedida de su padrino y Ginny fue mucho más larga, melosa, cursi y requirió nuevamente que el chico se llevara varias horas a Kreacher y a los niños a la casa de su abuela para que pudieran explayarse a solas.

- ¡Has de estar exhausto Sensei! Ahora sí que se la llevaron larga, me llevé a los niños desde las 3 de la tarde y son casi las 8 de la noche, pensé que ya no vendrían a buscarlos.

- ¿Quieres dejar de cronometrarme? Ginny estaba terminando de empacar.

- Sí claro, de "empacarte"…

- Ted Lupin no seas irreverente, respétame jovencito, soy tu padrino.

- Ya lo sé, pero eso no quita que hoy el maratón haya estado bastante largo… y claro que te respeto, pero nunca he sido diplomático contigo porque nunca me acostumbraste a serlo, al contrario querido padrino, entre Ron, George y tú me hicieron todo lo irreverente que soy.

- Bueno eso no puedo discutírtelo, Ginny me dijo alguna vez que estábamos creando a un monstruo y no le creí, en fin, eres caso perdido. Ya nos vamos, los niños están a punto de quedarse dormidos. Mañana pasamos por ti al medio día, vamos a ir a visitar a Ron, James quiere pasar por unas partituras con George, Al dice que no puede soportar un día más si no come un helado de crema morizca y Lily quiere unas pinturas nuevas que llegaron a la tienda de Angelina. Luego a ver qué se nos ocurre hacer en la tarde y hay cena en la Madriguera, ahí veremos a tu abuela, ¡ah!... Y también a "tus suegros".

- Eso me recuerda… ¡Harry tienes que ayudarme! Los abuelos Weasley, ¿Cómo voy a zafarme de la situación? Me van a chantajear toda la noche por no haberles dicho de lo mío con Vicky y que se hayan enterado meses después sólo porque Bill y Fleur les contaron de nuestra parte… No es justo, esto tendría que presenciarlo Victoire también, la salvó el viaje.

- Mmm, si veo que de plano Molly está elevando su nivel de chantaje a punto del llanto haré algo para zafarte, pero si es un nivel moderado no haré nada, no pienso perderme la diversión de la noche, ni privar a los demás del espectáculo "Cómo lograr durante la cena que Ted se arrepienta de haber callado".

- "Ja, ja", muy gracioso… ¡Fue idea de tu sobrina y yo tengo que pagar los platos rotos solo! Pero ya me las cobraré con Victoire cuando regrese (Ted esbozó una sonrisa y una mirada muy pícaras al tiempo que se dirigía a la puerta de la estancia y pensó que Harry no lo había notado).

- Por cierto, tenemos muchos días por si te interesa platicar de "esas cobradas"…

- ¡Oh! Sí, bueno… Harry no es lo mismo, es decir, cuando te hablaba de Naty o de alguna otra chica era más fácil, pero se trata de Vicky.

- Y se trata de ti y es de quien quiero que hablemos, de ti, de lo que sientes, de cómo estás manejando tu relación, haremos a un lado la idea de que la involucrada es mi sobrina ¿vale?

- No será fácil ignorar el hecho de que lo que yo te cuente, pues…

- No es imposible, Ron y yo, cuando empezamos nuestras relaciones con Hermione y Ginny, seguíamos contándonos todo y pidiéndonos consejos el uno al otro, no entrábamos en detalle porque se trataba de lo que yo hacía con su hermana y lo que él hacía con la que es como la mía, pero finalmente nuestra amistad era más firme.

- ¡Vale! Con ese ejemplo me queda claro que sí se puede, ya escogeremos una de estas noches al calor de las "copas de malteada" de Kreacher para tocar el tema.

Y en efecto, después de una divertida tarde con los Potter, Ted dio inicio oficial a sus vacaciones escuchando un buen sermón de la matriarca Weasley en el que reprochaba al mundo que las cosas con los "jóvenes de ahora" habían cambiado tanto, que no daban el peso debido a los compromisos formales ni a la familia… ¿Pero cómo evitar darle peso a la familia? ¡Tomando en cuenta el tamaño de la familia Weasley y anexos!... La realidad de las cosas es que no tuvo escapatoria, aunque para su alivio el tema fue abordado en la sobre mesa de los adultos y eso le evitó tener que explicarle también a la retafila de sobrinos, ellos ya se irían enterando poco a poco.

Sin embargo el joven mago recibió el apoyo tanto de Bill y Fleur como de Harry, que le explicaron a Molly que justamente porque la familia era tan grande y unida, los chicos habían decidido dejar pasar un tiempo para consolidar primero su relación entre ellos y luego dar parte formal a los demás. Al final de la conversación Molly y Arthur se mostraron complacidos con el hecho y dieron descanso al muchacho, quien terminó la velada platicando muy amenamente con sus suegros acerca de lo mucho que se divertiría Victoire esas vacaciones y de lo mucho que la extrañarían los tres.

Esas vacaciones James, Albus y Lily pasarían parte de las mañanas con sus abuelos o en casa de Andrómeda, mientras Harry se presentaba al Ministerio unas cuantas horas para sacar pendientes. Después ya estarían con su padre, con Ted o con sus primos, para ellos lo importante era entretenerse en algo, pero para Ted el tiempo sería aprovechado de otra manera, desde el tercer día de descanso el chico le pidió a Harry que por las tardes lo ayudara a perfeccionar su patronus.

Lupin lograba desde quinto grado un muy buen espectro de un ágil hipogrifo idéntico a Buckbeak, pero quería llegar a los EXTASIS utilizándolo de mensajero, por lo que tenía que practicar su concentración en lograr proyectar su voz en el patronus y de ser posible, más adelante, lograr que fuera casi sólido como el de su padrino, cosa que Harry lograba gracias al excelente control de la energía concentrada en "Cornamenta".

- ¿Ya tiene un nombre?

- ¿Cómo qué si tiene nombre? No es obvio… ¡Es Bucky!

- ¡Ya! Bien, pues concéntrate en Bucky como cuando realizas hechizos en silencio y proyecta tu pensamiento a través del espectro.

- ¡Ah suena muy fácil! Es casi como échale dos cucharadas de sal y medio litro de aceite…

- ¡Lupin concéntrate! Recuerda cuando lo lograste por primera vez.

- Pero para que salga el patronus lo que necesito son cosas positivas y de esas tengo mucho para escoger, pero lo de la concentración…

- Oye pedazo de gnomo, acabas de pasar tu examen de "Transformo-aparición", eres metamorfomago ¿y me sales con que la concentración no es lo tuyo? ¡Por Merlín Ted! No me friegues…

- Está bien, está bien… a ver, entonces en silencio yo… para que hable él… _¡Expecto Patronum!_

Al cabo de tres tardes de práctica Bucky ya lograba balbucear cosas entendibles y Ted se sentía satisfecho con sus logros. Harry se llenaba de orgullo cada que "su muchacho" lograba algo relevante, era un chico que pensaba bien las cosas antes de hacerlas y al final siempre las lograba con éxito porque era atrevido, decidido y firme, en ese aspecto era muy parecido a Remus y Harry lo notaba claramente.

- Mira que tengo aquí…

- ¡Wow padrino! Son unas grandiosas… ¿llaves?... Eh... Uy muy bonitas, nunca había visto unas así, ¿dónde las compraste?…

- No seas payaso, son las llaves de la casa que me van a prestar en la playa animal, para tu fiesta y estas otras son las del yate, ¿Ya le mandaste los datos a tus amigos?

- ¡Ah! ¡Las llaves de la casa! Eso si es genial, gracias, gracias… Sí ya mandé los datos, Sombra ha tenido trabajo estos días llevando las cartas.

- También están avisados mis compadres y los Weasley, Percy se puso sus moños al principio diciendo que tenía cosas muuuuy importantes en el Ministerio pero George empezó a decirle que no se atrevía a hacer "cosas de hombres" y por eso ponía pretextos, suficiente argumento para que terminara diciendo que sí iría pero que regresaría de inmediato si era requerido.

- ¿Y quién lo va a requerir si Kingsley va a estar ahí?

- ¡Va! Déjalo que se haga al importante, le sale muy bien. Aberforth me tiene una buena dotación de bebidas, Hagrid las va a llevar y tu abuela preparará bocadillos por si la pesca no es muy buena, Bill va a llevar el asador, George la carnada porque dice que es especial…

- Oye Harry, ¿es verdad de Aberforth estaba enfermo?

- Es la edad, aunque los magos tendemos a la longevidad no somos inmortales y el buen Aber ya está grande, cuando yo tenía tu edad ya era grande.

- Mmm… es buen tipo, me cae muy bien. Otra que ya tiene varios añitos encima es la Directora McGonagall ¿no?

- ¡Qué va! Esa mujer es un roble, hace poco la vi treparse en una escoba y créeme, parecía que estaba persiguiendo una snitch, tenemos McGonagall para un buen rato.

- Ella siempre ha sido muy buena conmigo, supongo que porque es tu madrina de boda ¿no?

- En realidad es porque eres un excelente muchacho y porque ella quiso mucho a tus padres, como los quisimos todos los de la Orden del Fénix.

- Hagrid siempre me cuenta muchas cosas de mamá y papá, también de lo terribles que eran Ron, Hermione y tú, George, Ginny, Neville y Luna, lo genial es que no han cambiado, cuando ustedes están juntos son dinamita.

- Gajes del oficio, las circunstancias nos forjaron un carácter que nos acomodó tan bien que seguimos siendo como entonces, claro, ahora sin tantos riesgos.

- Recuerdo esa ocasión que la tal Rita Skeeter me quiso entrevistar mientras los esperaba a Ginny y a ti en el recibidor de Gringotts, dijo algo así como "seguramente Harry te ha de estar educando para enfrentar los mayores peligros y ser un héroe"… yo no quiero ser un héroe, a ti te dieron mucha lata por eso.

- "Eso" ya pasó, ahora llevamos una vida bastante normal.

- Pero te siguen pidiendo autógrafos y los padres les dicen a sus hijos que eres "Harry Potter, el Elegido", estudiamos tu historia en varios libros y no sé que tanto verbo más…

- Bueno digamos que es el reconocimiento al esfuerzo realizado, pero créeme, no es nada comparado con lo que viví a tu edad.

- Justamente fue en tu cumple 17 cuando te separaste de Ginny y no fue precisamente porque ella se hubiera ido de vacaciones… las cosas son distintas ahora y mucho te lo debemos a ti Harry, yo te debo mucho, nunca voy a terminar de agradecerte…

- ¡Hey Ted! No hay porque decir que tienes que agradecerme algo, ¡Tú fuiste una bendición en mi vida! Fuiste luz y alegría desde la primera vez que te cargué entre mis brazos, para mí la relación padre-hijo siempre fue muy importante, algo que no tuve con mi padre, que no duró mucho con mi padrino y que entre Remus, Dumbledore, Arthur, Hagrid y Kingsley compensé un poco, pero contigo, contigo a la inversa lo he tenido siempre.

- Pues justamente porque lo hemos tenido siempre te lo agradezco, si para mí es tan facil hacer aparecer mi patronus es porque cosas positivas y recuerdos buenos en mi vida tengo muchos para escoger.

- Y me hace muy feliz que lo digas lobezno. Mientras tenga vida, me esforzaré para que sigas coleccionando recuerdos felices.

Mientras los planes de playa de los chicos estaban en marcha, Suiza era un hermoso escenario para un par de chicas locas por conocer lagos, museos, pasear por pueblitos y montañas, comprar muchas cosas, practicar deportes acuáticos y hablar de miles de cosas "de mujeres"…

- Hoy hemos hecho mucho ejercicio, pero me gusta esto de andar en bicicleta.

- Basilea es una hermosa ciudad, parece de cuento y el Rin es tan mágico, me gustaría regresar con Harry y los niños.

- ¡Hey recuerda que en este viaje estás de soltera Ginny! Nada de Harry y los enanos, es más, hoy en la noche tenemos que hacer vida nocturna, iremos a un restaurante donde cenaremos un poco de vino, trufas de champagne y un gran fondue de chocolate con frutas rojas y malvaviscos para recuperar energías.

- Eso suena exquisito y muy tentador, pero el vino más vale que sea poco o mañana no podremos seguir a Zúrich.

- No importa si nos despertamos tarde mañana, porque también tenemos que ir en la noche a ese barco "Das Schiff" que recorre el Rin y tiene diferentes conciertos, comida y exposiciones.

- Veo que estás dispuesta a sacarle "jugo de calabaza" a estas vacaciones flaca.

- Es que sólo si me la paso muy entretenida evito estar piensa y piensa en cierto metamorfomago y más vale que te entretenga a ti también o te la pasarás pensando en le padrino del susodicho, je, je…

- Bueno supongo que tengo el antídoto para nuestro caso y las compras en Zúrich aminorarán nuestra pena.

- ¡Eso es un hecho!... Oye Ginny, tal vez no tengamos tiempo hoy, pero me gustaría platicar contigo de cierto tema especial que indudablemente tocaré con mi madre, pero después, porque no quiero que crea que si lo hago ahora es porque estoy planeando algo... pronto.

- Mmm… creo saber de qué tema especial quieres hablar y bueno me esforzaré por aclarar tus dudas, pero por favor no me tomes de ejemplo y a tu tío tampoco, porque la verdad es que yo siempre fui muy, ehh, cómo decirlo… ¡precoz!

- ¡Fogosa! Eso dicen Ron y George.

- Y mira quiénes lo dicen, pero sí, algo hay de cierto, es que eso lo traemos en los genes… ¡ups! Probablemente tú también.

- Tal vez, pero creo que me controla un poco la combinación Delacour, lo que me preocupa es que ese control no sea suficiente ante la combinación Lupin Tonks que resultó peor que la Potter Weasley y que la verdad me encanta.

- ¿Peor? Lo dudo, je, je, pero estoy bien enterada de cómo se las gasta mi muchachito. Mira si quieres vamos a ese lugar que se ve justo a la orilla del río, parece un café y ahí platicamos ¿vale?

Tía y sobrina estacionaron sus bicicletas en un café que tenía cómodas sillas y pintorescas sombrillas a la orilla del Rin, pidieron bebidas de chocolate y muffins para dar inicio a lo que sería una interesante plática entre chicas.

- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que te preocupa?

- Varias cosas en realidad… ¿Cómo sabré si ya estoy lista? ¿Cuánto debo esperar? ¿Qué va a pasar, Cómo debo actuar? Es decir, no sé si es agradable o no, si me va agustar o no y luego, bueno hay otras cosas como precauciones, cuidados… ¿Crees que exagero, que le doy más importancia de la que tiene?

- ¡Uff! a ver, vamos por partes. Primero creo que le das el peso justo, no se trata de cualquier cosa, se trata de compartir algo muy especial con el chico que amas y que te ama, no es como ir de compras y escoger una blusa.

- Pero ¿Cuándo es el momento ideal?

- No hay fecha ni horario, tu corazón se coordinará con tu cuerpo en el momento ideal… bueno espero que Fleur no se entere que te estoy diciendo esto, aunque recuerdo perfecto que ella y Bill… ehh, mira Vicky es lógico que tengas dudas de lo que tienes que hacer y si te va a gustar o no y desde ahorita te digo que la primera vez no será la mejor para ti, pero no dejará de ser mágica si hay amor, además él será tu guía y cómplice en esto, después cuando asimiles lo que significa, créeme que lo disfrutarás siempre y cada vez más.

La plática llevó un par de horas en las que la adolescente se atrevió a preguntar y aclarar muchas cosas. Ginny entraba en constantes ataques de risa al no poder evitar aterrizar los comentarios directamente nombrando a Ted o a Harry, pero lo más importante es que dejó más tranquila a su sobrina en todo lo referente al tema. Esa noche cenaron fondue de chocolate y pasaron varias horas divertidas en el barco del paseo nocturno. Exhaustas y con los pies adoloridos de tanto bailar, llegaron a su hotel muy sonrientes, abrazadas y con los zapatos en las manos, continuaron platicando en su habitación hasta la 4 de la mañana sin preocuparse por la hora en la que abrirían los ojos después, porque definitivamente todo lo ocurrido ese día había valido la pena.

El fin de semana intermedio de las vacaciones fue el elegido para la reunión de los chicos, los niños estarían bajo el cuidado de Molly, Fleur, Hermione, Angelina y Audrey desde el viernes por la tarde, ya que todos los involucrados se darían cita en la casa de playa a partir de las 4 pm. Harry, Ted y Kreacher dejaron a los niños después de la comida y se aparecieron en el lugar para preparar las cosas y recibir a los invitados.

- Me llegó postal de Vicky y traía una tableta de chocolate envinado buenísima, me dice que se la están pasando de lujo y que no han dejado de comer y comer, a ver quien la aguanta después cuando sólo coma lechuga y quiera que todos comamos lo mismo que ella.

- ¡Mujeres!... Pásame esas bolsas, son platos y vasos desechables… A mí también me llegó un paquetito de Gin con dulces para los niños y para Kreacher y una foto de ambas en una pradera, aunque no me dice nada de comida me comenta que se han comprado medio Suiza… Ven, ayúdame a poner sillas y una mesa larga en el jardín, ¡ah! Y hay que checar cuántas camas y catres hay para aparecer los que hagan falta.

- La casa es bastante cómoda amo, Kreacher ya la ha recorrido, hay tres cuartos y el ático es muy espacioso, creo que nos acomodaremos sin problema.

- De todas maneras hay que adaptar el cuartito del muelle para Hagrid, le quedará más cómodo que cualquier lugar de la casa, además seguro traerá a Tangly, así que también hay que pensar en ese perro porque está más grande que cualquiera de nosotros.

- Harry vamos a ver el yate por dentro, desde aquí se ve genial.

- Terminemos con los detalles de la casa primero y luego vamos a ver las cosas del muelle, tenemos dos horas antes de que empiecen a aparecerse los demás.

- ¿George traerá todo para la pesca?

- Él y Arthur traen cañas, cordeles, plomadas, carnada especial y no sé que tantas cosas más.

- ¡Perfecto! Me muero de la emoción, este fin de semana promete ser excelente.

- ¡Tal como te lo mereces campeón, por tus 17!

El primero en llegar al lugar fue Hagrid, quien apareció directamente cerca del muelle con Tangly en brazos y un cargamento de botellas en una back pack, minutos después Arthur, Bill y Louis aparecían en el jardín junto con el asador, para las 4:30 p.m. todos los invitados ya estaban dejando sus cosas en las habitaciones de la casa.

- Eres un exagerado George, ¡5 de la mañana para ir de pesca! Ni los peces han despertado a esa hora…

- Hermanito, es justamente para poder llegar a buena hora a una zona donde los peces abunden y aprovechemos las primeras horas del día para regresar temprano, ¡así se pesca Ron!

- ¿Y qué se pesca por aquí Harry?

- No sé Neville… ¿peces?

- ¡Ya!... Qué tipo de peces grandísimo necio.

- Mmm… ¿De mar?... Es que yo no soy el bueno en la pesca, yo sólo conseguí el yate, pregúntales a Arthur y a George, ellos sí saben, Bill y yo somos más campiranos, excursionistas, menos acuáticos.

- Pues mira Neville, encontraremos banco de sardinas cerca de la orilla y ya en mar abierto seguro hay arenque, mero, robalo, mojarras, lisas y un buen surtido de cangrejo.

- Oigan, un amigo de mi padre dice que la gente del agua que vive por estas costas son más agresivas que las de los lagos, ¿qué hay de cierto?

- Pues Tom, muchacho, nunca hemos recibido ningún reporte por ataque a muggles, no creo que tengamos problemas.

- Papá tiene razón, nunca se ha reportado nada serio al Ministerio, además, qué podría pasar si el yate estará lleno de magos altamente calificados.

- ¡Bájale Percy! El chico sólo está saciando su curiosidad. Miren chicos no se preocupen, va a ser divertido, una vez anclados sacaremos las cañas y nos llenaremos de peces, los más atrevidos pueden ponerse guantes y pescar a cordel directo.

- ¿Sin caña tío George?

- Sí Louis, así pesco yo, la caña me parece más deportiva, a tu abuelo le gusta porque lo hace sentir muy muggle, pero yo prefiero medir fuerzas cara a cara con el pez.

- Yo también pesco sin caña, me gusta más.

- Bueno Hagrid, es que no creo que haya una caña del tamaño de tus delicadas manitas.

- Búrlate Ronald Weasley, pero ya veremos de qué lado caen más mojarras.

- ¡Hey! ¿Miren qué trajo la marea? Pensé que no llegabas compadre.

- ¿Cómo crees Harry? Tengo que brindar por Ted, pero bueno ya sabes que siempre hay algún asunto de última hora que diario retrasa mi salida del Ministerio.

- ¿Todo bien Jefe, requieres que vaya al Ministerio?

- ¡Por las barbas de Dumbledore! Percy, yo salgo huyendo de ahí y tú quieres regresar… No muchacho, todo está bien, relájate.

- Pues Kingsley dijiste la palabra mágica, propongo un brindis por mi yerno, por los 17 de Ted que han sido un muy buen pretexto para esta excelente reunión… Por Ted Lupin… ¡Salud!

- ¡Salud! ¡Salud!

- Oye hijo, disculpa que pregunte, pero a ti no te conozco.

- ¡Ay perdón! Tienes razón Bill, no les he presentado, él es Gregor, nuestra nueva adquisición, je, je, es novio de Niccole la amiga de Vicky y ahora es parte de la banda.

- Mucho gusto, Ted y los chicos me contaron que este grupo era genial y veo que se quedaron cortos, es un placer, de veras.

- Bienvenido Gregor, no creas mucho de lo malo que estos cuatro te cuenten de nosotros, a veces exageran.

- De ustedes se sabe mucho por boca de mucha gente señor, son leyenda.

- Nada de señor y nada de leyendas, no somos tan viejos, 34 años no es nada, llámame Ron y siéntete en confianza ¿vale?

- De acuerdo Ron, pero tienes que contarme de tus aventuras en Hogwarts, igual tú George, en el colegio vaya que son leyenda…

- Mmm… no sé por qué lo dices, a menos que se hayan publicado las bitácoras de Finch, je, je… Oigan este whisky está buenísimo, brindo a la salud de Aberforth, lástima que no haya venido.

- Cuando mejore de salud organizaremos otra para que pueda venir.

- Que te escuche Fleur organizando la que sigue, a ver si le hace gracia.

- Ni me digas Charlie, ella y Dominique se quedaron solas este fin de semana, creo que se iban a ir con Gabrielle y su familia. ¿Bueno qué les parece si empezamos a asar algunas salchichas y algo de carne?

- ¡Excelente propuesta Bill!, muero de hambre.

- Ron… tú siempre tienes hambre, la comida siempre es excelente idea para ti.

- Percy si no quieres comer ponte a jugar ajedrez, canta con George o ve a ver qué encuentras en la playa, yo me hago cargo de tus salchichas.

- Vamos Ron… Bill, tú, Kreacher y yo nos haremos cargo de la cena; King, Hagrid y Arthur mantengan listas las bebidas para todos; George, Charlie, chicos les toca amenizar; Neville y Percy, les avisaremos cuando la cena esté lista para que nos ayuden a servir… hoy no podemos desvelarnos mucho porque mañana la actividad inicia muy temprano.

Desde las 5:30 a.m. el grupo completo se hacía a alta mar, al cabo de un par de horas, Arthur "el capitán del barco", ancló en una buena zona donde estuvieron pescando, platicando y botaneando con un clima muy bueno hasta poco más de las 11 de la mañana, hora en la que emprendieron regreso a tierra firme. La pesca fue abundante y variada, todos lo hicieron sin usar la magia, excepto por el hecho de que utilizaron "carnada fascinadora" cortesía de Sortilegios Weasley, que tenía cierta poción que resultaba irresistible para los peces. Todos disfrutaron del estilo de Hagrid que terminaba tomando a los peces por la cola una vez que los acercaba con el cordel y los lanzaba al interior del yate, además de aprender muy buenas técnicas de pesca de George y su padre. Antes de las 2 p.m. ya se encontraban en casa preparando la comida recién salida del mar.

Por la noche, aunque estaban muy cansados, organizaron una fogata y alrededor de esta cantaron, comieron y bebieron hasta bien avanzada la madrugada. No abrieron los ojos antes del medio día del domingo, dieron un recorrido por el pueblo, comieron pastel de cumpleaños adelantado y antes de que el sol les regalara sus últimos rayos empacaron para la retirada. Efectivamente fue un fin de semana excelente para toda la banda y un muy buen festejo de la mayoría de edad de Ted.


	20. Chapter 20 Recuerdos extraviados

**CAPÍTULO XX – Recuerdos extraviados.**

Un día antes del regreso a clases, los Potter y Ted se reunieron en El Refugio desde temprano para recibir a las viajeras. Las chicas probablemente compraron medio Suiza, se acabaron toda la producción de chocolate de esa temporada y caminaron más de lo que lo habían hecho ese primer cuatrimestre del año, pero estaban felices y lo expresaron en cada una de sus anécdotas.

- ¿Y las persiguieron muchos galanes?

- Pues a decir verdad a mí ni me volteaban a ver, Ginny se robaba todas las miradas.

- No exageres Victoire, tú no te quedabas atrás, creo que nunca pagamos un postre, siempre terminaban sirviéndolo como "cortesía de la casa" y se lo asentaban directo a la güera.

- ¿Ves Harry? Y nosotros cuidando a los niños.

- ¡Ah! Pero tuvieron su reunión del club de chicos.

- Sí Vicky, pero nena justamente fue "de chicos", lo más femenino que tuvimos fueron las mojarras que pescamos y de hecho creo que esos peces son hermafroditas, o sea que tampoco cuentan.

- Bueno Ted, pero Ginny y yo pensamos en ustedes todo el tiempo, les mandamos postales y dulces, les compramos muchos regalitos, bueno eso a todos, pero mira, aquí te traigo algo…

Victoire sacó de una mochila hechizada con encantamiento de extensión indetectable, un album fotográfico muggle que en su interior, en lugar de fotografías, traía una notita escrita en todos y cada uno de los lugares que la chica había visitado; en servilletas de los restaurantes, tickets de autobuses, boletos de teatro o museos, etc. cada nota tenía alguna frase o pensamiento para su novio: "hoy es una noche estrellada pero me falta mi estrella más brillante", "el sabor de una trufa de chocolate suizo se queda corto comparado con el sabor de tus besos", "la obra era acerca de una bonita historia de amor, pero nuestro guión sigue siendo el mejor de todos", etc. Cada que el muchacho avanzaba leyendo un par de notas, el tono de su cabello iba tornándose rojo hasta quedar tan encendido como el de Ginny. Terminó de hojear rápidamente el album y sin palabra alguna abrazó a su chica y le plantó un besazo enorme, olvidando el "pequeño detalle" de que estaban sentados junto a Louis, Dominique, Ginny, Harry, Bill y Fleur.

- Ehh disculpen la interrupción, pero tal vez puedan dejar sus muestras de cariño para cuando "los padres de la chica" no estemos presenten querido yerno.

- ¡Ay, perdón Bill, lo siento Fleur! Yo… es que la extrañé mucho y este detalle estuvo genial, no puedes negarlo.

- Ya lo sé pero todavía no me acostumbro a verlos así, oye más respeto, se supone que deberían ser discretos frente a tus suegros ¿no?

- ¡Oh Bill queguido!, Ted tiene tanta confiagnza con nosotrogs que dudo mucho que se esfuegce en seg discgreto, así que segá mejog que te vayas acostumbragndo.

- No Fleur cómo crees, pregúntales a Louis y a Dominique, la verdad soy muy bien portado pero llevaba dos semanas sin verla, ya no me aguantaba.

- Ehh pues hablando de "ya no aguantarse" nosotros nos retiramos, vamos a llevar a los niños con sus abuelos y de ahí nos vamos a la casa para que Ginny desempaque.

- ¿Un día más con los abuelos?, pero Harry los tuvieron todas las mañanas.

- Un día más, ya se lo había dicho a Molly, no quiero que te interrumpan mientras "desempacas" pequeña.

- Esas son las ventajas del matrimonio mi querido yerno, a diferencia de tu padrino, tú no puedes "desempacar" nada con Vicky porque ahí si te rompo la cara.

- Me queda claro el punto Bill, no te preocupes, je, je. Creo que yo también me despido, voy a casa a preparar mis cosas del colegio, nos vemos mañana aquí para que Harry nos lleve de regreso a Hogwarts, si es que su actividad de bienvenida del día de hoy no lo deja muy exhausto.

- ¡Ted Lupin! ¿Qué te he dicho de ese tipo de comentarios muchacho igualado?

- ¿Qué soy caso perdido? Y que tendrás que aprender a vivir con ellos… Que pasen bonita tarde todos, ahh y Ginny, no me lo canses mucho que el lunes tiene que trabajar.

El mes de abril en Hogwarts cerró con el cumpleaños de Ted y con la presión de los entrenamientos para la final de Quidditch que se jugaría en mayo, sin olvidar los EXTASIS que se aplicarían a principios de junio. Las presiones de los días finales en la escuela dejaban poco tiempo de esparcimiento a los chicos y sus cartas y contacto con el exterior aminoraban, pero siempre se mantenían en contacto con la familia y al tanto de los sucesos del mundo exterior al Castillo, que muy seguido llegaban a ser fuera de lo común.

Una mañana aparentemente tranquila, Ginny se encontraba revisando la próxima publicación deportiva del Diario El Profeta, en la que aparecería un artículo especial de las Arpías de Holyhead, equipo para el que ella había jugado durante varios años y con el cual guardaba excelente relación. De pronto una gran movilización empezó a notarse por los pasillos y los reporteros de diversas secciones empezaron a arrebatarse el paso por las chimeneas.

- ¿Qué pasa Jordan, por qué tanto alboroto? ¿A dónde van todos?

- No estoy bien enterado pero parece que van al Callejón Diagon, creo que hubo un ataque o un intento de robo en una de las tiendas o algo así.

- ¿Un ataque? ¡Mis hermanos y mis cuñadas trabajan ahí! Tengo que hablar con Harry… Nos vemos Jordan, voy al Ministerio, tengo que… ¿Percy? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué pasa, estás muy pálido?

- Tranquila chaparra, vine por ti, Fleur y mamá irán por todos los chicos al Centro Escolar de Aprendices y se los llevarán a la Madriguera, los demás están bien pero Ron…

- ¿Ron? ¿Qué pasa con Ron, quieres explicarme qué demonios pasa?

- Veo que aún no lo sabes… Ginny intentaron robar un pedido especial que George hizo para Sortilegios, entraron 3 magos encapuchados y tomaron por sorpresa al gemelo, justo lo estaban atando cuando Ron llegó para llevarle unas donas de desayuno y se encontró con la escena.

- ¿Qué? ¡Robar en Sortilegios! ¿Pero quién? ¿Qué le hicieron a Ron? ¿Y George, está bien?

- Ron los atacó para liberar a George, el gemelo logró zafarse y atacar, ambos se defendieron pero uno de los maleficios alcanzó a Ronald, ahora está en San Mugo y sigue inconciente. Vine a buscarte para que vayamos al hospital, Harry está haciéndose cargo de encontrar a los dos atacantes que lograron escapar, el tercero ya está detenido pero también está en San Mugo.

- ¡Vamos Percy no perdamos tiempo!, vamos a ver a Ron.

Cuando Percy y Ginny llegaron al hospital se encontraron con Arthur, Molly, George, Bill y Charlie.

- Máma, papá… ¿Cómo está Ron? ¿Y Hermione?

- Tranquilos, Ron acaba de despertar y Hermione está ahora con él.

- ¿Y los niños, pensé que se quedarían en la Madriguera?

- Ahí están con Fleur, Angelina y Audrey.

- George ¿Tú estás bien? ¿Te hicieron daño?

- Yo estoy bien chaparra, el problema por el momento lo tenemos detrás de esa puerta.

- ¿Qué pasa con Ron? ¿Qué tiene mi hermanito?

- Percy, Ginny… Ron está aparentemente bien si hablamos de lo físico, a lo mucho le quedará una cicatriz en la parte posterior del cuello que fue donde recibió el impacto del maleficio, pero… tiene una pérdida temporal de memoria.

- Define "pérdida temporal" George…

- Los sanadores dicen que es muy probable que recupere la memoria en unos días.

- Que es "muy probable"… ¿Eso significa que puede no recuperarla?

- Pues no se descarta esa posibilidad, pero dan más diagnósticos positivos que negativos.

- Bueno pero viéndonos y hablando con él, con Hermione y sus hijos…

- Eso haremos hijo, Hermione decidió que se van a quedar en la Madriguera hasta que tu hermano se recupere y ella pedirá vacaciones en el Ministerio para estar junto con los niños todo el tiempo a su lado.

- Todos estaremos ayudando a que recuerde, yo ya me comuniqué a Rumania, al rato iré por equipaje y regresaré para quedarme unos días.

- Disculpen, ¿la familia Weasley?

- Sí señorita, somos nosotros.

- Acaban de autorizar visitas permanentes hasta de 4 personas para la habiltación del señor Ronald Weasley.

- Muchas gracias por avisarnos enfermera. Mamá, papá vayan con George. Charlie, la chaparra, Percy y yo entramos cuando ustedes salgan.

- Vamos Molly, mi vida es importante que tu hijo te vea.

Molly, Arthur y George entraron a la habitación de Ron en la que se encontraba Hermione y el sanador que estaba atendiendo el caso.

- ¡Ronie hijo, mi pequeño!

- Ehh… ¡Hola!... Sólo para corroborar el dato… ¿Ustedes son?

- Molly y Arthur Weasley, tus padres amor y él es tu hermano George, el que fue víctima del ataque igual que tú.

- ¡Oh mucho gusto, encantado! Hermione dice que tengo una familia muy grande y tengo dos hijos maravillosos... ¿no es genial?

- Sí mi cielo, tienes una familia muy grande que te quiere mucho y haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para que pronto regresen tus recuerdos.

- Bueno señores yo me despido, no cansen mucho a mi paciente. Ronald vendré a verte por la tarde.

- Gracias doc, hasta la tarde… ¿George? Cuéntame qué pasó exactamente.

- Verás hermano, casi acababa de abrir Sortilegios, mi tienda de bromas e inventos, cuando llegaron tres tipos con capuchas y varita en mano preguntándome por el cargamento del nuevo "Alegrorio" que me llegó hace dos días de Alemania.

- ¿Alegrorio? ¿Qué es eso?

- Es una poción que viene en unos bombones y tiene el efecto de poner "de buenas" o "muy simpáticos" a aquellos que la toman. Es una poción sociabilizadora y ya es la segunda remesa de bombones que pido, yo mismo desarollé la fórmula con éxito, de hecho tú me ayudaste, la probamos en nosotros mismos, tuvimos tardes muy amenas, pero la encargamos con nuestro proveedor de comestibles rellenos que está en Alemania. No tengo idea para qué los querían ni cómo se enteraron que el cargamento nuevo ya había llegado, eso lo está averiguando Harry. La cosa es que entraron hasta la oficina, inmovilizaron a Kara mi ayudante y luego a mí, estaban a punto de atarme cuando tú llegaste con el desayuno y te percataste de la situación, me zafaste del hechizo que me tenía inmovilizado y alcanzaste a lanzar un par de ataques en lo que yo me incorporaba y los atacaba también, pero uno de ellos te lanzó un hechizo que te dejó inconciente tres horas y bueno, ahora resulta que eres un "hombre nuevo" que no recuerda nada de su pasado.

- ¡Vaya! Supongo que no tenemos muchos días como este ¿no?

- No hermano, generalmente tenemos días excelentes y así serán de nuevo, ya verás.

- Mamá, papá, acérquense por favor, quiero verlos más de cerca.

- Claro hijo, aquí estamos.

- Tengo una esposa muy hermosa ¿no creen? y una madre muy guapa.

- ¡Ay cielo, bendito sea tu Fénix de la Guarda!, habrás perdido la memoria, pero tu carácter y salamería parecen estar intactos.

- ¿Soy muy salamero madre?

- Eres el mejor mi pequeño pecoso.

- Voy a pedirle a Ginny que pase a ver a Ron, para que pueda ir a buscar a Harry y nos traiga noticias de las averiguaciones del caso.

- ¿Ginny? ¿Quién es Ginny? Sentí algo en el estómago con ese nombre, parecido a lo que sentí cuando Hermi mencionó los nombres de Rosie y Hugo.

- Es que es tu favorita cielo, es tu hermanita y es tu consentida, claro que debes sentir algo al escuchar su nombre.

- Quiero verla y también quiero ver a mis hijos.

- A tus hijos los verás cuando hayas descansado un poco amor, a Ginny voy a buscarla en este momento y yo me quedaré afuera.

- Vamos Hermi, yo me quedo afuera con los chicos para que puedas entrar de nuevo con la chaparra. Hermano estaré afuera con los demás por si me necesitas.

- ¿Los demás?

- Hijo, afuera están Bill, Charlie y Percy, también son hermanos tuyos y aún falta Harry, que prácticamente es tu otro yo.

- ¿En serio? ¡Wow! Eso sí que es tener familia.

Hermione prefirió que Charlie entrara con Ginny para que vieran a Ron y luego él pudiera ir por sus cosas a Rumania y ella fuera a buscar a Harry. Mientras la segunda ronda de visitas entraba al cuarto de Ron, Hermione fue a la Madriguera para dar noticias a las otras esposas y a los pequeños.

- Hola hermanito, siempre dije que con ese carácter tuyo terminarías perdiendo la cabeza.

- ¡Charlie!... ¡Intento de Troll, no bromees con eso! Ronie, ¿te sientes bien?

- Por lo que veo ninguno de nosotros nació con un solo gen de seriedad.

- Mmm… al rato que entre Percy me das de nuevo tu opinión.

- ¡Oh! Je, je de acuerdo… estoy bien Ginny, bueno no recuerdo si antes estaba mejor pero digamos que sólo me duele un poco la cabeza. Ven, acércate, mamá dice que eres mi hermana consentida.

- Y la única, por cierto, pero sí algo hay de eso, nadie ha tenido tantas discusiones, pleitos y reconciliaciones contigo como yo, bueno tal vez Hermione me haga la competencia, pero yo te conocí varios años antes así que me quedo con el título. Además soy esposa de tu mejor amigo, eres mi padrino de boda y el padrino de mi hijo mayor.

- Entonces tú eres mi consentida, George por lo que veo es como mi cómplice y amigo de todos los días ¿y tú Charlie?

- Yo vivo en Rumania, así que no me ves a diario pero siempre hemos compartido nuestro gusto por el deporte y las cosas riesgosas, por ejemplo, tú cazabas magos tenebrosos en el colegio y yo trabajo con dragones.

- ¡Dragones! ¡Wow!

- Exacto Ronald, ¡Wow! es la palabra, tu hermano Charlie siempre ha sido tu ídolo hijo.

- ¡Vaya! Qué interesante es esto de conocer a la familia, je, je.

Al cabo de un rato, Charlie y Ginny se despidieron y cedieron el turno a Bill y a Percy.

- ¡Sabandija! ¿A caso siempre tienes que andar llamando la atención? No podías simplemente coger un resfriado, ¡Ah no! ¡Tenías que perder la memoria!

- ¿Y tú "scarface", eres?

- Bill, tu hermano mayor, así que me debes respeto… Debo aprovechar que ahora no recuerdas que nunca me lo has tenido, a lo mejor logro que empieces a hacerlo, nunca es demasiado tarde.

- Bill… ¿Qué te pasó en el rostro hermano?

- Larga historia, ya te la contaré, fue el ataque de un hombre lobo.

- ¿Un hombre lobo? Y George con una oreja maldita... Bueno papá, mamá, ¿A caso ninguno de nosotros es normal? ¿O a caso esa tarea te tocó a ti?, tú debes ser Percy ¿no?

- Así es peque, Percy Ignatius, casado con Audrey, padre de Molly y Lucy, trabajo con papá, Hermione y Harry en el Ministerio…

- Ok, ok, sólo me interesa saber de ti en este momento, ya tendremos tiempo después para que me platiques del mundo, lo único que les puedo decir ahora es que aunque no recuerdo nada de nada, me muero de ganas de recuperar la memoria, todos ustedes son geniales y son mi familia, no quiero perder eso.

- Y no nos perderás nunca cielo, siempre hemos estado contigo y siempre lo estaremos mi niño.

- Gracias mamá.

La familia y amigos estuvieron todo el día al pendiente de Ron, que por indicaciones de su sanador de cabecera tendría que permanecer dos días en observación antes de poder ir a recuperarse a casa. Las averiguaciones y persecuciones del caso retrasaron la aparición de Harry en el hospital hasta las 5 de la tarde, para esa hora Ron ya había visto a toda la familia, incluyendo a sus hijos, cuñadas y algunos amigos cercanos, sólo tenía la curiosidad de conocer a su tan mencionado cuñado Harry que en teoría era su mejor amigo, pero que aún no había llegado a verlo.

- Buenas tardes Molly, acabo de saludar a Arthur y a los chicos en la cafetería, hola Medusa ¿todo bien flaca?... Ron, hermano ¿Cuántas veces te dije que esas donas glaseadas terminarían haciéndote daño? Te dije que las sacaras de tu dieta o afectarían tu salud, aunque para serte sincero, jamás pensé que serían la causa de que perdieras la memoria.

- Supongo, dado la confianza de tus palabras y que vienes de la mano de mi hermana, que tú eres Harry, mi mejor amigo.

- Soy tu conciencia, tu ejemplo a seguir, lo mejor que la vida ha puesto en tu camino… y el hombre más miserable del mundo si no te tengo de mi lado hermano.

- Y si tanto me quieres ¿Por qué no habías venido a verme, eh?

- Ron, hijo, estás en proceso de reconocer a los tuyos y ya aprenderás que Harry no es precisamente común cielo, todos lo mantuvimos informado de tu salud durante el día, por lo que él no se detuvo hasta encerrar a tus agresores, por eso está llegando hasta ahora, por cierto Harry querido ¿ya comiste algo?

- Ginny me llevó un sándwich hace rato, no te preocupes Molly, me desquitaré en la cena, lo único que quiero ahora es abrazar a este sujeto dentro del cuál, en algún lugar, habita mi mejor amigo.

Harry pasó la tarde con Hermione al lado de su amigo, contándole varias de sus aventuras, respondiendo a miles de preguntas, haciendo bromas que curiosamente Ron entendía perfectamente y las disfrutaba de modo brutal.

- ¿Y quiénes fueron los ladrones Harry? ¿Qué querían?

- Eran traficantes, vendedores piratas, querían el cargamento de George para venderlo en el mercado negro, pero ya dos están en Askaban y el otro los alcanzará cuando salga de aquí. Estoy seguro que no tardarás en regresar animal, no podrías pasar mucho tiempo sin mi recuerdo, soy vital para ti sabes.

- Te han dicho que tienes problemas con tus niveles de ego.

- Negativo, mis admiradores piensan que no tengo problemas con nada... Pero tendrías que escuchar cómo te expresas normalmente de ti mismo, eso es a lo que llamo vanidad, je, je, mi ahijado hace excelentes imitaciones tuyas, seguro les darán permiso de venir a visitarte una tarde, le pediremos que te imite para que te veas tal cual sueles ser.

- ¿Quién es tu ahijado?

- Ah es Ted Lupin mi vida, es hijo de quien fuera nuestro mejor maestro de DCAO, después de Harry claro, y uno de los mejores amigos de su padre y su padrino, él y su esposa murieron en la Gran Batalla y el chico creció como parte de los Potter y los Weasley, de hecho ahora es novio de Vicky tu sobrina, la hija mayor de Bill.

- Y también es un graciosito como el resto de esta familia, supongo.

- Si lo dices por lo de las imitaciones, digamos que él está más allá de ser graciosito, él es un "profesional", je, je, es metamorfomago.

- Insisto… ¿Nadie es normal en esta familia? ¡Hasta los parientes políticos y anexos son casos para análisis profundo!

- Mira hermanito, créeme que esa característica es lo que más amas de nuestra gran familia y para casos de análisis, definitivamente tú eres el más interesante Ronald Weasley.

El fin de semana inmediato al ataque de George y Ron, la Directora de Hogwarts autorizó que Ted, Vicky, Dominique y Louis visitaran a su tío, de hecho la misma Minerva McGonagall, Hagrid y Neville fueron a visitarlo. Cada visita, cada anécdota, los cuidados de la familia, las pociones y sesiones de regresión que Ron recibía, ocasionaban que la memoria del pelirojo se sacudiera cada vez más fuerte, rugiendo desde su interior, dispuesta a regresar por completo. Fueron dos largas semanas para Hermione y sus hijos, dos semanas en las que su padre se esforzaba por recordar cuál era el sabor de helado que más les gustaba, cuál había sido su primera palabra, cuándo habían hecho su primer vuelo en escoba o qué les había regalado para Navidad. Era un poco desesperante para todos, pero una madrugada a mediados del mes de mayo...

- Ron… Ron… regresa a la cama cielo, hace mucho que no caminabas dormido, Ron ven a dormir… ¡Ron!

- ¡Ahhh! Cielos Herm, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que cuando ande de zonámbulo me trates con sutileza? No ves que siempre me agarras desprevenido, además ¿Qué demonios hacemos en casa de mis padres?

- ¡Oh Ron! ¡Amor has vuelto! ¿Ron recuerdas tu pasado, es decir, te sientes bien amor?

- ¿He vuelto? ¿Pues a dónde fui? ¿De qué hablas? Creo que la que no se siente bien es otra…

Hermione abrazó a su esposo como si no lo hubiera visto en años, las caricias se tornaron apasionadas en cuestión de minutos, Ron sentía un deseo desesperado por perderse entre los brazos de su esposa, Hermione extrañaba tanto las caricias de su pelirojo, ambos necesitaban compensar dos semanas de no haber estado juntos. Después de largos momentos de intercambiar el amor y la pasión que había sido detenida durante los días de amnesia, finalmente, enredado entre las sábanas y el cuerpo de su amada, Ron había regresado por completo.

- Es imposible Herm, imposible que hubiera olvidado todo de ti, eres lo mejor que tengo, cómo podría olvidar tus besos, tus caricias, tu cuerpo que me vuelve loco, la sensación de estar entre tus brazos…

- En realidad amor no sé si eso lo olvidaste, porque aunque no recordabas ni tu sabor favorito de pastel, intentaste seducirme en más de una ocasión y tus tácticas eran las mismas.

- ¿Y lo logré?

- Por poco, pero no cedí y no porque no quisiera, sino porque en realidad no estabas ahí, así que era como no estar completamente contigo, ¿me entiendes?

- Hiciste bien, no iba a ser lo mismo estar con un intento de mí a estar por completo conmigo, como estamos ahora, además iba a ser raro pensar que me pusieras el cuerno conmigo mismo. Princesa, quiero ver a los niños, muero de ganas de abrazarlos.

- Están dormidos aún amor, mejor descansamos un rato y temprano les damos la sorpresa a todos. Estoy tan feliz Ron, estaba tan preocupada, te amo tanto que la idea de que no recordaras toda nuestra historia me ponía muy triste.

- Herm, ¿Qué hubieras hecho si no recuperaba la mamoria? ¿Hubieras tratado de empezar de nuevo?

- Una y mil veces tonto, voy a estar a tu lado siempre, voy a luchar por tu amor siempre, aunque tuviera que empezar desde cero.

- Eres magnífica Granger, a veces me pongo a analizar qué demonios habré hecho tan pero tan bien que el destino y la buena fortuna me premiaron con tu amor.

- Ya ves, hay quienes nacen con suerte, yo a veces también analizo qué demonios hiciste para tenerme tan enamorada de ti, je, je.

- ¡Oh vaya! ¿Y a qué conclusión ha llegado señora Weasley?

- A ninguna, qué no sé qué hiciste pero no me importa, igual te amo y eso es lo único que vale para mí.

- Te adoro princesa, abrázame, no me sueltes, no me dejes ir de nuevo.


	21. Chapter 21 Diversas Victorias

**CAPÍTULO XXI – Diversas "Victorias".**

El regreso de Ron tenía a familiares y amigos muy contentos, todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad, incluyendo las actividades cotidianas del mismo convaleciente que insistió en regresar al trabajo cuanto antes para no perder clientela. Hermione también regresó al Ministerio y a partir del día en que su esposo recuperó sus recuerdos, ella se dio a la tarea de empezar a escribir un libro con sus propias memorias que daba inicio a partir del momento en que se enteró oficialmente que era una bruja. En el planeaba plasmar con lujo de detalle todo lo que había sido su vida desde que empezó a vivirla en el mundo mágico, lo que había aprendido, las aventuras de cada año escolar en Hogwarts, el apoyo de sus padres y su interacción con el mundo muggle, los años después del colegio, su matrimonio y sus hijos, quería dejar escrito todo lo que la hacía feliz, no estaba dispuesta a pasar esa sensación de vacío nunca más.

Y si de libros se trataba, los que estaban sumergidos en ellos eran los estudiantes de Hogwarts, dada la cercanía de los exámenes finales. Pero antes de esos inevitables hechos jugarían la final de la Copa de Quidditch, que si bien significaba una gran ventaja a la Casa ganadora en las cuentas generales, no le garantizaba el triunfo de la Copa de las Casas al final del curso escolar.

Hufflepuff y Gryffindor se disputarían primero y segundo lugar, Slytherin ya tenía el tercero y Ravenclaw había quedado en cuarto debido a varias lesiones y enfremedades en los titulares del equipo que los hizo jugar la mayoría de las veces con los suplentes.

- ¿Coincide la clase de Harry con la final?

- No Tom, la clase de DCAO será una semana después del juego.

- Lástima, la hubiera juntado como la de hace un año, ni manera ¿También vendrá dos días?

- Si, con los de quinto y con nosotros.

- La verdad me causa emoción esa clase, es como recibir instrucciones del mejor, digo, tu padrino es casi leyenda, aparece en los libros y toda esa historia tan increíble, lo mejor del caso es que es tan joven y tan agradable.

- ¡Ya! ¿O sea, desde cuándo es tu ídolo? Lo conoces desde hace años Tom, de haber sabido que lo admirabas tanto te hubiera vendido autógrafos o alguna camisa suya desde antes.

- Bueno para ti es normal, siempre te has entrenado con él, pero para los demás es una oportunidad muy buena que no tiene cualquiera.

- Pues todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts la tienen dos veces, desde hace mucho. Pero tienes razón, Harry es muy bueno en lo suyo y es muy buen maestro, ¿Me pregunto si algún día, cuando se retire, aceptará dar clases aquí? ¿Te conté que en vacaciones me enseñó a perfeccionar mi patronus?

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué fue lo que aprendiste?

- Ahora es parlante, mi hipogrifo ya es mensajero y no es por presumir, pero me sale bastante bien.

- Ves, esas son las ventajas de tener al maestro en casa Ted, yo para hacer hablar a mi patronus tendré que esforzarme solo y mucho.

- No te preocupes amigo, Harry nos dará una buena instrucción de eso en su clase pre EXTASIS.

El día de la final de Quidditch los Hufflepuff estaban un poco nerviosos, Gryffindor tenía buenos jugadores y había dado excelentes partidos esa temporada, así que no la tendrían fácil, además Ravenclaw, pese a su cuarto lugar, estaba por encima de ellos en el conteo general de la Copa de las Casas, por lo que el triunfo en Quidditch era fundamental.

Danna Smith, cazadora y Capitana del equipo de los tejones había resultado excelente motivadora, el carácter de la chica era firme y logró un muy buen nivel en sus compañeros, pero sus palabras siempre eran tiernas, atinadas y alentadoras.

- Estoy aquí hablándole a los Campeones, al equipo que el año pasado consiguió de manera fenomenal la Copa para nuestra Casa, así que no tengo que hablarles de dar su mejor esfuerzo y de luchar por el éxito porque eso ya saben cómo hacerlo y hemos demostrado que lo hacemos muy bien. Lo que quiero decirles va por el lado de las estrategias, Gryffindor se concentrará en los puntos de la snitch, tratará de cerrar con esos 150 puntos lo antes posible, así que Louis tienes tarea compañero, pero definitivamente los demás deberemos concentrarnos en los puntos por anotar antes que nuestro buscador deshaga los planes del equipo contrario. Quiero muchas anotaciones de nuestro lado y Ted, es tu último año de Guardían, ¿Qué te parece si para cerrar con broche de oro tu paso por este equipo nos regalas un cero?

- ¿Un cero? Explícate Danna, te lo regalo con gusto pero dime cuál es tu plan Capitana.

- Simple, quiero un "cero anotaciones de Gryffindor", quiero tus aros limpios.

- ¡Wow, Danna! Lo que pides es difícil.

- Pero no imposible y tú tienes habilidades que te pueden ayudar, por ejemplo, ¿sabes que el reflejo del sol en cabellos color platino intenso puede deslumbrar a quien se pare frente a tus aros? Claro no cualquier jugador podría llegar al campo con una buena melena abundante y platina, pero tú sí. Eso es sólo un ejemplo, ¿me explico?

- ¡Tan claro como el agua! Es un trato, por mi parte… ¡Vamos por el cero!

- ¡Excelente! Ahora todos las manos al centro… Tejones… ¡Por la Copa!

- ¡Por la Copa!

Los 7 jugadores de Hufflepuff llegaron al centro del campo y enseguida 6 alzaron vuelo mientras Smith saludaba al Capitán de Gryffindor y esperaba el silbatazo de la Sra. Hooch… ¡Beeep! Y el partido iniciaba.

Gryffindor parecía estar muy decidido a impedir anotaciones igual que los tejones, protejían a su Guardían con todo su esfuerzo, así que los cazadores de Hufflepuff estaban teniendo dificultades. Ted, quien entró al campo con un cabello casi afro platinado, una altura de más de 1.80 y brazos más largos de lo normal, estaba esquivando sin problemas las escasas visitas de las Quaffles a sus aros. En realidad los 14 jugadores parecían estar esperando lo mismo para determinar más acción: que la pequeña dorada con alas apareciera.

Louis peinaba el campo volando a gran velocidad pegado a las paredes del mismo y agudizando vista y oído por todas partes, pero nada dorado llamaba su atención. Los cazadores de Hufflepuff habían logrado 40 puntos pero los leones seguían en "cero", lo que empezaba a irritarlos notablemente (Ted había detenido incluso los tiros de Nataly sin miramientos), por lo que los golpeadores decidieron centrarse en dos blancos: Guardián y Buscador. Ted y Louis tenían que estar constantemente pendientes de las Bludgers que los visitaban proyectadas con gran fuerza, dispuestas a tirarlos de sus escobas. Pero Ted estuvo más cerca de caer de la escoba por concentrarse en maniobras casi circenses para evitar algunas Quaffles que por defenderse de las boludas de hierro. A 30 minutos de juego el marcador sólo destacaba 50 a cero y los buscadores empezaban a inquietarse, era obvio que el partido estaba en sus manos… o mejor dicho, estaría en las manos de alguno de ellos.

Aunque la temporada de lluvias oficialmente iniciaba en junio, el día había amanecido muy nublado, fresco y agradable, pero de pronto una fina llovizna empezó a sentirse sobre el campo. Pronto las ligeras gotas empezaron a cargar su tamaño y en pocos minutos los jugadores estaban empapados, ningún jugador llevaba gafas para juego bajo lluvia, por lo que la Sra. Hooch llamó a los Capitanes para preguntarles si sus equipos requerían tiempo fuera para ir por ellas. Ambos Capitanes pidieron a los suplentes que fueran a buscar únicamente gafas para sus buscadores, el resto del equipo seguiría jugando sin distracciones. Un suplente de cada equipo regresó al campo con lo solicitado y los buscadores se acercaron a ellos para equiparse. Pero las gafas de Louis no eran simples lentes con un encantamiento repelente de agua, eran un regalo especial que su tío George le había hecho en Navidad y tenían la peculiaridad de suavizar la luz general a través de las micas y destacar los brillos metálicos dorados, de modo que el chico podría distinguir a la snitch muy fácilmente en cuanto esta apareciera… y así fue.

El destello dorado llamó la atención del tejón en cuanto apareció cerca del balcón donde estaban sentados los profesores y la Directora del colegio, ni siquiera ellos la habían notado cuando el chico salió como bala directo a las gradas. Los espectadores juraron que Loius no podría frenar y se estrellaría contra ellos, pero su escoba torció casi en 90 grados hacia arriba justo antes de llegar a las gradas, porque la pequeña dorada había decidido elevarse más allá del nivel de los asistentes. Weasley estaba muy cerca de la snitch y el buscador de Gryffindor le pisaba los talones, o mejor dicho, la cola de la escoba. El recorrido inició del nivel de las gradas a lo más alto del campo, después al centro del mismo, luego casi al ras de la arena; la maldita pelotita iba más rápida y ligera que nunca, las gotas de lluvia hacían más difícil la persecución, el peso del uniforme mojado volvía menos ágiles los movimientos de los buscadores. Los cazadores de Hufflepuff justo lograban 70 a cero cuando la snitch decidió dirigir su camino, desde el otro extremo del campo, directo hacia los aros de Ted… - ¡Quítate de ahí! – gritaba Louis - ¡No voy a detenerme, quítate!

Ante la actitud tan decidida de su cuñadito y pese a que dejar libres sus aros no le hacía nada de gracia, Ted decidió hacerse a un lado bruscamente, pero al hacerlo, la cola de su escoba bateó cual "home run" a la snitch que estaba casi encima de él. El fenomenal "batazo" o "colazo" lanzó directo al pecho de Louis a la famosa pelotita, el chico pudo ver el destello dorado que se le venía encima a gran velocidad, el impacto lo hirió de buen modo y casi lo hace caer, fue como recibir una munición, con una mano se sobaba el adolorido pecho, pero con la otra… con la otra elevaba a su agresora coronándose de nuevo con la victoria.

Hufflepuff lograba reafirmar su lugar de Campeones, sin embargo antes de cualquier festejo, todo el equipo voló directo a verificar que su buscador estuviera bien, el impacto de la snitch había rasgado el uniforme y dejado una herida leve en el pecho de Louis, pero la felicidad que sentía en ese momento era más grande que el dolor del balazo.

- Perdóname Louis, no quise lastimarte primo, te lo juro.

- Al contrario Ted, me la lanzaste casi directo a las manos, ¡Eso es a lo que yo llamo trabajo en equipo!

- ¡Felicidades a ambos, felicidades a todos!, estoy muy orgullosa, ¡Somos Campeones otra vez!

- ¡Felicidades a ti Danna! Eres una excelente Líder y ya ves, lograste lo que querías: la snitch y tu mentado "cero".

La profesora Sprout estaba muy contenta con la idea de mantener un año más la Copa de Quidditch en su oficina, aunque la estancia de la Copa de las Casas aún no estaba definida. El furor de la final del torneo relajó por un fin de semana a los estudiantes, pero pronto las horas de estudio y visitas a la biblioteca volvieron a adueñarse de sus tiempos libres, de hecho los profesores ya no les marcaban deberes para que se concentraran en los exámenes.

- Ya no puedo estudiar más, mi cerebro está saturado, ya no le entra nada de nada y mi varita se ha puesto en huelga.

- Debemos tomarnos un descanso, es necesario. Los 4 tenemos la tarde libre ¿Por qué no vamos a nadar al lago un rato?

- No es tan mala idea Curtis, tal vez un poco de agua fresca despierte nuestros exhaustos cerebros.

Los 4 Hufflepuff salieron de la biblioteca y tras dejar sus cosas en el dormitorio fueron directo al lago a darse un chapuzón y a relajarse un poco.

- ¿Ya cayeron en la cuenta que son nuestros últimos días en este colegio? Yo ya he empezado a empacar algunas cosas porque no quiero que me agarre muy fuerte la nostalgia.

- Tienes razón Sam, yo de hecho cuando salimos de vacaciones de Navidad me llevé varias cosas y traje sólo lo indispensable, justamente pensando en eso. Por cierto, ¿Ya decidiste qué vas a hacer saliendo del colegio Tom?

- Quiero entrar como reportero al Diario El Profeta, en la sección Internacional, pero para eso tengo que tomar un curso de periodismo, ya estoy averiguando al respecto porque creo que es de un año, pero sales con un certificado que te avala para poder entrar a trabajar a medios impresos.

- ¡Vaya! Creo que no me esperaba eso, suena bastante movido, me da gusto que ya sepas para dónde van tus pasos ¿Y ustedes dos?

- Yo soy hombre de negocios lo saben, tengo grandes planes para hacer crecer el negocio de telas de mi familia… ¡Exportaciones!

- Yo no voy por la acción cómo Tom o por los negocios como Curtis, ni por los grandes bichos como tú, lo mío, lo mío es el arte culinario. Mis abuelos son muy buenos chefs y ellos me han enseñado mucho, saliendo del colegio me iré a Francia dos años a estudiar alta cocina y repostería, ya verán amigos que a mi regreso pondré mi propio restaurante y ustedes no querrán comer en otro lugar que no sea ahí.

- ¡Genial Sam! Cada quien ya tiene trazado el rumbo, yo me voy a Rumania a finales de agosto, Charlie ya ha planeado mis actividades en la reserva de dragones, lo hemos platicado en varias ocasiones.

- Por cierto Ted, este jueves y viernes próximos viene Harry ¿no?

- Sí y eso significa que en una semana estaremos presentando EXTASIS, así que mejor dejemos un rato de hablar de planes futuros, colegio y esas cosas, los reto a nadar ida y vuelta al islote, a ver quién llega primero.

- ¡Vale!... A la de tres… ¡1, 2, 3!

La tan esperada clase anual a cargo de Harry Potter como siempre fue un éxito, los chicos de quinto lograron excelentes hechizos en silencio, patronus corpóreos muy buenos, defensas excelentes para el nivel de adolecentes quinceañeros y los estudiantes próximos a los EXTASIS trabajaron muy duro en duelos, contra-ataques, detección de rastros mágicos y una buena práctica para patronus parlantes. Como era costumbre, Harry convenció a su madrina y Directora del colegio para organizar algo especial el viernes por la noche y gracias al calor que dejaba sentir el verano, se organizó en los terrenos del Castillo una noche Hawaiana (sí, la Directora aceptó... sólo Harry lograba esas cosas).

Neville, ante la sorpresa de todo mundo, logró colocar varias palmeras veraniegas para adornar el lugar, Hagrid consiguió cocos, los chicos elaboraron vestimentas improvisadas tipo Hawai, los elfos llenaron el banquete de frutas tropicales, cocteles en copas con sombrillitas (de jugos sin alcohol, obvio), algunos pescados y mariscos, botanas y helados. Harry y Hestia Jones organizaron varios juegos y concursos para que los chicos lucieran varias habilidades de duelo, hubo música y canciones, en general todo fue muy bien, excepto por una pequeña riña entre la pareja más popular del colegio.

- ¿Vicky dónde anda Ted?

- Fue a guardar mi sueter Monse, es que me estorbaba, pero ya ves que soy muy friolenta y pensé que estar al aire libre y vestida con este intento de pareo me iba a dar frío, por eso lo traje y lo obligué a traer el suyo, así que ambos andábamos cargándolos. Mejor los llevó adentro… ¡Ah pero mira! Ya regresa.

- Le voy a decir a Tom, es él quien lo estaba buscando.

- ¿Dónde los dejaste?

- En mi dormitorio… Por cierto, cuando eché tu sueter a la cama se le salió una carta de la bolsa, obviamente no la abrí pero no pude evitar ver la letra del rótulo y no era de tus padres y el sobre tenía la bandera de Francia ¿Te han escrito del colegio? No me comentaste nada nena.

- Ehh, no es carta de Beauxbatones, llegó en la mañana y se me quedó en la bolsa pero no es de la escuela, en realidad es de un amigo de mis abuelos que conocí cuando estuvimos ahí en Navidad.

- ¿Y para qué te escribe un abuelito?

- Bueno es el hijo de unos amigos de mis abuelos, tendrá unos 19 años.

- ¿Te escribes con un francés de 19 años y se te había pasado el detalle de comentármelo Victoire Weasley?

- No me escribo con él y no me eleves el tono de voz Ted. Es la primera vez que me escribe y sólo lo hizo para saludar y para preguntar cuándo tengo programada mi llegada a casa de tía Gabrielle, es un detalle de pura cortesía.

- ¿Cortesía? Ese sujeto anda preguntando cuándo llegas a Francia y dices que es un gesto de cortesía… ¡Eso ni tú te lo crees! ¿Por qué nunca me mencionaste al francesito, eh?

- Porque no es nadie relevante Ted, es sólo un conocido y si no lo mencioné es porque ya se me había olvidado que existía.

- Pues a él no se le ha olvidado que existes y que te vas a Francia, de hecho parece que te está esperando.

- Ehh, hola chicos, disculpen la interrupción pero Ted tu voz empieza a llamar la atención, les recomiendo que si tienen algunas cosas que "gritarse" lo hagan en otra parte.

- No es necesario Tom, esta conversación la voy a continuar después, ahora voy con Hagrid y con Harry, ¿vienes?

- Ted no hagas berrinches, no seas infantil.

- ¡Ah, infantil! ¿Te parece infantil mi reacción ante tu pequeño problema de Halz Haimer? ¡Olvidaste mencionarme a tu amiguito!

- ¡No es mi amiguito! No es nadie, ya te lo dije.

- Pues "nadie" escribe cartas.

- Ted no vale la pena que te pongas tan celoso.

- ¡¿Celosos yo? ¿Crees que estoy celoso?... ¡Pues sí, tienes toda la razón! Claro que estoy celoso Victoire, bastante tengo que aguantarme a diario a que todos aquí te devoren con la mirada, que formen corrillos para lanzarte piropos a tu paso, que en Hogsmeade, Diagon o cualquier calle de Londres yo pareciera invisible a tu lado, pero me aguanto y lo hago porque yo mejor que nadie sé lo hermosa que eres, yo más que nadie babeo cuando pasas y porque sé que me quieres, pero estuviste con este sujeto en vacaciones y no lo mencionaste, ¿por qué Victoire? (el cabello de Ted era en ese momento de un rojo intenso).

- ¡Porque lo olvidé! ya te lo dije Ted, porque no es importante, por las barbas de Dumbledore, nunca te habías puesto así flaco. Tom discúlpanos pero creo que mi novio y yo tenemos que finiquitar esto en otro lugar. Ted por favor vamos a otro lado.

De muy mala gana el chico tomó de la mano a su novia y se alejaron del resto de los estudiantes, rumbo a la cabaña de Hagrid y una vez ahí continuaron su discusión.

- Ted tranquilízate, nunca pensé que esto te afectaría tanto, de verdad que de haber sabido te lo hubiera dicho, pero para mí no significó nada. Roland Florit es el hijo de una pareja amigos de mis abuelos y en vacaciones compartimos con ellos algunas reuniones, pero así como los conocimos, nos despedimos y no había vuelto a tener contacto con él. Obviamente ahí se enteró que en septiembre me iré un año a Francia y efectivamente en su carta expone sus atenciones por si algo se me ofrece durante mi estancia, pero yo no tengo intenciones de contactarlo.

- "Expone sus atenciones"… Mmm… ¡Qué detalle!

- Ted, ahora tienes el cabello violeta y los ojos rojos…

- Vicky… Quiero que entiendas algo, es difícil para mí saber que pasaré un año sin verte a diario y la idea de un taradito rondándote de cerca me puso algo alterado, perdóname, no dudo de ti… pero de él… Nena me siento como un idiota, pero me matan los celos sólo de pensar que pudieras, no sé, preferir a un chico muy fino y que hable francés.

- Flaco no me interesa un fino francés pedante, te quiero a ti y para mí también será difícil tenerte lejos.

- Sí pero yo no voy a cambiarte por una dragona, no son mi tipo, las prefiero rubias. Además tu tío Charlie me va a tener bien vigilado.

- No seas bobo Lupin, no voy a cambiarte por nadie, ven aquí, abrázame, no me gusta que estemos enojados y menos por algo así.

- Perdóname, no tenía planeado armarte show esta noche, no sabía que podía ponerme tan celoso.

- Ted, tú das por un hecho que aquí el único expuesto eres tú, pero nunca te has puesto a observar que yo también tengo que aguantarme a tus admiradoras que no son precisamente discretas y sigo pasando aceite cada que platicas con Nataly, pero todo es cuestión de confianza, te quiero y me quieres, eso es suficiente ¿vale?

- ¿De verdad tengo admiradoras?

- ¡No te hagas al inocente! Si eres un coqueto natural.

- ¡Nooo! De hecho hasta soy medio tímido cuando hay muchas chicas.

- Es que no te das cuenta porque no lo haces a propósito Lupin, pero eres muy adulador y pispireto.

- ¿Pispireto? Vicky… no utilices palabras que usa tu abuela.

- Bueno pero me entendiste ¿no? Mira aquí no ha pasado nada, regresemos a la fiesta porque seguro ya notaron nuestra ausencia o Tom ya se encargó de que lo notaran y por favor, antes de explotar así de nuevo, prométeme que primero hablaremos con calma.

- Prometido, pero tú promete no volver a tener Halz haimer en detalles así.

- Prometido, todo lo que sea necesario con tal de no verte con los cabellos violetas, definitivamente ese tono no te va.

La parejita regresó a la fiesta y sus amigos y familiares notaron que las cosas se habían aclarado, ya que nuevamente estaban muy acaramelados como al inicio de la velada.

- ¿Todo bien chicos?

- Sí Harry, tuvimos un pequeño asunto que aclarar pero ya pasó.

- Tom dijo que estabas fuera de tus cabales, que parecía que un espíritu chocarrero te había poseído o que algún marisco te había intoxicado.

- Más o menos, con la novedad que resulté ser un poquitín celoso.

- ¿Un poquitín? ¡Estabas enojadísimo!

- Bueno, bueno, exageré un poco, pero ya se aclararon las cosas.

- ¿Celoso eh? Pues por un lado te entiendo, mi sobrina es la niña más hermosa que conozco después de su tía Ginny, pero por otro lado no te doy la razón porque meto las manos al fuego por ella y por lo que siente por ti, no seas bruto.

- ¡Ya! Ok, ok, no debí ponerme así, ¿Algún día el mundo podrá perdonar mi error?

- Payaso… ¿Cómo lo aguantas Vicky?

- Porque lo quiero tío y tú sabes que querer a este mil caras es casi inevitable.

- Lo sé… yo también padezco ese mismo mal.

La fiesta dio inicio oficial a la cuenta regresiva hacia los exámenes finales, los esfuerzos de estudio y práctica de los alumnos de Hogwarts pronto entrarían a prueba. Vicky, Monse, Niccole, Dominique y Louis llevaron sus exámenes con buenos niveles de control, pero el estrés para Ted y sus amigos resultó un poco más elevado.

Para Lupin los EXTASIS de Transformaciones, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Astronomía en realidad no eran preocupantes, de hecho, como era de esperarse, fue de los mejores examinados. En Herbología y DCAO desempeñó un papel también digno de felicitación. La asignatura que en realidad le preocupaban era Encantamientos, sabía que no era tan bueno como para un Excelente pero deseaba un Supera las expectativas, así que puso todo su esfuerzo mental en el examen teórico y logró terminarlo completo en dos horas y media, pero también concentró por la tarde todo su empeño en la examinación práctica con el mago representante del Ministerio. Donald Jones era un mago de unos 60 años que trabajaba en el departamento de Accidentes Mágicos y Catástrofes, por lo que su estilo resultaba algo excéntrico, le gustaba lo espectacular y fuera de lo común, no era la primera vez que examinaba para EXTASIS y TIMOS, así que los alumnos ya sabían a qué atenerse con Jones y para la suerte de Ted, la parte práctica tendría que presentarla con él.

- Me han comentado que tu patronus está muy bien logrado Ted.

- Algo hay de eso.

- Bueno vamos a jugar un poco. Quiero ver que tu patronus a su paso vaya despertando a las armaduras de la planta baja del Castillo, así como puedes hacerlo parlante quiero ver que lo utilices como filtro para lanzar encantamientos de armaduras embrujadas.

- ¿Quiere una especie de coreografía o con que caminen por el recibidor es suficiente?

- Ehh, sólo que se muevan un poco, no queremos mucho alboroto, además esa sólo es la primera parte de tu prueba, después quiero ver cómo te sale el encantamiento Desilusionador, porque una cosa es que puedas transformarte pero otra es que puedas camuflajearte, ya veremos si eso también lo dominas.

Con un buen esfuerzo el hipógrifo de Ted logró que las armaduras se movieran un poco en sus bases y pedestales, de un modo algo torpe, pero lo hicieron. Con el encantamiento "de camaleón" le fue mucho mejor, Ted logró tomar el color de las cosas del aula en la que estaba siendo examinado y confundirse entre las paredes y los pupitres.

- Muy bien, muy bien jovencito, con esto terminamos, por lo menos en tu parte práctica has estado bastante bien. Ya veremos cómo te va en la teoría.

- Gracias Señor, yo espero que también esa parte sea buena.

Después de varios días agitados, finalmente el trago amargo de los exámenes había pasado y los resultados les llegarían a mediados de julio, antes de la ceremonia de graduación. Por el momento sólo restaba esperar la clausura de fin de curso y la tan esperada Copa de la Casas.

Los últimos días en Hogwarts irremediablemente dieron un semblante melancólico en los estudiantes de séptimo curso, Ted y sus amigos no eran la exepción, de hecho, pese al tiempo libre que tenía para escaparse con Victoire a la Casa de los Gritos, el chico se mostraba demasiado tranquilo. Por primera vez en la vida sentía que tenía que darle la cara al mundo sin que algún familiar o profesor le dijeran qué hacer, una mezcla extraña entre tristeza y temor lo embargaba, madurar era difícil pero irremediable.


	22. Chapter 22 Preparándose para Hogwarts

**CAPÍTULO XXII – Preparándose para Hogwarts.**

Nuevamente Hufflepuff aprendió que no todo en la vida es fácil, ya que si bien habían repetido la victoria en el Campeonato de Quidditch, la Copa de las Casas se les escapó de las manos por una pequeña diferencia ante Ravenclaw, sin embargo habían tenido un muy buen año y la profesora Sprout estaba orgullosa de sus tejones.

Victoire y sus amigas estaban muy contentas por el triunfo de su Casa y por haber ganado apuestas que habían hecho con Tom, Ted y Louis quienes ahora les debían varios helados que tendrían que ir pagando poco a poco en vacaciones.

Los chicos decidieron regresar a sus hogares en el Expreso de Hogwarts para poder abordarlo por última vez como estudiantes, pero para Ted el momento más difícil no sería su regreso en el Expreso, sino su última visita a la cabaña del guardabosques para despedirse de él, de Tangly y de su adorado Bucky.

Después de dar 253 vueltas por su dormitorio, sentarse en todos y cada uno de los puff de la sala común, recorrer una y otra vez la cocina y despedirse de los elfos, dar un par de vueltas en su escoba por el campo de Quidditch y sumergirse una vez más en el lago, finalmente el chico se dirigió a la cabaña de Hagrid.

- Ha… grid, ¡jum, jum!... Hagrid… soy yo (la voz que se colaba desde afuera y que generalmente eran gritos, esa tarde estaba entrecortada y muy queda).

- Finalmente has venido, me tenías esperando, pensé que…

- ¿Qué no vendría? Hubiera sido más fácil, pero sabes que no puedo irme de este colegio sin despedirme de ustedes de manera oficial.

- Pasa mequetrefe, Tangly también está ansioso por verte, ese perro lanudo te va a extrañar mucho y bueno, hay otro ahí afuera que también resentirá tu ausencia tremendamente.

- Ya ni me digas Hagrid, no hagas esto más difícil, ¿De qué es el té? Está morado.

- De remolacha, berro y piloncillo.

- ¿Y desde cuándo existe algo así para beber?

- Desde hoy, se me ocurrió que sería una buena tizana, no está tan mal, pruébala.

- ¿Quieres que este día sea inolvidable para mí verdad? ¡Remolacha con piloncillo!... pero está bien, me lo tomo, como me he tomado y comido durante 7 años todo lo que se te ha ocurrido preparar cuando vengo, nunca me he intoxicado, eso ya es ganancia.

- No seas dramático, no soy tan mal cocinero… Ted… quiero que sigas el ejemplo de Harry y no dejes de visitarnos cada que te sea posible.

- Lo haré, no tienes que mencionarlo. Además nosotros siempre nos reunimos en cumpleaños y vacaciones.

- Pero lo digo más por Buckbeak, Tangly y yo podemos ir a verte, pero un hipógrifo no es tan fácil de "sacar a pasear".

- Eso sí... te prometo que vendré seguido, no mucho el próximo año porque mi estancia en Rumania me alterará los planes de visitas, pero Hogwarts no saldrá de mi vida tan fácil.

El joven mago pasó un par de horas recordando mil y un anécdotas con su profesor y amigo hasta que llegó el momento de despedirse y de salir para hacer lo mismo con su "mascota" favorita. Tras un largo y fuerte abrazo que casi le deja en polvo los huesos, Ted salió de la cabaña y se dirigió al huerto de calabazas.

- ¡Hey poni! ¡Te traje hurones! ¡Ven aquí viejo!... Bucky, voy a decirte algo y no tengo idea de si me vas a entender o no, pero de todas maneras voy a hacerlo. Eres una bestia fantástica, enigmática, inteligente, has escuchado todas y cada una de mis historias y estupideces sin quejarte nunca, me has dado tu confianza y tu fidelidad. Amigo ya terminé el colegio y ahora viviré fuera de Hogwarts, no podré verte a diario, pero no te estoy abandonando, no quiero que pienses eso. Si fueras un gato o una lechuza sería más sencillo llevarte conmigo, pero eres un bicho muy grande, además Hogwarts es tu hogar, aquí eres feliz y no hay persona más indicada en este mundo para cuidarte que Hagrid. En fin, creo que cualquiera que escuche este monólogo me diagnosticaría locura irremediable, pero no me importa, tenía que despedirme de ti. Hasta pronto amigo, el día de la graduación vendré a visitarte ¿de acuerdo?

La criatura miraba fijamente al muchacho poniendo atención a sus palabras… ¿A caso lo entendía? Lo cierto es que entre bestia y mago había una conexión especial, después de que Ted abrazó al animal y se puso de pie, el hipógrifo se incorporó y realizó una muy pronunciada reverencia. Ted sonrió satisfecho y le acarició el cuello, soltó un par de lágrimas y trepó al lomo de la criatura para elevar en ella y despedirse de los terrenos del Castillo desde el cielo...

A través de la ventana del Expreso, entre el humo que despedía la locomotora y una ligera llovizna, Hogsmeade y los terrenos de Hogwarts iban haciéndose cada vez más pequeños, hasta perdese entre las diferentes tonalidades de verde del paisaje. Las gotitas que resbalaban por los cristales del tren fueron imitadas por algunas lágrimas indiscretas que lograron escapar de los ojos de Ted y de Tom, quienes se apresuraron a secárselas para que nadie los viera llorar.

- No se apenen Tom, es normal que estén tristes corazón, después de todo el colegio significa mucho para todos, además eso de que los hombres no lloran es una tontería.

- No es pena Monsi, pero si no dejo de chillar ahora no voy a parar en todo el camino.

- Uy y es que mi amigo es bien sentimental, no sé cuantas noches tuve que servir de paño de lágrimas de tu novio Monse, sobre todo el primer año que extrañaba a Rocco su Gran Danés.

- Ahh pero yo no me quedaba medio idiota y temblando debajo de las sábanas cuando había luna llena.

- Bueno pero eso lo superé muy rápido, gracias a que me tenía que escapar de noche para visitar a Buckbeak.

- A ese sí que lo vas a extrañar, desde que entraste a Hogwarts te conquistó ¿verdad?

- Sí flaca, he de confesar que mi corazón fue suyo antes que tuyo… vendré a visitarlo cada que pueda, se los prometí a él y a Hagrid.

Para evitar un poco la melancolía, después de surtirse al paso del carrito de golosinas, los chicos se quedaron dormidos el resto del viaje. A su llegada a King's Cross se despidieron y cada quien jaló por su lado con sus familias. A Ted lo esperaban Ginny y los niños, ya que Harry había viajado a Alemania con el Primer Ministro.

- Vamos por unos helados mamá, está cerca esa nevería del muggle con los ojos bizcos que se parece al gato de Louis.

- Claro princesa, pero Lily por favor no vayas a hacer ese comentario frente al dueño de la nevería.

- Pero él no conoce a Zombie, así que no sabría por qué digo que se parece a él.

- De todas maneras nena, no creo que le agrade que lo compares con un gato, los muggles no los aprecian tanto como nosotros.

- Mamá yo voy a querer un gato cuando entre a Hogwarts, porque papá no va a dejar que me lleve a Fawkes.

- Te compraremos a tu gato cuando quieras pequeña, porque definitivamente Fawkes no es una mascota y Electra Segunda ya está muy vieja.

- Me gustan la lechuzas doradas, pero yo voy a querer una lechuza blanca como la que tenía papá cuando estaba en el Colegio.

- De acuerdo James, te la compraremos junto con todas tus cosas del coelgio… y tú Al, ¿Vas a querer una mascota el próximo año?

- Yo voy a cuidar a Bucky, ahora que Ted no esté en el colegio alguien tendrá que ayudar a Hagrid con el.

- ¡Excelente decisión enano! Me parece genial que quieras hacerte cargo del poni, le gusta mucho la compañía y que le platiquen muchas aventuras.

- De acuerdo hijo, si esos son tus planes así será, pero por favor tendrás cuidado, porque yo sé de alguien que se la pasaba volando sin permiso todo el tiempo.

- Ehhh, vamos por esos helados, lo dulce me caerá bien, la verdad ando medio tristón por dejar el colegio.

- Se te nota, traes los ojos grises, te ves muy guapo pero definitivamente no es tu mejor semblante.

- No tengo ganas de pasármela mucho tiempo encerrado en casa, mañana desde temprano convenceré a la abuela para que vayamos a Grimmauld Place con ustedes.

- Tengo una idea mejor, lleguen a la casa y nos vamos a pasear, hace mucho que no vamos a Stratford upon Avon y te encanta ese lugar y a mi también, me facina caminar por sus largas callesitas.

- ¡Vale! Me parece muy buena idea.

Al día siguiente, después del desayuno, Ted y Andrómeda llegaron a Grimmauld Place para irse de paseo con Ginny y los niños. Una vez en Stratford el día se les fue como agua entre su visita a la Casa de Shakespeare y a New Place, la iglesia de Holy Triniti, la granja de mariposas, recorrieron las calles llenas de tiendas de souvenires y dieron el paseo de Ghost Walk para escuchar historias de terror y fantasmas. A su regreso a casa, por la noche, Ted se apareció en el Refugio ya que en todo el día no se había reportado con su novia.

- Te traje una iglesita en miniatura, está muy mona.

- Gracias, sí está bella, pero ¿cómo es que se les ocurrió ir a Stratford?

- Yo no quería estar encerrado en casa y Ginny recordó que a ambos nos gusta mucho el lugar y ya tenía un buen tiempo que no íbamos, así que ella lo propuso y me pareció buena idea.

- Lo bueno es que los enanos ya jalan parejo.

- Y son geniales, Lily es una ternura de niña, muy inteligente y se porta divinamente, pero James y Albus, esos dos son la cosa más entretenida que te puedas imaginar, son las dos caras de la moneda, tan distintos pero tan complementarios, es como si uno llenara los espacios del otro y fueran uno solo, es raro pero así son y se la pasan opinando y cuestionando de todo y de todos, no les da pena nada, son una versión en chiquito de Ron y Harry.

- Eso dice papá, que la historia se repite pero corregida y aumentada.

- Un día de estos deberíamos llevarlos de paseo con tus hermanos, nos vamos los 7 y nos llevamos a Kreacher, hay que planearlo y matamos dos pájaros de un tiro.

- ¿Por qué dos pájaros de un tiro?

- Porque Ginny y Harry tendrían el día libre para pasarlo juntos y estarían muy agradecidos…

Aunque dos meses de vacaciones parecían largos, los 4 adolescentes de la familia tenían varias cosas que hacer en ese lapso, desde recibir sus calificaciones del colegio, la ceremonia de graduación de Ted, los trámites de la escuela de Vicky en Francia, el traslado del chico a Rumania, apoyar a sus tíos en los negocios para no estar de ociosos en casa, pero sobre todo, preparar psicológicamente a los Potter para que en septiembre vieran entrar a su primogénito a Hogwarts y obviamente, preparar de cabo a rabo a James para su ingreso al colegio.

- Mamá ¿Cuándo llegará mi carta?

- Todavía falta un poco James, las mandan en Agosto.

- ¿Y cuándo vamos a ir a comprar mis cosas?

- Podemos adelantar con tu baúl, tus túnicas, encargar tu lechuza y tu varita, pero tus materiales y libros vienen relacionados en tu carta.

- Papá seguro voy a entrar a Gryffindor como ustedes ¿verdad?... Ted me vas a contar todo de la ceremonia de selección ¿cierto?

- No tengo duda de que serás un Gryffindor, de tus hermanos puedo pensar en la posibilidad de las otras, pero de ti… el sombrero tendría que estar borracho para mandarte a otra Casa.

- ¿Todos en la familia tenemos que ser Gryffindors papá?

- No Albus, en lo absoluto, cada quien tiene un diferente perfil, ya ves que Ted fue un "Tejón ejemplar" y Louis lleva los mismos pasos, Vicky simplemente es Ravenclaw de hueso colorado y seguro cuando Rosie sea seleccionada también estará ahí.

- Bueno Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff están bien, pero por nada estaremos en Slytherin Albus, esa no es opción, dicen que los magos malos se forman profesionalmente en esa Casa.

Harry y Ginny intercambiaron miradas ante el comentario de James, recordando que el mismísimo "patriarca Potter" no estuvo en Slytherin simplemente porque él mismo había pedido el cambio en su momento y recordando cómo aquella Casa había pesado tanto en la vida de Snape.

- Chicos "el hábito no hace al monje" o lo que es lo mismo "la Casa no hace al Mago", les hemos dicho muchas veces que lo que importa son nuestras decisiones y nuestras acciones. Estoy seguro que, por ejemplo Ted, es más aguerrido y valiente que varios Gryffindors y con mucho más habilidades mágicas que cualquier Slytherin, pero su nobleza y su espíritu de justicia corre por sus venas, Remus y Dora trajeron al mundo a un gran Hufflepuff. Sin embargo esas características nunca las hubiera perdido aunque el sombrero lo hubiera puesto en otra Casa, ¿me entienden? Lo importante es que cada cosa que hagan sea valiosa para ustedes y para los que los rodean.

- De lo que estoy segura es que tanto Fredy como tú estarán en la misma Casa corazón, están cortados con la misma tijera y Hogwarts tendrá que prepararse psicológicamente para este acontecimiento.

- Seguramente Peeves ya está preparando la fiesta de bienvenida para el primogénito de George, je, je.

- Y Filch seguramente no lo podrá soportar y este año por fin lo van a jubilar.

- De hecho parece que sí Ginny.

- ¡ Qué ? ¿Filch se va del Colegio Ted?

- El viejo celador ya está muy pero que muy viejo y enfermo Harry, sus sentidos le fallan, sus movimientos ya son muy torpes. No se irá a ningún lado y obviamente McGonagall nunca lo echará del Castillo, pero escuché de la profesora Sprout que este año le van a consegir "un ayudante", o sea un celador que en serio cuide el orden del colegio, ¿por qué crees que pude escaparme cuantas veces quise a volar con Bucky o a comprar a Hogsmeade? Porque Filch ya no tiene las habilidades que tenía cuando ustedes, yo ya lo agarré cansado.

- Pues todos nosotros sí conocimos al Filch en esplendor, ustedes se salvaron de tragos muuuy amargos, créeme.

- Filch es más grande que McGonagall pero no más que Ollivander, hay que ir a visitarlo y aprovechamos para que James elija su varita, bueno para que su varita lo elija a él. Además me interesa mucho ver si alguna de las tres varitas que confeccionó Ollivander pensando en estos diablillos elije a James.

- ¿El señor Ollivander hizo varitas para los enanos?

- Ollivander nos conoce bien a Ginny y a mí y conoce a los niños, así que hizo tres varitas, una lleva en su núcleo un regalo especial del tío Charlie, una aportación de Norberta para ser precisos, la otra lleva un regalito de la última "explotada" de Flawkes y la tercera tiene en su núcleo una aportación voluntaria del macho principal de los unicornios de Hogwarts. Ollivander cree saber cuál funcionará para cada uno, pero eso sólo lo sabremos cuando las tengan en sus manos. Voy a comunicarme con él para ver cuándo podemos ir a verlo y aprovechamos ese día para adelantar las otras compras.

- ¿Me vas a comprar una Saeta papá?

- No necesitas una Saeta para ser Guardián, pregúntale a Ted, la Nimbus Xtreme es mejor opción, además la escoba será hasta tu segundo año.

- Es cierto James, en esa posición necesitas más estabilidad que rapidez y el año pasado salió la nueva versión. Albus sí necestitará una Saeta en su momento para ser Buscador.

- ¡Wow! Estoy muy emocionado, ¿crees que en quinto seré prefecto como tú Ted?

- ¡Ja! Ahí sí me corto una oreja a que ni tu ni Fredy lograrán ese milagro hijo, te quiero mucho pero ni yo me arriesgaría a darles ese cargo a ninguno de los dos si quiero que el Castillo siga intacto.

- ¡Pero el tío Ron fue Prefecto!

- Pero el profesor Dumbledore lo hizo pensando en otras razones, las mismas por las que tu padre no llevó ese cargo, de no haber sido por las circunstancias que vivimos creo que mi hermano nunca hubiera sido Prefecto, en cambio Percy, Hermione y Ted tienen el balance de carácter para poder serlo.

- Estás muy serio Al, ¿en qué piensas hijo?

- En que eso de ser Prefecto no es algo que me llame la atención. De lo que estoy seguro es que definitivamente quiero ser Buscador del equipo de la Casa a la que entre, quiero hacerme cargo de Bucky y quiero tener muy buenas notas con la tía Hestia y hacer muy buenos encantamientos y pociones.

- Ted… ¿el profesor Whimple es muy exigente en Transformaciones?

- James, hijo, aún tienes la idea de…

- Sí papá, quiero ser animago, como lo fue el abuelo James y como la Directora McGonagall.

- Bueno entonces por Whimple no te preocupes, él te va a dar clases, pero a ti mi querido crio no te va a entrenar tu profesor de Transformaciones para ser animago, digamos que en cuanto tu Directora se entere de tus intereses, será ella personalmente la que te prepare, es irremediable, los Potter solemos recibir los entrenamientos especiales directamente de los Directores del colegio.

- ¡Wow! Entrenarme con ella… ¡Ella es la mejor!

- Efectivamente y estará facinada con la idea de convertirte en animago. Tienes que pensar muy bien en qué vas a transformarte, debes elegir un animal que cubra tus gustos e intereses a futuro.

- Yo quería transformarme en hipógrifo pero Rosie dice que sólo se puede en animales normales y no en Criaturas Mágicas porque tienen cualidades que no podemos imitar.

- Y tu prima tiene razón, como siempre.

- Bueno, entonces sólo tengo qué decidir la raza, pero para mi está muy claro que mi animal será un ave, yo quiero volar.

Harry, Ginny y Ted se quedaron fríos ante la seguridad de las palabras del pequeño James, sabían que un animago con alas no era algo precisamente sencillo de lograr.

- Bueno hijo, te recomiendo que lo decidas y cuando hagamos la reunión para mi cumpleaños te acerques a McGonagall y le platiques tus planes, ella sabrá asesorarte, pero creo que tu entrenamiento no será cosa de un par de años campeón, sin embargo estarás en manos de la mejor como bien lo has dicho, así que seguro que el día que presentes tu TIMO de Transformaciones, podrás hacer una excelente demostración de vuelo, con tus propias alas.

El siguiente fin de semana los 5 Potter fueron al Callejón Diagon a comprar algunas de las cosas para el colegio de James y para la Graduación de Ted que sería en esos días. Tras pasar a saludar a Hannah y a Neville y enterarse de la excelente noticia de que estaban esperando desde hacía dos meses al primogénito Longbottom, iniciaron su recorrido por los diferentes establecimientos del lugar. Encargaron la lecuza albina, compraron baúl y túnicas, pasaron un rato a saludar a las tías Angelina y Audrey a "Angelitos" y ahí estaban también Dominique y Vicky apoyándolas con la clientela, luego Ginny, Albus y Lily se quedaron en "Sortilegios" con George y Ted mientras Harry acompañaba a James a realizar su penúltima compra, antes de terminar su recorrido en "El Universo del Quidditch" con Ron y Louis.

- Pasa hijo, acércate al mostrador… ¡Buenos días!... ¡Ollivander soy Harry!, ya llegamos, traigo a James.

- ¡Harry Potter y el pequeño James! ¡Qué gusto tan grande muchacho! Pasen, pasen, tu mensaje me ha tenido muy inquieto desde que lo recibí. A ver si mis conocimientos y habilidades resultan acertados, pero quiero que pruebe las tres, sólo como reto personal, je, je, quiero adularme a mí mismo, no te lo voy a negar.

- Eres el mejor y siempre lo serás, no dudo que hayas elaborado la varita perfecta para este diablillo.

- Pues si, pero la decisión final está en la varita… A ver, a ver, aquí las tengo… acércate James, ven… quiero que primero pruebes esta varita, que la agarres muy firme y la sacudas apuntando hacia ese anaquel. Tu padre destruyó la mitad de mi tienda cuando vino por la suya, "la gemela de acebo flexible y pluma de Fénix" es la misma que hasta hoy utiliza y con ella ha realizado hazañas que están escritas en los libros y registros del mundo mágico, esperemos que la tuya te acompañe de la misma manera.

- ¿Cuál es esta Ollivander?

- Esta es una hermosa varita, sencilla y muy elástica, diseñada para ser práctica y realizar hechizos ágiles, certeros y letales. Es de espino, 28 c.m. y en su núcleo late la pluma de Fawkes y creo que eso ya nos dice bastante de lo que puede lograr. Toma James, agítala.

El niño entre temeroso y ansioso miró a su padre como solicitando su permiso para agitar la varita, Harry le sonrió y lo animó a usarla. James tomó firme la varita y la sacudió apuntando al anaquel. Chispas rojas y amarillas saltaron por todos lados, igual que una esquina del anaquel y una inmesa nube de humo espeso inundó el establecimiento.

- Bien si no me equivoco, supongo que esta varita esperará un año más guardada, probemos con la segunda. No es por presumir pero esta es una obra de arte, le dediqué mucho tiempo, es fina y elegante, 26 c.m. de acebo muy flexible y pelo de unicornio, diseñada para hechizos intensos y encantamientos perfectos. Elige otro anaquel hijo, tal vez el de la derecha.

Nuevamente el pequeño lleno de emoción tomó la varita y muy concentrado la accionó y pronto entendieron a qué se refería Ollivander con "hechizos intensos", medio anaquel se hizo añicos y la varita salió volando de la mano del niño, pero Harry la detuvo en el aire con un hechizo mental y la regresó a las manos del artesano.

- ¿Qué tal eh? Muy buena, muy buena, pero creo que esta elegirá un par de manos más delicadas en su momento. Bueno hijo, probarás la tercera. Una varita que yo definiría como ejemplo de "precisión". Rígida, ergonómica, 30 c.m. de nogal y en su interesante núcleo tiene fibras de garra, colmillo y tuétano de dragón "vivo". Es una varita poderosa, ideal para lograr hechizos difíciles que requieren mucha exactitud. Toma hijo, pero esta vez quiero que apuntes a las gafas de tu padre.

- ¿Qué? ¡No Sr. Ollivander, no quiero dejar ciego a papá!

- Hazlo James, si Ollivander dice que puedes hacerlo, él sabe que no me dejarás ciego, vamos hijo agítala.

Temeroso pero firme, el pequeño Potter sacudió la varita, que a diferencia de las otras dos, por su diseño se amoldó a su mano de modo perfecto. Un rayo dorado salió de la punta directo a las gafas de su padre, suspendiéndolas intáctas en el aire. La quijada del chico casi se le dislocó de lo abierta que le quedó la boca por la impresión, una sensación de fluido de energía intensa le recorrió las venas y los ojos estaban fuera de sus órbitas.

- Mis respetos Ollivander (decía Harry mientra tomaba del aire sus gafas), nuevamente me inclino en reverencias ante tus destrezas. Desde que empezaste a describirla pude ver a mi hijo usándola, ¡Vaya que eres el mejor!

- Gracias, gracias querido público. Ven aquí James, escúchame bien, generalmente las varitas como la tuya llevan en su núcleo la fibra del corazón de un dragón, eso las hace poderosas pero la tuya es especial, porque lleva las características de fiereza, poder, sabiduría y fuerza de un dragón "vivo", de una dragona muy, muy joven que está cuidada y protegida, que vivirá todo el tiempo que la utilices, ¿sabes qué significa eso James?

- No sé, tal vez que mi varita pueda tener alguna conexión con Norberta.

- Exacto, igual que las otras dos varitas, la Criatura Mágica que rige el núcleo de la tuya está viva y esa conexión la hace más poderosa, tu padre sabe las cosas especiales que hacen las varitas de este tipo y tratándose de un dragón… seguramente realizarás con gran éxito lo que hagas con ella, porque en cada descarga de magia se filtraran las características del dragón, el diseño de la varita y tus habilidades, que considerando tu carga genética, seguramente serán grandiosas. Aquí tienes el estuche, es un regalo cortesía de la casa y tiene tus iniciales, modestia a parte pero me arriesgué a marcar justamente el de esta varita, pero después de lo que he visto hoy, mañana mismo pondré las iniciales en los estuches de las otras dos, je, je.

Harry y el pequeño James salieron de la tienda de Ollivanders muy emocionados, el niño no podía dejar de admirar su varita, prácticamente no veía su camino y su padre lo guiaba tomándolo por los hombros, así hasta que llegaron a Sortilegios y todos rodearon al pequeño para admirar su reciente adquisición. Harry llamó a parte a Ginny para hacerle un par de comentarios.

- Ollivander es y será el mejor en esto no cabe duda, ha confeccionado tres varitas que son la réplica de la esencia de cada uno de tus hijos, coinciden con su carácter, intereses y habilidades, en la noche te platicaré de cada una, estoy sorprendido.

- ¿Qué núcleo tiene la de James amor?

- Directamente desde Rumania, Norberta ha apadrinado las habilidades mágicas de tu primogénito, sabes pequeña, después de escuchar a Ollivander hablar de las características de esa varita y de conocer los intereses de tu hijo, no tengo duda que muy pronto tendremos en la familia a un excelente animago "volador".

- Mientras se decida por un ave y no por un murciélago todo está bien.

- No creo que se decida por un animal casi nocturno, James ama la luz del sol, ya veremos qué se le ocurre a tu dragoncito. Bueno vamos, todavía tenemos que pasar a saludar al tío Ron.


	23. Chapter 23 Regalos de Graduación

**CAPÍTULO XXIII – Regalos de Graduación.**

Para la graduación de Ted se organizó una cena en casa de Andrómeda donde se darían cita familiares y amigos cercanos, de modo que a la ceremonia de entrega de papeles en Hogwarts sólo lo acompañarían su abuela, su padrino, Ginny y Victoire. La ceremonia era a las 6 p.m. por lo que consideraban estar de vuelta en un par de horas para recibir a los invitados.

Minerva McGonagall dirigió emotivas palabras de despedida a los alumnos del séptimo curso, quienes muy contentos pasaron al estrado a recibir sus certificados y los resultados de sus EXTASIS que se les entregaron ese mismo día, ya que todos los estudiantes habían aprobado los exámenes (algunos como Sam, casi no lo logran, pero finalmente todos pasaron).

Al finalizar la entrega de papeles y premios, se invitó a los presentes a tomar un coctel y bocadillos. Mientras Harry, Ginny, Andrómeda y Vicky platicaban con Hagrid y Hestia, Ted les dijo que tenía que ir a saludar "a su poni" y que regresaba en un momento.

El chico no encontró al hipógrifo en el huerto de calabazas, así que se puso a buscarlo por los terrenos cercanos a la cabaña, sus pasos lo llevaron a los límites del bosque prohibido y sin darse cuenta empezó a adentrarse en el - ¡Buckbeak, viejo! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Soy yo, Ted, te dije que vendría a visitarte hoy! – Al muchacho le pareció ver algo corpulento y gris moverse entre unos arbustos de tras de unas piedras grandes, pero no distinguía si era Bucky, un unicornio o algún Centauro, se acercó un poco y ahí estaba su amigo. Cuando el hipógrifo lo vió, casi como lo haría un "Cocker Spaniel" con su dueño, corrió hacia él y le brincó encima, obviamente el chico fue a parar al piso como saco de papas, ya que el tamaño de su "poni" distaba mucho al de un perrito faldero. Recuperando la compostura y con el chico debajo de sus patas, Buckbeack hizo su reverencia y se echó a un lado del aturdido muchacho, que pese al "trancazo" estaba muerto de la risa.

- ¡Te pasas viejo! A mi abuela no le va a hacer nadita de gracia ver cómo ha quedado mi túnica de gala, pero sabes, a mí también me da mucho gusto verte, claro que si así piensas recibirme cada que venga, empezaré a traer cojines para amortiguar tu saludo, je, je. ¿Qué haces aquí, estabas buscando la cena, eh?

Ted se estaba incorporando para poder trepar al lomo del hipógrifo pero al apoyar sus manos en el piso, una piedra quedó entre sus dedos y sintió un extraño calambre a su tacto - ¡Ouch! Esta cosa me dio toque, qué raro… es una piedra, las piedras no son conductores de electricidad ¿O sí? – la peculiar piedra presentaba una forma irregular y se podía distinguir ligeramente en ella un extraño grabado, unas figuras a medias porque estaba algo fracturada.

Lupin se acomodó sobre Bucky para curiosear su hallazgo, la extraña piedra tenía algo de humedad pegada y la oscuridad del lugar no lo dejaba identificar los símbolos grabados y fragmentados, así que trató de limpiarla con su túnica y por instinto empezó a soplarle y echarle baho para seguir frotándola, la giró tres veces entre los dedos y... Algo extraño empezó a sucederle, mientras más la frotaba, una sensación de somnolencia crecía y se apoderaba de él, cada vez más y más el sueño lo hacía parpadear, su cuerpo se ponía pesado y la conciencia se le escapaba. De pronto todo quedó negro y en cuestión de segundos se encontraba en alguna parte del bosque prohibido, parado en medio de un claro que no recordaba, con la temperatura muy baja, sin árboles alrededor y sin Buckbeack a su lado. El chico dirigió la mirada a sus 4 puntos cardinales tratando de ubicar dónde se encontraba, pero no entendía lo que pasaba - ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Buckbeack? ¡Bucky! – De pronto la temperatura se elevó un poco logrando un ambiente cálido, la iluminación dejó de ser casi cegadora y pudo sentir una brisa suave en el rostro, extrañamente tuvo una sensación de gran tranquilidad y las piernas dejaron de temblarle. Por instinto revisó su túnica pero no llevaba su varita, lo único que tenía era esa extraña piedra en la mano y la idea fija de que él estaba soñando. De la nada, una voz tranquila, fuerte y clara resonó en medio del lugar, una voz que de algún modo no le resultaba extraña y que le erizó hasta el último poro de la piel…

- Estoy tan orgulloso de lo que ven mis ojos, eres todo un hombre Ted, de hecho eres un gran hombre y un muy buen mago, no cabe duda que eres lo más perfecto que pude haber hecho en vida.

Los ojos de Ted se pusieron casi en blanco, el color del iris desapareció por la dilatación del negro de sus pupilas, sus cabellos se tiñeron completamente del tono del mechón turquesa, su respiración y su pulso se aceleraron como nunca antes, las fuerzas abandonaron sus piernas y cayó de rodillas, pero sin apartar la mirada de aquel rostro con varias cicatrices, algo pálido, pero poseedor de una gran sonrisa que inspiraba confianza y transmitía serenidad. Se encontraba frente a una especie de espectro o fantasma que no parecía corpóreo, pero que estaba ahí, mirándolo y hablándole con un cariño y un tono de ternura inmenso.

- ¿Pa… pá? ¡Eres tu! Pero... ¿Cómo es esto posible? ¿Estoy soñando?

- Algo así Ted, esa piedra que tienes en las manos hace cosas de este tipo. Los difuntos pueden aparecer ante la persona que la acciona cuando está al borde de la muerte, pero como no es tu caso, entoncés te ha traído a este "sueño" por un momento. Esa piedra de hecho es de Harry, él la dejó aquí hace muchos años y tú deberás dejarla en el mismo lugar cuando te vayas. Acércate hijo, quiero mirarte de cerca.

- ¿Pero por qué nunca antes había pasado algo así? ¿Por qué he tenido que vivir sólo mirando fotografías y escuchando las historias que me cuentan de ustedes? ¿Por qué no pudieron quedarse en casa conmigo en lugar de ir a dar la vida ante mortífagos? ¿Por qué…?

- Porque queríamos que tuvieras un mundo seguro, hermoso y libre de temor para vivir, porque sabíamos que no estarías solo, pero ante todo, porque queríamos que tú siguieras vivo Ted. Sé bien que estas razones no te convencen, pero era necesario luchar y dar la vida de unos cuantos para la sobrevivencia de los que más amábamos.

- Pero si tanto me amaban… ¡Noo! No debieron dejarme, no debieron morir, fue algo egoísta y cruel, los dos se fueron y no los conocí, prácticamente nunca los tuve a mi lado…

- Siempre hemos estado contigo mi niño bonito…

El estómago de Ted quedó del tamaño de una almendra en dos segundos, sus venas recibieron de golpe un calor intenso que lo quemaba, esa frase no la había dicho su padre, esas palabras llegaban a sus oídos de una segunda voz, cálida y jovial que era casi un canto, era sin duda la voz más hermosa que había escuchado… era la voz de su madre. Sus ojos se llenaron poco a poco de la imagen de una hermosa bruja de cabellos rosa chicle y ojos violeta, con una sonrisa enorme y facciones que le recordaban mucho a las suyas.

- ¡Mamá!

- Mi niño no voy a pedirte que entiendas lo que hicimos, sólo quiero que nos perdones, tienes razón al pensar que no fue justo lo que sucedió, nada en esa época lo fue, pero siempre hemos estado velando tus sueños y tus acciones, hemos visto como tu abuela, tu padrino y la gente que te quiere te ha ayudado a convertirte en este maravilloso muchacho que hoy es un mago calificado. Estamos tan orgullosos de ti mi vida.

Sin poder contenerse Ted empezó a llorar como un niño pequeño ante la cercanía de su madre, no tenía palabras, pero de todas maneras no podía articular frase alguna. Sus padres se acercaron y sintió la calidez de los espectros cerca de su cuerpo, entonces supo que podía tocarlos, pero antes de intentarlo, fueron ellos quienes lo rodearon con sus brazos.

- Yo… lo siento tanto, siempre he querido tener un recuerdo de ustedes, algo que me conecte más, pero no puedo, no recuerdo nada, desde que tengo uso de razón he estado con la abuela, con Harry, con Ginny y con otras personas, pero no encuentro en mi memoria algo que me conecte con ustedes.

- No te sientas mal hijo, es normal que no recuerdes, tenías un mes de nacido cuando todo sucedió. Nosotros sabemos que pese a ello has sido feliz, que no te ha faltado nada y eso nos hace inmensamente dichosos.

- Sí, lo he sido, la gente que me rodea me ha dado su cariño, sus cuidados y protección de manera incondicional y mi condición de metamorfomago ha sido una buena herencia mamá.

- Hijo tienes que decirle a Harry que sabemos que ha hecho un gran trabajo y que le estamos inmensamente agradecidos.

- Y a mi madre también, dile que es la estrella más hermosa y la mejor abuela del mundo.

- Claro que es la mejor abuela del mundo, ¡mi abuela es lo máximo!... Mamá, papá… ¿los volveré a ver?

- Tal vez campeón, estas cosas pasan cuando menos las buscas. Lo que no queremos que olvides es que siempre estaremos contigo y que te amamos, que cada que cierres los ojos y te concentres en nosotros, estaremos a tu lado.

- Siéntete tranquilo y orgulloso de lo que eres cielo, eres un chico extraordinario y naciste con una estrella de buena suerte muy grande, sácale provecho y compártelo con los que amas y te aman mi muchachito hermoso.

- Entonces… ¿Se van ya? ¡Tan pronto!

- La piedra de la resurrección no opera de esta manera en realidad, pero como dice tu madre, tienes tanta suerte que la haz forzado a este encuentro, pero no puedes mantenerte mucho tiempo en él sin afectarte. Los vivos y los difuntos tienen su espacio por separado Ted, nuestra conexión se establece en nuestros corazones.

- Te amamos inmensamente mi niño, eso nunca lo olvides.

- Y yo a ustedes mamá, gracias por cuidarme, gracias por decírmelo, les juro que nunca les voy a fallar.

- Lo sabemos hijo, te conocemos bien. Cuídate mucho "lobezno".

Tras recibir los besos de sus padres, la imagen de Remus y Dora empezó a desvanecerse al igual que la del claro del bosque, poco a poco todo volvió a quedarse negro y un sobresalto lo hizo despertar. La piedra rodó de entre sus dedos, aún estaba recostado sobre Buckbeack que lo miraba extrañado y le jalaba el mechón con el pico - ¿Bucky cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Debo irme amigo, tengo que hablar con Harry y con mi abuela – El chico se incorporó de un salto, recogió la mágica piedra y la colocó debajo de las rocas, bien oculta. Abrazó a Bucky muy fuerte y salió corriendo hacia el Castillo.

- ¡Harry, Harry!

- ¡Ahh, ya de regreso!, ¿viste a Buckbeack?

- ¡Vi a mis padres!

- ¿Que viste qué?... Ted repite lo que acabas de decir.

- ¡Qué he visto a mis padres en el bosque! ¡Con ayuda de tu piedrita!

A Harry le cayó como balde de agua fría la noticia, tomó por el brazo a su ahijado y lo llevó casi a rastras un poco a parte del resto de la gente.

- ¿De qué piedra hablas Ted?

- De la piedra de la resurrección, así la llamó mi padre y dijo que era tuya y que debía dejarla justo donde tú la pusiste, aunque mejor la escondí más .

- ¿Estás diciendo que encontraste la piedra y que Remus y Dora se hicieron corpóreos con ella? Pero esa piedra sólo funciona…

- Cuando el que trae a los muertos está a punto de morir o algo así ¿no? eso dijo papá, pero yo la hice funcionar diferente, fui yo el que apareció en "su espacio", fue como entrar en un sueño y ahí los ví, hablé con ellos, me abrazaron, me besaron, te mandan saludos y dicen que has hecho un buen trabajo conmigo.

- ¿Dejaste la piedra en su lugar? ¿En las rocas?

- Sí señor y nadie más me vio, bueno sólo Bucky, pero no dirá nada.

- Vámonos Ted, tienes que contarnos con lujo de detalles lo que acaba de pasar, no puedo creerlo, ¡Estuviste con Remus y Dora!

- Sí, también debo decirle a la abuela, mamá le manda saludos. Sabes Harry, mi madre es hermosa, ahora sé que me parezco a ella, je, je.

- ¡Ay Ted! ¿Ni después de una experiencia tan fuerte puedes bajarle a tu ego y hablar en serio?

- Pero si estoy hablando en serio… ¡Yo soy tan guapo porque mi madre era hermosa!

De regreso a casa y mientras llegaban los invitados a la cena, Ted les contó con lujo de detalles a su abuela, Harry, Ginny y Vicky su encuentro con sus padres. El chico estaba feliz y los demás no lograban salir de su asombro, sobre todo porque excepto Harry y Ginny, ni el mismo Ted entendía muy bien lo de la piedra, qué hacía ahí, ni cómo funcionaba.

- Debo dar una vuelta al bosque prohibido un día de estos Gin y pronto, ya no es seguro ese sitio para la piedra, no quiero que con esto Ted se vea tentado a volver a accionarla.

- Justo eso iba a decirte amor, será mejor que vayas pensando en otro sitio.

- Sí, creo que Buckbeack me puede ayudar, esta vez no será el bosque quien la resguarde, creo que voy a colocarla en el acantilado.

- Bien pensado amor, aunque parece que esa piedra elige cuándo aparecer.

- Tal vez, pero será en otro momento, tal vez pasen varios años más antes que vuelva a aparecer.

La cena fue un evento agradable, Ted estaba radiante y los invitados se la pasaron tan bien que se retiraron hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Al final de la fiesta Andrómeda y Harry llamaron a Ted para entregarle sus regalos de graduación.

- Bueno lobezno, a decir verdad esto te lo teníamos listo desde tu cumpleaños, pero tu abuela y yo decidimos entregártelos hoy. Por mi parte te hago entrega de la llave y los títulos del contenido de tu bóveda, ahora está en tus manos su completa administración, cuida bien lo que tienes y hazlo prosperar. De todas maneras sabes que siempre te apoyaré en lo que requieras financieramente hablando.

- Gracias Harry, ya verás que seré muy buen administrador.

- Y aquí está mi regalo cielo, siempre ha sido tuya pero ahora está a tu nombre.

- Abuela… ¡Son las escrituras de tu casa! ¡De esta casa!

- De "tú casa" hijo, ¿De quién más iba a ser?

- Pero, yo… es que…

- Es que nada Ted, todo lo mío es tuyo corazón, eres todo para mí cielo.

- Gracias abuela, le dije a mamá que eras lo máximo y ahora te lo repito, te quiero mucho abue, gracias por todo.

- Gracias a ti mi pequeño, a ti que me mantuviste con un motivo para vivir y que me haz hecho tan dichosa desde el día que naciste.

Esa noche el muchacho durmió como un bebé y tal vez fuera parte de su imaginación, de las emociones intensas vividas esa noche o de que estaba poniendo más atención a esos últimos minutos de lucidez antes de quedar dormido, pero justo antes de sumergirse en un sueño profundo, pudo sentir una cálida caricia en sus cabellos y un beso suave sobre su frente.

El mes de Julio cerró como casi todos los años con el "pretexto anual de fiesta", el cumpleaños de Harry citó en Valle de Godric a todos los conocidos para festejar sus 35 años. Esa noche Ted pasó casi toda la velada con su abuela, Bill, Victoire y Charlie, planeando y afinando detalles para su traslado a Rumania. Pero otro que requería atención especial durante la reunión era James. Aunque un poco inseguro al principio, aprovechó un momento en el que Minerva McGonagall se paró en busca de bocadillos para abordarla a solas.

- Ehh, Directora McGonagall, ¿Puedo hablar un momento con usted?

- ¡Hola James!, ¿Qué se te ofrece? ¿Quieres saber cuándo llegará tu carta?

- Mamá dice que llegará pronto, pero no es de mi carta de lo que necesito hablarle. Verá Directora, yo sé que todavía no entro al colegio, ni he pasado la ceremonia de selección, ni tengo mis horarios, ni nada… pero pronto lo haré y una vez ahí hay algo que quiero lograr, algo que desde hace tiempo me interesa y yo sé que usted puede ayudarme.

- Debe ser algo muy importante para ti si lo has planeado aún antes de ingresar al colegio, ¿De qué se trata James?

- Yo… ¡Quiero ser un animago! Y me gustaría que usted me ayudara con eso, porque hasta donde tengo entendido, no es parte de la materia de Transformaciones.

- Tienes razón, no es parte de la asignatura, generalmente la decisión de ser animago es particular en cada mago que la toma y la preparación para lograrlo también es punto y a parte. Hay quienes lo han logrado muy bien solos, como el caso de tu abuelo y Sirius, claro esos casos nunca fueron oficiales.

- Yo sí quiero ser animago oficial, pero si le pido su apoyo es porque me han dicho que mi idea es un poco complicada.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso James?

- A qué papá dice que no es lo mismo querer ser un ciervo, un perro o un gato a ser… Un Milano Real.

- ¡Un Milano! ¿Quieres transformarte en un ave?... Bueno James, efectivamente es más difícil transformar piel en escamas o plumas, pero no es nada que no podamos solucionar si trabajas duro en ello y en eso yo puedo ayudarte para que lo logres a la perfección. Pero lo que no puedo hacer y esa tendrá que ser tarea tuya, es enseñarte a usarlas, yo no podría enseñarte a volar... aunque creo tener una idea de cómo solucionar eso.

- Entiendo eso pero, ¿Me ayudará con la parte de la Transformación Directora?

- Claro que sí James, aunque básicamente en tu primer año lo que tendrás que hacer es esforzarte por ser el mejor en tu clase de Transformaciones e investigar y conocer mucho de la parte teórica del tema de animagos y de las características de tu ave. Será hasta que domines los aspectos básicos de las Transformaciones cuando empecemos con las prácticas específicas, eso me dará tiempo para planear cómo llevaremos tu entrenamiento y cómo lograremos tu transformación, además podré considerar si debo establecer el contacto con quien, tal vez, pueda darte las clases de vuelo.

- ¡Muchas gracias!, me esforzaré al máximo, ya verá, voy a ser el mejor de la clase.

- Ojalá James que no sólo seas el mejor en Transformaciones y que las otras asignaturas también lleven buen peso en tu esfuerzo.

- Ehh, sí claro, claro… no se preocupe, tanto mi primo Fred como yo seremos muy buenos estudiantes.

- Tu primo Fred y tú en Hogwarts juntos… Algo me dice que muchos recuerdos empezarán a venir a mi memoria a partir del 01 de septiembre.

Harry había estado observando a su hijo platicar con McGonagall y sabía que las palabras de James se convertirían en un reto personal para ella, tal como cuando se propuso lograr que él fuera Auror. Eso lo dejaba satisfecho, porque estaba seguro que su madrina de boda pondría todo su empeño en apoyar a su primogénito a lograr sus planes. Cuando la Directora de Hogwarts decidió retirarse a descansar y se estaba despidiendo del festejado, Harry pudo comprobar que estaba en lo correcto respecto a su hijo.

- James habló conmigo y me pidió apoyo, sabes que lo haré con gusto en la parte de Transformaciones, pero para el "detalle" del ave tendré que conseguir a otro tutor.

- Le he estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza a eso y no se me ha ocurrido cómo podría cubrir esa parte del entrenamiento.

- De inicio Hagrid se hará cargo de la parte teórica, él conoce de animales, Criaturas Mágicas y sus cualidades, pero para la parte práctica analizaré bien el riesgo de algo que tengo en mente y te lo plantearé en su momento, no quiero establecer ningún contacto sin que Ginny y tú estén de acuerdo.

- Aunque aún tenemos tiempo para eso, James primero tiene que lograr transformar un jerbo en una taza antes de aprender a sacar plumas de sus poros.

En esos días la que también tenía que estar muy activa era Victoire, con el apoyo de su tía Gabrielle, la chica estaba dejando todo en orden para su año de intercambio en Francia.

- Acompáñame mañana con Madame Malkin para que encargue mis uniformes de Beauxbatones, ya me llegó la carta con el diseño.

- Si quieres vamos temprano, antes de que entremos a trabajar con los tíos, ¿Qué más te hace falta para la escuela nena?

- Pues los libros y materiales los compraré antes de irme, sólo tengo que revisar si hay alguno fuera de lo común que tenga que encargar antes, pero ya tengo casi todo listo. Por cierto, te recuerdo que el sábado vamos a ir a comer a casa de tía Gabrielle, para que ubiques bien la zona desde ahora.

- ¡Ahh sí! Qué bueno que me lo recuerdas, no quiero perderme la primera vez que vaya a visitarte desde Rumania. Por cierto, Charlie me dijo que me diera una vuelta un día de estos para ver cómo estaba quedando su cabaña, ya ves que ha agarrado de pretexto mi próxima estancia con él para hacerle remodelaciones.

- Tío Charlie está más emocionado que tú, parece niño con juguete nuevo, dice que va a enseñarte tantas cosas que vas a querer quedarte a trabajar en la reserva más de un año.

- Ya veremos, por el momento mis planes son de un año y después regresar, pero nunca hay que decir "de esta agua no beberé".

Aunque los chicos estaban de acuerdo en que cada quien tenía que tomar un rumbo diferente en septiembre, la idea de separarse todo un año los tenía algo tristes y era muy difícil para ellos pasar tiempo a solas porque siempre estaban rodeados de familia o con sus amigos.

- Vamos al ático…

- ¡Ay Ted! ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que podamos estar ahí antes que se den cuenta que desaparecimos eh?

- ¡Pues aunque sean 15 minutos, pero necesito estar a solas contigo! Estoy a punto de convertirme en el mejor amigo de tus padres, creo que he pasado más tiempo con Bill que contigo este mes.

- Te propongo algo, mañana no regresaremos a trabajar por la tarde, después de comer nos vamos a pasaer por Londres solos tú y yo.

- Me parece perfecto pero no iremos a ninguna parte de Londres, mi abuela se va de visita a casa de su hermana y mi casa estará sola, así que finalmente podremos estar juntos sin que media familia o nuestros amigos nos estén observando. Pero eso será mañana, ahora ¡Por favor regálame 15 minutos en el ático!

- Está bien vamos, pero probablemente antes de que ese tiempo pase, mamá nos llame para invitarnos el té o contarnos de su día en el banco.

Tal como lo planearon, al otro día tanto Vicky con Angelina como Ted con George, se disculparon para no regresar después de la comida con el pretexto de tener que hacer unas compras esa tarde y se fueron a la casa del chico para estar juntos. Ambos extrañaban la libertad de sus apasionadas escapadas a la Casa de los Gritos y estaban concientes de que durante un buen tiempo esos encuentros no se darían con mucha facilidad. Esa tarde Ted estaba particularmente alebrestado, probable resultado por estar más de un mes de "manita sudada" con su novia. Después de 15 minutos de haber llegado a la casa y de servirle un vaso de limonada a Victoire, el chico empezó a besar a su novia en la cocina y sus caricias muy pronto elevaron su nivel de intensidad.

- Vamos a la sala Ted.

- A donde tú quieras…

- Yo propondría tu habitación pero dadas las condiciones en las que estás, eso podría resultar peligroso.

- Para serte sincero, "dadas las condiciones en las que estoy" cualquier lugar puede resultar peligroso, pero no te preocupes, ya sabes que tengo muuuucha fuerza de voluntad y gran resignación.

- Entonces vamos a tu cuarto, confío en tu fuerza de voluntad.

- ¿Sí? que bueno, esperemos que no nos falle, porque yo ahorita no le tengo mucha confianza.

Pese a la desesperación de ambos chicos por estar enredados entre sus besos y caricias, sabían que entregarse por completo a su relación íntima justo ahora que estarían separados podría resultar complicado, de modo que una vez más aplicaron los límites que, indudablemente, cada vez sobrepasaban un poco más.

- Ted va a ser difícil estar juntos así en casa de tía Gabrielle, lo sabes y lo mismo pasará si yo voy en alguna ocasión a Rumania.

- Lo sé nena, pero ya encontaremos la manera. No sé como vaya a sonar esto pero definitivamente no voy a poder estar un año sólo mirando tu hermosa sonrisa, creo que me he vuelto adicto a ti.

- Pues me pasa lo mismo, así que tendremos que planear muy bien tus visitas.

- Ya habrá tiempo para eso, pero por el momento déjame disfrutar que hoy tenemos varias horas para nosotros, déjame memorizar cada parte de ti… otra vez.

- Tómate tu tiempo, si quieres puedes empezar a dibujar un mapa.

- No voy a dibujar un mapa, prefiero seguir explorando y recorrete de manera diferente cada vez que estamos juntos.

- Sabes, a veces parece que ensayas las cosas que dices, tienes esa maldita habilidad de desarmarme por completo con tus palabras.

- Eso es justamente porque mis palabras no son ensayadas, todo lo que te digo en realidad lo siento. Te amo Vicky.

- Lo sé y yo a ti flaco.


	24. Chapter 24 Despidiendo las vacaciones

**CAPÍTULO XXIV – Despidiendo las vacaciones.**

La cercanía del mes de septiembre preparaba varias despedidas. Primero sería Victoire que una semana antes de su inicio de clases partiría a Saint Tropez, Francia para instalarse en casa de su tía Gabrielle, casi al mismo tiempo Ted haría el traslado de sus cosas a la casa de Charlie y por último Fred y James, con todo lo que requería presentarse el 01 de septiembre por primera vez en Hogwarts y el curso normal de Dominique y Louis.

- Arthur es que este año casi la mitad de los chicos se nos va, la casa se va a sentir vacía.

- Molly querida, creo que estás exagerando un poco, tendremos a los otros 7 metidos aquí todo el tiempo como siempre.

- Y el próximo año van Rosie y Albus, ¡Ay querido, crecen tán rápido! y ya se graduó el primero, Ted es todo un hombre y muy buen mago. Arthur… el tiempo también está pasando en nosotros…

- Molly estás particularmente sensible hoy, querida tienes muuuchos nietos que te adoran, la mayoría aún están pequeños y en ti los años no pasan, no entiendo por qué tu estado de melancolía.

- Tal vez me ha puesto así la idea de los chicos de hacer la reunión con los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, eso me mueve tantos recuerdos, empezando por mi adorado Fred. Por cierto ¿Cuándo y dónde se decidió hacer la reunión?

- Este sábado por la tarde en el Cuartel, Harry y Ginny nos recibirán en Grimmauld Place, creo que ya están todos avisados, hasta Aberforth confirmó su asistencia porque ya está bien de salud.

Y efectivamente por idea de Ron, Hermione y Harry se había convocado a una reunión con los miembros sobrevivientes de la Orden del Fénix, un tanto con el pretexto de verse y pasar un rato agradable y otro por ver a Aberforth que por fin había salido de una racha de achaques que lo tuvieron fuera de circulación por varios meses.

Ese sábado la estancia principal y la sala estaban preparadas para que los niños hicieran un campamento ahí mientras sus padres y los demás miembros de la Orden se reunían en la habitación de Grimmauld Place que Harry había dispuesto como cuartel general desde que decició vivir en aquella casa.

En punto de las 6 p.m., algunos por red flu y otros apareciendo en la entrada principal, los miembros de la Orden del Fénix se dieron cita para pasar varias horas recordando anécdotas, aventuras y a los amigos y familiares que ya no estaban presentes.

- Hagrid, Minerva hubieran traído los retratos de Albus y Severus, la próxima reunión la tendremos que hacer en Hogwarts para tenerlos presentes.

- Bueno Aberforth, podemos hacerla en Cabeza de Puerco y así nos quedaría más cerca del Castillo.

- No es mala idea Minerva, la próxima puede ser ahí, pero no sé qué van a hacer con tanto niño, la taberna no es un lugar muy apropiado para ellos.

- Este es el cuartel general y las reuniones deben hacerse aquí, para la próxima aunque sea en dos vueltas, yo traigo a los Directores Dumbledore y Snape. Y ya que estamos tocando el tema de Directores y colegio, ¿Cómo están los padres que estrenan hijos en Hogwarts este año, eh, George, Ginny, Harry, todo listo?

- Pues sí, ya está todo listo y los chicos están verdaderamente ansiosos por ingresar, no recuerdo a ninguno de nosotros tan desesperado por ir al Colegio, salvo Ginny pero era porque se quedaba sola con papá y mamá, en cambio Fred y James de verdad hierven en deseos por ir a Hogwarts.

- Tal vez en el caso de ustedes era algo muy normal George, pero cuando Hagrid me informó de Hogwarts yo estaba igual de ansioso que James por entrar, aunque yo estaba temeroso, esa es la diferencia con mi hijo, él está desesperado por entrar y no tiene ningún temor.

- Harry tus palabras me acaban de confirmar que debo estar preparada para lo que me espera: ¡Fred Weasley y James Potter!

- No son tan terribles madrina, bueno son un poco inquietos y curiosos, pero son niños muy buenos.

- Ustedes siempre fueron buenos Harry y eso nunca nos mantuvo tranquilos a los profesores, en fin, supongo que ya es hora que Hogwarts reciba una nueva descarga de energía. Pero el colegio también tendrá sus reservas, este año recibiremos al nuevo ayudante de Filch.

- ¡Wow! ¡Gran encuentro máscara contra cabellera!

- ¿Cómo?

- Ehh, olvídelo es un término muggle, a lo que voy es que no era necesario recibir así a los chicos.

- Es coincidencia Harry, no es por el ingreso de los chicos, es por apoyar a Filch, ya no puede solo con la responsabilidad de Celador, necesita refuerzos. Este año hemos contratado a Rufus Vane, un tío de Rosmerta, es hermano de su madre y ha vivido casi toda su vida en Transilvania. Su último trabajo fue en un ex convento donde actualmente se entrenan magos "Inefables" en Bucarest, así que me pareció que presentaba el suficiente carácter como para controlar a los estudiantes.

- Viniendo de Transilvania creo que debe ser un poco sanguinario ¿no? Algún día yo mismo me haré cargo de cubrir el puesto de celador en Hogwarts, claro si usted está de acuerdo.

- No te imagino en ese puesto Ron, pero supongo que todo es posible en esta vida, hasta ubicarte como responsable del cumplimiento de las normas y reglas que tú tantas veces rompiste.

- Nunca lo hice por placer, eran gajes del oficio, de haber podido evitarlo ninguno de nosotros…

- Ron… amor, estás hablando con la Directora McGonagall… creo que puedes ahorrarte esos pretextos.

Al mismo tiempo que la plática en la que Ron insistía en plantear como "resultado de las circunstancias" todas las veces que había roto las reglas en Hogwarts, en la cocina Ginny y Luna surtían un par de charolas con bocadillos tanto para los adultos como para los niños.

- ¿Entonces ya no te estás cuidando? Me da gusto Luna, verás que un hijo es lo más maravilloso de la vida.

- Pensé que en tu vida lo más maravilloso era Harry.

- No sé cómo explicarlo amiga, es distinto, Harry ha sido y será siempre lo más importante para mí, simplemente yo no funciono si no está a mi lado, él es mi motor, pero mis hijos son parte de mí, la conexión con ellos es diferente y son la representación de todo el amor que hay entre su padre y yo. Créeme que un hijo hará que tu relación con Rolf se vuelva perfecta.

- Aún así me da un poco de temor, de verdad que no sé si voy a ser buena madre, tú mejor que nadie sabe que no soy lo que la gente clasifica como "normal" y Rolf tampoco, bueno un biólogo de criaturas mágicas, creo que sólo Ted lo encuentra interesante. Nuestra relación nunca ha sido común, por eso tardamos tanto en casarnos y la idea de un hijo… no sé Ginny.

- Luna serás una madre maravillosa, además Rolf adora esa idea y a quién jolines le importa si la gente piensa que eres o no normal, mira que has sobrellevado eso siempre como para que ahora te afecte, ¡Al Troll con el qué dirán!, ya verás amiga que todo va a ir bien y sabes que cuentas conmigo y con Hermione para lo que necesites, ahhh y ahora también Hannah podrá darte consejos de madre.

- A decir verdad fue la noticia del embarazo de Hannah lo que me hizo aceptar la idea, ahora hemos decidido dejar de cuidarnos y ya veremos qué nos prepara el destino.

- Luna eres una mujer muy especial, el destino sólo puede tener cosas especiales para ti, te quiero mucho amiga.

- Chaparra cuando te pones sentimental me recuerdas tanto a la Ginny del colegio, a la que seducía a su paso a cuanto chico la miraba, a la que lloraba a solas por las noches preguntándose si Harry estaría vivo, a la que se escapaba a la sala de los menesteres horas y horas y luego quería que le creyéramos que estaba estudiando, a la que me aclaró todas mis dudas acerca de cómo sería "mi primera vez"… gracias amiga, siempre has estado a mi lado en las buenas y en las malas.

- Y así seguiremos Luna, eso no cambiará nunca, no sé cómo vas a hacerle pero por lo menos tienes que ser madre un par de veces seguiditas porque tanto los Weasley Granger como nosotros exigiremos ahijado.

- ¡Uy! Tranquila, a penas me estoy animando al primero y ya me estás exigiendo al segundo.

Al final de la noche y ya debajo de las sábanas, Ginny sumergida en el pecho de su esposo lo escuchaba repetir las anécdotas de la noche…

- … Y le dije a Bill que mañana pasaríamos un rato a verlos, Ted va a estar ahí desde la tarde, ya sabes que es un yerno muy formal y…

- Cielo mañana no podemos ir con mi familia, recuerda que tenemos un compromiso con "tu familia".

- ¡Es verdad! Lo había olvidado por completo, es el cumpleaños de la pequeña Tuny y prometimos llevar a Lily. Bueno pues dejamos a James y Albus con Bill y vamos un rato a casa de Dudley.

- Mañana temprano te quedas con los chicos y yo paso rápido a la tienda muggle que se parece a "Angelitos" para comprar el regalo, ¿Cuántos años cumple?

- Cuatro… ¡Qué rápido pasa el tiempo! Espero que Lily se comporte y no hable de magia, siempre termina asustando a su primita.

- Por lo menos no van a ir tus cachorros, esos sí que la asustaban con sus historias de vampiros, hombres lobo, trolls y dementores.

- No es culpa de mis hijos, es que salieron a su madre en lo indiscretos e irreverentes, no sacaron nada de mi diplomacia.

- ¡Ahora resulta que eres diplomático! Pues sólo en las reuniones del Ministerio y cuando Kingsley te amenaza para que mantengas la bocota cerrada, amor tus comentarios nunca han sido muy mesurados que digamos.

- Bueno, bueno… volviendo al tema familiar y sin dejar la parte de la mesura, no me llena de emoción ver a tío Vernon mañana.

- ¡Uy, es verdad! Tendré que ponerme blusa de manga larga, cuello alto y falda hasta los talones, ya ves que tu tío opina que te casaste con una descocada que no tiene recato alguno.

- Pobre hombre compréndelo, nunca tuvo a su lado a una mujer sexy y hermosa, esa era mi madre, no mi tía Petunia, no sabe lo maravilloso que es poder fascinarse viendo a su esposa con prendas ligeras… o sin ellas…

Harry tomó de pretexto su propio comentario para empezar a deshacerse bajo las sábanas del camisón de seda azul cielo que llevaba su esposa. El contacto de las manos del mago con su piel activaban en automático los instintos de Ginny, Harry nunca había tenido que rogarle mucho cuando se trataba de seducirla, más tardó él en quitarle la prenda de seda que ella en sentarse sobre sus caderas para arrancarle los bóxers, abrazarlo y besar su pecho desnudo.

- Gin… todavía no sé a quién agradecer lo afortunado que soy, así que mientras siga sin saberlo tengo que darte las gracias directamente a ti mi niña.

- De acuerdo, pero entonces exijo que me des las gracias de otra manera, me encantan tus palabras Potter, pero las prefiero en "especie".

- Lo que tú pidas, sabes que tus palabras son órdenes mi pequeña, así que espero poder agradecerte varias veces esta noche, estás de suerte, sabes que la tarta de melaza me da energías.

- Harry, cuando se trata de hacerme el amor hasta el huevo con jamón te da energías cielo, siempre he dicho que es una de tus más grandes cualidades.

En la posición en la que se encontraba Ginny, el mago podía admirarla casi completa al mismo tiempo que la amaba, acariciarla y disfrutar de observar que ella llevaba el control del ritmo en el que se entregaban. Si había algo que lo volvía loco era ver la manera en la que ella entraba en éxtasis y llevarla al climax un par de veces antes que él finalmente la acompañara. El nivel de los gemidos de su esposa hizo que le ganara la risa pensando en que ninguno de los dos se había tomado la molestia de lanzar un Muffliato a la alcoba, por lo que si sus pequeños no estaban profundamente dormidos, a la mañana siguiente tendrían que enfrentar algunas preguntas incómodas. Aunque ya era tarde para eso, extendío la mano y mentalmente atrajo su varita.

- ¿Qué haces Potter? No la necesitas, nuestra magia en la cama nunca ha requerido varitas.

- ¡Muffliato!

- ¡Oh, oh! ¡Ups! Creo que olvidamos ese detalle…

- Espero que estén bien dormidos y si no, pues ya veremos qué se nos ocurre mañana, total tú siempre eres muy creativa para contestarles, sobre todo cuando les dijiste que se me había desviado la columna y que me estabas alineando las vértebras.

- ¡Por Merlín! Ya no puedo usar esa entonces, tendré que pensar qué se me puede desviar y que me estuvieras alineando.

- Pues yo puedo darte una idea de qué puedo alinearte justo ahora…

Cediendo finalmente a lo mucho que había aguantado ya, Harry tomó a Ginny por la cadera y la giró para quedar sobre ella, despidiéndose de su autocontrol y de la actitud tierna y sumisa que había conservado hasta ese momento, el Harry dominante, apasionado y de mirada encendida, llevaba nuevamente a su mujer al climax, pero en esta ocasión explotando junto con ella.

Para su buena suerte ninguno de sus crios los cuestionó a la mañana siguiente, aunque no se salvaron de uno que otro comentario pícaro del viejo Kreacher. Ginny se fue a comprar el regalo de Tuny después del desayuno y Harry se dispuso a pasar un rato pintando con Lily, mientras James y Albus se entretenían en sus habitaciones, al menos eso pensaba su padre, pero en la habitación de Albus la situación empezaba a ponerse algo acalorada...

- ¡Déjame en paz James! Esa brujita es amiga de Rosie y mía, pero no es mi novia, ¡Yo no tengo novia!

- ¿Seguro? Me pareció que la tenías de la mano, a Fred también le pareció ver lo mismo…

- ¡No es cierto! Lo que pasa es que te encanta estar molestándome (mientras más se enfadaba Albus, más cosas empezaban a moverse solas en la habitación, las miniaturas de jugadores de Quidditch caían de su cómoda al suelo, el agua de la jarra se agitaba, las cortinas se movían aunque las ventanas estaban cerradas, igual que los afiches colgados en la pared).

- ¡Oh mi querido hermanito tiene novia! ¡El pequeño Al es un Don Juan! (Cantaba James mientras salía de la habitación de Albus dispuesto a bajar las escaleras, pero Al lo seguía pegándole de gritos en reclamo a sus comentarios y moviendo cuanto objeto se encontraba a su paso).

- ¡Por lo menos voy a descansar de ti un año!

- ¡Ajá! Acéptalo hermanito, me vas a extrañar y vas a contar los días para que entres al colegio y puedas estar de nuevo conmigo. Podríamos decir que hasta disfrutas de la manera en la que te bromeo todo el tiempo, je, je…

Harry logró escuchar el alboroto en las escaleras y decidió asomarse para evitar que Roma ardiera por segunda ocasión, pero lo que encontró no fue precisamente un incendio, aunque no alcanzó a escuchar exactamente qué había sido lo que James le decía en ese momento a su hermano, lo qué sí logró fue ver cómo el enfado de su pequeño Al hacía estallar por completo las 4 lámparas que adornaban las escaleras y el jarrón de cristal de la mesita del recibidor. Los niños se quedaron quietos y asustados ante los estallidos y los miles de cristales que volaron por todas partes, James miraba sorprendido a su hermano y Albus no pudo contener el llanto, llevaba mucho tiempo controlando su habilidad mental pero en ese momento se le había salido de control.

- James, seguro tienes una disculpa preparada para tu hermano y después de decirla tendrás algo que hacer en tu habitación, de donde no quiero que salgas hasta que yo vaya a verte.

- Sí papá, lo siento Al no debí decir eso, sabes que no es cierto, tienes razón y lo hago para enfadarte, pero no pensé que…

- Olvídalo, ya está y tú también tienes razón, sí te voy a extrañar (James abrazó a su hermano y le secó las lágrimas, después sintió el peso de la mirada de su padre, así que le susurró unas palabras al oído y subió a su habitación).

- Al, tú y yo siempre vamos a estar juntos, pase lo que pase ¿de acuerdo? Bueno me voy porque papá quiere hablarte… Ehh, me voy a mi cuarto y supongo que te veré ahí al rato ¿no?

- Sí jovencito, al rato, así que prepara tu discurso, ahh y ve primero a tranquilizar a tu hermanita, seguro está asustada.

Harry se acercó a Albus y lo tomó por los hombros con tacto suave para que terminaran de bajar las escaleras y lo guió hacia la biblioteca.

- Papá yo lo siento, pensé que ya no se me salía de control eso de la telequinesis, mamá se va a enfadar cuando regrese.

- No te preocupes por eso Al, lo limpiaremos antes de que ella regrese y la idea de comprar lámparas nuevas y un hermoso jarrón no le va a desagradar, de lo que quiero que hablemos es de tu habilidad mental hijo. El problema aquí es que estás confundiendo las cosas, estás "conteniendo" tu magia en lugar de "controlarla". Albus tu poder mental es muy fuerte y es absolutamente genial que lo tengas, no tienes que evitar usarlo, tienes que "aprender a usarlo", porque si tratas de reprimirlo estallará cuando estés enfadado, como ahora.

- Pero en la escuela ninguno de mis amigos puede hacerlo y todos dicen que eso sólo se puede hacer cuando ya tienes varita oficial.

- Ya te hemos dicho que la habilidad de la magia sin varita no se les da a todos los magos, pero tú la traes en la sangre, tu abuela Lily me lo heredó a mí, yo a ti y en cada generación ha aumentado la fuerza, en ti es notoriamente mayor y debes aprender a sacar provecho de ello. Te propongo algo mi niño, este año yo voy a entrenarte para controlarla, de modo que cuando entres al colegio no tengas que preocuparte y puedas usar tu magia correctamente.

- ¿En serio papi? ¡Genial! Así como a veces entrenabas a Ted.

- Exacto, así como entrené a Ted en varias cosas y cómo lo haré con James cuando lo requiera, aunque a tu hermano lo van a entrenar en un área que no es mi especialidad, pero tu caso sí lo domino perfectamente, así que vamos a trabajar en ello un rato por las noches antes de acostarnos a dormir ¿te parece?

- Pero entonces no olvides avisarme cuando vayas a llegar tarde del trabajo ¡eh!

- Claro hijo, si por algún motivo no puedo llegar a tiempo te avisaré, pero esos días tú podrás practicar solo y después me mostrarás tus avances. No quiero que te sientas mal por lo que eres capaz de lograr con tu magia, al contrario, quiero que aprendas a enfocarla, así que podemos empezar por limpiar el desastre que quedó aquí afuera antes que regrese tu madre, pero lo haremos con mucho cuidado, no quiero que vayas a cortarte.

- Papá, no vayas a castigar a James, creo que me lo tomé muy a pecho porque estoy triste, falta muy poco para que se vaya al colegio y eso me tiene a la defensiva.

- No voy a castigarlo, pero tampoco es de aplaudir que se la pase molestándote cada que puede, sólo voy a dejarle muy claro eso.

- Voy a extrañarlo mucho este año, va a ser muy raro ir a la escuela y que él no vaya con nosotros, Lily va a estar como siempre con Molly y con Hugo, pero yo sólo voy a poder estar con Rosie.

- El tiempo pasa rápido Al, ya verás que muy pronto estaremos yendo por tu varita y también dejarás el Centro Escolar de Aprendices para entrar a Hogwarts y estar con tu hermano.

Después de limpiar el reguero de cristales y dejar a Albus jugando con Lily, Harry se dirigió a entablar una plática con su primogénito.

- Bien James, te escucho.

- Pues qué quieres que te diga, se me pasó la mano y lo hice enojar, está mal ya lo sé, sobre todo porque está medio sensible porque me voy en pocos días.

- James no vengo a regañarte, vengo a pedirte que le bajes a la manera en la que bromeas con tu hermano, Albus no tiene tu carácter, a ti se te resbalan las cosas como con mantequilla pero a él no y viniendo de ti menos, para tu hermano Ted y tú son lo máximo, son su ejemplo a seguir y te aprovechas de eso. Estás a escasos días de entrar a Hogwarts y demostrar que tienes la edad y madurez para empezar a formar en ti a un mago calificado, así que quiero ver si eso es cierto. No te pido que dejes de ser un niño hijo, sólo que la lleves bien con tu hermano.

- Te prometo que no volverá a pasar y que cuando Albus entre al colegio yo voy a cuidarlo y a defenderlo.

- ¿Por qué das por hecho que tendrás que defenderlo? Albus no suele buscar problemas.

- Pero mi hermano no es precisamente muy normal y seguro habrá por ahí uno que otro niño que se lo quiera echar en cara para molestarlo y te lo digo porque yo lo hago, je, je, aunque después de lo de hace rato me queda claro que no necesita mucho de mi defensa.

- Sabes James, algo me dice que el que va a necesitar que lo estén sacando de problemas es otro, así que más aún te conviene llevarla bien con tu hermano.

Esa tarde después de dejar a James y Albus en casa de los Weasley Delacour, los otros tres Potter llegaron en auto a la casa de Dudley y Diana Dursley para pasar un rato en la fiesta de cumpleaños de la pequeña Danna Petunia.

- ¡Primo Harry, Ginny, bienvenidos! Pasen, pasen… ¡Hey princesa, qué grande estás Lily!... Dios, hace mucho que no los veíamos, creo que desde Navidad.

- Hola Big D, sí ya tenía varios meses que no coincidíamos, pero aquí estamos, ¿Dónde está la festejada? Lily quiere darle su regalo.

- ¡Ah! Los niños están en el jardín trasero, corre princesa, hay un show con unos perritos amaestrados, no te lo pierdas.

- ¿Perritos amaestrados? ¡Vaya Big D! Sí que eres todo un padre consentidor ¡eh!

- Ni que lo digas, Tuny es mi debilidad primo, hago lo que sea para verla sonreir. Vamos a la sala, Diana, mamá y papá están ahí con algunos invitados.

- Entonces no me voy a poder salvar, tu padre está aquí.

- Pero de qué te quejas, en todos estos años han aprendido a ignorarse diplomáticamente sin problema.

- Sí pero luego se desquita con comentarios contra Ginny.

- Lo que me tiene sin cuidado amor, vamos, saludemos a Diana y a tu tía, ellas no tienen la culpa de que tu tío piense que soy la mujer más descarada del mundo.

Dudley, Ginny y Harry entraron a la sala y tras saludar a los presentes Harry tomó asiento mientras Ginny prefirió acompañar a Diana a la cocina por las bebidas.

- ¿Cómo ha ido todo Harry? ¿Trajeron a la pequeña Lily?

- Sí tía Petunia, ya está con los niños viendo a los perritos, todo ha ido bien gracias. Por cierto, el 01 de septiembre entra James al internado en Escocia.

- ¡Oh si, el internado! El 01 de septiembre, lo recuerdo, veo que sigue siendo la fecha de inicio de cursos.

- ¿Mandarás a tu hijo a un internado en Escocia Harry?

- Sí señora Banks, al mismo al que yo asistí cuando vivía con mis tíos.

- Oh, pero tu tío siempre dice que tú fuiste a un colegio para niños con problemas de conducta.

- Ehh, mmm… bueno el colegio es muy grande y tiene varias áreas de atención, mi hijo asistirá a la de los niños "sin problemas de conducta"… esa parte nunca la explicas bien tío Vernon.

- Oh bueno es que yo sólo recuerdo el área que atendía tu caso.

- ¿Qué atendía mi caso? Oye lo dices como si hubiera estudiado en un manicomio o en una correccional, por eso la señora Banks se extraña que mi hijo asista a ese colegio, pero no es nada malo, al contrario, es un gran colegio y Ginny y yo estamos felices de que nuestros hijos tengan asegurados sus lugares en el.

- Escuché mi nombre, ¿De qué hablas amor?

- De que estamos felices que nuestros hijos tengan sus lugares seguros en el internado.

- ¡Oh si, claro! Es una oportunidad maravillosa, lo sabemos por experiencia propia.

- ¿Tú también estudiaste ahí querida? ¿En la misma área que Harry o en la que entrará tu hijo?

- Ginny asistió a la escuela normal, pero ahí nos conocimos porque coincidíamos en ocasiones y nuestra relación empezó después del colegio (Ginny veía a su esposo con cara de "no sé de qué me perdí pero no entiendo nada", sin embargo no intentó desmentir sus palabras, sabía que su marido estaba intentando llevar la fiesta en paz con los invitados de su primo).

La velada fue corta para los Potter porque no estaban dispuestos a recibir los comentarios hirientes del tío Vernon mucho tiempo, así que esperaron a que sirvieran la merienda de los niños y se despidieron, aunque Diana y Dudley insistían en que se quedaran un poco más para que ellos también cenaran, ya estaba decidido, ellos prefería llegar al Refugio, pasar una mejor velada y comer algo de lo que seguramente Fleur había preparado esa tarde para recibir a los niños y a Ted.

- ¡Hey familia ya llegamos!

- ¿Cómo estuvo la súper fiesta muggle?

- Pues para Lily estuvo bien, se la pasó con varios niños y estuvo viendo a unos cachorritos que hacían gracias y piruetas, comió pastel y helado, así que ella no tiene queja, pero nosotros como de costumbre tuvimos que aguantarnos los comentarios de mi tío Vernon y a los aburridos invitados de mi primo.

- Ya sabes: Que Harry era un niño con problemas de conducta casi un delincuente, que yo me casé con él por su dinero, que ojalá mi hija no aprenda mi manera de comportarme, que James y Albus no saquen el carácter "busca problemas" de su padre… lo normal, lo de siempre.

- Qué bueno que tu tío no me conoce, seguro le da un infarto si me ve cambiar de color el cabello o transformar alguna parte de mi cuerpo.

- ¡Uy Ted! No creo que lograra superar un impacto así, pero bueno ya cumplimos con Diana y con mi primo que en realidad es con los que procuramos mantener el contacto. De aquí hasta Navidad y si es posible sólo enviaremos una postal.


	25. Chapter 25 Despedidas

**CAPÍTULO XXV – Despedidas.**

- Cuídate mucho, compórtate con tus tíos, nada de andar recibiendo amiguitos franceses, me escribes diario…

- Ted… ¿Pretendes dejar algún consejo para que le demos su madre y yo? ¡Es nuestra hija! No sé por qué armas tanto show si seguro en cuanto estés instalado con Charlie te vas a ir a visitarla.

- Pues sí Bill pero por lo menos van a pasar dos semanas antes de que pueda viajar a verla, así que más vale que quedemos bien claros en varios puntos, sobre todo en el detallito de los amigos franceses acomedidos.

- Ted ya te dije que no pienso ver a Roland.

- Tú no, pero él sí piensa verte.

- Bueno ya terminen de despedirse que con tanto equipaje voy a tener que estar dando varias vueltas.

- Sí papá… Te escribiré en cuanto me haya instalado y tú no dejes de contestar, me platicarás con lujo de detalle cuando llegues con tío Charlie, nos vemos pronto flaco.

- Sí nena, te veré pronto.

Ted casi no tuvo tiempo para extrañar a su novia porque tenía justo una semana para dejar en orden los últimos detalles de su traslado, entre empacar, hacer trámites de cambio de divisas, tener en orden sus papeles como "mago visitante", exámenes de salud que exigía la reserva a todo aquel que trabajara en el lugar, etc., pronto el que estaba despidiéndose de su abuela y de los Potter era él.

- ¿Seguro que llevas todo lo necesario? Me parece poco equipaje.

- Sí Ginny, llevo justo lo necesario, además si necesitara algo extra me lo podré llevar cuando venga a visitar a la abuela, son las ventajas de ser un mago respaldado por el Ministerio y poder aparecerse de un país a otro como si fuera el mismo.

- Recuerda que yo estaré por ahí viendo asuntos de vampiros el próximo mes, ya les avisaré la fecha exacta para que los pase a visitar.

- Seguro que sí Harry, sería excelente que te quedaras un par de días con nosotros, bueno pues ¿todo listo, nos vamos ya?

- Listo Charlie, abue ya me voy, vendré a visitarte en cuanto me haya instalado.

- Cuídate mucho hijo, Charlie por favor te encargo mucho a mi muchacho.

- Pierda cuidado Andrómeda, aunque el trabajo es riesgoso, Ted primero tendrá que aprender de lejos antes de meterse por completo al ruedo y cuando lo haga, yo estaré ahí para echarle un ojo y cuidarle las espaldas.

- Gracias Charlie, de verdad nos da mucho gusto que Ted pueda estar en entrenamiento contigo, sácale provecho, es un excelente muchacho.

- Lo sé hermanita, lo sé y tengo grandes planes para él.

La cabaña que tenía Charlie en la reserva había cambiado mucho desde que Ted la conoció en vacaciones de diciembre. Ahora, además de la alcoba del dueño, el cuarto-bodega era una habitación en forma con una buena cama, un escritorio, una silla, un ropero y una mesita de noche, sencilla y austera pero muy adecuada para que Ted se instalara en ella. La cocina lucía más espaciosa, aunque en realidad es que ya no parecía un campo de batalla de cazuelas, calderos y cuanta cosa caía por ahí, se podía decir que estaba bastante ordenada. Lo mismo con el recibidor, un pequeño desayunador y un par de sofás que estaban cercanos a la chimenea. El interior tenía una decoración extraña, entre objetos gitanos, chivatoscopios, algunos artículos de tribus africanas, retratos de la familia y otras cosas que era mejor no preguntar de dónde habían salido.

Ese era el estilo de Charlie Weasley, un hombre de 43 años, sencillo, arriesgado, amante de lo nativo y de la libertad, sin ataduras, sin compromisos más que con él mismo. Ted admiraba de Charlie su valentía, el modo en el que podía ver sin complicaciones hasta la situación más extrema, pese a que le llevaba 25 años, platicar con él era como hacerlo con Harry o con alguno de sus amigos. Charles no juzgaba a nadie, siempre daba una segunda oportunidad, quizá era porque su profesión le había enseñado a vivir al máximo cada día porque no sabía si al siguiente la garra o el fuego de un dragón podía extinguir su vida en cuestión de segundos. Tal vez por esa misma razón nunca formalizó una relación sentimental, tal vez consideraba egoísta atar a otra persona a sentir la angustia de no saber si regresaría por la noche a casa, angustia que su familia sufría desde que había decidido ser dragonolista.

Ted siempre había visto en Charlie al tío aventurero, al dueño de las historias voluntarias más peligrosas y emocionantes, cabe distinguir el término "voluntarias" porque él las buscaba, se arriesgaba por el gusto de hacerlo, no como Harry, Ron, Hermione y los demás que el destino los había orillado en su momento a tanta acción, además Charles seguía en ello día a día y ahora estaba dispuesto a enseñarle cómo lo hacía, a convertirlo en su pupilo y eso lo tenía muy emocionado.

Una vez que Ted terminó de medio instalarse, se encontró con la cena cuyo aroma inundaba el ambiente de modo irresistible…

- O es porque me estoy muriendo de hambre o le heredaste lo buen cocinero a tu madre, pero lo que sea que hayas preparado huele delicioso.

- Y lo está, ya verás, creo que sólo Ginny y yo heredamos el sazón de mamá, la verdad es una de mis muchas cualidades, por lo menos bien alimentado siempre vas a estar.

- Modesto ¿eh? ¿Y qué preparaste?

- Rollos de camarón con curry verde y jengibre, es comida Tailandesa, también hay ensalada de mango y plátanos tempura.

- No se ve tan atractivo como el olor que despide, pero creo que en esta ocasión mi estómago confía más en mi olfato que en mi vista. ¿Y cómo consigues los ingredientes aquí?

- Aunque no lo creas es muy fácil, la reserva atiende a dragones en todas partes del mundo y recibe especies diversas para atenderlas aquí, así que tenemos un grupo muy bien organizado de surtidores de alimento que viajan por todos lados para llevar y traer comida para los dragones. Por eso en cuestión de ingredientes sólo tengo que ir a las bodegas y consigo lo que quiera.

- ¿Pero frutas, verduras y condimentos? Pensé que los dragones eran carnívoros y comían cosas crudas y "al natural".

- Bueno sí, pero eso no significa que los surtidores no me traigan varios encargos dependiendo del lugar al que vayan. Lo que se me dificulta es la comida que se consigue en el continente Americano y un poco el Africano, porque casi todos los dragones están en Europa, Asia y Oceanía, en los otros dos continentes sólo tenemos a un dragón en cada uno. Pero sírvete, dame tu visto bueno.

- ¡Wow Charlie! Espero que mis clases incluyan algunas sesiones en tu cocina, esto está buenísimo y eso que yo casi no como camarones. Cambiando un poco el tema, te quería preguntar si tienes alguna recomendación especial para mi aspecto aquí, es decir, el azul de mi pelo no volverá histéricos a los dragones o algo así, me recomiendas traerlo castaño, negro...

- Los dragones son daltónicos y perciben temperatura antes que color, es decir, puedes llevar el cabello verde limón si lo deseas y no van a quererte más o menos, pero si estás nervioso y sueltas mucha adrenalina porque tu sangre se calienta, entonces sí van a voltearte a ver con gusto. Así que preocúpate más por no sudar mucho frente a ellos que por tu complexión o el tono y el largo de tu cabello. Además se te ve bien el azul, no te lo cambies, lo que sí es que espero que tu ropita "nice" que suelen comprarte tu padrino y mi hermanita la hayas dejado en casa y sólo hayas cargado un par de mudas así para cuando vayas a visitar a Victoire, porque aquí la ropa es desechable, pero eso ya lo resolveremos. Tenemos un proveedor que nos trae cada mes cerros de playeras y oberoles anti flamables, eso es lo que usamos allá afuera, así que mañana pasaremos por ahí para que cheques tu talla y te surtas para este mes.

- Estoy muy emocionado, gracias por recibirme y ayudarme a entrar a la reserva, ya quiero ver de nuevo a Asha y a su hijo o hija.

- Mmm… todavía no sabemos qué es, el huevo de Asha aún no abre y puede que tú te vayas antes de que eso suceda, ya aprenderás que un huevo de dragón no es como el de una gallina al que se empolla unos días con suficiente calorcito y ¡coro co có!... La magia de un huevo de dragón es tan complicada como la de un dragón ya nacido, te prometo explicarte todo con lujo de detalle y con calma estos días. Pero no me agradezcas nada Ted, para mi es un gusto tenerte aquí, eres mi sobrino mayor, recuerdo que Harry te trajo con él cuando tenías creo dos años, si no mal recuerdo aún no estaba casado con Ginny. Estabas en esta misma cabaña balbuceando como perico mil cosas que sólo Harry entendía, cuando salimos a ver a los dragones te quedaste pálido y en automático te paró el pico, pero nos duró muy poco el placer de tu silencio, entraste en confianza muy rápido, demasiado para un niño tan pequeño, en verdad querías ir a "acariciar" al dragón, fue entonces cuando lo supe, Hagrid y yo siempre lo supimos, tú ibas a ser de los nuestros, ibas a entregarte a las criaturas mágicas. Claro que no contábamos con que mi querida sobrina se atravesaría en tus planes, pero bueno, supongo que sabrás llevar ambas cosas con un buen equilibrio.

- ¿Por eso nunca te casaste, porque crees que no se puede equilibrar criaturas mágicas con pareja?

- Pues yo no pude hacerlo y Hagrid tampoco, tal vez si yo hubiera tenido una pareja formal desde la edad que tú tienes otro Fénix hubiera cantado, pero en el colegio no fui muy noviero y saliendo me vine a esta vida, así que digamos que nunca me di la oportunidad de formalizar algo.

- Bueno aún puedes hacerlo, eres valiente, joven, bien parecido, sabes cocinar, no creo que no haya por ahí alguna chica que valore esas cualidades.

- El problema es que yo no quiero una pareja mientras siga trabajando en esto, tal vez cuando me retire, pero por el momento eso no está en mis planes. Mira, te pongo un ejemplo simple, mi hermana Ginny cada que Harry tiene misión trae el alma en un hilo y sólo hablamos de un Auror, que si bien es cierto que corre grandes riesgos, no hablamos de garras, fuego, alazos y coletazos diarios, no quiero tener a alguien esperándome cada noche, mirando el reloj como si fuera el que mi madre tiene en la Madriguera, indicando siempre "en peligro de muerte", ¿me explico?

- Sí y te entiendo perfecto, yo en cambio no creo dedicarme de lleno al trabajo de campo como tú y eso es lo que podrá equilibrar mi vida, pero definitivamente entiendo tu postura, es sólo que me parece difícil vivir sin una pareja.

- Las he tenido y vaya que han sido varias, pero en esta vida el destino manda a tres tipos de personas, los que vienen preparados para vivir en familia como mis padres y todos mis hermanos, los que vienen preparados para vivir en pareja pero sin hijos y los que vienen solos y así se van.

- Mmm… interesante, la mayoría de los profesores de Hogwarts son de los últimos, son personas que se han entregado a su profesión y a otras personas, pero así son felices.

- Es que el hecho de no tener pareja no significa que no puedas ser feliz, es sólo que si vienes predestinado a ser de los dos primeros tipos, entonces no puedes concebir cómo lo logran los del tercer tipo. Pero bueno, esto es muy profundo y complicado para ser la primera noche que pasas aquí, mejor terminemos de cenar y a dormir que mañana vamos a tener un día atareado.

- Y me muero de ganas de que ya sea mañana.

La primera semana en la reserva sirvió para que el chico se adaptara al ritmo de vida, usos y costumbres del lugar, de modo que saludó de nuevo a Dido, Boris, Randa y a Toto el jefe de sanadores, le presentaron al resto del equipo, se surtió de playeras y overoles de trabajo, sometió su escoba a varios encantamientos anti inflamables, recorrió de arriba abajo cada zona de la reserva y recibió un manual del lenguaje de señas frente a dragones, que era todo un código que los dragonolistas utilizaban cuando estaban en plena faena frente a un dragón y las palabras no resultaban efectivas para comunicarse. También visitó a Norberta, a Asha y conoció a los otros tres dragones que por el momento estaban en la reserva, así como al huevo de Asha que llevaba meses intacto y sin moverse.

- Charlie ¿Cómo saben que el dragoncito está vivo? Es decir, me comentó Toto que en realidad no se mueve.

- Es que está "semi nacido", o sea que está vivo pero aletargado, su magia no despertará hasta que sienta el tacto de quien la cria elija para que la active. Hace siglos, en la antigüedad y vaya que los dragones son antigüos, existían humanos que se dedicaban a ser jinetes o cuidadores de dragones, una vez que el humano y el dragón establecían la conexión mágica y el cascarón se rompía, no se separaban hasta la muerte del mago. Hoy día eso ha cambiado un poco, los magos ya no pasan la vida con un dragón y los dragones ya no forman parte de batallas épicas y de mundos mágicos, viven protejidos y son sedentarios, pero el nacimiento de la cría sigue siendo igual, el huevo no abre hasta que siente el tacto de "su padrino", por decirlo de alguna manera.

- Entonces medio mundo tiene que tocarlo o nunca abrirá.

- Algo así, ya lo hemos llevado a otras reservas, se le ha expuesto al calor, ya lo han revisado varios sanadores, varios dragonolistas, representantes del Ministerio de Magia Rumano, hasta Hagrid que ya lo había logrado con Norberta, pero no hemos tenido suerte, parece que a la cría no le satisface nadie aún.

- Un Ironbelly Ucraniano, ¿Esos son grandes no?

- De los más grandes junto con el Longhorn Rumano o el Hébrido Negro, bueno pues tú ya viste el tamaño de Asha. Y para nuestra suerte tenemos un ejemplar de cada uno, además del Colacuerno Húngaro y Norberta que es Ridgeback Noruego. No sé en qué momento lo logramos pero nuestra reserva tiene ejemplares muy especiales.

- ¿Y por qué sólo hay 5?

- Porque vamos haciendo intercambio con otras reservas, de modo que los dragones puedan estar en la que se sientan mejor ambientados.

- Sólo llevo aquí una semana y siento que he aprendido tantas cosas, aunque tengo tarea porque aún no me sé muy bien el manual de señas.

- Te falta mucho más que el manual muchacho, el mundo de los dragones está lleno de misterios y su manejo no es ningún juego, poco a poco Ted, pero ya verás que es fascinante.

Ese fin de semana Ted fue a visitar una tarde a su abuela y a los Potter tal como lo prometió y les contó con lujo de detalles lo mucho que había visto y aprendido, estaba realmente contento. También aprovechó para despedirse de James que en el transcurso de la semana partiría a Hogwarts.

- Estás muy callado, eso no es normal en ti Harry, supongo que tienes un nudo en el estómago por James ¿no?

- Algo así, no puedo evitarlo, me pasó contigo y obvio que me está pasando con James, ya sabes que soy un poco sobre protector con ustedes.

- ¿Un poco? Mira que si no fuera por Ginny nos hubieras tenido siempre en una Cave Inimicum para que nada nos sucediera y es absurdo, dado que tú viviste expuesto a mucho peligro y aún es así.

- Pue sí pero ese soy yo, ustedes no tienen porque exponerse y ya ves, de nada me sirve preocuparme, tú eres el mejor ejemplo, mírate todo alucinado por andar entre dragones.

- Pero soy muy cuidadoso, además estoy bajo la supervisión del mejor dragonolista y mis reflejos en el aire y de defensa los aprendí del mejor, o sea de ti, todo va a estar bien conmigo y con James también, él está muy entusiasmado con la idea de ser animago y de que lo vaya a entrenar McGonagall. Por cierto ¿Ya te dijo qué idea tiene para entrenar a James como ave?

- Aún no, supongo que la idea no es muy simple porque le está dando vueltas, a lo mejor está analizando otras opciones, ya nos enteraremos en su momento, por ahora tengo que concentrarme en respirar profundo y no sujetarlo para evitar que suba al Expreso.

Finalmente el 01 de septiembre llegó y desde temprano la familia Potter completa subió al auto para dirigirse a la estación de King's Cross. James llevaba su baúl muy bien surtido de ropa, túnicas, libros y utensilios requeridos para el primer curso, guardaba orgulloso su varita nueva y se hacía acompañar por su nueva lechuza albina que insistió en llamar Hedwing Segunda.

- Yo quiero hacerlo papá, déjame atravesar la barrera con el carrito, si quieres tú sujeta a Hedwing.

James atravesó la barrera seguido por su padre que llevaba a la joven lechuza y finalmente apareció Ginny con Albus y Lily. Como era de esperarse, la presencia de Harry Potter y su familia en el andén 9 ¾ atraía las miradas y provocaba comentarios de los otros padres presentes, sobre todo de los que acompañaban a los magos de nuevo ingreso y que serían compañeritos de James Potter, hijo de "El Elegido". Pero los Potter no eran los únicos conocidos en el andén, Bill y Fleur acompañaban a Dominique y Louis como cada año y los Weasley Johnson aparecían también llevando a Fred, que estaba tan ansioso por subir al Expreso como su primo. Harry y George ayudaron a sus primogénitos acomodando el equipaje en el Expreso y bajaron de nuevo para la despedida formal. El nudo en el estómago del patriarca Potter se volvió enorme cuando, abrazado a su esposa y a su hija, observaba a sus varones despedirse.

- Vas a ver que un año pasa rápido Al y yo te voy a mandar muchas cartas contándote cómo son las cosas en el colegio para que te prepares muy bien cuando te toque entrar. Practica mucho con papá eso de la magia sin varita y cuando entres todos te van a respetar porque para ser de primer curso llegarás con magia muy avanzada.

- Esta bien James voy a practicar mucho y tú no te vayas a meter en problemas, no quiero que te expulsen antes de que yo entre ¿vale?

- ¡Vale!... Nos vemos pronto florecita, pórtate bien, te doy permiso de que entres a mi cuarto y pintes una de las paredes.

- ¿Puedo pintar la pared más larga? Te prometo que no usaré color rosa.

- Está bien pero tampoco uses lila o azul pastel, tampoco me gustan… Mami, papá, por favor no quiero un ataque de besos justo ahora.

- Pues lo siento mucho, pero por lo menos los míos te los aguantas querubín, eres mi bebito y te puedo dar todos los besos que se me antojen, por algo soy tu madre, así que ven aquí…

- ¡Ay mamá! Ya me dejaste todo rojo seguramente, ¿Papá me dejó todo rojo?

- No campeón, estás bien, ven aquí James… Escríbenos seguido ¿de acuerdo? Y por favor, ante cualquier situación irregular no dudes en ir con Neville, Hagrid o con la Directora McGonagall. Te queremos mucho hijo, recuérdalo siempre.

Harry abrazó fuerte a su crio y al soltarlo notó en la mirada del niño la seguridad y confianza en sí mismo que su abrazo había dejado en él. James volteó sonriente buscando a su primo Fred y salió corriendo con él para subir al Expreso. Ginny dejó escapar una lágrima, aferró con una mano a su esposo y con la otra a su hija, Harry tomaba con su mano libre a Albus. La familia se mantuvo así hasta que la locomotora empezó la marcha y se soltaron para poder despedirse de la imagen de James asomado por una de las ventanas y que rápidamente se volvía un pequeño punto lejano en el horizonte.

Después de pasar un rato en casa de George y Angelina, los Potter regresaron Grimmauld Place para comer, pero se encontaron con la sorpresa de que la comida no estaba lista porque el cocinero estrella de la familia no se había levantado de la cama. Ya en una ocasión Kreacher había caído en una depresión similar, justamente cuando su adorado Teddy entró a Hogwarts y ahora la historia se repetía. El viejo elfo doméstico tenía tantos años que Harry había perdido la cuenta de su edad, lo único que sabía sin temor a equivocarse es que el elfo adoraba a sus hijos y la partida de James lo tenía muy triste.

- Vamos Kreach, nosotros también estamos tristones, pero tú lo viste, él está feliz y créeme, no había maguito más contento y emocionado en el Expreso que él, así que no debemos estar deprimidos.

- Pero ya no lo voy a ver todos los días amo, ya no voy a poder ver que se coma toda la crema de chocolate con la que relleno los profiteroles, porque yo hago la crema de chocolate porque así le gustan a él, tampoco voy a poder hacer con él la tarea.

- Pero la harás con Albus y con Lily y los verás a ellos comer todos los postres que preparas.

- ¡Ay amo Harry! Y el próximo año… también el pequeño Al… ¡No voy a soportarlo amo!

El elfo estalló en llanto y se sumergió bajo sus sábanas verde limón, sonándose estruendósamente la nariz con un pañuelo fucsia que tenía su nombre bordado, regalo que Ginny le había dado en Navidad un par de años atrás.

- Kreacher claro que vas a soportarlo, tú siempre has superado todo, eres un elfo con un temple admirable, vamos sal de la cama, Ginny está preparando la comida, no puedes hacerle "el feo", ella también es buena en la cocina.

- ¿Por qué tienen que crecer amo? ¿Por qué no pueden ser siempre niños?

- Porque todos crecemos pero no perdemos nuestra manera de ser, ya ves a Ted, es todo un hombre pero siempre va a ser tu adorado "Teddy" y contigo siempre se va a comportar como un escuincle consentido, aún me reclama que no lo haya dejado llevarte con él a Hogwarts y James también quería lo mismo, mis hijos te adoran camarada.

- ¿Puedo visitar al pequeño James en el colegio, verdad amo Harry?

- Puedes hacer lo que quieras Kreacher, por algo eres un elfo libre, siempre estuviste en contacto con Ted mientras estuvo en el colegio, lo veías más que nosotros, así que con James puedes hacer lo mismo, la Directora no te lo va a impedir.

- ¿Puedo ir ahora amo?

- Ahora mejor vamos a la cocina, James aún no llega al colegio, el viaje es largo Kreach y hoy tendrán la ceremonia de selección en la noche, mañana viernes estarán atareados con los horarios y tratando de no perderse en el Castillo, mejor espera al sábado para que lo encuentres desocupado, ubiques su dormitorio y lo ayudes a acomodar sus cosas, ya sabes que James es muy desordenado.

- No es desordenado amo, es que le gusta tener las cosas "a la mano".

- Kreacher tú eres un encubridor de lo peor, mira que lo defiendes hasta cuando no está. Sal de la cama y cámbiate la pijama que después de comer vamos a ir un rato a la Madriguera porque seguro que Molly también está deprimida por la partida de otro par de sus nietos.

- ¡Ahh! Entonces Kreacher le va a preparar atole de elote a la señora Molly, ella dice que el atole de elote es bueno para la depresión.

- Y a ti te queda buenísimo el atole, así que prepara varios litros, recuerda que nosotros también estamos tristes ¡eh!

Esa tarde todos se dieron cita en la Madriguera porque sabían que Molly estaría inconsolable y no estaban muy equivocados, pero sus demás nietos se encargaron de consentir a su abuela y entre Kreacher y las nueras prepararon una rica merienda para reanimarla.

- Ya ves Molly, mi vida toda tu familia está aquí para reanimarte, ya no estés triste.

- ¡Ay Arthur! Es que no puedo evitarlo, pero la verdad es que me hace muy feliz verlos a todos reunidos tratando de evitarme una depresión.

- Molly tu familia siempre ha estado reunida a tu alrededor, eres la brújula de todos mi vida. Así que ahora regálanos una sonrisa y ven a jugar con tus nietos, piensa que en estos momentos Freddy y James deben estar con la adrenalina al máximo, llegando al colegio, cruzando el lago, a punto de iniciar su ceremonia de selección.

- Sí Arthur, mis pequeños están a punto de iniciar un nuevo capítulo grandioso en Hogwarts igual que lo hicieron sus primos, grandioso como lo fue el de sus padres y sus abuelos, je, je.


	26. Chapter 26 Historias que convergen

**CAPÍTULO XXVI – Historias que convergen.**

La mañana del 02 de septiembre estrenaba a un orgulloso par de nuevos Gryffindors en Hogwarts, corroborando lo que casi todos los que los conocían habían apostado… corrección… "Todos" estaban seguros que el sombrero seleccionador no necesitaría tocar las cabezas de Fred y James para gritar "Gryffindor" en ambos casos… y así había sido, de hecho la anécdota de la noche fue la frase del sombrero cuando seleccionó a Fred: ¡Otro Weasley… Y qué Weasley… Merlín se apiade nuevamente de GRYFFINDOR!

Para cuando llegó Hedwing el domingo con las cartas de James y Fred contando a sus padres de la ceremonia de selección, sus horarios y sus primeras impresiones del Castillo, toda la familia ya sabía de la selección y de los comentarios del personal de Hogwarts porque Hagrid no se había aguantado las ganas y aprovechando unas compras que tuvo que hacer el sábado temprano en el Callejón Diagon, le contó primero a George con lujo de detalle, después hizo lo mismo con Angelina y Audrey, para terminar repitiendo la historia por tercera vez con Ron.

- ¿Cómo viste a mis sobrinos Hagrid, están contentos?

- ¡Están felices los mequetrefes! Me dijeron que mañana pasarían a la cabaña a visitarme. Creo que el hecho de estar juntos y contar con Dominique y Louis los tiene con exceso de confianza.

- Yo siempre tuve a mis hermanos en el colegio y eso no me daba exceso de confianza. Aunque sabía que antes de que alguien pudiera señalarme por algún problema lo haría primero con los gemelos y eso sí me dejaba más tranquilo.

- Bueno Ron, es que con los gemelos era difícil saber si estabas en ventaja o en desventaja, pero este par es distinto, me recuerdan más a los "merodiadores" que a ustedes o a los gemelos. Como sea, lo interesante es que ya tienen a su primer admirador, Filch le ha dicho a su nuevo ayudante que no les quite el ojo de encima y parece que Rufus Vane está tomando muy en serio los consejos del celador titular, así que a dos días de su llegada ya están más que señalados.

- Pues peor para él, mi sobrino y mi ahijado son niños muy buenos, pero si los empieza a presionar el tal Rufus, van a sacar los apellidos y más vale que se la lleve tranquilo porque el próximo año llegan más refuerzos, entran Rosie y Albus y regresa Victoire, así que si no quiere echarse encima a todo el batallón mejor que lleve la fiesta en paz.

El paso de la semana sirvió a todo mundo para que cada quien fuera asimilando los diferentes cambios en el ritmo de vida, tanto para los que estaban lejos de casa como para los que se habían quedado en ella.

- Harry aquí está el par de capítulos que teníamos pendientes, ya puedes revisar completo es Estatuto de "Uso indebido de bolas de cristal para espionaje"… por cierto ayer nos llegó carta de mi ahijado, parece que a una semana de estancia aún no han volado el Castillo.

- De hecho Kreacher dice se portan muy bien, yo lo que creo es que no han entrado en confianza, pero ya veremos, sólo llevan ahí una semana. Toma Hermione, te devuelvo el reporte que me prestaste de "Contrabando de objetos para vudú", el mercado negro del mundo mágico deja buenas regalías con los muggles, creo que es necesario que se haga una revisión profunda a las regulaciones en la parte de cambio de divisas legales y para eso la indicada es Fleur, le voy a comentar a Kingsley que la contacte para pedírselo.

- Estoy de acuerdo, creo que no se está regulando muy bien la cantidad de dinero muggle que se cambia a dinero mágico y por ahí se filtra todo el mercado negro. Por cierto, ¿Vas a ir a Rumania a la reunión de las fraternidades de "sangre" o mandarán a alguien más?

- Hasta el momento voy yo y viene Anderson conmigo, pero yo aprovecharé para quedarme un par de días en la reserva con Charlie y Ted.

- Y por cierto ¿Cómo le va a Lupin?

- Muy bien, está feliz y aprendiendo mucho, la verdad Charlie lo ha recibido de maravilla y han armado buen equipo. Este fin de semana va ir a visitar a Victoire, no sé cómo ha logrado sobrevivir dos semanas sin ella, je, je, creo que se lo traen peor de como me traían a mí.

- ¿Te traían querido? ¡Te traen! Mi comadre siempre será tu "Talón de Aquiles" o tu "Anillo de Gaunt", como lo quieras ver.

El sábado muy temprano Ted se despidió de Charlie para desaparecerse y aparecer en el jardín trasero de la casa de Armand Beux y Gabrielle (Delacour) en Saint Tropez, Francia. El chico no había terminado de cerciorarse si se encontraba en el sitio correcto cuando escuchó su nombre en la voz que lograba erizar cada poro de su piel.

- ¡Ted, pasa ya! ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas hacerme esperar, eh?

- Lo siento nena estaba reconociendo el lugar, pero veo que no me equivoqué, tengo frente a mí justo lo que quería ver… y abrazar y besar…

- Te he extrañado mucho, me encantan tus cartas pero no son consuelo suficiente, definitivamente necesito que me abraces, necesito tus besos.

- Lo sé, me pasa igual, te prometo hacer lo posible por venir cada dos semanas.

Ted pasó el día completo conviviendo con la familia Beux, los tíos de Victoire lo aceptaron de buen modo, pero como era el segundo contacto que tenían con él, los chicos no tuvieron mucha oportunidad de estar solos. Llegada la noche tuvo que despedirse, pero antes de hacerlo había logrado que la tía Gabrielle autorizara que en su siguiente visita se quedara en la casa a pasar la noche para aprovechar el fin de semana completo.

Abrazados y unidos en un beso tan largo que parecía el último que se darían, los chicos se despedían en el jardín trasero, a la luz de la luna. Ambos sabían que no podían llevar sus caricias hasta donde solían hacerlo porque en cualquier momento los tíos podían sorprenderlos, pero eso no significaba que no estuvieran luchando contra el deseo de hacerlo.

- Ted, te prometo que para tu siguiente visita encontraremos un espacio para estar juntos, esto de sentir que en cualquier momento pueden aparecer mis tíos me pone de malas.

- Y a mí me pone peor, tenerte aquí entre mis brazos y tener que controlarme, no es muy justo. Pero ya hemos sorteado estas situaciones antes, seguro encontraremos el modo, por lo menos la próxima vez podré quedarme y esa fue idea de Gabrielle.

- Mi tía es muy accesible, como es muy joven por eso nos entiende bien.

- Se casó muy joven ¿no crees?

- ¡La casaron! Mi sobrina Sophi fue la razón, je, je. Mi abuela no podía concebir a un nieto sin que Gabrielle estuviera casada, así que bueno… pero le ha ido bien, ya ves que son una hermosa familia.

- Mmm… por eso opino que siempre hay que pensarse bien las cosas antes de hacerlas, aunque se antoje terriblemente.

- Lo dices por nosotros ¿eh? Opino lo mismo, no me gustaría casarme por "nene-sidad", quiero una boda planeada y con todo detalle, justo como la organizarían mamá y la abuela Molly.

- Nena, ¿podemos cambiar el tema? Eso de las bodas me saca ronchitas en el cuello…

- Se supone que deberías decir que a ti también te entusiasma la idea de casarte conmigo algún día.

- Y claro que me entusiasma… ¡Algún día! Pero por el momento el tema me produce espasmos estomacales.

- Lupin a veces puedes ser el hombre más romántico del mundo, pero en ocasiones eres tan tierno como un maldito Troll.

- Soy sincero nena, tenemos mucho por recorrer antes de que seas la Sra. Lupin.

- Corrección, tú serás el Sr. Weasley.

- ¡Ya! Estoy sentenciado a tu dominio ¿cierto?

- Nadie te obliga… (Victoire terminaba la frase rodeando sensualmente con los brazos el cuello de su novio y mordiéndole la barbilla. El chico la apretaba por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo y besándole el cuello).

- Eres cruel, sabes que tendré que llegar a darme una ducha fría.

- Sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo moral, je, je.

La pareja pasó un momento más intercambiando besos y caricias sutiles, pero cuando la temperatura amenazó con elevarse y las manos de Ted soltaron el sujetador de Victoire por debajo de su blusa, prefirieron despedirse.

De regreso a la cabaña en la reserva, aún con los ánimos encendidos, se encontró a Charlie sumergido en unos pergaminos y con el olor de algo en la cocina que merecía pasar por su control de degustación.

- Ya regresé… ¡Mmm!... ¿Puedo verificar que te haya quedado bien lo que sea que hayas preparado en ese caldero?

- Sírvete con confianza, es cordero en salsa de cacahuate, ¿Cómo está mi sobrina?

- ¡Fascinante, hermosa y vanidosa como siempre! Toda una Veela… ¿Cordero en cacahuate, eh? ¡Por Merlín Charlie!, ¿Cómo logras que esas combinaciones tan extrañas sepan tan bien?

- ¡Rompe paradigmas!, si el mundo dice que los cuadros y las rallas no combinan pues combínalos y punto, tendrás algo original y bueno… ¿Cómo le va en el colegio?

- Le ha costado un poco adaptarse, las francesas no quieren mucho a las brujas inglesas y a ella con todo su porte de Veela menos, ya te imaginarás, de "la nueva, la pesada, la vanidosa" no la bajan, pero ahí la lleva, ha hecho buena química con otra chica que también está de intercambio, holandesa creo.

- Pues brindemos por los tulipanes que sí quieren a mi hermosa sobrina, sírvete un poco de esto, es vino de elfo y está exquisito.

- Gracias te lo acepto, de hecho cené sólo un vaso de leche y unas uvas porque sabía que aquí el menú estaría mucho mejor… ¡Salud por mi novia y por lo idiota que estoy por ella!... ¿Qué es eso?, me recordaste cuando me preparaba para mis EXTASIS con tanto pergamino.

- Se quieren llevar a Norberta.

- ¿Cómo que llevársela? ¿Por qué, quién, a dónde?

- El Ministerio de Magia de Suecia. Dicen que tienen que situarla en la reserva de ese país para su reproducción y yo estoy viendo qué hacer para que manden al macho a esta reserva, pero como Norberta es más fácil de manejar, por eso resulta más factible llevársela.

- ¡Por Merlín! Me voy un día y se ponen mal las cosas, no voy a dejarte tan seguido… ¿A qué te enfrentas?

- A los Gobiernos del mundo mágico de dos países, porque el Ministerio Rumano ha dicho que sí autoriza el traslado como si se tratara de intercambiar periquitos australianos. Pero estoy preparando una relatoría que explica la razón por la que las condiciones de reproducción del Ridgeback Noruego deben adaptarse a la hembra y no al macho. Aunque la reserva de Suecia supone condiciones físicas idóneas, Norberta está bien adaptada a esta reserva, así que tengo que elaborar este documento justificando que es mejor traernos al galán.

- Mmm… y yo pensé que te pasarías la tarde aburrido sin mí. Pues suerte Charlie, ya sabes que lo que necesites sólo tienes que pedirlo.

- Pues mañana tendrás que acompañar a Dido en mi lugar, yo me quedaré a terminar esto, así que harás los rondines que me corresponden, pero mucho cuidado Ted, no quiero que vayas a exponerte demasiado, si algo se complica vienes a buscarme ¿estamos?

- Entendido, pierde cuidado.

Los acontecimientos poco comunes eran algo normal en Hogwarts y una tarde en el despacho de la Directora, la interesante conversación entre Minerva McGonagall y Hagrid dejaba muy sorprendido a el guardabosques.

- Pues la verdad es arriesgado y si Harry no ha olvidado nuestro encuentro amistoso de hace años, en el bosque prohibido, con el grupito hambriento que casi me mata, no creo que le agrade la idea.

- Lo sé Hagrid, por eso quería comentarlo contigo, pero contactar a Celena es lo único que se me ocurre para entrenar a James después de que logre su transformación de animago y creo que si empiezo la negociación desde ahora podríamos lograr el apoyo del Ministerio de Grecia para cuando el niño esté listo.

- ¡Por las gafas de Dumbledore! Estamos hablando de que una arpía sea la entrenadora de James, no sé, yo adoro a las criaturas mágicas pero esas cosas no son de fiar, aunque Celena represente al único grupo de arpías "adaptadas" que existe, siguen siendo arpías y no cambian sus instintos.

- Hablaré con Harry para exponerle mi idea, para que sepa que el plan sería que nuestro Ministerio contacte con los responsables del Manejo de Relaciones Diplomáticas con seres mágicos del Ministerio de Grecia, ya que ellos son los que han logrado entablar contacto civilizado con el clan de Celena.

- Y traerla a Hogwarts de vacaciones para que le de un curso intensivo de vuelo a James… ¿Cómo se manejaría eso? No podemos tener a una arpía suelta por el bosque prohibido, tartaría de comerse a los unicornios, a los Centauros, creo que hasta nuestro viejo Calamar peligraría de terminar en sushi.

- Eso es lo que no he logrado aterrizar… Albus ¿Qué opinas?

- Arriesgado plan Minerva, pero si mantienes bien alimentada a Celena ella no atacará, llegué a conocerla y a hablar con ella en una ocasión, para ser una arpía es bastante diplomática, pero no me arriesgaría a tenerla más de un mes en los terrenos del Castillo y aunque suene algo macabro, la mantendría bajo los efectos de una Imperius… pero eso es un acuerdo que deben establecer entre Ministros, Kingsley tendría que convencer al Primer Ministro de Grecia para traer a Celena y someterla a un hechizo de esa talla.

- ¿Traerla, aplicarle una Imperius, tenerla así varios días y que ella no se queje? Creo que será difícil.

- Nada perdemos con intentarlo Hagrid, pero lo primero es hablar con mis ahijados para saber si darán su consentimiento, hasta no tenerlo no moveremos nada.

Cada año el Castillo se convertía en un reto a explorar para los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso. Para algunos sólo por necesidad, dado que debían ir identificando las áreas comunes como la biblioteca, las diferentes aulas y despachos de los profesores, los invernaderos, el huerto de vegetales, el campo de Quidditch, el salón de trofeos, las mazmorras, etc. lugares básicos para cualquier estudiante de Hogwarts, pero para otros, esos lugares resultaban demasiado comunes y al cabo de dos semanas perdían su clasificación de reto. Pero el Castillo era tan grande que era imperdonable no dedicarle tiempo para descubrir los espacios poco transitados que podían convertirse en excelentes guaridas o rutas de escape.

Tanto James como Fred conocían de la existencia de la Cámara de los Secretos y del lavabo que era la entrada, pero dado que sólo Harry (y Ron si lograba recordar cómo) podían abrirla, esa parte estaba descartada para ellos. Los niños también sabían de los pasadizos secretos y estaban dispuestos a identificarlos uno por uno, además de la Casa de los Gritos que Ted les había dejado en excelentes condiciones. Otra zona que sus padres les habían mencionado era la sala de los Menesteres, pero dentro de su desesperación por hacerla aparecer no habían logrado accionar la magia del muro, ya que este sólo abriría ante la verdadera necesidad de utilizarla. La curiosidad de este par era insaciable y el Castillo resultaba un territorio que prometía mantenerlos muy entretenidos durante los siguientes 7 años.

- Te digo que yo lo he visto, todo Hogwarts aparece ahí, cada persona y cada rincón. Mi abuelo y sus amigos lo hicieron, luego lo robaron tu padre y el tío Fred, ellos se lo regalaron a papá y ahora él lo guarda con no sé que tanto encantamiento protector en el escritorio de la biblioteca.

- ¿Seguro que no puedes agarrarlo?

- Está súper protegido, ni mamá sabe cuantos hechizos tiene ese cajón.

- ¿Y si sólo se lo pides? Como su hijo mayor algún privilegio podrías tener ¿no?

- Mmm… no lo creo, papá no tiene en sus planes heredar ese mapa, por lo menos no ahora, tal vez piense dárselo a Lily por ser la niña.

- Pero sabes cuánto esfuerzo nos ahorraría ese mapa, tienes qué hacer algo al respecto James.

- En vacaciones de Navidad empezaré a concentrarme en ese cajón y si no logro abrirlo lo intentaré en Pascua y en verano, así hasta que pueda tener el mapa en mis manos.

- ¡Esa es la actitud primo! Necesitamos ventaja competitiva contra Filch y Rufus.

- Mi padrino Ron dice que ningún celador podrá más que nosotros y que siempre que necesitemos consejos para sortear a Rufus les escribamos a él y a tu papá, pero sin que mi madrina y tu madre se enteren o los expondremos a un "ataque letal de canarios", no sé a qué se refiera con eso, pero suena grave.

- Me queda claro que de la generación de Weasleys hijos, el tío Ron y papá están bastante destornillados.

- Y de la generación de nietos creo que tú y yo nos llevamos los honores ¿no?

- Creo que sí, aunque si no fuera porque a Albus de repente le entra lo Potter, no se quedaría atrás.

- Ya nos encargaremos de mi hermano cuando entre, verás que va a jalar parejo y de paso, también Rosie.

- ¡Uy primo! Hablas de "La Generala Rosie" ¿recuerdas?, yo con ella prefiero llevarla en paz.

- Pero todos tienen su punto flaco y el de Rosie es mi hermano Al, ellos son los mejores amigos, algo así como mi madrina Herm y mi papá, así que teniendo a Al de nuestro lado la tendremos también a ella.

- Si tú lo dices… Bueno mañana seguimos haciendo los planos del Castillo, ahora voy a escribirle a mamá porque quiere tener noticias mías al menos dos veces por semana... sabes, me hubiera gustado mucho conocer al tío Fred, hubiera sido como tener a papá dos veces.

- Sí, a mi también, mamá dice que ella era su favorita de todos los hermanos y que la consentía mucho y papá me ha contado tantas historias de los gemelos.

- Pues Peeves me dijo el otro día que yo era el vivo retrato de los gemelos y que ellos eran los únicos alumnos de este colegio que él ha llegado a extrañar... si sabemos sacar provecho de ese comentario, podríamos llegar a tener un aliado muy interesante.

Definitivamente extrañaban a su pequeño, pero también era cierto que la ausencia de Fredy en casa y el hecho de que Roxane fuera aún tan pequeña, les había devuelto su espacio íntimo. George llevaba tal vez 40 minutos observando a su esposa dormida, habían pasado toda la tarde entregándose el uno al otro como si no tuvieran más días para hacerlo. Le había destapado para admirar su perfecta figura, siempre le había gustado su porte atletico, su hermoso cabello negro y largo, sus labios sensuales, su tez morena. Siempre supo que sólo por ella sería capaz de sentar cabeza y de madurar. La muerte de su gemelo le dejó muy claro que la vida no puede ser un eterno juego y que había cosas y personas por las que uno debía apostarlo todo, él lo apostó todo por Angelina y era inmensamente feliz. Decidió que ya había dormido lo suficiente y que era momento de despertar para que se metiera con él a la ducha, así que empezó a besarle el cuello y la espalda, hasta que logró que la morena abriera los ojos y le regalara una enorme sonrisa.

- ¿No has tenido suficiente acción el día de hoy George Weasley?

- Nunca es suficiente si es contigo.

- No tienes que especificar la parte de "si es contigo", te recuerdo que no tienes otra opción.

- ¡Oh bueno! A lo que voy es que nunca será demasiada la acción entre tus brazos, siempre voy a querer un poco más. Sabes, como hace mucho calor pensé en tomar una ducha pero no quiero ir solito a la bañera, que tal si me aparece un monstruo marino y me ataca.

- ¿Un monstruo marino? ¡Uy no, eso es muy peligroso! No puedo permitir que ningún primo del calamar gigante ataque a mi esposo en la bañera, además eres irresistible cuando tienes el cabello mojado.

- Yo soy irresistible como me pongas, soy el más guapo de los Weasley, por eso te casaste conmigo.

- Querido no eres el más guapo de los Weasley, ese es Bill pese al recuerdo de Greyback y no me casé contigo por tu linda cara, me casé contigo porque me falta un tornillo, ninguna mujer en sus 5 sentidos lo hubiera hecho.

- Gracias amor, tu manera de dejar a mi pobre ego por los suelos es única.

- Me casé contigo porque eres el hombre más maravilloso, tierno, fuera de lo común, creativo, soñador, excelente amante y apasionado que conozco, me casé contigo porque no hay otro hombre sobre la tierra a quien yo pueda amar como te amo.

- Y te faltó decir que soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo, porque soy yo quien te tiene a su lado, soy yo quien despierta cada mañana entre tus brazos y el que en este momento va a hacerte el amor otra vez…

Esa noche George no resultó el único de los Weasley que demostraba darlo todo por su pareja, si existía un mago que había logrado incorporar a su vida la responsabilidad y madurez sin perder su entusiasmo y carácter jovial, con un toque de ternura involuntaria, ese era Ronald. Hermione llevaba una semana desvelándose todos los días y dejando varias horas a sus hijos en la Madriguera porque estaba a la cabeza de un proyecto especial del Ministerio, ni siquiera había realizado una reunión para celebrar su cumpleaños. A últimas fechas, los magos dedicados al contrabando de objetos mágicos en el mundo muggle les habían dado muchos problemas y Hermione estaba revisando y actualizando los estatutos de la Ley Mágica que castigaban estas acciones. Llevaba varias horas encerrada en la biblioteca sumergida en pergaminos, Ron pasó la tarde con sus hijos jugando Quidditch y ajedrez, pero en ese momento había decidido verificar que su esposa no hubiera sido succionada por uno de los tinteros que tenía sobre el escritorio. Se veía tan hermosa, le gustaba todo de ella aunque estuviera en su peor ajuar: el cabello a medio amarrar con una larga cinta rosada, una playera de tirantes y unos pantalones deportivos, los zapatos los había perdido en algún lugar de la casa y sólo tenía unos tines, su rostro y manos mostraban manchones de tinta y las ojeras delataban su cansancio.

- ¿Algún día lo dejarás?

- ¿Eh?

- El Ministerio, ¿Algún día dejarás de trabajar en el Ministerio? Sabes que me encantaría que te dedicaras a administrar el negocio conmigo, que llevaras la parte de Relaciones Públicas y Mercadotecnia, eso se te da más a ti que a mí.

- ¡Oh sí claro que lo haré amor!... algún día me retiraré del Ministerio pero en realidad no he pensado cuándo, sin embargo seguiré ayudándote con la Mercadotecnia del negocio. ¿Llevas mucho ahí parado? No te escuché entrar.

- Sólo unos minutos, los niños están jugando ese video juego muggle que les regalaron tus padres, Hugo insiste en decir que tiene "errores" y que cuando pueda hacer magia lo va a corregir. Hermi, llevas toda la semana metida en eso, ¿No podrías dejarlo por hoy princesa? Necesitas una ducha tibia, una buena cena y descansar.

- Ya lo sé amor, es sólo que lo presentaré mañana y le estoy dando una última revisada.

- ¿Y crees que le cambiarás mucho hoy? Es decir, lo has revisado a conciencia mil veces. Déjalo ya ¿si?, hazlo por mi, guarda todo y ven conmigo al cuarto, puedo darte una sesión gratuita de masajes relajantes Weasley y preparate algo rico de cenar.

- Eso suena muy tentador, creo que no puedo negarme. Tú ganas, ayúdame a guardar todo esto.

- ¿Qué te resultó más atractivo, los masajes o la cena?

- Quien me hizo la oferta en realidad, lo que más me gusta es estar contigo, claro que la idea de que me mimes es genial.

- Herm, dejaste que tu cumpleaños pasara como cualquier día, ¿Por qué no vamos a cenar con los chicos esta semana o hacemos una reunión aquí en la casa?

- Podemos ir a ese bar nuevo en Hogsmeade, "Luna llena"… no lo conocemos y dicen que hay un grupo musical que es muy bueno y que la botana es muy rica.

- ¡Vale! El viernes a las 10 pm ¿te parece? Avísales a las chicas, yo me encargo del género masculino.

- Sí, me hace falta un poco de calle, copas y baile, es un hecho, mañana me pondré de acuerdo con Ginny y Luna para que me ayuden a decirle a las demás y para reservar mesa grande en el lugar.

- ¿Mesa grande? Nena, vamos a necesitar la mitad del bar.

- Lo sé, me da mucho gusto que todos seguimos jalando parejo y no hemos perdido contacto, espero que Neville pueda ir, aunque no creo que sea un lugar muy indicado para Hannah con lo de su embarazo. Sabes, Luna y Rolf también quieren tener un bebé.

- ¿En serio? ¡Qué buena noticia! Pensé que nunca íbamos a tener "lunatiquitos", ojalá pronto tengamos buenas nuevas de esa pareja.

- ¡Listo, todo guardado! Ahora vamos por ese masaje, la cena puede esperar.

- ¿Estás segura que sólo quieres el masaje? Puedo darte el servicio completo…

- Ya veremos Sr. Weasley, depende de qué tanto se luzca usted con esta clienta.

- Ah pues soy muy bueno pero no le crea a mis palabras, mejor corrobore mis habilidades, la combinación de mis manos, bálsamo aromático y sábanas de sedas pueden cambiarle los ánimos.

- Ron… ¿Te he dicho hoy cuánto te amo?

- No, de hecho creo que ayer tampoco.

- ¿Cómo, no lo hice? Imposible, no puede ser, dos días sin decirte que eres lo mejor que me ha podido pasar, que te amo y que eres el mejor esposo del mundo, no tengo perdón, creo que para calmar mi conciencia tendré que ser yo la que te dé "servicio completo" esta noche.

- No princesa, mañana pagas tu deuda de conciencia, esta noche seré yo quien se dedique a decirte lo mucho que te amo, a mimarte y a lograr que cuando finalmente cierres los ojos para dormir, lo hagas como un bebé.


	27. Chapter 27 Entrega total

**CAPÍTULO XXVII – Entrega total.**

- ¿Y qué tal la reunión con los parientes de Drácula cuñado?

- Bastante bien Charlie, aunque en realidad esta Convención, por decirle de algún modo, se realizó con los clanes adaptados y con ellos la llevamos bastante bien, el problema lo representan los 5 clanes rebeldes que insisten en alimentarse al más natural y puro estilo de sus antepasados, matando y convirtiendo a magos y muggles por igual.

- ¿Y por qué te meten en esto, no se supone que en el Ministerio hay quienes manejan la diplomacia con otros seres y criaturas mágicas?

- Claro Ted, pero resulta que los vampiros rebeldes han estado estableciendo acuerdos con algunos magos estúpidos que quieren dominar a los muggles que viven en los sitios dominados por estos clanes. Así que en esta reunión obtuve el apoyo del Conde Cardin, el Líder del Clan Mayor, para ir detectando a los magos que están involucrados con sus primos los revoltosos.

- Pero la cantidad de magos "oscuros" es mucho menor ¿cierto? No se ha formado ningún grupo tan distinguido como los mortífagos.

- No como ellos, pero siempre los hay, es una plaga que no termina. Siempre existen magos cegados por la ambición y el poder que quieren dominar a los más indefensos y que conservan las ideas que en su momento movían a los mortífagos. Si no ha pasado a mayores es porque no ha surgido un Líder como el que ellos tenían. Pero cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo vas con lo de Norberta?

- Ya metí toda la relatoría para que el Ministerio Rumano plantee traer al dragón macho en vez de enviar a Norberta, estoy en espera de su respuesta, espero que nos apoyen, el problema es que ya habían dicho que sí y ahora tendrían que retractarse ante Noruega.

- Ojalá todo vaya bien, si eso no sucede ¿Cuánto tiempo se llevarían a Norberta?

- Varios meses, tal vez más de un año, en cambio si se queda aquí podría ser más rápido. En fin, ¿Qué les parece si vamos a hacer una ronda? Es hora de darles de comer y así sirve para que Harry toque el huevo de Asha, eso es algo que todos nuestros visitantes tienen que hacer.

- No perdemos las esperanzas mi estimado padrino, esperamos que pronto ese huevo decida moverse.

- Pues vamos, nada perdemos con intentarlo.

Pero el huevo de Asha tampoco reaccionó al tacto de Harry, así que los trabajadores de la reserva se quedaron un poco desanimados pensando que si ni "El Elegido" lo había logrado, iba a resultar muy difícil encontrar quien lo hiciera. Charlie, Ted y Harry pasaron un par de días recorriendo la reserva y los poblados gitanos que la rodeaban, visitando a viejos amigos de Charlie que Harry también conocía y comprobando que las clases de cocina de Ted iban por buen camino, aunque a su sazón aún le faltaba para igualar al de su maestro.

Cuando Harry regresó a casa, Ginny lo estaba esperando con una solicitud especial de la Dirección de Hogwarts.

- ¿De qué se trata? Sólo lleva un mes ahí, ¿No lo expulsaron cierto?

- Tranquilo Harry, la carta de tu madrina no dice nada malo de James, al contrario, dice algo acerca de plantearnos una opción para su entrenamiento como animago.

- ¡Oh es eso! Pensé que todo lo del entrenamiento sería hasta el próximo año y que este año James se concentraría en sacar buenas notas en la parte básica de Transformaciones.

- Pues sí, pero parece que McGonagall quiere plantearnos algo, mira mejor lee la carta:

Queridos Harry y Ginny:

Me gustaría recibirlos para comer en el Castillo el próximo sábado y así poder platicar con ustedes la opción que encuentro para manejar la parte complementaria del entrenamiento de James del próximo año.

Tal vez piensen que es muy pronto para acordar esa parte, pero de estar ustedes de acuerdo, tendría que iniciar los arreglos cuanto antes. Cuando les explique la situación entenderán mi apremio.

Quedo en espera de su respuesta.

Con cariño.

Minerva

- Mmm… no me agrada tanto misterio, ¿le respondiste?

- Aún no, quería saber si tú podías ir y preguntarle a Hermione si podemos dejar a los niños con ellos.

- Sí puedo mi niña, pregúntale a Hermi por red flu, deben estar en casa, mientras voy redactando la respuesta confirmando nuestra visita al Castillo y de paso le hago una nota a James para que sepa que vamos a ir.

Ese mismo fin de semana Ted había prometido a Vicky ir a visitarla y un par de días antes recibió una carta de su chica que definitivamente lo dejaba muy entusiasmado…

Flaco:

Convencí a tía Gabrielle que me diera permiso para que tú y yo vayamos el sábado a Cannes al Festival de Cine, así podremos estar juntos todo el día y regresar hasta la noche, así que por favor llega temprano para que aprovechemos bien el tiempo.

Te extraño mucho, pienso en ti todo el tiempo… ¿seguro que no me diste a beber ningún filtro de amor? ¿no estaré bajo los efectos de un hechizo tuyo?

Con todo mi amor.

Victoire.

Los Potter llevaron el sábado por la mañana a Albus y Lily con sus primos y al medio día se aparecieron en la reja de entrada de Hogwarts donde Hagrid y James ya los esperaban. Después de una hora platicando en la cabaña del guardabosques, los cuatro se dirigieron al Gran Comedor a disfrutar de un muy buen banquete y al final los invitados acompañaron a su despacho a Minerva McGonagall.

- Ahora sí, explíquenos por qué tanto misterio.

- Queridos, ustedes saben que me gustaría que el entrenamiento de James se logre completo, pero que la última parte no me es posible impartirla y por más que lo he pensado sólo se me ocurre una posibilidad. James tiene que ser entrenado por alguien que sepa volar con alas pero que tenga la habilidad de expresarse en un idioma que podamos comprender para que lo enseñe, de modo que no puede ser un ave, un hipogrifo, un unicornio o cualquier otra criatura que sea más animal, incluso Fawkes.

- Entiendo la lógica planteada y no se me ocurre qué criatura podría dar esos servicios.

- Existe una, se llama _Celena_ y es una Arpía.

- ¿Una Arpía? ¡Mi hijo en garras de una Arpía! Harry tú sabes cómo son esas bestias, Hagrid y tú vivieron un ataque, no son como los Centauros, son…

- Ginny mi vida, porque no dejas que mi madrina termine de hablar.

- Lo siento, lo siento, es sólo que…

- Te entiendo perfecto Ginny, de hecho pensé que Harry también se opondría sin escuchar. Verán, el Ministerio de Magia de Grecia ha logrado al cabo de muchos años de esfuerzo, entablar una relación bastante civilizada, por decirlo de alguna manera, con una manada de Arpías. Es un grupo pequeño, son 6 y su Líder se llama Celena. Ella habla perfectamente bien nuestro idioma, aunque el Ministerio Griego también domina el idioma de las Arpías, les han construido una reserva protegida entre cuevas y acantilados y les surten suficiente alimento, de modo que llevan muchos años sin atacar y apoyan al Ministerio cuando se requiere de "fuerza bruta" y otros servicios especiales, siempre bajo la supervisión de su personal de alta seguridad.

- ¿Pero nunca han salido de Grecia y siempre las han supervisado de cerca, cierto?

- Esa sería la variación, mi propuesta es que Kingsley logre que Celena venga a Hogwarts bajo la supervisión de nuestro Ministerio y de nosotros mismos, aunque Albus sugiere mantenerla bajo una Imperius.

- Pero dudo que una Arpía acepte estar bajo una maldición de ese calibre varios días y dudo que el Ministerio Griego arriesgue la relación que ha logrado con ellas, Harry me sigue pareciendo una idea poco segura.

- ¿Yo podría supervisar personalmente las lecciones con mi escoba, con Hagrid en tierra y con Fawkes apoyándome?

- Tú, Hagrid, Fawkes, yo y todo el equipo que fuera necesario, la seguridad de James es lo más importante, sólo se impartirían las sesiones necesarias para que capte la idea, intensivas si es necesario y luego él se encargaría de continuar solo para perfeccionarse.

- Esto es algo que Ginny y yo debemos platicar en casa y también tenemos que planteárselo a James, en cuanto tomemos una decisión se lo informaremos de inmediato… Profesor Dumbledore, profesor Snape, ¿Ustedes que opinan de todo esto?

- Hijo, creo que tu muchacho puede lograr grandes hazañas y que estaría completamente a salvo bajo tu supervisión. Recuerda Harry cuántos errores cometí por mi terca idea de sobreprotegerte y de alejarte de situaciones que tarde o temprano terminabas enfrentando.

- ¿Profesor Snape?

- Aunque la idea es naturalmente escandalosa, todos aquí están olvidando un pequeño detalle… ¡Todos ustedes son magos y brujas altamente calificados! Y aunque ciertamente es riesgoso se trata de una sola criatura, creo que pueden manejar la situación aún sin aplicarle ningún hechizo. Después de todo, siempre se puede aplicar hechizos protectores al chico ¿no?, además, los Potter siempre han tenido una suerte excesiva para las situaciones de riesgo.

- Gracias a los tres, pronto les daremos a conocer nuestra decisión.

Los Potter pasaron un rato más con su hijo y sus sobrinos antes de despedirse y recoger a sus otros hijos, pero antes de abandonar el Castillo Harry tenía un pequeño pendiente que "mover" en los territorios de Hogwarts.

- Gin acompáñame a buscar "la piedra" para cambiar su ubicación, no voy a estar tranquilo hasta volver a esconderla.

- Es cierto, puede ser tentación para Ted y alguien más podría encontrarla, ¿la pondrás en los acantilados?

- ¿Con la posibilidad de que James la encuentre un día de estos cuando sea animago? ¡No, esa idea ya no es buena!… creo que hay un grupo de sabios y viejos conocidos de cuatro patas que pueden ayudarme a resguardarla.

Ginny acompañó a su esposo al punto del bosque prohibido donde unas grandes rocas protegían la piedra de la resurrección. Al llegar frente a ellas Harry la obtuvo con un simple ¡Accio piedra!

- Está muy fracturada ¿no? ¿Cómo funciona exactamente?

- "Se abre al cierre" Es decir, te deja ver a tus difuntos cuando tú estás a punto de unirte a ellos, así funcionó con mi antepasado y conmigo, pero con Ted fue diferente, o sea que en realidad "se abre" dependiendo de la situación en la que se encuentre quien la accione, supongo. Pero sí está algo dañada, tal vez deba aplicarle algún encantamiento protector antes de dársela a Bane.

- Esto de aquí es el símbolo de las reliquias ¿no? o lo que queda de el…

Ginny y Harry frotaban la pequeña pieza para limpiarla y apreciar la fracturada inscripción en ella, hubo un momento en el que sus manos se unieron en el roce justo cuando Ginny soplaba sobre ella. El vaho exhalado se volvió brillante, dejando un resplandor tornasol que empezó a extenderse sobre la piedra y a crecer hasta envolverlos en una especie de cápsula luminosa. Una sensasión de sueño empezó a adueñarse de ambos, sus cuerpos dejaron de sentirse ligeros, Harry cayó sobre sus rodillas y sujetó a Ginny para evitar que ella también se desplomara.

- ¿Qué está pasando Harry? ¡Todo se está nublando! No puedo mantenerme de pie…

Ambos perdieron el conocimiento unos segundos y después de sentir que la cabeza les giraba dentro de un torbellino, lograron abrir los ojos pero lo que percibían era completamente ajeno a lo que hubieran visto antes. No era el bosque prohibido, no era aquella estación de King's Cross que Harry había creado en su mente cuando habló con Dumbledore en la gran batalla, era un espacio abierto pero no parecía un bosque, los árboles no estaban tan juntos ni eran tan altos y en realidad eran verdes y frondosos, perecía más selvático, el clima era cálido y el viento fresco, el cielo despejado y las estrellas brillaban claras y enormes.

- ¿Dónde estamos Harry?

- Dímelo tú mi niña, tú accionaste la piedra con tu aliento, esto es parte de tu escencia, dame la mano, investiguemos qué es esto…

De pie y tomados de la mano intentaron avanzar unos pasos, pero un resplandor a sus espaldas los detuvo y los hizo voltear sorprendidos. Harry abrazó a Ginny para protegerla dado que ninguno de los dos llevaba sus varitas y ese fue un movimiento muy atinado que evitó el desmayo en el que casi cae la pelirroja con lo que escuchó a continuación.

- ¡Vaya que eres una mujer hermosa pecas! ¡Te sacaste la lotería sin comprar billete, eh Harry!... Veo que te sigue gustando el ambiente tropical chaparra, este "limbo" que has creado está muy agradable…

- ¡Por Merlín y todos los magos de las cruzadas!... Harry, es… ¡Fred, Fred! (Ginny se soltó de los brazos de su esposo y salió corriendo al encuentro del espectro de su hermano, sin saber si era corpóreo o no, la pelirroja se lanzó a esos brazos abiertos que la esperaban y que, mágicamente, lograban envolverla con gran amor) ¡Oh Fred! Esto es, no puede ser, es decir… ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Estás aquí!

- Pues más o menos chaparra, sabes que en realidad tú estás aquí, yo no puedo ir a tu mundo y ustedes no pueden estar mucho tiempo en el mío, pero así trabaja esa reliquia tuya cuñado, por cierto, no vengo solo…

Cuatro siluetas resplandecientes aparecieron de entre los árboles, Ginny temblaba entre los brazos de su hermano y los ojos se le salían de las órbitas ante lo que sucedía, Harry que estaba perfectamente acostumbrado a estas situaciones, sonrió complacido al reconocer a sus padres, a Sirius y para su extremo agrado, a Albus Dumbledore.

- Hola mi niño, te ves radiante corazón.

- Hola mamá, papá… Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez. ¡Sirius que enorme gusto!... ¡Qué tal Profesor!, espero que le haya estado contando a mis padres y a mi padrino lo bien que van las cosas en mi vida…

- No es necesario Harry, ellos lo saben perfectamente, han estado a tu lado cada día, velando por tu bienestar y evitando que esa cicatriz vuelva a doler.

- ¡Hey Harry!, la última vez que te vi estabas hecho una maraña, pero hoy luces genial y mira a ese bombón, Ginny eres hermosa, tienes razón Fred, mi ahijado se sacó la lotería.

- Estaban predestinados desde que se conocieron Sirius, caprichos del destino tal vez, pero mi hijo heredó mis buenos gustos compadre.

- James, Sirius tenemos poco tiempo con los chicos, concéntrense por favor.

- No te preocupes mamá, me agrada la idea de verlos y de no sentir melancolía ni dolor, al contrario, sus sonrisas me llenan de vitalidad y fuerza, además teniendo a Fred aquí el ambiente no puede ser de otra manera.

Harry se refugió en los brazos de sus padres igual que un niño, olvidando que era un hombre de más de 30 años, Sirus se unió al abrazo que duró varios minutos.

- Profesor, quiero pedirle un favor especial, quiero que vele por mis hijos ahora que empezarán su vida en Hogwarts.

- Sin problema Ginny querida, pueden estar tranquilos, además sabes que siempre contarán con el apoyo de _Fawkes_.

- Chaparra dile a la familia que todo está bien, a papá y a mamá que siempre serán lo mejor que tuve y tendré, a Bill, Charlie y Percy que son extraordinarios y que el mundo es maravilloso gracias a ellos y a George, a ese hombre tan guapo, a ese papanatas dile "que no es su imaginación", que siempre voy a estar cuando me necesite tal y como lo suele sentir cuando cierra los ojos y que no se preocupe por mi sobrino, tiene un guardián que lo vigila y protege, igual que a ti mi pequeño sol, mi consentida… Mírate, eres una mujer extraordinaria, ejmplo de bruja, deportista, profesionista, madre… Remus y Dora son felices por lo que han logrado con Ted y mis sobrinos son unos niños geniales.

- Harry deben regresar, sabes que esta piedra desgasta un poco al ser humano vivo que la utiliza, tu decisión de resguardarla con los Centauros es atinada, Firenze, Bane y los otros la protegeran con sus vidas y su silencio y discreción será su mejor hechizo protector.

- No quiero irme, Fred no quiero dejarte.

- Pecas tiene que ser así, la vida sigue una línea que a veces la magia nos permite saltar como ahora, pero debemos seguir en ella, apreciar estas oportunidades y continuar. Te quiero mucho hermanita, siempre serás mi favorita.

- Te quiero tanto Fred, me has hecho mucha falta, creo que es algo que no he podido perdonarle al destino.

- Pues ya es tiempo que lo hagas y George también, dile que el aferrado soy yo, que la única diferencia entre nosotros es que él siempre fue más racional, así que ya es hora de que lo recuerde.

- Entonces… ¿hasta otra ocasión mamá?

- Tal vez mi vida, pero recuerda que independientemente de que se pueda dar, siempre estamos contigo.

Harry abrazó a Ginny de nuevo, ambos miraron a los 5 espectros que sonreían juntos y guiado por su instinto volvió hacia él a su esposa y la besó. Cuando abrieron los ojos estaban acostados uno sobre el otro en el claro del bosque prohibido, Ginny sujetaba la piedra entre sus manos. Se incorporaron y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de felicidad se dirigieron al terreno de los Centauros. Una vez ahí, Harry pidió a Bane su apoyo y le entregó la piedra.

- No te preocupes por la seguridad de esta reliquia Harry Potter, los Centauros sabremos protegerla.

- Gracias Bane, sé que puedo contar con ustedes.

Esa noche la conversación en la alcoba de la pareja duró muchas horas, por un lado el episodio del bosque los tenía extasiados, pero por otro, Harry confiaba en que lo planteado por McGonagall para James era algo manejable, pero Ginny era la madre y nada justificaba exponer a su niño.

- Gin ¿Recuerdas cómo le reclamabas a tus padres y hermanos que te sobreprotegieran y que te trataran como una niña, recuerdas cómo te enfadaste conmigo por dejarte al margen de la situación para que nada malo te pasara?

- La diferencia es que James "sí es un niño todavía", ¡Harry me pides que confíe a mi hijo, convertido en ave, en las garras de una Arpía!

- ¡Te pido que confíes en mí! Y en Hagrid, McGonagall, Fawkes… Mi niña, nuestro hijo no estaría "a merced" de esa criatura. Sabes lo importante que es esto para James, ¿A caso crees que yo estoy loco de contento con la idea? ¡Casi me meo en los pantalones cuando McGonagall dijo que Celena era una Arpía! Conozco de cerca a esas cosas, pero estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo para que James logre su sueño.

- No lo sé, tendría que conocer toda la estrategia, saber cuánto tiempo estaría esa criatura aquí, de cuántas horas serían las sesiones, dónde la tendrían ubicada, quién la estaría custodiando, hasta no conocer todos los detalles no daré mi consentimiento.

- Hagamos una cosa, vamos a planteárselo a James para saber si estaría dispuesto y si acepta entonces nos reunimos con McGonagall y Kingsley para revisar todos los detalles del plan para que todo esté perfectamente contemplado, mientras tú anota todas tus inquietudes y consideraciones para que nada se nos escape.

- ¿Cuándo se lo diremos a James?

- El lunes puedo darme una vuelta por el colegio antes de venir a comer, pero si quieres que vayamos los dos podemos ir el próximo sábado.

- No, está bien, ve a verlo el lunes, cuanto antes mejor. Pero que quede muy claro que yo no he dicho que sí aún.

- Lo sé mi niña y yo no lo haré si tú no estás de acuerdo.

- Gracias amor y perdóname si parece que exagero, pero cuando se trata de mis hijos no me ando con medias tintas.

Ese fin de semana estuvo cargado de emociones fuertes para varias personas. Desde muy temprano Ted se apareció en casa de los Beux Delacour y después de un vaso de limonada y galletas, él y Victoire desaparecieron juntos para aparecer en un barrio de Cannes que Vicky había ubicado en un libro promocional del Festival de Cine. Los chicos estuvieron recorriendo la ciudad, Vicky le enseñó por fuera el colegio a su novio, entraron a diversas muestras cinematográficas internacionales muggles, exposiciones, teatros, etc. Su intento por entrar a un bar se vio frustrado ya que para los muggles la mayoría de edad es a los 18 y de todas maneras ninguno de los dos llevaba identificaciones muggles, de modo que terminaron tomando unas malteadas en un pequeño pero pintorezco restaurante mientras miraban caer la tarde.

- ¿Vicky… te ofenderías si rento un cuarto para que estemos el resto de la tarde juntos?

- En realidad estaba a punto de sugerírtelo.

- ¿De verdad?

- A menos que tengas una casa en Cannes y yo no estaba enterada.

- Pues siendo así, de ese lado de la calle hay una posada y la fachada se ve bastante mona ¿no crees? Es como muy clásica.

- Todas las fachadas en estas calles están bonitas porque aquí hay mucho turismo, pero se me hace que justamente por eso, te va a salir muy caro el detallito.

- No importa, para nosotros sólo lo mejor, es más, espero que haya un buen servicio a cuarto y pedimos un fondue de chocolate, me gustaría pedir vino espumoso pero a ver si no me salen con que no se puede porque somos menores de edad.

- Olvida el vino, si llego con aliento a alcohol mis tíos pueden disgustarse, pero el fondue es excelente idea, vamos.

Ted rentó una habitación muy cómoda en una posada llamada "Un rêve" y pidió el exquisito postre de chocolate caliente con frutas y malvaviscos que se devoraron hasta limpiar el traste con los dedos.

- Te ves muy sexy con bigotes de chocolate (Ted se acercó con porte seductor para limpiar con sus labios las comisuras de la boca de su novia que estaba embarrada de chocolate. Esto logró accionar la pasión que ambos chicos habían estado conteniendo los últimos meses por diversas circunstancias).

- En verdad que te he extrañado Ted, te confieso que llevo varias noches soñando que llegas volando en tu escoba y te metes por la ventana de mi dormitorio para abrazarme y quedarte conmigo toda la noche.

- Bueno yo he estado soñando más o menos lo mismo todo el mes, pero en mis sueños no sólo me meto en tu cama para abrazarte...

Mientras el chico exponía esta idea, se iba deshaciendo suavemente de la playera que llevaba puesta su novia, así como de la suya. Sus manos se enredaban en la rubia cabellera de Victoire mientras sujetaba su nuca para recostarla sobre las sábanas y poder besarle el rostro, el cuello, el pecho. Pronto sólo la ropa interior se interponía al contacto directo de sus cuerpos agitados, la habitación estaba a media luz y el ambiente olía a chocolate y fruta, el clima era templado, a penas eran las 5 de la tarde, estaban solos y había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que habían compartido un momento íntimo.

Victoire se veía más hermosa y delicada que nunca, toda una Veela, Ted no sabía que parte de ella deseaba besar con más fervor, sus manos y el roce de su cuerpo actuaban desesperados, ansiosos y él lucía tan varonil, tan atractivo, su piel estaba bronceada por las horas que pasaba expuesto al sol en la reserva y sus brazos dejaban ver algunos rasgños ocasionados por la acción diaria, para la joven bruja no existía sobre la tierra un chico más sexy que aquel que en ese momento la llenaba de caricias.

Largos fueron los minutos de juegos de seducción, no se percataron del momento en que todas sus prendas terminaron por algún lugar de la alcoba, el elevado estado de exitación por el que el joven atravesaba lo hizo intentar colocar las sábanas en medio de sus cuerpos, respetando el acuerdo que ambos habían establecido hasta ese momento en su relación, pero las palabras que salieron en ese momento de los labios de su novia lo dejaron inmóvil y prácticamente en shock.

- No quiero que te detengas Ted... no esta vez.

- ¿A qué te refieres con que no me detenga nena? Pensé que tú… es decir, que nosotros habíamos decidido…

- Ya sé que habíamos decidido esperar, pero ya no quiero esperar más, te amo y me amas y eso es lo único que me importa ahora.

- Pero no quiero arruinarlo, no quiero que te vayas a arrepentir después, nena estás bajo los efectos del fondue.

- Estoy bajo "tus efectos" bobo, no soy de piedra y no voy a arrepentirme de nada, estoy tan segura de esto como de que me llamo Victoire Weasley.

Vicky retiró la sábana que se interponía entre ambos y se abrazó temblando al torso de Ted para inclinarlo hacia ella, los cabellos del mago lucían un tono turquesa intenso y sus ojos brillaban tan verdes como un par de esmeraldas, ambos exploraban un momento en el que la experiencia no le daba ventaja a ninguno, de modo que guiados por sus instintos, su pasión y el gran amor que los envolvía consumaron su entrega experimentando un momento hermoso, matizado de un poco de temor, lágrimas y una inmensa felicidad que nunca antes habían sentido.

Victoire temblaba completa de manera involuntaria y Ted se angustió un poco por esta reacción que no esperaba, pero las tiernas caricias de su chica y la amplia sonrisa en su rostro lograron tranquilizarlo. Acurrucado sobre el pecho de su hermosa novia, el mago no pudo contener un par de lágrimas que escaparon revelando su emoción.

- Ted ¿Estás llorando? ¿Te sientes bien flaco?

- Creo que nunca antes me había sentido mejor nena, es sólo que soy un cursi de lo peor, no se lo digas a nadie por favor. Este ha sido el momento más maravilloso de mi vida y te has llevado todo el crédito.

- Te amo Ted, no quiero que dudes de esto nunca, estemos cerca o lejos ¿de acuerdo?

- No podría dudarlo, lo sé, lo siento en cada poro de tu piel y espero que tú también hayas sentido lo mucho que te amo.

- Lo has demostrado muy bien y quiero que me lo sigas demostrando muy seguido.

- Madame Victoire… me está resultando usted muy insaciable.

- Como si eso te disgustara Lupin.

- Perdone usted pero yo soy un señorito decente y lleno de inocencia.

- ¿Ah si?... Muy bien señorito, ¿Podría por favor traer a mi novio? El chico con el que estaba hace un momento, ¿lo recuerda? El de la respiración agitada, los cabellos alborotados color turquesa y que desborda pasión por cada uno de sus poros… ¿Me lo puede devolver? Dígale que todavía tenemos hora y media antes de regresar a casa y que no quiero entrar sola a la ducha.

- ¿A la ducha? Un momento Madame, no se desespere, en 5 minutos le prometo que su novio estará listo para aprovechar esa hora y media que usted menciona.

Esa noche Ted se quedó en casa de los tíos de Victoire, ellos no indagaron acerca de las actividades de su día en Cannes más allá de lo que los jóvenes platicaron durante la cena. La habitación de las visitas estaba en la planta baja cerca de la terraza y la de Victoire se ubicaba en el ático, lo que tentaba a Ted con la idea de aparecerse en la alcoba de su novia y pasar ahí la noche, pero enfriando un poco la cabeza y los ánimos, considerando que lo que habían vivido ese día era algo maravilloso y arruinarlo era lo más tonto que podía hacer, prefirió conservar la cordura y comportarse como "un buen chico" el resto de la noche. Al día siguiente Vicky le confesó a su novio que había tenido que tomar un poco de poción analgésica y relajante muscular, resultado de la faena como primeriza, sin embargo se sentía muy contenta y lucía verdaderamente radiante. Pasaron el domingo en familia, conversando y conviviendo con los demás como cualquier reunión familiar, compartiendo en silencio la complicidad y la felicidad de algo que, aún sin saberlo a ciencia cierta, era el inicio de un camino que habrían de recorrer juntos el resto de su vida.

Pese a que lo sucedido era algo privado, Vicky estaba algo nerviosa, sus amigas estaban lejos y no quería comentar por el momento lo sucedido a su madre, de modo que el domingo por la noche tomó la decisión de enviar una lechuza a su consejera sentimental… a Ginny, quien al recibir la carta supo de inmediato que tenía que realizar una visita.

Querida Ginny:

No sé por donde empezar, de hecho no sé si debería estar mandando esta carta, sólo sé que me inunda en partes iguales la felicidad y el nerviosismo. ¿Recuerdas nuestra plática en Suiza? Dijiste que yo sabría cuándo sería el momento, mi momento con Ted… bien, pues finalmente llegó.

Estoy emocionada pero tengo muchos doxys en la cabeza y me gustaría que charláramos, ¿Crees poder darte una vuelta por el colegio? ¿Sería mucho pedir?

Responde pronto por favor.

Tu sobrina enamorada.

Victoire.

- ¡Ay mi madre, Vicky, cielos!... Eh… Harry amor, mañana tengo que salir de la ciudad, por favor ¿Puedes ir por los niños al Centro de Aprendices? Estaré de vuelta por la tarde.

- ¿Cómo que tienes que salir de la ciudad? ¿Qué pasa, de quién es esa carta?

- De Vicky, no es nada malo, no te preocupes, son cosas de mujeres pero requiere mi presencia.

- O sea que te vas a Francia mañana, así como así.

- Sí, mi sobrina me necesita.

- ¿Segura que todo está bien? ¿Se peleó con Ted?

- Todo bien, no están peleados, te digo que son cosas de mujeres, así que no insistas, no voy a decirte nada.

- ¿Pero cómo quieres que no insista? si recibes una carta y decides irte a Francia ida y vuelta como si fueras al Callejón Diagon, oye Vicky también es mi sobrina y me preocupa.

- Pues despreocúpate, pero eso si, te encargo mucho a tus hijos ¡eh!… ¿Cuento contigo?

- Siempre mi pequeña, manda mis saludos y besos a la güera.

Ginny llevó a sus hijos a la escuela después del desayuno, avisó al Diario El Profeta que no llagaría a trabajar por asuntos familiares, mandó un recordatorio a Harry para que pasara por los niños al medio día, echó a su bolsa un par de pociones, un bálsamo aromático, se despidió de Kreacher y se apareció en Cannes, directo en la entrada principal de Beauxbatones.

- ¡Ginny adogada! ¿Pog que no me avisagste que vendgrias?, es un gusto enogme tenegte pog aquí.

- A mí también me da mucho gusto verla Madame Maxime, han pasado casi dos años desde su última visita a Inglaterra, ¡Por Merlín, para que sirve la magia si no la usamos!

- Lo sé queguida, tienes grazón, pego de vegdad que seg Digectoga de un Colegio te absogbe todo el tiempo, Minegva te puede decig lo mismo seguramente.

- Bueno, entonces prometo venir con Harry a visitarla de vez en cuando.

- Oh, eso segría magavilloso. Pego supongo que estás aquí pog Vigtoire.

- Sí Maxime, ¿Podría autorizarme un tiempo con mi sobrina? Está atravesando por una situación personal delicada, nada grave, pero requiere atención.

- No te pgreocupes Ginny, no pienso indagag en la vida privada de mis alumnas, Vigtoire está a punto de salig de una de sus clases y después tiene tiempo libre, pego en caso de requeguig más tiempo con ella pueden tomaglo, no le afectagá pegdeg una clase, ella es muy aplicada y se pondrgá al día sin prgoblemas.

Ginny se encontró en los jardines del colegio con su sobrina y se dirigieron a un área que parecía un típico café de alguna callesita de París, con varias mesitas, sillas pequeñas y pintorescas sombrillas, donde una alegre elfa doméstica les sirvió capuccino y galletas con chispas de chocolate.

- Vaya, esto es como una sala común exterior ¿no?

- Es la cafetería, a parte está el comedor general y también hay una tienda de despensa para los alumnos que llevan asignaturas de cocina gourmet y que prefieren prepararse sus propios alimentos.

- ¡Wow! Sí que es bonito el colegio, tiene un toque entre clásico y moderno muy especial, pero me sigue gustando más Hogwarts, no existe nada más imponente que nuestra Alma Mater. Pero bueno güera, tu carta me ha dejado fría, aunque no te puedo negar que me da mucho gusto por ustedes dos… ¡Merlín, que no me escuche tu padre diciendo esto!... Pero es verdad, además tus ojos me dicen que estás feliz.

- Y lo estoy Ginny, muy contenta, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien de esto y quien mejor que tú para escucharme.

- Entonces te escucho muñeca, cuéntame todo lo que quieras, pregúntame todo lo que quieras, tenemos tiempo, mientras lo haces yo iré sacando un par de pociones que te traje, a una de ellas tendrás que irte acostumbrando como poción de cabecera y también un aceitito que ambos me agradecerán en su siguiente encuentro… ¡Y que Fawkes me proteja si tus padres se enteran que yo te lo he dado!

- Sabes, después de que envié la carta supe que había hecho lo correcto, gracias Ginny.


	28. Chapter 28 Noticias para celebrar

**CAPÍTULO XXVIII – Noticias para celebrar.**

- Vamos Charlie acompáñanos, has estado encerrado todo el tiempo por lo del caso de Norberta, te caerá bien un poco de música y una copa con los chicos de la reserva, además vienen mis amigos Tom y Curtis, los invité.

- Está bien Lupin, los voy a acompañar… ¿Y qué estamos celebrando? Todos estos días has estado muy contento y ahora organizas la salida al bar…

- Eh… nada en especial, es sólo que me dieron ganas de ver a mis amigos y como Toto comentó el otro día que nunca organizamos mi bienvenida oficial a la reserva, pues se me ocurrió que era momento de hacerlo.

- Bien pues me daré un baño rápido para irnos a pasar una buena noche, pero nada de andar ligando con nadie eh, tengo que cuidar los intereses de mi sobrina.

- No te preocupes, ustedes pueden quedarse con todas las chicas del lugar, yo no tengo ojos para otra mujer que no sea Vicky, soy caso perdido, a casi un año y medio con ella, me confieso enamorado hasta el tuétano de tu pariente.

- ¡Ay Lupin! Me da gusto por ti muchacho, de verdad que derramas miel por cada poro ¡eh!, je, je.

El mes de noviembre ponía en orden diversas situaciones: El Ministerio de Rumania apoyaría a Charles para que Norberta se quedara en la reserva, Ted y Victoire vivían su relación como en un cuento de hadas pese a la distancia y ya planeaban cómo celebrar el cumpleaños 17 de la Veela, el proyecto de Hermione fue aplaudido por todos en el Ministerio, James le había dicho a su padre que no tenía miedo por entrenarse con una Arpía y tanto él como Fred ya estaban bien encarrilados en el colegio, la estrategia que Kingsley presentaría al Ministerio Griego para el caso Celena estaba lista y mil veces revisada, sólo había un detalle que desequilibraba la perfección en la balanza de acontecimientos… Ginny aún no había dado su consentimiento.

- Dime qué requieres para convencerte Ginny, todo lo que has pedido lo hemos registrado.

- Lo sé Kingsley y te lo agradezco, a ti y a McGonagall por todo el tiempo que le han dedicado a esto junto con Harry y conmigo, es sólo que… quiero hablar con ella.

- ¡Ginny por las gafas de Dumbledore, amor te estás pasando!

- Harry, quiero que el primer paso de todo esto sea que una vez que King contacte al Primer Ministro de Grecia yo pueda hablar con esa cosa.

- ¡Hecho! Lo que tú digas comadre, si quieres hablar con la bestia esa yo te consigo la entrevista.

- ¡Ya! Pensé que yo era el único hombre que no podía negarle nada a esta mujer, pero veo que sus encantos están traspasando fronteras.

- La entiendo Harry, se trata de una madre protegiendo a su hijo, así que cuenta con ello.

- Gracias Kingsley, muchas gracias.

- Bueno, ahora los dejo porque le prometí a mi pequeña ahijada que iría a tomar el té con ella y sus muñecas antes de irme... ¡Lily! ¿Tienes listo mi té?...

Kingsley concertó una cita con el Primer Ministro de Magia en Grecia y le presentó, junto con McGonagall, la propuesta de llevar a Celena a mediados del siguiente ciclo escolar, para que enseñara a volar a un animago en Hogwarts, todos los requerimientos se presentaron por escrito, claros y explícitos: Ella sería transportada por representantes del Ministerio Griego, debería mantenerse en Hogwarts por tres semanas máximo, en una cueva del bosque prohibido que tendría encantamientos detectores de movimiento para saber si se alejaba de los límites marcados, se le alimentaría de modo suficiente, uno o dos representantes del Ministerio Griego podrían estar presentes todo el tiempo, las prácticas serían supervisadas por la Directora y el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas del colegio, así como del Jefe de Aurores del Ministerio de Magia Británico, no podría acercarse a los terrenos cercanos al Castillo y antes de cerrar el trato, se pedía una entrevista a solas con la madre del niño.

El Primer Ministro Griego estuvo de acuerdo con las peticiones y prometió intentar convencer a la Arpía para que prestara este servicio, formalizando el dar noticias a Kingsley en cuanto las tuviera. Pero estas noticias no se dieron tan rápido, como era de esperarse el asunto llevaría algo de tiempo y las vacaciones de Navidad llegaron antes que la respuesta de la Arpía.

Navidad fue tiempo de reunión, todos los ausentes regresaron a casa para pasar dos semanas juntos compartiendo experiencias, aventuras, regalos, etc. y el recuerdo de los familiares difuntos estaba más vivo que nunca dado el episodio que Harry y Ginny habían tenido recientemente en Hogwarts. Tal vez era la imaginación de los adultos o en realidad el tiempo lejos de la familia había hecho que tanto Ted como los 5 nietos de Arthur y Molly mostraran cambios físicos notorios de desarrollo, sobre todo Ted y Victoire.

- ¡Ay Molly! Mi pequeño ya no es ningún niño, pensar que todos los días se pone frente a esos dragones, ahora te entiendo perfecto las horas que pasas angustiada por Charlie.

- Tienes toda la razón Andrómeda, Ted es un adulto en toda la extensión de la palabra, ya no veo en él ningún rasgo adolescente, ni en sus facciones, ni en su cuerpo, hasta su comportamiento es más formal, aunque nunca perderá su simpatía y ese toque "Tonks" que siempre lo ha caracterizado, lo bueno es que no le sacó lo patoso.

- La que también ya es toda una mujercita es Vicky, ¡Cual unicornio, lo juro! Esa chica cada día es más hermosa y noble, por eso mi nieto anda de rodillas por ella.

- Eso no te lo discuto querida, mi nieta es la chica ideal, es perfecta porque es feliz y la razón de esa dicha tiene cabellos azules, je, je, ¡Salud Andrómeda, por nuestros nietos!

- Molly, esta es la tercera copa de jerez que nos bebemos…

- ¿Y cuál es el problema? Estamos en casa, son vacaciones, no tenemos ningún compromiso, si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir o tienes a Ted, que bien puede hacerse cargo de llevar a su abuela a casa si se le pasan un poquitín las copitas.

- Me has convencido Molly, ¡Venga pues ese jerez!

En el jardín trasero de la Madriguera los niños jugaban persiguiendo gnomos y los adolescentes intercambiaban sus anécdotas en Hogwarts, Ted y Vicky estaban con ellos divirtiéndose con las aventuras que en sólo tres meses ya habían logrado coleccionar Fred y James.

- Es que les juro que estos dos no se están quietos ni un momento, a cada rato arman una especie de campamento en la sala común y se meten debajo de unas sábanas haciendo quien sabe qué.

- Eso no perjudica a nadie Dominique, nuestra casa de campaña es inofensiva, es sólo que requerimos privacidad en el diseño de nuestro proyecto.

- ¿Y qué proyecto es ese Fred?

- Es un mapa, no es precisamente algo tan perfecto como el Mapa del Merodiador original, pero es algo parecido, más sencillo porque aún no conocemos la magia necesaria para hacerlo tan efectivo, pero aún así nos está llevando mucho tiempo y dedicación explorar cada rincón del Castillo para luego dibujarlo.

- El problema es que cada que estamos explorando pasillos clausurados y aulas deshabilitadas aparece Rufus y nos complica las cosas, el otro día Fred tuvo que pasar 40 minutos encerrado en un armario de escobas para que no lo descubriera y llegó tarde a pociones.

- Sin mencionar los 10 puntos que le descontaron a Gryffindor por cada uno cuando Filch los descubrió con las manos en la masa literalmente, saliendo de las cocinas con un chorro de pastelillos que Kreacher les mandó con Winky.

- Eso te da coraje Dominique porque no te avisamos y nos íbamos a comer los pastelitos entre nosotros tres, pero lo siento querida hermana, ese día era reunión de "primos".

- ¡Louis! Oye yo te dejé mis territorios para que sacaras la casta Hufflepuff, no para que adoptaras a dos casos perdidos de Gryffindor.

- Alguien tiene que asesorarlos y ayudarlos en su proyecto ¿no? Quién mejor que yo que ya conozco el Castillo, a los profesores y a los estudiantes, soy una fuente de información invaluable para estos dos.

- ¿Y te pagan los servicios con pastelitos de Kreacher? ¡Claro! Así yo también estaría cooperando.

- Tú podrás cooperar el próximo año Vicky, contar con una mente Ravenclaw no estaría mal.

- James, yo estaré sólo medio curso y será intensivo para preparar mis EXTASIS, así que no voy a tener mucho tiempo de andar metiéndome en problemas.

- Ah pues tú te lo pierdes, mejor así, tendremos el control del Castillo entre tres.

- ¡Cuatro! Que no se les olvide que a mí sí tienen que rendirme cuentas.

- Está bien Dominique, entre cuatro.

- ¿Y cómo vas en transformaciones James?

- Muy bien, mi jerbo se transforma en taza o en tetera sin problema, pero a Fred no le va tan bien, sigue siendo difícil tomar el té en una taza con cuatro patas que corre por toda la mesa…

- Presumido, pero yo soy bueno en pociones y también en herbología Ted, como tú, tío Neville dice que se me da natural pero que James heredó a tío Harry sus escasos dones en la materia.

- Por cierto Ted, ¿te contaron mis padres de la idea de la Directora?

- ¿Lo de la Arpía?... Ya, Ginny sigue poco convencida ¿no?

- Creo que hasta que no hable con "la cosa" no aceptará, pero ya pasó más de un mes y aún no hay noticias de Grecia, a lo mejor la Arpía no acepta.

- A lo mejor quiere "probarte primero" y si sabes rico acepta.

- Cállate Fred, a mi esa cosa no me da miedo, pero ya tardó en contestar.

- Ten paciencia primo, si es algo que está predestinado para ti todo se dará a su tiempo, mientras concéntrate mucho en tus clases para que la Directora empiece pronto a entrenarte como animago, finalmente para que la Arpía pueda enseñarte a volar primero tienes que transformarte perfectamente en ave.

- En eso tienes razón Vicky… Saben que nadie ha contemplado la posibilidad de que Hedwing segunda me apoye con lo de la volada, digo es mi lechuza, me quiere y me entiende, estoy seguro que con ella podría perfeccionar la técnica.

- Ajá, James no cabe duda que eres optimista, que bueno que no te dio por ser pez porque seguro ibas a querer consejos del calamar gigante.

- ¡Búrlate Louis! Pero ya verás que Hedwing será una buena instructora y Fawkes también podría ayudar.

Esas vacaciones fueron especialmente emotivas, la unión familiar se podía percibir en el ambiente más fuerte que nunca, todos celebraron la Navidad en la Madriguera, pero decidieron que cada familia pasaría la cena de Año Nuevo en sus respectivas casas y al final se reunirían en Valle Godric. Arthur, Molly y Charlie cenarían juntos y Ted y Andrómeda estaban incluídos con los Potter.

Todos tenían mucho qué celebrar, había sido un buen año, lleno de sorpresas, retos, de nuevas experiencias y oportunidades, un año de crecimiento espiritual para grandes y chicos, en el que se habían tomado decisiones que direccionaban el futuro de manera contundente, sin marcha atrás.

Las despedidas fueron menos melodramáticas que en septiembre y todos habían planeado mil cosas para hacer en las siguientes vacaciones cuando se reunieran de nuevo, sobre todo "cierto par" que no había conseguido adueñarse del Mapa del Merodiador y ventilaban el tema mientras desempacaban los baúles en su dormitorio del colegio.

- Fred lo intenté todos los días, papá casi me pilla en tres ocasiones, Albus me estuvo ayudando pero ese cajón es impenetrable sin magia y no podemos usar magia fuera del colegio, además papá seguro le ha aplicado como 752 hechizos para tenerlo bien cerrado.

- Pues tenemos 4 meses para planear nuestro siguiente intento, no podemos darnos por vencidos.

- Ya lo sé, Albus estará pendiente de ver cómo lo abre papá, por lo menos para identificar alguno de los sortilegios.

- Bien, mientras eso sucede continuemos con nuestro mapa, tenemos que terminar el plano completo para luego concentrarnos en hacer la conexión mágica entre los lugares reales y el dibujo.

- Y ahí empieza la parte verdaderamente complicada, pero si mi abuelo y sus amigos lo lograron, nosotros también podemos hacerlo… Aunque sigo pensando que es mejor opción conseguir el Mapa original…

El desarrollo de habilidades mágicas no se centraba únicamente en aquellos que estaban en Hogwarts, Albus practicaba casi todas las tardes con su padre para controlar su telequinesis y Harry se convencía cada día más que su pequeño era el prospecto perfecto para convertirse en un mago muy poderoso y tal vez, con el tiempo, en un legirismente..

- Excelente Albus, llevamos tres meses de práctica y tus avances son extraordinarios, creo que en poco tiempo podrás perfeccionarte solito. Sólo tienes que trabajar más en el control de la fuerza, recuerda que una cosa es hacer que algo se eleve y otra muy distinta es "lanzarla como proyectil".

- Oh sí, trabajaré en ello… Papá, Rosie dice que probablemente haya heredado otras habilidades tuyas como poder levitar y tu hipersensibilidad.

- Bueno hijo eso no lo heredé de tu abuela, esas habilidades las adquirí después de mi experiencia con Voldemort y creo que para saber si tú las desarrollarás tendremos que esperar a que inicies con magia más avanzada, así que tal vez cuando ya estés en el colegio lo sabremos.

- Pero Lily sí heredó lo hipersensible y ya se le nota.

- ¿Por qué dices eso Al?

- Bueno todos sabemos que tiene mucha facilidad para la pintura porque lo de los colores y las figuras, mezclas, texturas y esas cosas las hace muy bien, pero lo que pocos saben es que tiene un olfato exagerado, si no me crees pregúntale a Kreacher, siempre le dice qué le puso a la comida sólo con olerla. Además escucha cosas que nadie más logra oír aunque esté encerrada en su cuarto, James y yo siempre tenemos que estar cuidando lo que decimos, puede ver cosas que están muy chiquitas o muy lejos y siempre anda diciendo que "siente que alguien estuvo aquí, algo está muy caliente en la cocina, va a llover en la noche" y cosas por el estilo.

- Hijo ¿por qué no me habías dicho esto antes?, si Lily tiene esa habilidad entonces también tiene que aprender a manejarla.

- Bueno pensé que mamá y tú lo sabrían, aunque Lily no lo dice y tampoco lo hace muy notorio la verdad creo que lo hace bastante bien.

- ¡Vaya padres ejemplares! Mi hija de casi 8 años con habilidades especiales y nosotros sin haberlo notado, hijo te debo una, tengo que hablar seriamente con tu madre.

La noticia que acababa de recibir de labios de su hijo le generó una idea que tenía que compartir de inmediato con su esposa.

- Ginny, pequeña, deja lo que estás haciendo y atiéndeme.

- Qué poco romántico, ¿tan urgido estás?

- No amor, no estoy tratando de seducirte, ahora en realidad sí necesito que prestes atención a mis palabras, se trata de tus hijos y sus dones mágicos.

- Ah, es eso, estabas practicando con Al ¿no?, ¿qué pasa, todo va bien? ¿rompió algo más?

- No, no, todo bien, de hecho creo que demasiado bien, Al y su magia mental ya son acto consumado, pero tu hijo me acaba de contar algo que confieso con vergüenza no haber notado antes y creo que tú tampoco.

- Déjate de misterios ¿de qué me hablas?

- Que Lily también es hipersensible, Al dice que sus sentidos son exagerados, que ella no lo expresa abiertamente pero que lo maneja bastante bien y analizando las cosas es cierto, Lily siempre escucha primero cuando alguien llega, puede oler lo que hay en la cocina desde su cuarto cerrado, lee letreros y anuncios muy lejanos… ¿te das cuenta Ginny? Yo tengo tres habilidades mágicas que desarrollé por una u otra situación, Al domina la telequinesis, Lily es hipersensible ahora lo sé y James… ¡Nena, James quiere volar!

- ¡Cielos Harry, no me sueltes tantas cosas de golpe! En primer lugar sí había notado las habilidades de Lily, pero nunca hice esta conexión y ahora que lo mencionas puede ser muy lógico que tus hijos te hayan heredado esas habilidades, si estás en lo cierto, tal vez James no necesite entrenarse con Celena.

- O tal vez no necesite hacerlo mucho tiempo y sólo tenga que recibir instrucciones básicas para después seguir él solo, como yo lo hice cuando descubrí que podía levitar. Pero por el momento apóyame con la niña, habla con ella para que te cuente de sus sentidos, quiero que te lo confíe para que luego se anime a decírmelo y pueda ayudarla a desarrollar bien ese don, cuanto antes.

- Está bien amor, hablaré con ella mañana sin falta.

Al día siguiente mientras Ginny y Lily ayudaban a Kreacher con la comida, la pelirroja aprovechó para sacar a colación el tema de conversación con su hija.

- ¿Qué huele como muy dulce en este caldero Kreacher?

- Es jengibre mamá.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes muñeca?

- La niña Lily siempre sabe lo que le pongo a la comida ama Ginny.

- Sólo lo sé, puedo distinguir muy bien ese olor.

- ¿Sólo ese olor sabes distinguir bonita?

- En general puedo distinguir bien varios olores mami.

- ¿Desde cuándo lo haces Lily?

- Desde hace como tres años ama, se metía a la cocina y empezaba a preguntarme qué era lo que le había puesto a la comida.

- O sea, casi al mismo tiempo que empezaste a tener gusto por la pintura, mmm… ¿Y qué me dices de tu oído y tu vista muñeca? ¿También son muy buenos, cierto?

- Sí mami, también, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque creo que esas cualidades en realidad forman parte de un don especial que heredaste de tu padre.

- ¡Oh! Es cierto, el Amo Harry usa sus sentidos en su trabajo de Auror para identificar rastros indetectables de magia… Ama ¿usted cree que la niña Lily vaya a ser auror?

- Eso lo decidirá ella Kreacher, pero lo que sí creo es que heredó esas cualidades de Harry y si es así es importante que aprenda a manejarlas, ¿tú que piensas hija?

- A veces siento cosas que nadie más puede sentir, como cuando siento la humedad de la lluvia muchas horas antes de que caiga o cuando algo está muy caliente aunque esté lejos y si me concentro mucho puedo separar los sonidos y creo que eso sólo he visto que papá lo haga.

- Y justamente por eso creo que deberías contarle, para que él te enseñe a sacarle provecho a lo que puedes hacer, él sabe cómo concentrarse en sus sentidos para agudizarlos sólo cuando él lo desea y no estar todo el tiempo en ese estado porque puede resultar saturante y problemático. No entiendo por qué no nos habías platicado esto mi cielo.

- Es que no quiero que me vean como bicho raro mami, Ted dice que cuando era chico sus amigos lo veían raro porque podía transformarse, a Albus todos lo miran asustados si mueve algo con la mente, no quiero que me digan "fenómeno" por hacer y sentir cosas que los demás no pueden.

- Eso no debe preocuparte cielo, son cualidades que te hacen una niña especial y te ayudarán a ser una bruja poderosa cuando puedas utilizar la magia, tu hermano Albus por ejemplo, ha logrado dominar muy bien su don y ahora se siente más seguro, ya no andará haciendo estallar cristales cuando se enfade o lanzando objetos al aire a su paso. Nena, es importante que le platiques esto a tu papito porque te va a resultar incómodo estar todo el tiempo con los sentidos muy despiertos y él puede enseñarte a controlarlos, ¿lo harás?

- Sí mamá, hoy cuando vaya a darme las buenas noches voy a platicar con él.

- Buena idea cielo, ahora será mejor que bajes un poco el fuego de la sopa de papa o se nos va a quemar.

- ¡Uy no! No soporto el sabor a quemado y el de la papa menos… ehh, por cierto… también puedo separar los sabores.

- Mmm, me lo imaginé, tu padre también puede hacerlo.

Esa noche Harry comprobó directamente con las palabras de su hija que la niña tenía cualidades de hipersensibilidad y le explicó que era una habilidad muy valiosa y muy útil, pero que era importante aprender a activarla sólo cuando se lo propusiera, de modo que ella dominara a sus sentidos y estos no la saturaran. Así que le propuso que cuando terminara de entrenar a Albus iniciaran su entrenamiento. La idea llenó de emoción a la pequeña Lily porque era la admiradora número uno de su padre y la hacía sentir muy importante que él la entranara como lo hacía con su hermano. Cerraron el pacto con un beso de buenas noches y el orgulloso padre se retiró a su habitación para compartir la noticia con su amada esposa.

Pero esa noche las buenas noticias no sólo se dieron en Grimmauld Place, en la reserva de dragones también había algo que celebrar.

- ¡Ted, Ted! Saca la botella de whisky, esto hay que celebrarlo.

- ¿Qué cosa Charlie?

- ¡Se queda! ¡Lo logramos! ¡Norberta se queda!

- ¡Felicidades Charlie! ¡Qué gusto! Todo tu esfuerzo valió la pena, tanta tinta y pergaminos... ¿te escribieron para avisarte?

- Aquí está, llegó una lechuza del Ministerio hace un momento y dice que preparemos todo para que en tres meses recibamos al macho en nuestra reserva y que tengamos listas las condiciones ideales para el apareamiento. Creo que lo que terminó convenciendo a ambos Ministerios fue la parte en la que les exponía que un Ridgeback hembra en condiciones no propicias se vuelve exageradamente agresivo, depresivo y hasta puede dejarse morir, por lo que todos los esfuerzos, gastos, etc. serían inútiles y Norberta podría estar en riesgo de enfermarse o morir.

- ¿Y todo eso es cierto Charlie?

- ¡Claro que es cierto! Exageré un poquito pero no mentí, los Ridgeback son de las especies más agresivas y las hembras son muy temperamentales, claro que Norberta es casi "un dragón doméstico", pero eso ellos no lo saben.

- Pues será el sereno, lo importante es que nuestra chica se queda y me parece muy indicada tu idea de brindar por ello. Por cierto, al whisky no le vendrían nada mal esas salchichas en salsa barbicue que te salen tan buenas...

- Seguro, saca y corta las salchichas en lo que yo preparo la salsa. A partir de mañana vamos a concentrarnos en hacer el proyecto para dejar lista un área exclusiva para la luna de miel de Norberta y designar dónde vamos a hospedar al galán, tendremos bastante trabajo estos tres meses.

- Eso me da mucho gusto y me emociona, será interesante poder presenciar esa etapa en la vida de un dragón.

- Será una experiencia única muchacho, no cabe duda, a mí también me emociona mucho.

- Sí, eso del apareamiento es muy interesante y digno de explorar en todas las especies…

- ¡Ted Lupin! Evita esos comentarios si no quieres terminar con salsa barbicue en la cabeza.

- Tranquilo Charlie, sólo estaba verificando que estuvieras atento a lo que te digo y ya veo que sí.

- ¡Ya!... No me hagas caso, no soy el más indicado para pedirles que se den baños de pureza, yo menos que nadie, además a la edad que tienen sería ilógico pedirles que ese no fuera su tema y práctica favoritos.

- Gracias por tu comprensión, espero que tu hermano mayor pueda pensar lo mismo.

- Ahí si lo veo difícil, no es lo mismo dejar de ver como una niña a una sobrina que a una hija, aunque tienes suerte Lupin, no puedes negar que te ha tocado un suegro de mente muy abierta.

- No me quejo para nada, mis suegros son geniales y modestia a parte pero me adoran, Harry dice que le recuerda mucho su propio caso.

- Pues ahora que lo mencionas es algo muy similar, mis padres y nosotros siempre vimos a Harry como un Weasley más, hasta que resultó que él encontró la manera de colarse legalmente en la familia, je, je y claro, todo mundo estuvo de acuerdo, quien mejor que Potter para soportar a mi hermanita.

- Bueno pero no hablemos por el momento de cosas oficiales y legales o me van a hacer daño las salchichas, mejor volvamos al punto de que el apareamiento es básico para la sobrevivencia de las especies.

- Sí pero por el momento no queremos que tú y Vicky contribuyan a la sobrevivencia de la nuestra ¿ok? Eso lo dejaremos para dentro de unos años ¿vale?

- No te preocupes "tío Charlie"… si yo todavía soy un bebé, la parte de extender la especie todavía no entra en nuestros planes.

- Bueno pues, ¡Salud por Norberta y por Vicky!

- ¡Salud por las hembras de todas las especies!


	29. Chapter 29 La magia del amor

**CAPÍTULO XXIX – La magia del amor.**

- Tranquila Audrey, si no dejas de llorar no podré entender nada de lo que intentas decirme, vamos por partes, ¿Cómo que Percy se fue de la casa? ¿A dónde se fue, qué pasó?

- Pues así Angie… ¡Se fue!, agarró un baúl, lo llenó de ropa y se fue no sé a dónde.

- ¿Pero por qué se pelearon?

- Porque ya no me aguanté, discutíamos por sus llegadas tan tarde y le dije que había cambiado mucho, que era un desconsiderado dominante, que sólo le importaba su trabajo, sus viajes, sus reglas y que nunca tenía consideraciones o detalles con sus hijas y conmigo. Me dijo que yo era una mal agradecida que no valoraba todo lo que nos daba y que ya se me había olvidado que hasta me había concedido trabajar contigo, cuando me salió con eso me enojé tanto que le lancé un jarrón con todo y flores… y entonces sacó el baúl, metió sus cosas y se fue…

- ¡Vaya lío! No fue buena idea lanzarle un jarrón, pero definitivamente se lo ganó, además querida creo que ya habías aguantado mucho, Percy efectivamente volvió a endurecer su carácter de un tiempo a la fecha, no es tu culpa, tú eres un ángel.

- Creo que desde que nació Lucy se volvió un poco arisco, aunque él siempre lo niega creo que tenía la esperanza de tener un varón y bueno, yo le he dicho que no tengo inconveniente en tener un tercer hijo pero él dice que no, que planeamos dos y sólo dos serán.

- Es que Percy es tan cuadrado en tantas cosas, excesivamente perfeccionista y se ha refugiado demasiado en el trabajo. ¿Molly y Lucy vieron a su padre marcharse?

- No, ellas estan con mis suegros, pero tengo que ir a buscarlas al rato y sólo se me ocurre decirles que su papito salió de viaje otra vez, pero no me gusta mentirles a mis hijas y no sé dónde está ese cabeza dura de mi marido.

- ¿Para ir corriendo a buscarlo? ¡De ninguna manera Audrey, tú te quedas con tus hijas! Te propongo que le digamos a George, al fin y al cabo es su hermano y seguro sabrá dónde encontrarlo, además Percy es tan predecible que seguro está en el Caldero Chorreante o en Cabeza de Puerco. Tal vez si George habla con él le haga ver su error.

- Pues tal vez tengas razón Angelina, ¿tardará mucho George en llegar?

- No mujer, está a punto de aparecerse, tómate tu té mientras lo esperamos y en cuanto llegue le cuentas, te vas a buscar a las niñas y como si nada llévalas a casa, mientras deja que George se haga cargo, en cuanto tengamos noticias de Percy te avisamos ¿vale?... Pero tranquila, esto suele pasar, yo he sacado a George de la casa cientos de veces, pero es tan payaso que siempre termina convenciéndome para que lo perdone.

- ¡Ay amiga! Pero tu marido es tan diferente a su hermano, George es el más abierto y flexible de los hombres, en cambio Percy es tan aferrado.

- Pero recuerda que entre ellos hay una conexión especial: "Fred"… él era el punto de unión entre estos dos y su muerte los afectó tanto que ahora existe un pacto sobre entendido entre ellos, de modo que cuando se requiere de hablar "en serio" Percy y George se escuchan y se respetan, en memoria de Fred. Déjalo en sus manos, ya verás que va a resultar.

Audrey le platicó a su cuñado la pelea con Percy y lo desesperada que estaba por no tener noticias de su paradero. El gemelo la tranquilizó y le prometió encontrarlo. Y así lo hizo, George se apareció directamente en Cabeza de Puerco, sabía que Percy no iría al Caldero Chorreante porque Hannah lo lincharía si se enteraba que había dejado a Audrey por una pelea, en cambio Aberforth no lo cuestionaría. George entró al bar y distinguió a su hermano sentado en la barra platicando con Aberforth.

- Hola Aber… Si no es algo muy, muy fino, sírveme lo mismo que está tomando este idiota por favor.

- Whisky de dos maltas George.

- ¡Buh! No mi estimado Aber, mejor dame whisky de fuego, eso que toma mi hermano me va a saber a limonada, yo sí soy hombrecito.

- ¡Vale! Ahora te traigo la botella, creo que la vas a necesitar, tu hermano perdió como cuatro tornillos de su casa a mi establecimiento, ha estado diciendo muchas estupideces...

- Y… ¿supongo que tienes tus cosas en alguno de los cuartos de arriba?

- No idiota, seguro las tengo en la cocina.

- ¡Uy! Veo que no ha sido tu mejor día ¿eh?

- El que llegó agrediéndome fuiste tú.

- Percy no exageres, yo siempre llego diciéndote idiota, lo que pasa es que hoy estás de sensible, no sé que demonios te haya pasado durante el día pero ya te desquitaste lo suficiente con tu mujer.

- ¡Claro! Estás de su lado, de la noble y tierna Audrey.

- Noble, tierna y te falta bonita, buena madre, excelente amiga y un ejemplo de paciencia y valor, porque para aguantarte todos los días hay que ser muy valiente.

- Si has venido a insultarme y a alabarla a ella mejor lárgate George, no te metas en los asuntos de mi familia.

- ¡Corrección! También es "mi familia" porque tus hijas son mis sobrinas, de hecho Molly es mi ahijada, yo le regalé a su perro y por si se te olvida otro detalle, tú eres mi hermano y creo que eso me hace tu pariente.

- Pero este problema es entre ella y yo.

- ¡Ah claro! Tu berrinche no afectará a las niñas, no hay problema que no te vean en casa cuando lleguen y que observen que su madre llora como una banshee por los rincones.

- ¿Audrey ha estado llorando?

- No tarado, si vengo de la fiesta que organizó en cuanto te fuiste… Bueno sí que eres estúpido o de verdad se te da muy bien lo de la actuación, ¡claro que está llorando animal! Te largaste sin decir más, la dejaste porque se atrevió a ser sincera contigo. Percy, hermano yo te quiero porque no me queda de otra, es como si mis genes me obligaran a tenerte cariño, pero tienes que reconocer que tu carácter es muy difícil de sobrellevar y Audrey ha sabido hacerlo, te ama, te ha dado dos hijas maravillosas y se aguanta todos tus defectitos sin chistar, pero eso no significa que no le afecten.

- Pero me reclamó que no les pongo interés y que me dedico sólo a mi trabajo, no se da cuenta que si paso tanto tiempo en el trabajo es porque quiero tener lo mejor para dárselo a ellas.

- ¿Y ya te preguntaste si en realidad para ellas lo mejor es todo lo material que les das? ¿No te ha pasado por esa hueca cabeza tuya que lo que ellas necesitan es tenerte "a ti" a su lado? Que estés más tiempo con ellas, que comas con ellas, juegues con ellas, las beses y las abraces más de una vez al día…¡Por Merlín Percy!... a ver, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le hiciste el amor a Audrey todo el méndigo día?, sin prisas, sin presiones, que se disfrutaron el uno al otro…

- Eso no te incumbe, no voy a contestarte, es algo privado.

- ¿Privado eh? Bueno, no me respondas a mí, respóndetelo a ti mismo, yo puedo decirte abiertamente que todavía traigo marcadas las uñas de Angelina en mi espalda por ayer en la noche y que si no fuera por el show que armaste hoy, en este momento seguro me las estaría marcando de nuevo. A lo que voy Percy es que si hay algo que no te tiene feliz en tu matrimonio deberías hablarlo con Audrey, tienes que platicarlo con ella o ambos van a estar acumulando culpas y rencores hasta estallar, como pasó hoy.

- No van mal las cosas, es decir, Audrey es maravillosa, es sólo que siento que se ha vuelto conformista y no valora mi esfuerzo y mis logros, creo que es indiferente a todo lo que hago, le da igual si lo hago bien o mal.

- Pues dícelo a ella. Hermano, para Audrey tiene más valor saber que la amas y que un abrazo suyo te puede hacer sentir más feliz que una presea, diploma o reconocimiento que te puedan entregar en el Ministerio y no significa que ella no valore tu esfuerzo, mi cuñada también trabajó ahí, ella sabe lo que cuesta llegar a dónde tú estás situado.

- George… ¡Soy un padre nefasto! Creo que mis hijas me tienen miedo… Yo… te juro que no quiero ser tan estricto, pero no sé como "no serlo".

- Percy todo es parte de un maldito círculo vicioso, al no estar más tiempo en casa no tienes oportunidad de compartir todo tipo de situaciones con ellas, llegas cansado y quieres tranquilidad y tus hijas son dinamita pura, no puedes pretender que dejen de serlo sólo porque llegas a casa, así que las regañas y siempre te ven molesto, por eso muestran cierto temor a tu carácter. Tienes que administrar mejor tu tiempo, debes poner en la balanza quién necesita más de ti y sobre todo hermano, ¿Tú qué necesitas más? ¿Qué te hace más feliz? ¿Las relaciones internacionales con el Ministerio Chino o un beso tronado de Molly y Lucy? ¿Sentir una medalla de oro en tus manos o la tersa piel de tu esposa rozando con la tuya?

- Para ti es fácil decirlo, tu carácter es muy distinto, eres muy adaptable.

- No se trata de carácter Percy, se trata de querer que las cosas pasen, si amas a Audrey y obvio, amas a tus hijas, entonces demuéstralo, relájate y deja que se te suban, te ensucien la ropa y te jalen el pelo… ¡son niñas! Y son maravillosas, un par de haditas divinas y mi cuñada ni qué decir… hasta la fecha me pregunto ¿qué vio una chica tan inteligente, preparada y guapa en ti?

- ¡Hombre qué detalle! ¡Gracias por las porras!

- Ya hablando en serio… bueno he estado hablando en serio desde que llegué hace tres cuartos de botella, en fin, a lo que voy es que tienes una buena vida, no lo eches a perder, al contrario, deja de ser tan exigente contigo mismo y date la oportunidad de ser alguien normal, disfruta de tu familia, haz más cosas comunes y menos cosas perfectas.

- Pero creo que mejor me espero a mañana, estoy bastante pasado de copas.

- ¡Amárrate los pantalones Percy Weasley! No pongas de pretexto unas cuantas copas, ve por tu maldito baúl y regresa a tu casa, los brazos de tu mujer te esperan y si eres inteligente y ya lo creo que sí, le pedirás perdón y le demostrarás cuánto la amas el resto de la noche.

- Está bien tú ganas, pero acompáñame, asegúrate que sea mi casa dónde me aparezca.

- De acuerdo yo te llevo, te dejo frente a Audrey y me voy, tal vez encuentre despierta todavía a Angelina y Roxane ya debe estar dormida, lo que significa… ¡Ya vámonos, mis sábanas de seda me esperan!

- George…

- No empieces Percy, no quiero besos.

- Escúchame, en serio… Gracias hermano, nadie me dice idiota como tú lo haces, es decir, en realidad me haces ver mis errores y me ayudas a rectificar, te quiero mucho George, déjame decirlo.

- Y yo a ti hermano, ya te dije que es involuntario pero irremediable, je, je, vamos por tu baúl, no hagas esperar más a Audrey, debe estar enloquecida de angustia.

George dejó a Percy y a su baúl en su sala, verificó que Audrey se asomara, le hizo un guiño y se desapareció para que arreglaran su situación, él por su parte tenía a una hermosa morena esperándolo en casa con quien pensaba repetir la faena íntima de la noche anterior… y de la anterior y de la anterior…

A Percy le costaba un poco de trabajo mantenerse estable de pie y al intentar recobrar la compostura, tropezó con la pata de una mesita y cayó de rodillas frente a su esposa. Cuando alzó la mirada vio frente a él a esa hermosa mujer de piel tan blanca y cabello oscuro, con los ojos color miel tan hinchados, que se inclinaba para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. El contacto de sus delicadas manos le hizo sentir un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo y sin pretender contenerse se soltó a llorar.

- Perdóname mi amor, soy un idiota, George tiene razón, te he lastimado, me he comportado como un perfecto imbécil.

- Sí que la tiene, pero aún así eres mi idiota favorito. Siéntate Percy, vamos a platicar cariño, me preocupa que estés enfadado y yo no sé por qué, ¿Dime qué pasa?

- Pasa que soy un egoísta y un tonto que ha dado valor a lo que no lo tiene y se lo ha quitado a lo que me hace más feliz, ustedes tres… mis mujeres, mis amadas y maravillosas mujeres.

- Pero no todo es tu culpa, algo debe estar incomodándote y quiero saber cómo remediarlo.

- Es sólo que yo de verdad me esfuerzo mucho para darles lo mejor y a veces siento que no te importa.

- Pero Percy, ¿Cómo no van a importarme tus logros mi vida? Te admiro cielo, eres un hombre inteligente y muy trabajador, pero también eres mi esposo y el padre de mis hijas y eso es lo que más me importa y lo que menos tenemos de ti, te la pasas tanto tiempo en el Ministerio que voy a empezar a sacar cita con tu secretaria para poder verte.

- No digas eso Audrey, te prometo que las cosas van a cambiar, te extraño tanto, extraño estar contigo, necesito que me ayudes a reconquistar la confianza de Molly y Lucy.

- Las niñas te adoran cielo, pero tú no les das oportunidad de demostrártelo, sólo tienes que pasar más tiempo con ellas y verás que las cosas vuelven a la normalidad.

Percy abrazó muy fuerte a su mujer y mientras le besaba el rostro, en una fracción de segundo los aparecio a ambos en su alcoba. Tal vez era la cantidad de whisky en su sangre, el hecho de haberse permitido llorar frente a ella o el haber decidido firmemente el realinear sus prioridades, pero en ese momento Percy se sentía liberado, lo único que deseaba era besar y abrazar a Audrey, decirle que la amaba y demostrárselo hasta que el sueño no le permitiera seguir haciéndolo, no le importaba si actuaba de manera perfecta, no le importaba estar arrancándose los botones de la camisa, lo único que en ese momento era valioso llevaba un camisón de seda color perla, mismo que muy pronto fue lanzado hacia algún punto de la alcoba.

Tenía un par de meses sin entregarse a su esposa, todas las noches llegaba cansado o ella ya estaba dormida, él deseaba que esa noche fuera eterna, sus labios recordaban palmo a palmo el sabor de la piel de la mujer que amaba y ella, ante su sorpresa, se mostraba completamente expuesta, dispuesta a compensar tanto tiempo distanciados. Percy rompió sus propias reglas, decidió dejar de lado la presión del tiempo, ignorar si hacían ruido o no, si las niñas podían escucharlos, no le importaba si las sábanas se salían de la cama o si ellos estaban o no en ella. Lo único que le importaba era sentir completamente suya a su esposa y verla extasiada cuantas veces le fuera posible hacerlo. Definitivamente no se parecía en nada al Percy que había salido de la casa tan enfadado unas horas antes, el hombre que estaba con Audrey era apasionado, ingenioso, pícaro, seductor y complaciente, era el Percy del que se había enamorado poco más de 10 años atrás, perfeccionista y terco ciertamente, pero noble, sensible y lo más importante, dispuesto a demostrarle por todos los medios… que la amaba.

- ¿Audrey… Puedo pedirte algo especial? Claro no tiene que ser hoy pero si… pronto…

- Dime cielo, ¿qué quieres?

- Otro hijo…

- ¿Cómo? ¿Estás hablando en serio? Es decir, tú siempre dices que…

- Ya sé que siempre digo que dos y nada más, pero en realidad siempre he pensado que tres es un buen número y tú siempre me has dicho que quieres otro, así que una tercera hadita no estaría mal.

- ¿Hadita? Pensé que querías un varón…

- Lo que quiero es una sonrisa más en mi familia, no me importa si usa faldas o pantalones, lo que me importa es que sea nuestro y que sea feliz.

- ¡Percy! Me hacen tan dichosa tus palabras, claro que sí mi vida, prometo poner toda mi dedicación en esta misión.

- Pues no se diga más, empecemos diseñando nuestra estrategia ahora mismo.

El 14 de febrero fue una fecha muy importante porque ese día todas las parejas parecían estar de luna de miel y la magia del amor se podía percibir en el ambiente a kilómetros de distancia: La actitud de Percy con su esposa e hijas había dado un giro tan notable que todos los familiares estaban gratamente sorprendidos, Hermione había logrado equilibrar con éxito sus horarios para llegar a casa temprano y no descuidar a su amado y apasionado esposo, Bill y Fleur eran el ejemplo de la pareja perfecta, George y Angelina continuaban retomando su espacio íntimo ahora que Freddy estaba en Hogwarts y definitivamente lo estaban logrando de maravilla, Ginny y Harry… bueno, ellos nunca habían permitido que nada ni nadie perjudicara su vida como pareja, Luna y su esposo Rolf seguían trabajando arduamente en el plan de tener un hijo, Ted y Vicky estaban idiotisados el uno por el otro y todos celebraron la hermosa noticia, en pleno 14 de febrero, del nacimiento de "Frankie", el primogénito de Neville y Hannah.

Ese día todo mundo desfiló por la sala de maternidad de San Mungo para felicitar a los nuevos padres y conocer al pequeño Frankie. Luna, Ginny y Hermione llenaron la habitación de globos y lanzaron un encantamiento que mantenía flotando en el techo burbujas en colores pasteles. Neville estaba radiante y orgulloso, él y Hannah pidieron a Luna y a Rolf que fueran los padrinos del recién nacido, Molly y Arthur le ofrecieron a Hannah que se instalara en la Madriguera el tiempo que fuera necesario para apoyarla con el bebé y ella aceptó de mil amores la oferta del par de abuelos más experimentados que conocía, mientras Lee Jordan se ofreció a administrar el Caldero Chorreante para no tener que cerrar el local en lo que Hannah se recuperaba del parto.

San Valentín había caído entre semana pero Ted decidió probar suerte y solicitó permiso a Madame Maxime para poder visitar a Vicky en el Colegio. La Directora concedió al chico que pasara a buscar a Vicky por la tarde para que salieran a pasear unas horas, dado que Vicky ya era mayor de edad, podía salir del colegio y regresar a las 11 de la noche.

El chico llegó con flores, chocolates, una larga carta, un dragón de peluche y una fotografía de ambos en un hermoso marco de madera con un dragón que lanzaba pequeñas chispas y humo por las fauces. Ella lo recibió radiante, le entregó una inspirada carta y un cojín azul turquesa que decía "siempre tuya" bordado con su propia mano. Mientras Vicky fue a guardar los regalos en su dormitorio para poder salir de paseo con su novio, él se quedó esperándola en la entrada principal del colegio. Estaba sentado en una banca, mirando con ojos de borrego enamorado el cojín que a partir de ese día estaría todas las noches a su lado para poder dormir, cuando el motor de un lujoso auto que se estacionaba frente a la entrada llamó su atención. Del lujoso auto deportivo bajó un joven rubio, muy guapo pero de rostro inexpresivo, de buen porte y vestido con ropa muy fina. El visitante se acercó a la reja y lanzó un patronus anunciando su llegada, minutos después alguien desde el interior del colegio lo atendía. Ted no sabía quién era el sujeto, si no hubiera sido por el patronus, el auto y la ropa le hubieran hecho pensar que era muggle, había algo en él que no le agradaba y pronto supo la razón, cuando alcanzó a escuchar las palabras de quien lo recibía en la reja de entrada.

- En verdad lo siento Monsieur Florit pero tendrá que esperar a que demoiselle Weasley lo atienda aquí, han venido a buscarla y ella está a punto de salir, así que supongo que podrá brindarle unos minutos antes de irse.

- Bien, entonces la esperaré aquí, gracias maîtresse.

- Eh, ¡ejem, ejem!… disculpa la intromisión pero no pude evitar escuchar que buscabas a Victoire, lo que me genera una gran incógnita, ¿Podrías decirme quién diablos eres y qué quieres con ella?

- ¿Perdón?... Yo soy Roland Florit, amigo de Victoire, la incógnita aquí es ¿Quién eres tú y con qué derecho me cuestionas de esa manera? Tu tono no me agrada.

- ¡Ah, tú eres Roland!... Mucho gusto "amigo de Victoire", tendrás que disculpar mi tono, mi nombre es Ted Lupin y soy el novio de Vicky y tal como te dijo la profesora que te atendió, ella está a punto de salir… conmigo, le han dado permiso de salir a dar un paseo, ya sabes, un detalle de Madame Maxime por ser 14 de febrero.

- ¡Oh claro, Ted!... Victoire te ha mencionado en alguna ocasión, qué cabeza la mía, no consideré que estarías aquí y bueno, dada la fecha es obvio.

- Así es, lo que no me parece obvio es que tú estés aquí, no me parece de muy buen gusto que visites a mi novia en el colegio y menos en 14 de febrero.

- Bueno Ted, Victoire es mi amiga y yo…

- ¿Roland, qué haces aquí?

- Justamente tu amigo estaba por explicármelo nena.

- Hola Vicky, disculpa el inconveniente, la verdad es que pasaba por aquí y se me ocurrió saludarte, no era algo planeado.

- Eh gracias Roland pero supongo que ya has conocido a mi novio Ted, vino por mí y estamos a punto de marcharnos a dar un paseo. Ted, él es…

- Roland Florit, sí, se acaba de presentar, es una lástima que no podamos quedarnos a platicar contigo mi estimado, pero tenemos unas pocas horas para estar juntos así que ya será otro día.

- Bueno si, yo me despido, lo siento. Hasta luego Vicky, fue bueno saludarte y pues mucho gusto Ted, hasta otro día.

- ¡Vale! Que tengas una buena tarde, adiós, nosotros también nos vamos.

- Ted, te juro que…

- ¿Pero qué demonios se cree este imbécil? "No fue nada planeado, pasaba por aquí"… qué casualidad ¿no? Pasaba por aquí ¡En pleno 14 de febrero! ¡Perfecto idiota! ¿Pensó que yo no vendría a verte o qué?

- Ted, amor, no te enfades por favor, el cabello se te está poniendo verde.

- ¡Ouch!, lo siento nena no me enfado contigo, de verdad, pero sí me da mucho coraje que este fulano se atreva a venir a verte a sabiendas de que tienes novio y que llegue aquí con su porte de niño rico insoportable. Por lo menos le ha quedado claro que no voy a permitirle que quiera atenderte en mi ausencia.

- Flaco, yo sé que no ha sido un encuentro agradable, pero mejor olvídalo y larguémonos de aquí, no vale la pena que perdamos tiempo hablando de Roland cuando efectivamente tenemos poco para celebrar nuestro 14 de febrero.

- De acuerdo, ¿A dónde quieres ir?

- ¿A dónde crees?

- Ehh… no quieres un helado, un café o algo así primero.

- ¿No te gusta el servicio a cuartos de Un rêve?

- Lo que me gusta de ese lugar es ir contigo.

- Pues qué esperamos, si nos sobra tiempo nos tomamos un capuccino antes de regresar.

- ¡Vale! Vamos, creo que yo tampoco quiero detenerme en otro sitio ahora, aunque si gustas podemos irnos a comer algo con tu galán…

- ¡Ted! ¡Deja eso ya!

- ¡Ay no aguantas una broma! Mira que si yo me aguanté la escenita de verlo aquí…

- Ted… basta.

- Ok, ok… ¡Ah, por cierto, casi lo olvido! Ya somos tíos, en la madrugada nació el hijo de Neville y Hannah, se llama Frank, como el padre de Neville.

- ¡Qué gusto! En la noche les escribiré una carta para felicitarlos.

- Charlie y yo nos vamos a dar una vuelta mañana para saludarlos. Oye guarda mi cojín en tu bolso, no quiero que se me vaya a manchar y no quiero que se mezcle con nada porque se le puede quitar el olor a tu perfume.

- No te preocupes por eso, es el hilo del bordado lo que tiene el perfume y le puse un encantamiento fijador.

- ¿Existe un encantamiento fijador de olores?

- Pues ese tipo de magia también se enseña en este colegio y bueno, nunca está de más saber esas cosas.

- De todas maneras guárdamelo, creo que me voy a ver demasiado tierno caminando por la calle con mi cojín bordado.

- Por lo menos es azul y da gracias a que no le bordé un angelito, una ranita o algo por el estilo, je, je…

Ted y Victoire habían madurado tanto su relación que ni detalles como el de Roland eran lo suficientemente fuertes para quebrantarla, la confianza en el amor que se tenían era suficiente para sortear situaciones que podían parecer muy delicadas, bastante tenían que soportar con verse cada dos o tres semanas como para perder el tiempo en peleas poco productivas.

La primavera llegó y con ella una noticia que se había hecho esperar varios meses. Una lechuza del Ministerio Griego llegó a la oficina de Kingsley Shacklebolt con los términos de negociación para los servicios de Celena.

- Dos semanas, con un representante de cabecera del Ministerio Griego siempre con ella, ellos se harían cargo de sus traslados, quieren supervisar previamente el lugar donde ella estaría viviendo y la entrevista con Ginny tendría que ser en el territorio de Celena.

- ¿Qué? ¡Ginny tendría que ir a la reserva de las arpías para hablar con ella!

- Eso dice aquí, pero un representante del Ministerio Griego la llevaría y estaría con ella.

- Quiero ir yo, quiero estar ahí.

- Lo siento Harry, tu puedes ir con Ginny a Grecia, pero no podrás estar presente en la entrevista.

- ¿Y cuándo puede ser la reunioncita con la cosa esa?

- A principios de abril, el representante del Ministerio Griego que acompañaría a Ginny es el mismo que estaría con Celena en Hogwarts y ahora está de viaje, regresa la primera semana de abril, parece que es un mago que ha sabido ganarse la confianza de las arpías y por eso el Primer Ministro prefiere que sea él quien lleve desde el principio todos los movimientos.

- Bueno, pues le daré la noticia a Gin en la noche, no creo que le agrade la idea de ir a la cueva de la arpía pero si así tiene que ser, pues supongo que aceptará.

- Por cierto compadre, a partir de hoy inicia la cuenta regresiva, un año justo, la negociación está fechada para la primavera del próximo año, James tiene 12 meses para lograr convertirse en animago, hoy mismo daré aviso a Minerva.

- Eso no me preocupa King, James está ansioso por empezar con esto y se ha esforzado mucho en Transformaciones, además tú y yo sabemos que no hay nadie mejor que McGonagall para lograrlo.

- Pues no se diga más, sólo falta que Ginny se convenza para que podamos voltear el reloj de arena.

- Esa, en realidad, es la parte más difícil de todo esto.


	30. Chapter 30 Encuentros extraordinarios

**CAPÍTULO XXX – Encuentros extraordinarios.**

- Oye Rosie pero eso no está en Europa ¿verdad?

- No Albus, está en América, como cuando ustedes fueron a Canadá, pero esto es hacia el Sur, papá dice que conoceremos algunos lugares de Ecuador, Perú, Chile, Argentina, sólo serán dos semanas pero estamos muy contentos, mamá y yo queremos conocer la Patagonia, la Isla de Pascua, el Machu Picchu… ¡Hay tantas cosas mágicas ahí!

- ¡Wow! ¿Y a qué se debe el viaje?

- Papá dice que hace mucho que no salimos de vacaciones y como este año entramos a Hogwarts, es una forma de celebrar mi entrada al colegio.

- Bueno pero para eso todavía faltan 5 meses.

- Según mamá los meses pasan más rápido cuando hay planes y papá dijo: "verás que cuando nos demos cuenta ya estaremos con Ollivander escogiendo tu varita".

- Ya tengo ganas de elegir mi varita y de entrar al colegio, James y Fred se la pasan muy bien ahí, pero quiero entrar con ellos a Gryffindor.

- A mí no me importa mucho dónde me coloque el sombrero, pero papá jura que seré la segunda Ravenclaw de la familia, creo que la idea me agrada, Vicky está orgullosa de esa Casa. Pero mejor cuéntame, ¿dices que Lily y tú se quedaron con nosotros porque tus padres se fueron a Grecia?

- Sí, mamá va a visitar a la arpía ¿recuerdas? La que puede entrenar a James el próximo año.

- Mmm… pero si todavía no es animago, ¿Para qué se adelantan tanto con eso?

- Parece que es un asunto delicado, con acuerdos entre Ministerios y mucho relajo con las arpías.

- ¿Y todo eso por James?

- Bueno yo creo que eso es como el pretexto, pero tanto el Ministerio como Hogwarts aprovechan esto para hacer relaciones diplomáticas o algo así dice mamá, pero papá dice que es un reto personal de la Directora McGonagall.

- Será magia muy avanzada para un mago de la edad de tu hermano ¿no?

- Tal vez, pero todos los adultos dicen que eso no será problema.

- Oye y tío Harry ya está enseñándole a Lily eso de los sentidos…

- Sí, como conmigo ya terminó pues ahora le toca a la enana y no es por nada pero está muy orgulloso de lo buen alumno que soy.

- ¡Wow Albus! ¡Eso sí que es súper! Me gustaría poder hacer magia como tú, sin varita.

- Bueno no es gran cosa, papá dice que hasta que empiece a conocer magia más avanzada podré hacer los hechizos mentales muy bien, por el momento es sólo telequinesis.

- Pues me sigue pareciendo algo súper… Pero bueno, vamos a buscar a Lily y a Hugo para que nos ayuden a hornear galletas ¿vale?

- ¡Vale! Pero yo no toco ese horno muggle por nada del mundo ¡eh! me gusta mi cara con cejas.

Mientras Albus y Lily estaban en muy buenas manos con sus tíos y primos, Harry y Ginny conocían las condiciones en las que Celena había aceptado tener la charla con ella. El Primer Ministro de Magia de Grecia y su Jefe de Relaciones Diplomáticas con Entes, Seres y Criaturas Mágicas les explicaban que Celena accedió a recibir a Ginny en su territorio por algunos minutos, con la intención de escucharla, lo que no significaba que ella estuviera dispuesta a hablar, ya que no era ella, sino Ginny, la que no estaba convencida de que la arpía entrenara a James.

- Señora Potter ¿Qué es exactamente lo que desea hablar con Celena?

- Verá Señor Ministro, no es que yo traiga preparado un sermón o grandes peticiones, pero me gustaría saber qué es lo que le ha intersado a Celena para entrenar a mi James y sobre todo, necesito verla, yo necesito saber lo que esa criatura me hace sentir, sólo así podré tomar una decisión respecto a mi hijo.

- Celena está dispuesta a escucharla, pero no sabemos si querrá hablarle. Las arpías no gastan saliva, sólo se comunican de modo verbal o gutural cuando es necesario, así son ellas. Respecto a lo que la motivó a aceptar todo esto, es simplemente porque llevamos una relación de cooperación mutua con ellas, pero no existe de su parte ningún interés especial.

- De eso quiero asegurarme, creo que una vez que ella me escuche aceptará hablar, tengo que intentarlo.

- De acuerdo, entonces Sr. Potter, usted y yo nos quedamos aquí revisando el acuerdo firmado que envía mi estimado Kingsley y la Sra. Potter irá escoltada todo el tiempo por Bauer, nadie mejor que él para su protección en ese territorio y para que estén más tranquilos, dos Aurores los acompañarán y se quedarán rondando los límites de la reserva.

- De acuerdo, ten cuidado Ginny, si Celena no quiere hablar no la presiones, no queremos que se ponga de malas y cualquier cosa me envías un patronus.

- Tranquilo amor, todo estará bien, regresaré pronto.

Bauer, el Jefe de Relaciones Diplomáticas con Entes, Seres y Criaturas Mágicas, más dos Aurores, escoltaron a Ginny hasta una elevada reserva ubicada en unas grandes cuevas entre acantilados poco accesibles. El par de Aurores se quedó sobrevolando el sitio en sus escobas y Bauer guió a Ginny hasta la cueva donde se encontraba la arpía. Ambos aterrizaron en una gran caverna húmeda y de muy mal olor, entre estalactitas y estalacmitas el eco de la voz de Bauer se dejó escuchar.

- ¿Celena?, ¡Ya estoy aquí y Ginny Potter viene conmigo!

Entre las penumbras de la cueva, un par de enormes ojos amarillos, extraña combinación entre la mirada de un Basilicio y un águila, empezaron a hacerse cada vez más visibles, hasta que pudo distinguirse el casi calavérico y muy pálido rostro que los incluía. Celena tenía rostro y torso de mujer, pero el resto de su cuerpo era el de un buítre gigante. Las cuencas de sus enormes y amarillos ojos estaban hundidas y con profundas ojeras, sus orejas terminaban en punta, sus cabellos estaban largos y sucios, tenía enormes alas y garras amenazadoras en sus cuatro extremidades. Era un demonio horrible que despedía un olor entre ácido y podrido. Ginny tembló completa cuando la tuvo frente a ella, no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de espanto, Celena era del tamaño de Hagrid y su mirada era como un frío puñal que traspasaba el alma de manera taladrante. La tuvo de frente un par de minutos, observándola, analizándola, hasta que la voz de Bauer rompió el silencio.

- Celena ella es Ginny Potter y quiere intercambiar unas palabras contigo, ella es la madre del chico al que entrenarías en vuelo. Voy a retirarme un poco para que tengan espacio. Ginny estaré detrás de ti.

- Graaa… cias… Bauer… ¡ejem!, buenas tardes Celena, ehh, verás, estoy aquí porque se trata de mi pequeño hijo James por quien hemos solicitado tus servicios, pero para serte sincera, yo… yo no sé qué pensar. Entre los humanos tu especie no tiene relaciones diplomáticas en todas partes, es decir, generalmente las arpías atacan humanos y bueno, creo que comprenderás que eso me tiene un poco preocupada… qué digo un poco, ¡me tiene muy preocupada!

- ¿Quieresssss o no que ensssseñe a tu hijo a volar?

- Quiero que aprenda a volar, pero no estoy segura si quiero que tú lo enseñes.

- No me interessssa tu hijo, lo que haga o deje de haccccer, ni ssssi te confíassss o no de mí, yo tengo un pacto con el Primer Minisssstro y missss hermanassss y yo cooperamossss con él. No voy a Inglaterra para hacccer amigossss y mientrasss tenga suficccciente comida no piensssso atacar a nadie.

- Agradezco tu sinceridad y me gustaría preguntarte cuál es tu plan para enseñar a James.

- No quiero verlo mássss de lo necesssario, ni a él ni a nadie mássss, ssssólo tengo que darle instruccccciones para utilizzzzzar sus alassss y cuando él capte la esccccencia del vuelo, mi tarea habrá terminado. Ahora vete, no tengo nada mássss que decccccir y no me interessssa escucharte.

- Sólo una pregunta más, por favor.

- ¿Qué? He dicho que te vayasssss.

- ¿Tú tienes hijos o puedes tenerlos?

- No lossss tengo ni lossss tendré nunca, pero yo ataco para alimentarme, no lo hago por deporte, no piensssso comerme a tu hijo. Soy un demonio, essss cccierto, pero essss másss nuesssstra mala fama que nuesssstras accionessss. Haré mi trabajo y regresssaré a casssa, no me interessssa ssser recordada ni de buen ni de mal modo, essso essss todo, sssi quieressss yo te prometo que tu hijo volará bajo missss instrucciones, si no… esssse esss tu problema, no mío. Adiós.

Y dicho esto, la criatura dio media vuelta y se internó de nuevo en la oscuridad de la cueva. Ginny volteó buscando a Bauer y se percató que otras arpías revoloteaban el lugar, pero sin entrar.

- Ha logrado mucho Sra. Potter, Celena en realidad nunca le dirige la palabra a nadie. Si quiere conocer mi humilde opinión, he de decirle que estas arpías no son malas, simplemente no son humanas y sus prioridades son muy básicas, así que mientras tenga suficiente comida, no la amenacen y tenga un lugar dónde refugiarse de las inclemencias del clima, ella cumplirá su parte del trato sin problemas. Entiendo su inseguridad y su temor, por supuesto que Celena y sus hermanas no son precisamente criaturas tiernas y adorables, pero ella tiene razón, es más su mala fama que lo que realmente son, yo las conozco bien y puedo asegurarle que confío en su palabra.

- Voy a pensarlo Bauer, muchas gracias, pero por favor ahora sáqueme de aquí que siento entumido cada uno de mis huesos y no sé si es por la humedad o porque sigo impresionada con su amiga.

Ginny no pudo pegar el ojo en toda la noche, platicó largo y tendido con Harry antes de acostarse a intentar dormir, pero seguía inquieta e indecisa, aunque algo en el fondo de su corazón le indicaba que con quien tenía que hablar era con su hijo y pronto tendría esa oportunidad, ya que faltaban pocos días para que James llegara a casa para pasar vacaciones de pascua.

Una noche antes de que James saliera del colegio, los Potter visitaron la casa de Ron y Hermione para despedirlos antes de su viaje a Sudamérica y Ginny recibió esa noche los consejos de su amiga.

- Gin, sabes que yo soy una madre igual de aprensiva o más que tú, pero he leído mucho de ese grupo de arpías y su historial no es malo, además estará presente Harry para protegerlo y aquí lo importante es que James logre su sueño.

- Ya lo sé Hermi, sólo necesito hablar con mi hijo y si él está decidido, si él me lo pide, yo… aceptaré.

Ginny decidió que era tiempo de aterrizar decisiones cuanto antes y el mismo día que Harry fue a buscar a los chicos al colegio, decició abordar a James después de la cena, mientras desempacaba el baúl en su habitación.

- Hola mi vida, bombón necesito platicar contigo.

- Dime mami, ¿es acerca de tu encuentro con la arpía, es muy fea, huele mal, tiene los ojos rojo sangre?

- Sí es sobre Celena y sí es muy fea, huele mal pero tiene los ojos amarillos y… no se ha comido a un niño en mucho tiempo, pero eso no quiere decir que no exista el riesgo latente de que los regrese a su dieta.

- Pero la van a tener bien alimentada, así que eso no será problema. Sabes, aunque no lo creas, he estado sacando libros de la biblioteca para leer mucho de las arpías y en especial de esa reserva en Grecia. Yo sé que te da miedo que esa cosa me vaya a dar un garrazo o una mordida, pero en realidad ellas no atacan desde hace mucho y yo voy a estar vigilado por papá y Hagrid, además pienso aprender muy rápido para que no necesitemos sus servicios mucho tiempo. Mami, para mí ser animago es lo más importante de lograr, pero la razón por la que deseo hacerlo es porque quiero volar cuando me transforme, quiero tener alas y poder usarlas.

- ¿Entonces no tienes miedo mi niño, es decir, sí quieres hacerlo?

- ¡Claro! Que ella me explique y me enseñe lo básico y luego Hedwing me ayudará con la práctica.

- ¿Hedwing segunda?

- ¡Seguro!... ¿En ella sí confías, o no?

- ¡Ay mi cielo! A veces tienes cada idea… pero tienes razón, aceptaremos los servicios de Celena y luego la cambiaremos por Hedwing.

- ¡Genial!

- Sabes cielo, estoy segura que lograrás volar como animago, pero si tu padre y yo estamos en lo cierto… creo que también podrás hacerlo como mago.

- ¿Cómo lo hace papá?

- Es una posibilidad James, esperemos que una vez que empieces a practicar el vuelo podamos corroborar nuestra teoría.

- ¿De verdad piensan que yo podría? ¡Eso sería doblemente genial!

- Ya veremos hijo, ya veremos.

La decisión estaba tomada, Kingsley envió a Grecia el convenio final y afirmativo del trato, en un año estarían presenciando un hecho sin precedentes y que probablemente quedaría registrado en los libros de estudio del comportamiento de seres y criaturas mágicas y sus relaciones con la comunidad mágica moderna.

Las vacaciones pasaron tranquilas para aquellos que las disfrutaron en Inglaterra, Ted y Charlie decidieron tomarse unos días de descanso de la reserva ya que los últimos meses habían sido extenuantes de tanto trabajo con los preparativos para recibir al "novio de Norberta" y Vicky también regresó a casa para ver a su familia, a su novio y a sus amigas que extrañaba muchísimo. Los que estuvieron muy movidos en esas vacaciones de Pascua fueron los Weasley Granger, disfrutando de misterios, magia y otras culturas en su viaje a Sudamérica, que resultó una experiencia familiar inolvidable y hermosa para los 4, sobre todo sirvió para que Hermione y Ron se relajaran y desconectaran de sus respectivos trabajos, para que platicaran con Rosie sobre lo que sería su ingreso a Hogwarts en 5 meses y con Hugo que estaría sin su hermana un par de años, hasta su ingreso al colegio.

Los ciclos en la vida de todos parecían estar marcados de alguna u otra manera por los ciclos escolares de Hogwarts, la magia del colegio, sus acontecimientos pasados, presentes y futuros, el personal que ahí laboraba y el gran cariño que le tenía cada uno de los estudiantes que había vivido en el Castillo, siempre formaban parte importante de cada mago y cada bruja dentro y fuera de Inglaterra.

Los meses volaron ligeros entre buenas nuevas, algunos días tranquilos, otros llenos de presión. Las paredes que rodeaban la vida de cada personaje detonaban diferentes ritmos de aventura, pero siempre había algo novedoso que contar. Pronto la calidez del verano llegaba de nuevo y con él surgían otra vez ajustes de vida, unos regresaban, otros se iban, la ruleta de la vida seguía sus incansables vueltas.

- ¿Entonces es un hecho hijo, regresas a Londres?

- Sí Charlie, Kingsley dice que a mediados de septiembre a más tardar me quiere en el Ministerio y la verdad, aunque este año aquí ha sido de los mejores años que he tenido en mi vida, eso es parte de mi plan a futuro, es lo que quiero hacer. Estaré aquí hasta principios de agosto y luego me iré, quiero pasar un tiempo con Vicky antes de que ella regrese a Hogwarts y yo entre al Ministerio.

- Sabes Lupin, llegué a acostumbrarme demasiado a ti, voy a extrañarte muchacho.

- Yo estoy seguro que no lo harás mucho, porque prometo estar en contacto más de lo que ustedes se imaginan, no podría pasar mucho tiempo sin saber cuándo será madre Norberta, cuándo abrirá por fin el maldito huevo de Asha y estar al corriente de cada uno de ustedes, son parte importante de mi vida.

- Y tú de las nuestras, llegaste a inyectarnos un poco de locura y de sangre joven, ahora ni quién nos aguante por tu culpa, je, je, pero ni remedio, admiro lo bien definidos que tienes tus planes, eso ya es garantía de éxito Ted, sabes perfectamente lo que quieres en la vida.

- Es que durante mis 18 años, siempre he estado rodeado de grandes ejemplos a seguir, mi abuela, los Potter, los Weasley, mis profesores en Hogwarts y personas como Toto, Dido, Randa, todos y cada uno de ustedes han hecho de mí el mago que soy y se los agradezco profundamente.

- Por lo menos te enseñé a cocinar y a beber whisky sin que perdieras el conocimiento a la segunda copa, para tu cumpleaños aguantaste en tus 5 sentidos todo el jaleo, ¡eh!

- ¡Ja! Ya quiero escuchar qué dice Harry cuando se entere de eso.

- Nada, nada, mi cuñado sabe que este año estuviste en muy buenas manos…

Ted regresó a casa a principios de agosto, su abuela estaba feliz de tenerlo de vuelta y saber que finalmente, después de 8 años, podría verlo de nuevo todos los días. Ese mismo sentimiento llenaba de felicidad a Ginny y a Harry, aunque sabían perfectamente que estaban repitiendo la historia ahora con sus propios hijos. Los 5 Potter viajaron a Rumania para pasar un par de días ayudando a Ted con su traslado y para aprovechar que los niños vieran a los dragones y visitaran a su tío Charlie. Para la gran sorpresa de todos (excepto para Harry que de una u otra forma lo presentía), algo extraordinario sucedió en esa visita. Dado que parte obligada de todo aquel que diera un tour por la reserva era conocer y tocar el huevo de Asha, Ginny y los niños fueron guiados "al área de maternidad" del lugar para hacerlo. James jugueteó sin temor con el huevo y Ted le explicó las características del mismo, Ginny y Lily lo acariciaron con gran ternura mientras Charlie se los enseñaba, pero Albus se mantenía observándolo, concentrado, hasta que se dirijió a su padre…

- ¿Por qué respira tan agitado papi? ¿No le gusta que lo toquen?

- ¿Cómo dices campeón?

- El dragoncito, está agitado.

- ¿Pero cómo puedes escuchar su respiración si ni tu hermanita ni yo hemos logrado hacerlo?, eso sólo puede significar… ¡Hey Charlie! Pásale ese huevo a Albus y prepárate con los "puros o los chocolates".

- ¿De qué hablas Harry?

- Que Albus estableció conexión con el huevo, creo que tu larga espera está a punto de terminar.

Y así fue, cuando Charlie puso entre los brazos de Albus el gran huevo, el niño se estremeció y el cascarón empezó a emitir fuertes sonidos y crujidos. El pequeño no lo soltó, al contrario, se sentó en el suelo acomodando las piernas en flor de lotto y colocó el huevo en medio. Todos lo rodearon para presenciar cómo el grueso cascarón empezaba a presentar grietas por todas partes, hasta que un buen pedazo finalmente salió volando y por el orificio generado asomó una hermosa "alita dorada", en cuestión de pocos minutos también apareció la otra ala, dejando una curiosa imagen de un "huevo alado". Albus decidió echarle la mano y arrancó el pedazo de cascarón que estaba entre ala y ala… Y ahí estaba, completamente dorado, pequeño, inofensivo, asustado y emitiendo gemiditos dirigidos a Albus que le sonreía con ternura.

- ¡Hola amiguito! Bienvenido al mundo, tío Charlie dice que has tardado mucho ahí dormido, ¡ya era hora que despertaras, eh!

Albus y el pequeño Ironbelly Ucraniano fueron atendidos por Toto de inmediato, el niño estuvo con el dragoncito el tiempo en el que preparaban el corral dentro del área de Asha, donde recibiría todas las atenciones y cuidados pertinentes para un dragón recién nacido. La familia estaba muy emocionada con el acontecimiento, esa era una anécdota que pasaba a formar parte de la gran lista de cosas extraordinarias que registraban entre sus aventuras los Potter. Ya de regreso a Inglaterra y de visita con los abuelos Weasley, Ginny y Harry comentaban su última aventura:

- Fue extraordinario, el dragón estaba muy sano y muy hermoso, una experiencia muy especial para Al y Ted está feliz porque pudo conocerlo antes de irse de la reserva.

- ¡Ay hablando de Ted, ya no puedo decirle Teddy, ya es todo un hombre!

- Bueno hija, en realidad dejó de ser "Teddy" desde hace mucho.

- No papá, de verdad que fue este año en la reserva, esos dragones me lo cambiaron, la vida que lleva Charlie ahí, Ted se ve tan… ¡Adulto! Y ahora entrará a trabajar con ustedes, ¡Por Merlín!, parece que fue ayer cuando lo llevamos por primera vez a King's Cross.

- Pues en un mes llevarás a Albus mi vida.

- Lo sé mamá, lo sé, ahora toca el turno a tus nietos, el tiempo pasa volando.

- 19 años desde la muerte de tu hermano y eso duele como si hubiera pasado ayer.

- Pero no me puedes negar Molly que hemos tenido cosas muy positivas y que la buena ventura ha estado de nuestro lado desde entonces. Justamente eso nos dejaron Fred y los demás.

- En eso tienes razón Harry, todos ellos dieron la vida para que las nuestras tuvieran más sabores dulces que amargos.

- No te me pongas triste Molly, sabes que no soporto verte así, mejor déjame te platico que la próxima semana llevaremos a tu nieto consentido a elegir su varita, que por cierto ya la he visto, Ollivanders es un genio, estoy seguro que la varita de Albus está hecha a su medida tanto como la de James.

- ¡Ay mi pequeño granuja! Ese hijo tuyo es mi debilidad y está mal que lo diga, pero es la verdad.

- Lo sabemos papá, desde que nació se adueñó de sus abuelos como ningún otro nieto lo ha logrado, ni nosotros los hijos logramos tomarles la medida como lo ha hecho Al.

- Es un niño muy especial Ginny, el detalle del huevo de dragón es la prueba, creo Harry que será tu carta de reemplazo directa.

- ¡Pues si es su copia casi exacta! Pero corregida y aumentada porque tambien tiene un poco de Weasley y de Evans.

- Algo así Molly, efectivamente Al es un pequeño muy especial y justamente por eso me acongoja un poco más que ahora sea él quien se vaya. James siempre ha sido más abierto, más despreocupado y no es tan aprensivo, siempre he dicho que ese es hijo de Ron, pero Al es como yo y eso sólo garantiza problemas.

- Harry, tú siempre has sido un joven ejemplar, un poco arrebatado e impulsivo, pero entregado y con los sentimientos más nobles que pueden haber, si Al es como tú, entonces no te preocupes, será un buen muchacho.

- Gracias Arthur, me elevas el ego y los ánimos, porque no voy a negarte que mientras más se acerca el 01 de septiembre, más se me retuerce el corazón. Aunque por otro lado quedarme con toda la atención para mis dos mujeres me llena de emoción, me voy a volver loco, pero creo que valdrá la pena.

- Y te vamos a sacar mucho provecho amor, te vamos a tener para nosotras solitas.

- Te compadezco yerno, eso sí que será todo un reto.

- Estoy dispuesto a tomarlo de mil amores suegro, de hecho, estoy embrujado con la idea.


	31. Chapter 31 Transformación final

**CAPÍTULO XXXI – Transformación final.**

- ¿Dónde está tu hermano Albus? Ya tenemos que irnos, recuerden que cuando vamos al Callejón Diagon pasamos varias horas ahí, Ted necesita comprarse ropa, eso lleva tiempo y prometimos comer con Neville y con Hannah.

- No lo sé mamá, dijo que iba a buscar algo pero no sé a dónde.

- ¿A buscar algo eh?... Mmm… si que es persistente este granuja, creo tener idea de… Ehh Ted, podrías ir por James a la Bilblioteca, dile que ya nos vamos y asegúrate que haya encontrado lo que buscaba ¿entendido?

- Sí Harry, ahora lo traigo…

Harry guiñó el ojo a su ahijado antes de que saliera de la cocina, en realidad no sabía a ciencia cierta a qué se refería su padrino, pero le quedó claro que le estaba indicando que James obtuviera lo que fuera que estuviera buscando en la biblioteca, así que fue a verificar lo que el niño estaba haciendo.

- Enano dice tu padre que ya nos vamos y que… ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces en el escritorio de Harry?... ¿Eso es lo que creo que es? ¡Es el Mapa del Merodiador! ¡Maldito renacuajo, lo has logrado!

- Ssshhhh, Ted por favor, por favor, no digas nada, te juro que ahora mismo lo devuelvo, sólo quería saber cómo hacerlo funcionar, es simple curiosidad.

- Tranquilo James, hay que reconocer que haz realizado un gran esfuerzo para conseguirlo… o mejor dicho, que haz estado muy pendiente de que Harry se descuidara y dejara desprotegido su escritorio, je, je… Trae aquí ese tesoro, te voy a enseñar a usarlo.

- ¿Tú sabes cómo funciona?

- Sí, tu padre me enseñó cómo revela su magia y cómo hay que concluir después de usarlo, ambos pasos son muy importantes para seguridad del mismo mapa y por lo que más quieras James, cuídalo y no permitas que caiga en manos de nadie, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡Lo juro!

- Pues justamente así empezamos… ¡Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!… Claro que como no puedes hacer magia fuera del colegio no podrás usarlo en vacaciones, pero ya tendrás tiempo para analizarlo a detalle en septiembre. Mira, ahora no hay mucha gente en el Castillo, pero aparecen todos los lugares y todos los que estén en él. Aquí está McGonagall en su despacho, Hagrid en su cabaña, Filch cerca de las mazmorras, el tal Rufus en la cocina…

- Y el profesor Flitwick, la profesora Sinistra, la tía Hestia… ¡Wow, esto es genial!

- Y es tuyo granuja… Y no te preocupes, tu padre no hará averiguaciones ni te reclamará nada… ¡Travesura realizada!... Vamos, lleva esto a tu cuarto y nos vemos en la cocina.

Ted esperó a James para que entraran juntos a la cocina y desde que cruzaron la puerta Harry buscó la mirada de su ahijado, quien con una ligera sonrisa y un movimiento positivo de la cabeza certificó que había cumplido con su encomienda. Acto seguido, Harry lanzó una mirada de complicidad a su primogénito, sin perder la serenidad de su rostro y dando indicaciones para que todos empezaran su traslado a Diagon vía red flu.

- Ginny y Albus primero, Ted lleva a Lily y James… tú y yo al final, vamos ya, de prisa.

- ¡Callejón Diagon!... ¡Callejón Diagon!

- James… Pudiste haberlo pedido, pensé que nos teníamos confianza.

- Es queeee, creí que era un tesoro, como tu capa y que no me lo darías.

- ¿Y a mi para qué me sirve si ya no estoy en el colegio?... Cuídalo bien ¿de acuerdo campeón? Ahora tú eres el responsable… Y compártelo con tus hermanos siempre. Es todo lo que voy a decirte.

- Sí papá, lo prometo, gracias.

- ¡Callejón Diagon!

Una vez en el mágico mundo de las compras, Ted se fue por su lado a buscar a Vicky que estaba en Gringotts con sus padres, la pareja dedicaría el día a comprar algunas prendas de ropa, sobre todo porque Ted tenía que transformar un poco su vestuario para trabajar en el Ministerio, ya que casi toda su ropa era tipo muggle. Ginny realizaría el típico recorrido para surtir tanto a James como a Albus para Hogwarts y Harry llevaría a su hijo con Ollivanders para elegir su varita.

- ¿Ollivanders? ¿Hola, estás por aquí?

- ¡Harry, Harry! ¡Bienvenido!... ¡Hey Albus! ¿Cómo estás hijo, listo para ser escogido por tu varita? Hace rato vino tu prima Rosie por la suya, muy hermosa, muy poderosa como ella.

- Sí señor estoy listo, James dice que tendré que destruir la mitad de su tienda antes de obtenerla.

- ¡Ah claro! James lo hizo bien hace un año, je, je, pero fue mi culpa, yo le hice probar otras varitas antes de la suya, pero a ti sólo voy a pedirte que pruebes una que hice hace algunos años pensando en tu padre y en que su varita no podría ser reparada cuando se rompió por accidente, pero dado que logró conservarla por magia muy poderosa, la otra aún está por estos rumbos. A ver, a ver, por aquí debe estar… ¡Aquí!... 29 c.m., también de acebo flexible pero con pelo de cola de unicornio en el núcleo, el trabajo del mango es muy elegante, está hecho de mármol. Tómala Albus y agítala apuntando hacia… mmm… hacia aquel revistero que no tiene tantas cosas, je, je.

- ¿Debo decir algo papá, pensar en algo o sólo la agito?

- Sólo apunta hacia ahí y agítala como lo haces con tu varita de entrenamiento hijo.

- ¡Vale!

Harry y Ollivanders cruzaron miradas de asombro cuando se percataron del modo en el que Albus tomaba la varita. Existen diferentes posiciones para tomar una varita, desde sujetarla firme y siguiendo la forma del mango hacia el frente y un poco de lado para realizar encantamientos; firme, presionada y elevada a modo de alerta, hasta tomarla con el dorso de la mano sobre el mango y la muñeca semi flexionada en combate. Esta última fue la manera en la que el niño accionó la varita, cosa que resultaba muy poco común en un aprendiz que no tenía experiencia manipulándolas y menos tenía idea de posiciones para atacar. Albus colocó por instinto la varita a la altura de sus ojos e inclinando la muñeca de frente, con un golpe seco, lanzó un rayo rojo que voló en pedazos el pequeño revistero que Ollivanders había "donado a la causa".

- Mmm… nop, definitivamente esta no. Bueno Harry tal vez quieras probarla, nunca está de más tener un repuesto y al fin y al cabo la hice para ti. Si te acomoda es tuya, pruébala mientras busco la varita de Al.

- Me gusta, aunque es muy elegante, pero me acomoda bien… ¡Reparo! ¡Wingardum leviosa! Bueno pues sí me funciona…

- ¡Ah, gracias por repararlo y acomodar las cosas Harry! Ese revistero me gusta bastante, fue un regalo de mi abuela. Bien Albus este estuche tiene una hermosa varita, tu padre ya la conoce. Espino, 28 c.m., sencilla y muy elástica, el mango es liso y ligeramente curveado porque fue diseñada para ser páctica y realizar hechizos ágiles, certeros y letales. En su núcleo late la pluma de Fawkes. Tómala hijo y apunta con ella a aquel jarrón de ahí atrás, el que tiene ese arreglo de flores marchitas, pobrecillas, olvidé regarlas una semana y obviamente ahora son un arreglo de "naturaleza muerta".

- Claro si ya están muertas no importa si las exploto.

Harry y Ollivanders se rieron ante el resignado comentario del niño, pero sabían perfectamente que la intención del artesano era justamente todo lo contrario. Albus tomó con gran confianza la varita, parecía como si llevara años usándola, la agitó un poco frente a su rostro y luego apunto firme y seco hacia el jarrón. Un chorro de luz dorada brotó de la punta e impactó en las flores devolviéndoles el colorido, la frescura, el tamaño… la vida. El arreglo floral lucía nuevamente hermoso y el niño lo miraba asombrado.

- ¿Yo hice eso papá? ¿Lo viste? ¿Yo lo hice?

- Sí Albus, lo has hecho con la varita con la que ojalá pases mucho tiempo haciendo magia de gran talla. Una vez más mis elogios para ti Ollivanders, lo has vuelto a hacer.

- Aquí está el estuche, lleva un año con el nombre de Albus grabado en un costado...

La comida fue una amena reunión en la casa de Neville y Hannah ubicada en el segundo piso del Caldero Chorreante. Los Longbottom - Abbot recibieron a Harry, Ginny, sus tres hijos, a Ron, Hermione y sus dos pequeños. La charla giró en torno al pequeño Frank que iba a cumplir 6 meses, a que Neville ya estaba viviendo de fijo en casa y viajaba todos los días al colegio vía red flu para dar clases, de las nuevas varitas de Rosie y Albus y de las expectativas que todos tenían para ellos a partir del 01 de septiembre, entre otras muchas cosas.

Ted y Vicky dejaron sus compras en el negocio de Ron y prefirieron ir a un restaurante muggle de comida Italiana que estaba cerca del Caldero Chorreante. Al joven le encantaba el Espaguetti Carbonara, aunque nunca encontraba uno que superara el que le preparaba Kreacher (salvo, tal vez, el de Charlie), sin embargo el de aquel lugar era bastante bueno y Vicky tenía antojo de lasagna vegetariana, así que ordenaron un par de copas de vino blanco y las pastas para acompañar la plática de la tarde.

- ¿Entonces qué dice tu carta exactamente?

- Que mi curso es intensivo y termina con la aplicación de mis EXTASIS antes de vacaciones de pascua, llevo sólo las asignaturas a presentar y son sesiones más prácticas, casi no tienen carga teórica, son como asesorías. Ya hay varios métodos en Hogwarts, por eso han estado entrando profesores nuevos.

- Sí es cierto, pero lo tuyo suena bien, para cuando salgas yo ya estaré bien ubicado en el trabajo y te voy a estar averiguando bien de las Asociaciones e Institutos de Regulación y Mantenimiento de Recursos Mágicos y Naturales registradas y certificadas en el Ministerio, para que veas en cuál te gustaría aplicar para entrar a trabajar.

- Gracias flaco, eso me interesa bastante porque yo desde el colegio no voy a poder averiguar mucho de las opciones que existen en el ámbito laboral para desarrollar investigación mágica.

- Tengo frente a mí a la futura inventora de pócimas nuevas, injertos mágicos en plantas, alimentos revitalizantes y proyectos con bacterias y esas cosas que nadie entiende pero que revolucionan la magia, ¡wow! Espero no tener que hablarte de "usted" cuando seas una investigadora famosa.

- ¡Payaso! Ojalá de verdad pueda hacer todo eso que dices, sería extraordinario, ¿te imaginas poder entrar a trabajar a un Instituto de Investigación Mágica y tener mi propio laboratorio?

- A mi me gusta el de George, está muy relajado y tiene de todo.

- No, el de tío George es más experimental y le falta mucho equipo, yo hablo de un laboratorio de mega transformación de recursos naturales.

- Pues para "mega transformación de un recurso natural" me tienes a mí, para qué buscas más, yo soy todo tuyo y puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras, puedes explorar, experimentar… acariciar, besar…

- Ya lo sé Lupin, pero yo hablo de trabajo y a ti como "territorio de transformación" no te quiero para trabajar, te prefiero en mis ratos de esparcimiento.

- O sea para diversión, ¡Vale! ¡Me usas como juguete! O sea, soy un objeto, ¡Oh decepción!...

- Corrección flaco, no te uso para diversión, sino por placer, que es diferente.

- Te acusaré con tu madre Victoire Weasley, alguien tiene que meterte en cintura, este año en Francia te volvió una descocada, ¡eh!

- Y supongo que tú no tuviste nada que ver.

- Negativo, yo fui una víctima de tus bajos instintos.

- ¡Ay Lupin! Si vamos a empezar a hablar de instintos mi querido lobezno, sales perdiendo.

- ¡Ya pues! Está bien, no te acuso, es más, te doy permiso de que me sigas usando como "objeto de placer", de hecho… ¿no te gustaría hacer digestión de la lasagna en mi cuarto?, la abuela iba a pasar la tarde de visita en la madriguera…

- Es una oferta tentadora, pero recuerda que no puedo llegar muy tarde a casa.

- ¡Hecho! No te preocupes, estarás de regreso a tiempo con tu mami…

Y en efecto, después de una tarde "de mucha acción", Ted llevó a Victoire a su casa y se quedó un rato a platicar con sus suegros y sus cuñados, para después regresar temprano a su casa y cenar con su abuela.

- Estoy feliz de estar de nuevo en casa abue, de que pronto entraré a trabajar y que Vicky sólo va a estar medio año fuera.

- Yo también mi cielo, tenerte en casa todos los días es una bendición, siento que mi tarea contigo se ha logrado con éxito.

- No señora, ni pienses que ya acabaste conmigo, te falta muuucho por supervisar, todavía te falta ser bisabuela.

- ¿Has hablado de boda con Victoire?

- En realidad no, pero es la mujer de mi vida y será la madre de mis hijos, no sé cuándo pero es un hecho… ¿Cuántos bisnietos quieres abue?

- ¿Yo? ¡Uy hijo! Por mi puedes formar tu equipo completo de Quidditch.

- Tranquila abuela, a lo mucho los tres cazadores y chance el guardián, pero no más ¡eh!

- Cuando decidan comprometerse yo te daré el anillo para Vicky, el mismo que me regaló tu abuelo y que le di a Remus para tu madre, yo lo conservo y será para Vicky.

- Gracias abue, claro que sí, no podría ser de otra manera.

Era tan poco el tiempo que faltaba para el 01 de septiembre que para Ron y Hermione el impacto sentimental que les causaba el ingreso de Rosie aún no estaba bien asimilado.

- Pero pase lo que pase promete que vas a estar muy sonriente y no vas a llorar frente a ella.

- No te preocupes amor, pero creo que el que tiene que prometer eso eres tú, Rosie es la que se pasa diciendo todo el tiempo que su papi es lo máximo, así que vas a extrañar horrores a tu "porra de cabecera".

- ¡Ay mi niñita! ¿Te das cuenta Herm? Rosie está a punto de seguir tus pasos, ella con tu inteligencia y con la motivación de sus primos será como tú eras en el colegio.

- No Ron, aunque no puedo negar que mi hija tiene mucho de mi forma de ser, ella no es tan aferrada y perfeccionista como yo, además es mucho más brillante, yo siempre he dicho que todo lo que sé son "datos", todo lo estudio y lo aprendo, pero Rosie no tiene que estudiar horas para aprender algo, lo lee un par de veces y ya puede explicarlo, es muy receptiva, cuando haga magia será una gran bruja.

- Lo que significa que se atreverá a romper las reglas antes de lo que tú lo hiciste, ¡Genial! ¡Esa es mi hija!

- ¡Ronald! Tu hija aún no entra al colegio y ya estás planeando que rompa las reglas…

- ¿Te recuerdo sus apellidos princesa?... Es inevitable, lo lleva en la sangre. Por cierto, hablando de sangre, el otro día me estaba acordando que el año pasado no entró a Hogwarts la hija de Draco Malfoy, a ver si este año entra su hijo, debe tener la edad de Albus y Rosie…

- Deja de meterte donde no te llaman Ron, preocúpate por los tuyos, con esos tienes bastante.

Una hermosa tarde de verano la familia Potter, incluyendo a Kreacher, las lechuzas y a Fawkes, estaba en su morada de Valle Godric, preparando la casa para la reunión que darían, por insistencia de Ginny, antes de que los chicos entraran al colegio. Entre tanto ajetreo Harry decidió tenderse a descansar un momento sobre el césped del jardín y al poco tiempo tenía tendidos con él a sus varones, uno de cada lado.

- Papi, ¿Qué pasa si no quedo en Gryffindor?

- Albus creo que te hemos dicho como 900 veces que no pasa nada, que tú serás un gran mago quedes donde quedes y que la casa que te reciba tendrá el honor de formarte bajo sus valores, así que deja eso ya, recuerda que tenemos ejemplos muy buenos de cada casa, Vicky es Ravenclaw, Ted y Louis son Hufflepuff y Andrómeda fue Slytherin.

- Bueno pero sería excelente que entrara con Fred y conmigo.

- Sí sería bueno, pero no es por gusto, el sombrero sabrá hacer una selección justa, siempre lo hace, así que mejor piensen en que James tendrá un año pesado con Transformaciones y con su primer intento por entrar al equipo de Quidditch y Albus tendrá que aprender mucho tanto de reglas, profesores, asignaturas, atender a Buckbeak… van a estar muy entretenidos.

- ¿Y tú cómo vas a hacerle solo con dos mujeres?

- Mmm… ya lo he pensado Al y voy a dejarme consentir, porque ahora sí voy a ser "el Rey de la casa", por cierto, ¿Cómo ven a Kreacher, no está muy deprimido?

- Sí algo, pero Albus le prometió escribirle cada semana igual que yo y sabe que puede visitarnos cuando quiera, ya nos dijo que irá el primer sábado después de que empiecen las clases.

- Qué bien, esa ventaja que tiene de poder aparecerse en el Castillo es muy valiosa.

- ¿Mamá, Lily y tú irán a visitarnos papi?

- Cada que podamos Albus y estaremos en contacto por cartas, además cuando algo surja saben que pueden ir con la Directora o con Hagrid para avisarnos, por cierto Hagrid está vuelto loco porque "su ahijado ya entra al colegio" y has prometido ayudarle con Bucky.

- Uy sí, a ver si no me rompe la columna con sus abrazos un día de estos.

- Hijos, quiero que sepan que mamá y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ustedes, así como de Ted, los tres son chicos muy nobles, sencillos y con habilidades mágicas muy especiales, cada uno ha desarrollado un don diferente y eso los hará magos poderosos. No se dejen cegar por ese poder niños, aprendan a Ted, él nunca ha hecho mal uso de su condición de metamorfomago, recuerden que la magia es un regalo maravilloso pero cuando la usamos para mal, no sólo perjudicamos a personas inocentes, sino que uno mismo termina dañado.

- No te preocupes papá, ustedes y toda la familia nos han enseñado que ser maloso no trae nada de ventaja, pero también nos han enseñado a no conformarnos con menos, a correr riesgos y a ser un poquito descocados ¡eh!

- Nunca voy a exigirles que hagan o dejen de hacer algo que yo no pueda sostener con mi ejemplo James y siempre voy a estar presente para protegerlos cuando sea necesario, son mis pequeños bribones y siempre lo serán, lo mismo aplica con mamá, para ella siempre serán sus bebitos y nadie en este mundo los ama como ella.

- Papi… Rosie dice que nosotros la tenemos más difícil porque todo mundo tiene los ojos puestos en lo que hacemos debido a que somos "hijos del trío".

- Tu prima Rosie podría darte mejores consejos que yo, es tan escalofriante como lo era su madre cuando tenía su edad, je, je. Mira Albus hay mucho de cierto en eso y James ya debe haberlo notado, algunos profesores serán más estrictos, otros en cambio como Neville, Hestia, Hagrid y Slughorn los protegerán ante todo, muchos compañeros se mostrarán agresivos sin aparente motivo, otros querrán estar bajo su protección, en efecto sus apellidos pesan mucho en Hogwarts, pero cada quien es responsable de sus actos y aunque al principio tengan que batallar con eso, al cabo de un tiempo sólo importará lo que ustedes construyan con su esfuerzo y su carácter, así que tienen que ser auténticos, como lo son en casa, como lo han sido siempre ¿de acuerdo?... Los quiero mucho mis pequeños granujas…

- ¡Ay papá no empieces, ataque de besos no por favor!

La reunión familiar tuvo un ligero toque de melancolía inevitable pero no dejó de ser divertida, sobre todo cuando el tío George sacó la guitarra y los hizo cantar a todos, incluyendo al tío Percy. Antes de que cada familia se retirara, Ted y Vicky se separaron del resto para platicar a solas.

- Vicky hay un tema que no hemos tratado en serio, en serio nunca y mi abuela el otro día me puso a pensar en ello.

- ¿De verdad hay un tema que no hayamos platicado flaco?

- Sí, bueno de nosotros a futuro, es decir, de casarnos algún día, tener hijos y esas cosas.

- ¡Esas cosas!... Ay Ted, siempre tan romántico, je, je. ¿Pero qué es lo que te has puesto a pensar?

- Que quiero casarme contigo en un futuro no muy lejano, cuando salgas del colegio y ya estés enrolada en tu trabajo y yo también.

- Bueno sí, yo también he pensado en eso, pero creo que aún tenemos tiempo para planearlo.

- Sólo quiero que sepas que no tengo duda de lo mucho que te amo y que quiero estar a tu lado siempre.

- Quiero lo mismo Ted, más que nada, amo todo de ti, independientemente del tono de tu cabello o del color de tus ojos, tu escencia es la que me hace la mujer más feliz.

- Gracias Vicky, de verdad nena nunca pensé que estaría hablando de matrimonio alguna vez en mi vida, pero tengo que reconocer que la idea ya no me asusta si es contigo. Voy a extrañarte, aunque medio año pasa volando la verdad ya me urge que estemos juntos a diario.

- Un poco de paciencia flaco, sólo un poco más, lo que no cuesta no se disfruta, ya tendremos mucho tiempo para disfrutar juntos.

Esa noche Ted durmió en Grimmauld Place y estuvo hasta muy tarde platicando con Ginny y Harry. Entrada la madrugada a la pelirroja le ganó el sueño y se despidió con besos y abrazos de ahijado y padrino, quienes se quedaron conversando hasta casi amanecer.

- Ya es muy tarde lobo, mejor dicho, ¡Ya es temprano!, deben ser como las 4 de la mañana.

- ¿Ya no soy lobezno?

- Desde hace mucho que ya no lo eres campeón, aunque tu abuela y Ginny insistan en lo contrario.

- Y Kreacher también, pero yo no tengo inconveniente con eso, por mí pueden seguir consintiéndome siempre, oye pero todavía le queda como para un par de copas a la botella de coñac.

- Veo que Charlie te enseñó mucho de diversos métodos de "supervivencia".

- Hombre ¿cuál es el problema? estoy en casa y son vacaciones, ¿qué más da que no pueda levantarme mañana y pase todo el día aquí?

- Ninguno, ya sabes que efectivamente puedes estar aquí todo el tiempo que quieras, igual que tu abuela. Hablando de vacaciones ¿Cuándo empiezas en el Ministerio? No he tenido oportunidad de platicar con Diggory, así que no sé qué planes tiene para ti.

- 10 de septiembre es mi primer día y esa misma semana lo acompañaré a Africa para supervisar la transportación de una manada de _granians_ que traerán a Escocia para un concurso extraño de jinetes sobre caballos alados para Halloween y necesitan traerlos antes para entrenar.

- ¡Vaya! Parece que ya tienes para entretenerte un rato ¿eh?

- ¿Un rato?... ¡Toda la vida! Yo espero poder dedicarme a eso durante muchos años, disfrutar de mi trabajo así como tú lo haces, viajar y conocer muchas especies raras, descubrir otras, domar a las que puedan ser domesticadas, civilizar a las que no lo han hecho… ¡Hay tanto por hacer en ese ámbito de la magia!

- Me da mucho gusto verte tan entusiasmado y saber que disfrutarás tu trabajo, de hecho disfrutarás todo lo que hagas porque eres un hombre íntegro, honesto, sencillo pero no eres simple ni conformista. Bueno y es que ¿cómo podría ser simple un metamorfomago?

- Te lo debo… a ti, a Ginny, a la abuela…

- No Ted, es decir, no niego que te hemos educado lo mejor que hemos podido, pero "tú eres buena bestia", lo traes en la sangre, nosotros sólo te moldeamos un poco, pero cada una de las transformaciones en tu vida las ha guiado tu corazón.

- Y las que faltan Harry, siento que si de transformaciones se trata me faltan muchas que no he probado nunca, como la de esposo y padre en un futuro. Estarás ahí para apoyarme ¿cierto?

- Estaré siempre Ted, recuerda lo que te dijeron tus padres, todos los que te queremos estaremos velando por ti siempre, aunque no los puedas ver y eso es algo que te digo por experiencia propia.

- Harry, alguna vez cuando estábamos en una cena de navidad le dijiste a Ginny que estabas tan feliz que sólo querías subir a dormir y ponerte unos calcetines de lana, Ginny sonrió y te abrazó y dijo que ella también. No entendí eso y ahora que lo recuerdo quiero que me lo expliques.

- ¡Ah eso tiene que ver con Dumbledore! Verás, en algún lugar de Hogwarts existe un enorme espejo que refleja nuestros más intensos deseos, aquello que necesitamos para llenar un espacio en nuestro corazón que nos haría completamente felices porque existe una parte "que no está completa" o que carga algún asunto pendiente. Cuando yo me reflejé en el espejo de Oesed a los 11 años me vi con mis padres y la familia que nunca conocí, porque era justamente lo que más deseaba, pero cuando le pregunté a Dumbledore qué era lo que él veía, me dijo que se veía a sí mismo sujetando unos calcetines nuevos de lana, a modo de explicar que su vida estaba completa. Al cabo del tiempo supe qué era lo que realmente veía, creo que era una imagen que tenía que ver con su difunta hermana. En fin, el comentario de los calcetines de lana viene de ello, me siento tan completo, tan feliz que tal vez si hoy me pongo de nuevo frente a Oesed me vea sujetando una "gran tarta de melaza" o algo así.

- ¡Uy no! Yo creo que me vería haciendo muchas cosas, no porque no sea feliz, sino porque creo que tengo mucho por hacer todavía.

- Y eso sería lo más normal Ted, tienes 18 años, toda una vida por delante, llena de retos y de grageas de diferentes sabores.

- Y quiero probar los más que se pueda. Pero creo que ahora lo que quiero es el calor de mis sábanas y tú también debes descansar, mañana tienes que ayudar a los chicos a preparar todo para el colegio.

- Tienes razón, será un día intenso y corto, muy corto, el inicio de una nueva etapa. Sabes, para serte sincero, si me pongo frente al espejo mañana no estaría sujetando una tarta de melaza nada más…

- Claro que no padrino, tendrías a James de un lado y a Albus del otro, eso marca un nuevo ciclo también para "Harry Potter", que no por ser el Elegido deja de ser un hombre normal, con debilidades como todos y tus hijos siempre hemos sido tus debilidades más fuertes.

- Y mis más grandes orgullos Ted, lo mejor que me ha dado la vida son ustedes 4 y a mi Ginny.

(ANTES DE DECIR FIN... HAY UN EPÍLOGO)


	32. Chapter 32 Brazos al cielo

**EPÍLOGO – Brazos al cielo.**

- Tranquila Ginny, te digo que James es genial cuando se transforma en Milano Real y de verdad te va a sorprender lo paciente que es Celena con él, si no fuera una Arpía podría decirse que tu hijo le ha despertado el "espíritu maternal", hasta podría jurar que lo va a extrañar ahora que se vaya.

- Es que estoy muy emocionada amor, tú has seguido de cerca el entrenamiento de tu hijo pero yo es la primera vez que lo voy a ver transformarse en animago y volar.

- Bueno también lo he visto volar sin transformarse, se le he dado muy bien lo de la levitación, Albus dice que lo hace seguido en los entrenamientos de Quidditch, le está sacando provecho a su habilidad el mequetrefe.

- ¿Ted va a acompañarnos?

- No puede, iba a ir a buscar a Vicky para llevarla a comprar unas plantas y materiales para su laboratorio, desde que tu sobrina entró al IimaReN (Instituto de Investigación Mágica de Recursos Naturales) esos dos se la han pasado equipando el laboratorio, pero dice que el fin de semana van a ir a visitar a Hagrid y a Bucky y van a aprovechar para que James le haga una demostración. Los que sí van a ir a ver a su ahijado son Ron y Hermione, están muy emocionados, espero que no se vaya a poner nervioso con tanto público.

- Bueno es una especie de examen final de sus prácticas de animago, aunque sea una actividad extra en su carga escolar, definitivamente es su logro más importante de este ciclo, McGonagall debe estar muy satisfecha… ¡Lily, muñeca ya tenemos que irnos!

- Ya estoy lista mami, estaba buscando un bolso que combinara con mi vestido, ¿me veo bonita papi? Quiero lucir bonita para mis hermanos y para mi padrino Kingsley que también va a estar ahí.

- Princesita tú siempre luces preciosa, igual que tu madre, aunque estén en las peores fachas siempre son hermosas.

- Bueno está bien, entonces ya podemos irnos… Kreacher ya se adelantó, acabo de escuchar que se desapareció desde la cocina.

- ¡Vaya, que oído! Yo no lo escuché.

- Tienes que estar más atento papi, eso es lo que me has enseñado.

Desde el punto más alto del acantilado de Hogwarts se encontraban McGonagall, Bauer, Celena y James, sobre sus escobas volando a la misma altura, estaban Harry y Kingsley y un par de picos más abajo Hagrid, Ginny, Lily, Albus, Kreacher, Ron y Hermione. El gran acontecimiento era la prueba final del entrenamiento de James, quien se transformaría a la vista de todos en Milano Real y elevaría en vuelo para dar una vuelta corta (porque aún no lo dominaba a la perfección) y regresar al acantilado. Con esto la participación de Celena daría por concluída y ese mismo día regresaría a Grecia. Todos estaban emocionados y con los ojos fijos en el pequeño mago, sus hermanos estaban fuertemente tomados de la mano con el elfo doméstico y los ojos de Ginny, Ron y Hermione eran un torrente incontrolable, sólo tres de los presentes se encontraban serenos y concentrados… James y sus instructoras.

- Bien James en cuanto estés listo… recuerda tomarte tu tiempo para que el plumaje salga completo y concéntrate en que las fosas del pico sean perfectas o el aire te impedirá respirar y por lo que más quieras, recuerda que son alas, no manos, todo tu equilibrio al aterrizar queda en "dos patas".

- Sí Directora, estoy listo… Celena estoy un poco nervioso, el viento está muy fuerte.

- Essss sssolo una tonta prueba, asssí que vuela en dirección del viento y no en contra. Hoy no intentes aletear mucho, ssssólo conccccéntrate en haccccer un par de buenosss planeos y cuando aterricessss no olvidessss sssacar lasss garrasss para estabilizzzzarte. Ahora no pierdasss másss tiempo, terminemossss cuanto antesssss con todo este esssspectáculo ridículo.

- Gracias a las dos, son las mejores profesoras, cada una con su estilo, pero las dos son ¡Lo máximo!

Ante los ojos de todos los espectadores y recibiendo en el rostro los destellos del Astro Rey, el pequeño mago empezó a caminar hacia el límite del risco, sus pasos empezaron a acelerarse mientras se iba acercando al borde, mientras aceleraba el trote su rostro se cubría de un plumaje plateado y dejaba ver unos enormes ojos redondos y amarillos, su nariz un perfecto pico delgado, amarillo en la base y negro en la punta de gancho letal, sus brazos y su torso plumaron en castaño rojizo brillante. Justo al límite del risco James saltó al aire, abrió las alas acotadas hacia atrás y sus caderas y piernas terminaron en una cola profundamente ahorquillada y un par de garras dignas de una perfecta ave rapaz. El salto lo hizo planear hacia abajo perdiendo un poco de altura, Ginny estuvo a punto del desmayo al verlo en picada, pero su primogénito dio un par de grandes aletazos y encontró el sentido del viento, planeó un par de vueltas cerca de la escoba de su padre y en ese momento, llegó volando desde el Castillo una hermosa lechuza blanca como la nieve un poco más pequeña que él, empezó a sobrevolar a su lado haciendo que lograra tomar altura más allá del risco, luego planear hacia abajo, a la altura del pico donde estaba su madre, para finalmente regresar a su punto de partida, derrapando un poco en el aterrizaje que no resultó tan perfecto como el de Hedwing, pero claro que ella era una profesional. Encorvado sobre sus rodillas, James recuperó su forma humana y al elevar su rostro, su enorme sonrisa se mezcló con las de sus dos orgullosas instructoras… ¡Lo había logrado!

Al mismo tiempo de este acontecimiento pero en la tienda de plantas mágicas del Callejón Diagon, una joven pareja revisaba una lista y se surtía de diferentes especies vegetales.

- Ted no me gusta que transformes tu nariz en fosas de serpiente, te ves tan… ¡siniestro!

- Lo siento, es la nariz más pequeña y cerrada que puedo lograr y es que esa planta morada huele horrible, ya me revolvió el estómago, ¡guácala!

- Pues es muy buena, la Coclearia es muy eficaz para la inflamación del cerebro.

- Estoy seguro que debe servir para muchas cosas, menos para la elaboración de perfumes.

- ¡Ay Lupin! Mira la voy a poner en la canasta pero por favor cámbiate esa nariz, das miedo.

- ¿La prefieres de ratoncito o de castor?

- Prefiero la tuya Ted, ya sabes que me gustas sin transformación alguna. Anda, regresa a tu rostro y ayúdame con esta Luparia, no podemos tardar más tiempo aquí, si no paso hoy a encargar las canastas decoradas y los recuerditos, Monse me va a transformar en picadillo.

- Insisto en que ese par perdió la cabeza, Tom tiene 19 años igual que yo, es muy joven para casarse.

- A cada quien le llegan sus prioridades en diferentes tiempos flaco, ellos ya quieren casarse, nosotros estamos para apoyarlos.

- Nosotros nos vamos a esperar un par de años más aunque sea ¿verdad?

- Ya nos llegará, no pongas tiempo límite Ted, nuestro amor es muy estable y no tiene prisa, así que por el momento preocúpate por apoyar a tu mejor amigo ¿quieres?

- ¡Vale! Pero nadie me quita de la cabeza que se está haciendo Harakiri.

En ese mismo Callejón pero en el Caldero Chorreante, cuatro amigos brindaban por una maravillosa noticia.

- Es la noticia más inesperada y genial, ya quiero que llegue Neville para contarle y cuando se enteren los demás seguro van a organizar una fiesta.

- Seguro que sí Hannah, ya ves que a Ginny le encantan las reuniones y tratándose de Luna seguro invitará a medio mundo mágico para celebrar.

- ¡Ay Rolf y cuando se enteren que no es uno… sino dos! Yo todavía no logro asimilarlo… ¡Gemelos, gemelos! ¿Qué a caso no puedo hacer nada normal? Ni George y Angelina tuvieron gemelos.

- Pues es una doble bendición Luna y espero que no sean los únicos que encarguen y pronto les den hermanitos, mi Frankie necesita primitos de su edad, je, je.

- Bueno Hannah, por el momento ya tenemos para entretenernos por un buen rato, Luna y yo nos vamos a entrenar bastante con este par.

Esa noche en la casa Weasley Granger, Hugo se negaba a ir a la cama hasta escuchar una vez más de boca de sus padres, la historia de su primo James como animago.

- Pero dime ¿cómo le salen las plumas? Yo nunca he visto a un animago… ¿Yo podría ser uno mamá?

- Claro que podrías tesoro, así como lo ha logrado tu primo y como la Directora McGonagall.

- Rosie dice que es mejor ser bueno en encantamientos y en pociones.

- Hijo tu hermana inventará la segunda edición de la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw, a ella le da más por la teoría, pero si a ti te gusta más la práctica puedes hacerlo sin problema.

- Me parece perfecto pero ahora cielo ya es tarde, ve a dormir y mañana te contaremos de nuevo la transformación de tu primo.

- Está bien mamá, buenas noches.

- … ¿Qué tal?... Tu pequeñín también quiere ser animago, bueno amor tal vez puedas tener de nuevo a Scabbers en la familia.

- ¡Ja, ja! Muy graciosa Granger, sabes que esa historia aún me causa tristeza y decepción, además dudo que mi hijo decida transformarse en rata.

- Es muy pronto para saber qué decidirá Hugo, tenemos todavía muuucho que aprender de tus críos.

- Y me vuelve loco de emoción la idea, esos dos son lo mejor de ti y de mi con una extraña mezcla de tus padres y los míos.

- Pues ya ves que en su última carta tu hija salió con la idea de que quiere ser sanadora y trabajar en San Mungo.

- Pues la verdad no estaría mal pero no pensando en el hospital, alguien tendrá que hacerse cargo de Hogwarts cuando Madame Pomfrey decida retirarse ¿no crees?

- Tú de celador, ella de sanadora… ¿Quieres que toda la familia termine viviendo en Hogwarts?

- ¡Claro! Hugo puede ser profesor de Transformaciones y obviamente tú mi Reina, serás la sucesora de McGonagall.

- ¡Ay mi amor! A veces tienes cada idea que no sé si cuando las expresas es porque se te ha desconectado el cerebro del resto del cuerpo.

- Búrlate lo que quieras Granger pero nunca se sabe hacia dónde te puede llevar la vida y el mejor ejemplo de ello eres tú, a ver, ¿A caso alguien llegó a creer algo lógico que te enamoraras de mí?

- La lógica contigo no aplica mi amor y eso es lo que te hace maravilloso, por eso te amo sin importar lo que el mundo considere coherente.

- Bueno, pues entonces cuando seas Directora de Hogwarts sólo espero que me asignes un buen sueldo ¿de acuerdo?

- Claro que sí bombón, voy a pagarte de muy buen modo todos los días… en especie…

Aprovechando que ese sábado no tenía programado ningún viaje por trabajo y que Vicky estaría todo el día con Monse y Niccole planeando detalles de la boda de su amiga, Ted cumplió con ir a visitar a sus hermanitos y a Hagrid a su adorado colegio.

- ¡Mi hermano estuvo bomba! Se lanzó al vacío y mamá casi se muere del impacto, pero él abrió las alas y voló, tienes que verlo Ted…

- Albus quieres hacerme el favor de usar las manos para servir el té, me desespera ver flotando en el aire la tetera hirviendo.

- Lo siento padrino, ahora la agarro. Bueno pero vamos para que veas que bien le sale lo animago a James.

- Si está bien Al, muero de ganas de ver si esa transformación supera a las mías ¡eh!

- No Ted, yo logro muy bien una transformación, pero nunca podré compararme con el "maestro de las mil caras".

- Je, je, estoy bromeando James, de verdad estoy orgulloso de ustedes dos, tan pequeños y tan geniales. Sólo denme un minuto antes de la demostración privada, tengo que darle una noticia al "poni", ¿está en el huerto de calabazas Hagrid?

- Seguro que sí, le dejé unos hurones hace rato, debe estar botaneando…

Ted salió de la cabaña rumbo al huerto de calabazas y pronto divisó a Bucky, descansando recostado sobre el césped. El hipógrifo se incorporó de un salto ante la presencia del joven y después de una arrebatada reverencia lo recibió con un gran picotazo en el hombro.

- ¡Hey viejo! Un día de estos me vas a quitar una parte del cuerpo con tus cariñitos, conste que puedo transformarme pero no puedo hacer crecer de nuevo mis extremidades… ¿Cómo has estado amigo, me has extrañado? Porque yo a ti sí y para demostrarte que siempre te tengo presente te traigo una muy buena noticia (mientras dirigía sus palabras al hipógrifo, el chico se trepaba sobre la criatura que había vuelto a echarse en el césped). ¿Sabes que estoy muy contento Bucky? en el trabajo he conocido varias especies mágicas y estoy metido en proyectos importantes, en casa todo va bien, la abuela es un tesoro como siempre y estoy enamorado hasta el tuétano de Vicky, bueno eso ya lo sabes. Paso mucho tiempo con los Potter y eso me gusta porque hago muchas cosas con ellos y aprendo mucho de Harry, salgo con mis amigos y he conocido a mucha gente en el Ministerio, también visito a Charlie y a los chicos de la reserva cada que puedo… la verdad me la paso genial y he conseguido algo muy importante y muy especial para mi amigo favorito… Creo que el amor es fantástico y no quiero que te pierdas esa experiencia, yo no sé si los hipógrifos se enamoran pero por lo menos me queda claro que llegan a querer mucho a quienes los rodean, porque tú a mí me quieres y a Hagrid, a Harry también y ahora sé que Albus se está ganando tu corazón con ganas. En fin, la noticia es que te he conseguido novia, ¿cómo ves? Una linda hipógrifo hembra llegará para fines de agosto directamente desde las islas Griegas y ya nos han autorizado que se quede en el bosque prohibido. Aunque yo no la he visto todavía, me dicen que su plumaje es gris platino pero la cola es dorada y tiene un mechón del mismo tono en la cabeza, ¡un bombón!... ¿Qué opinas, eh? ¿Te gusta la idea?

La criatura volteaba al máximo los ojos hacia el joven durante toda la conversación, pero al escuchar las últimas preguntas del chico se incorporó de un salto, inició el galope y elevó el vuelo con Ted a cuestas, una vez más como en tantas ocasiones lo habían hecho cuando el metamorfomago estudiaba en Hogwarts, una vez más bestia y mago libres recibiendo el viento fresco de frente. Ted extendió los brazos hacia el cielo, sus cabellos eran platinos, su piel casi transparente, los ojos grises y sus facciones afiladas, más parecido a un enigmático elfo que a un humano, era una transformación que sólo Buckbeack conocía, la hacía siempre que volaba con su amigo, era una manera de perderse un poco entre la anatomía del hipógrifo y el cielo, era como volverse parte del viento… Era la manera de agradecerle a la vida, al destino y a la magia tanta felicidad.

F I N


End file.
